Legacy Of Power: At World's End
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: With the destruction of the Master, Mystic Force finds themselves in a much bigger fight then they ever thought possible and allied with more Rangers than they could ever imagine.
1. Part 1: A Mystic Beginning

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 – The Gathering  
Prologue – A Mystic Beginning  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: November 17, 2006

Summary: Beginnings are usually scary, endings are usually sad, but it's what's in the middle that counts most!  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now  
AN: Ok, this chapter bounces between 4 different POV.

"_Not only is the universe stranger than we imagine, it is stranger than we can imagine." -- Arthur Eddington –- _

_Reality is a question of perspective; the further you get from the past, the more concrete and plausible it seems -- but as you approach the present, it inevitably seems incredible. -- Salman Rushdie --_

_"The thing about fate is that it loves to mess up your plans. it comes at you full force when you least expect with something you didn't want at all. Yet somehow, you feel obligated to listen to fate's whispering in your ear." -- Angel -- _

--

1998  
Zordon's POV

'Everything happens for a reason, Andros,' I think when the Red Space Ranger protests shattering my energy tube, but prepares to do so at my urging.

I have known for years that my destiny is intertwined with this series of events. I have accepted that, for the greater good, I will give me life. It is nothing less than I have ever asked of my charges, who often faced death on a daily basis.

Until several years ago, I did not completely understand the scope of the sacrifice, not until I chose five human teenagers to become the protectors of their world. The Rangers I chose have not only changed the lives of those they protected and their own lives, but mine as well.

Andros swings back with his sword and I take a deep breath, waiting for the inevitable end. I nod once in goodbye and then close my eyes as Andros swings forward and swiftly shatters my tube and I feel my power explode out in all directions. Knowing this is the end, my last thought is of my Rangers. I hope they find the peace they so richly deserve.

--

"Welcome, Zordon of Eltar."

I blink in surprise. I find myself astonished to see so many people around me. "Welcome to the Morphin' Grid."

I stare in shock. "Raja?" I gasp, seeing my mentor.

He nods and steps forward. "You've earned a well deserved rest, Zordon. Come, relax, and watch over your Rangers as you have done always."

I can't help but to grin. I can see my original Rangers from so long ago standing together, smiling at me. Friends and allies long past have gathered to welcome me home. But I also know, somewhere deep within, my life may have been taken in vain, that the balance between good and evil has only been restored. Some day, a new team of Rangers and their mentor may be called upon to restore it should evil get the upper hand. I only pray they are as successful as my Rangers were.

--

2006  
The Master's POV

They think they've won. Those wretched do-gooders, the Mystic Force Power Rangers, think they've destroyed me. How wrong they are. Even as my body was destroyed, my power began to make waves. I know my destiny – the chosen will bring about the destruction of all that is good and then evil shall reign supreme.

My power has already brought back Necrolai, Morticon, and Imperius, and revived the evil that was Koragg. The stupid white witch and her red offspring may celebrate his return but soon, father and husband will be a distant memory! My followers and those like them shall make plans for the total annihilation of the world.

Other Rangers will bow before the power my destruction has wrought as the evil they once faced will overpower their universe. My prophecy shall reign supreme: death and destruction to the Power Rangers and everything they hold dear! The Rangers shall watch their reality perish and the true world, a world of pure evil and total chaos, rise from the depths of a hell they have never imagined!

--

Rootcore  
3 Months Post Mystic Force  
Udonna's POV

_I'm dreaming. I know I'm dreaming. How I got to this place, however, is a mystery. This place is a mystery. There is a temple of white pillars and billowing curtains before me, on the edge of a cliff of green grass overlooking an ocean of blue. Where could I possibly be?_

"_You are where few have ever been, Sorceress," a deep, friendly voice calls out to me. I turn to my left and standing before me are two beings._

_One is male, bald, with a wise face and kind eyes. The other is a female, with long black hair, almond colored eyes, and a gentle smile. Both are wearing robes, his is white, hers a pale yellow._

"_Welcome Udonna."_

"_Thank you," I reply. I feel nothing but ease with these two beings, even though I have never met them before._

"_We mean you no harm," the woman speaks, smiling brighter. "Do you know where you are?"_

_I can only shake my head no. "You are in the heart of the Morphin Grid, the center of power for all Power Rangers, and home of the Tribunal of Magic," the man responds._

"_But how? Why?"_

_The man smiles at me, putting me at ease. "Because, Udonna, you have a new mission," he tells me calmly, only his tone of voice belying his sadness._

"_I see. Tell me."_

"_Allow us to introduce ourselves," he speaks softly. "I am Zordon of Eltar."_

_I know I must look shocked. I have grown up knowing of the most famous mentor of the Power Rangers. Standing before me is the being who first gave five humans the power to protect their world. "Oh my."_

"_Udonna, we need your help," the woman starts. Something inside of me is struck with a feeling of familiarity, like I would feel upon seeing one of the Mystic Rangers. "That's because I was a Ranger myself, once upon a time. I'm Trini Kwan, the original Yellow Ranger of Earth."_

_I can't stop the tears that come to my eyes. A lost Ranger? One who had to have served the power proudly, who must have brought honor to her color, is gone from Earth. There is an indescribable sadness in my chest._

"_Even though they were Rangers, they are still human, and still prone to human affliction."_

_Zordon's words are no comfort to me, even as I nod, knowing how true that statement is. I focus my attention on the words that were spoken just moments before. "A new mission?"_

"_When the Master was destroyed, his power ignited a series of events with repercussions we had hoped we'd never see," Trini sadly murmurs._

"_What?"_

"_For now, the why and how will have to wait. We want you to gather every Ranger on Earth at Rootcore," Zordon starts. "Those not on Earth we will contact for you. In two weeks time, use your Snow Staff and concentrate on calling me. You'll learn the rest once everyone is gathered."_

"_Of course, but how will I know how to find those who came before?" I can't help but worry about such a monumental task. To contact every Ranger team could be very difficult, not to mention trying to persuade them to come to Briarwood, and eventually Rootcore._

"_Do not worry; Trini can be very persuasive when she needs to be."_

_I chuckle, as does Trini, before she smiles. "Very well."_

Before I know it, I'm sitting straight up in bed, my love sound asleep next to me. Shaking off the last of my dream, I carefully crawl out of bed, grab my robe, and move to the Xenotome in the main room.

When I enter, I find Nick and Madison sitting on the steps near the Xenotome. Nick's back is against the wall while Madison is sitting with her back to his chest. His arms are wrapped around her, their fingers intertwined. The pair has been inseparable since this morning when we returned from visiting Nick's adopted family.

"Udonna," Madison's soft voice surprises me. I kneel before them and reach out to touch Madison's face.

"It's alright, I'm just checking on something." Madison just nods and settles back against Nick, careful not to wake him. I can't help but smile at them before I climb over them and move to the Xenotome. My son is finally happy with a woman that not only he loves and respects, but one I do as well. Standing in front of the great book, I take a moment to look around and see what wonders Clare and Daggeron and Jenji have done in cleaning up and restoring Rootcore before I take a deep breath and clear my mind. Chanting softly, I silently ask the Xenotome for guidance. A smile and a good surge of shock spread through me when the ancient text begins to appear.

'_The first to appear will be the ones who are represented by the blazing lion, soaring eagle, surging shark, raging bison, noble tiger, and howling wolf. Guiding them will be the Princess of the Island of Animaria. With them will be those from a bay with the power of light and speed on their side.'_

I quietly conjure a piece of parchment and copy the words the Xenotome has told me.

'_The next to come will be eleven from three, aboard a vessel capable of inter-planetary flight. The Samurai and those represented by Thunder and Wind will follow with five who represent the great lizards of old. A group of warriors from two futures will come next, though only four will be familiar to two rooted in the present who shall come from a land of silver hills. Finally, the reluctant ones, those who have touched the Great Power, will answer Destiny's call. Two of their own will be the keys to restoring the balance of power and the peace that has been so desperately sought.'_

"Oh my," I gasp, reading the words over and over again.

--

"You're kidding, right?" Nick asked Udonna later that morning as the Mystic Rangers and their allies met in the main chamber of Rootcore.

Chip and Vida stood side by side, looking surprised while Xander and Clare shared looks at the tone of voice Nick was using with his mother. Daggeron and Jenji stood with Phineas, quiet, while Lianbow held Udonna's hand.

And then there was Madison, standing next to Nick, one hand holding his while the other rested lightly on his forearm. Nick squeezed her hand while Udonna tried to explain her dream and their new mission.

"I know we all thought our fight was over, but we're being asked to step up once more to protect not only Earth, but our entire universe."

"In a fight we know nothing about, with other people we don't know," Nick shot back at her.

"Nick," Madison murmured in his ear. The former Red Ranger turned his attention to his sort of girlfriend. "We're Power Rangers, Nick. We saw our fair share of horrible things during our time in a uniform, but so have the others. Think about what this is like for them, what it's going to do to them."

Vida stepped forward and nodded, while staring deep into the eyes of the man who her sister loved; the man who had grown from a boy who had led them to ultimate victory. "Most of them have families now," Vida told him. "If they're giving up a normal life to take up their Ranger duties, some of them years since they were first in uniform, can't you do it, less than three months later?"

"Nick, why are you so set against this?" Lianbow asked his son, catching Nick's attention.

The former Red Ranger sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this entire mission," Nick murmured, his eyes meeting his father's. Unspoken words passed between the two before Nick reluctantly nodded his agreement to help.

"So, when are they coming? I want to know how long I have to clean Rootcore?" Clare started.

"We must find them and gather them in the next two weeks," Udonna spoke, her fingers lacing together with Lianbow's as she and Nick stared at one another. She had to smile – her son may have become one of the most powerful Rangers, but he was still as reluctant as ever.

--

"Are you alright?" Madison asked as the pair walked along the path from Rootcore to Woodland Village. Nick held her hand in his, their fingers laced together. His mother had re-conjured their morphers and they'd agreed to go back to wearing their wizarding uniforms while in the forest just that afternoon. They had decided against wearing them in Briarwood for fear of scaring the citizens unnecessarily.

"I'm worried, Maddy, especially about my father."

The Blue Ranger nodded. She knew telling him not to worry wouldn't do any good; he was bound to worry no matter what. "Your father has been through so much, if, and I do mean if, trouble heads his way, he's capable of handling it. Besides, things are different now – your mother is a renowned sorceress, Daggeron and Jenji aren't going to be somewhere else like before, and there are two other elements to add to the mix."

"What's that?" Nick asked, trying to humor her.

"Clare, and us," Madison grinned at him. "You, me, Vida, Chip and Xander."

Nick chuckled and nodded. He tugged Madison's hand, halting their progress. Madison looked startled, her eyes searching his face. Nick stared at her, his eyes zeroing in on her lips. Reaching up, the Red Ranger cupped her cheek with his free hand before leaning forward and kissing her softly.

Madison's eyes fluttered shut as she gave herself over to the kiss. They'd both been reluctant to show affection this way in front of their teammates, especially since their relationship was still very new to them, but now, when they were alone, it wasn't so much a problem.

After several long, sweet minutes, Nick pulled back from her lips then pulled her into his arms for a hug. "As long as I have you, I can get through anything," Nick murmured in her ear, making her sigh.

--

"Why so glum chum?" Chip nudged Vida, who was sitting on the steps leading up to the Xenotome, chin resting on the palm of her hand.

Vida shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

Chip pursed his lips and nodded. "You didn't want to start training again, did you?"

"Not really," Vida told him. "I don't know if I'm ready to do this all over again, Chip. The first time was a hard lesson to learn."

Chip grinned. "Come on, V, it'll be an adventure, and we both know you like adventures. Besides, look at it this way, you'll get to meet all the other Pink Rangers who came before you."

The Pink Ranger glared at her childhood friend. "They're all probably a bunch of girly-girls who worry about their hair and clothes and looking good in front of boys," Vida grumbled.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you," Chip grinned. "I'm looking forward to meeting all the other Yellow Rangers."

Vida rolled her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, sighing. "Did you see Nick's face when he and Maddy left earlier?"

The Yellow Ranger let out a breath. He'd seen the anger on Nick's face; it hadn't been something one could miss very easily. "Yeah I did. I just hope Maddy can calm him down."

"If anyone can, it's Madison!" Xander butted in, flopping down in his seat at the table in front of them.

Vida and Chip eyed the Green Ranger carefully. "I thought you were helping Clare?" Vida asked him, confused.

Xander made a face at her then folded his arms on the table, his chin resting on top of them. "I was. She told me to come in here, because I was in the way."

The Pink and Yellow Rangers laughed. "Wow, it's not often Clare puts you in your place," Vida grinned at him.

The Green Ranger merely stuck his tongue out at his friends and went back to staring at the crystal in front of him. Lianbow and Udonna had closed themselves in the library, Daggeron had taken Phineas and Jenji to someone in a search for information on the other Ranger teams, Leelee and Necrolai had been contacted and had said they would contact Itassis and Toby, Madison and Nick were on their walk, Vida and Chip had been monitoring the city with the computers, and he'd been trying to help Clare clean. Now, he had nothing to do, and he hated feeling useless.

"Relax, Xander, I'm sure Clare will need your help sooner or later," Chip told him.

"You know what, I'm going to go into the city, see if I can dig anything up on the other Ranger teams. You two coming with?" Xander suddenly announced, standing up.

"Sure, why not. There's nothing else we can do around here," Vida told him. The three grinned at each other before taking off for Briarwood.


	2. Part 1: Mighty Morphin Zeo Homecoming

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 – The Gathering  
Chapter 1 – Mighty Morphin' Zeo Homecoming  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: November 23, 2006

Summary: Just when they thought they'd never have to take up the duty they'd been given so long ago, Zordon's Rangers get a rude awakening.  
Genre: Action, Angst, Romance  
Rating: T for now.

AN: Yeah, so, just from the title, you can tell who this chapter is about. Some of these scenes are dream scenes, so if you get confused, just let me know.

_"We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us." -- Joseph Campbell -- _

"_My will shall shape the future. Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. I am the force; I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. My choice; my responsibility; win or lose, only I hold the key to my destiny. -- Elaine Maxwell -- _

_"Accept life, and you must accept regret." -- Henri Frédéric Amiel --_

--

_It started like it always did. The sun was high in the sky. The air was thick, making it hard to breathe, let alone move. The smell of grass rose up, tickling her senses. The earthy smell of freshly dug in soil seemed to surround her even as she moved across the field. Only, it wasn't a field – it was a cemetery. How she could forget that was unimaginable. There were headstones everywhere, situated in neat rows on either side of the path she walked._

_The pain in her chest hadn't lessened in the nearly six years since it first exploded into her life – the loss of a big part of her life would always remain a gaping hole in her soul. She stopped where she always did, eyes glued to the gleaming white casket topped with a spray of white and yellow roses, lilies and tulips. Her eyes filled with tears, which then ran heedlessly down her face. This is where she usually lost control and woke up sweaty and crying._

_Somehow, this time was different. The air around her seemed to spark and twirl. Her long brown locks were lifted from her shoulders and her eyes closed at the familiar sensation. "Trini."_

"_It's me, Kim," a voice softly whispered._

_Doe brown eyes snapped open. Those same brown eyes met deeper brown almost black eyes. Tears continued their course, while sobs were muffled behind a delicate hand. "Oh my God! Trini! How?"_

"_Don't tell you've forgotten already?"_

"_Tri?"_

"_For a Power Ranger, anything's possible."_

_Tommy's words; a lesson learned by every Ranger in history. "Trini, what's going on? You've never come to me before."_

_A loud sigh was heaved. "Something's happened, Kim, something you've got to stop before it destroys everything we've worked to preserve."_

"_Trini, you're scaring me."_

"_This isn't like when we were Rangers, Kimberly. This is a million times worse. You've heard of Mystic Force, haven't you?" the slim, black haired woman in yellow asked her companion._

"_Yes." How could she not have, considering everything that had happened in the last two years to her, in regards to her time as a Ranger and her teammates?_

"_Go to them. Their mentor, Udonna, will explain everything."_

_Kim shook her head in disbelief. "Trini, I haven't been a Ranger in ten years. Why now? What good could I possibly do them, especially since they've defeated their big bad?"_

_Trini looked at her friend carefully, wondering exactly when her friend had stopped believing. "They need you, Kimberly. They need those experienced in the fight. The battle ahead is going to test everything, and everyone. Besides, someone has requested your presence and I know you wouldn't want to disappoint him."_

_Kim's eyes filled with more tears and her chest throbbed with an acute pain. The only real father she'd ever had was dead – they hadn't been able to save him - and now here was Trini, who was also gone, telling her Zordon had specifically requested her to go to the newest bearer's of his legacy. Guilt, regret, pain, and a yearning a decade old warred within her. "Trini, I like my life just the way it is. Surely you know what's happened since you passed away? I won't lose him again, not even to being a Ranger."_

"_But at the heart of both of you, that's what you are. You both were always the center of our team. Rangers to the core, even if both of you were the must reluctant to be there."_

_Kimberly sighed, realizing that the yearning to help again was winning over everything else. "I'll go, but it doesn't mean I'll stay and help."_

_Trini smiled and nodded. She knew the former Pink Ranger better than that; Kimberly's nature was to help those who needed it, regardless of her fear over losing her love. Kimberly would help, and in doing so, the original Pink Ranger would find herself again._

"_Just remember, we're always with you. May the Power protect you."_

Kimberly sat straight up in bed, her chest heaving as she struggled to even out her breathing. Turning her head, her eyes landed on the peacefully sleeping form of her fiancé. "Are you alright?" a sleepy voice asked, breaking the silence that had descended when they'd both gone to sleep.

"I just had the weirdest dream," she murmured, laying back, her head finding the crook of his shoulder.

"Good or bad?"

"I'm not sure," Kim told him sincerely.

"Beautiful?"

"I'll be okay. Go back to sleep, you have to get up for class in a bit," she assured him, wrapping an arm across his chest and twining their legs together.

"Night."

"Good night, Handsome."

--

_He blew out an unsteady breath and blinked back what felt like tears. The sight before him was one long burned into memory. The Command Center's main room surrounded him. The panels and viewing globe were all lit up. Zordon's warp tube was in its normal position. The only missing elements were Zordon, Alpha, and his teammates._

"_Not all of us are missing."_

_The tears came full force upon hearing her voice. His mind argued she wasn't real, but his heart knew different. She was as real now as she had been the last time he'd hugged her nearly six years before. "It's ok," she smiled for him even as she moved to hug him. He choked on the emotions raging through him – this was his little sister, one of the two he'd had, and she'd been dead for nearly six years._

"_I'm sorry, Rex, so sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to leave, not like that in any case."_

"_God Tri!" he croaked, squeezing her like his life depended on it. The pain was just as sharp, just as bright, now, as it had been when he'd first seen her laying in a casket. He had learned to deal with it, had learned to live with it, but it never went away. Seeing her standing before him now, breathing, smiling, talking, left him feeling as if he'd just lost her all over again._

"_Jase, as much as I'd like to say this was just a friendly visit from the family ghost, it isn't."_

_Their eyes met, an understanding passing between them. "What's happening?" he asked in the tone she'd grown so used to when he'd been in command of the team._

"_Something those beyond had hoped fervently never would. You've heard of Mystic Force?"_

_Jason nodded. Tommy had told him all about the new team of multi-colored super heroes. "Yeah. What about them?"_

"_When they defeated the one known as the Master, a chain reaction started, one that could have dire consequences."_

_The former Red Ranger knew Trini would not say it unless it was the absolute truth. If there was one thing he knew not even death could change, it would be Trini's unwavering need to see that justice was done and that the job they'd been given as teenagers was done. "What do you need me to do?"_

_Trini smiled. Count on Jason to jump in head first to help. "Go to Briarwood, find the Mystic Rangers. Their mentor will fill in the rest of the details."_

_Jason heaved a heavy sigh. After the Red Ranger mission four years before, he hadn't wanted to get back in the game, especially now that he was engaged, but if Trini said it was important, he couldn't very well not go._

"_Jase, I know you've got a life beyond being a Ranger, but if the situation isn't neutralized, you won't have a life left to live."_

_The former Red and Gold Ranger nodded. "Who all needs to go?"_

_Trini couldn't stop the grin that formed on her lips. "I've got that covered. Just make sure she goes with you, and you might want to call and talk with our Crane and Falcon soon."_

_The burly former Ranger winced, knowing neither of them was going to be happy about this. "Tri..."_

"_She and I have already spoken – where he goes, she will follow. So will the others."_

_He knew she spoke the truth. After a decade apart, the Crane had mended her broken wings and was soaring with her Falcon once more. "I miss you, we all do."_

"_I miss you too, all of you. I'll see you again, I promise." _

With that, the former Ranger leader found himself panting in bed in the dead of night. "Jason?" a sleepy voice asked, even as a hand reached up to rub his back.

"Honey, we have a slight problem."

"What?"

Brown met blue, worry vibrating between them. "We've got to go to Briarwood."

"Jason, you're scaring me."

"Trini came to me in my dream. We've got to go, Kat."

A delicate hand came up and pushed long blonde hair out of her face. Sighing, Katherine nodded. If Jason was having dreams about Trini, there had to be something behind it. "Alright, we'll go."

--

He tossed and turned in bed, trying to be careful to not disturb Angela, who was sleeping soundly beside him. Sighing, he gave up and got out of bed before slowly making his way out onto the balcony off their bedroom. The weather in Los Angeles was a balmy eighty, but it did nothing to sooth his tortured soul. Something was coming, something that made him jumpy and irritated.

His mind was on his friends and their youthful adventures, as it usually was when he got the foreboding feeling. He hadn't thought about their Rangers days, not in great depth and detail, since Trini's funeral. "The others have tried to block it out too, but haven't succeeded."

He felt shock ripple around him eve as his eyes took in the ghostly image of his long dead friend. "Trini?"

She smirked. "Don't look so shocked, Zack. You forgot one important thing – we're still connected to the Morphin' Grid."

"But you've been gone nearly six years, why now?"

Trini looked sad and resigned, but seemed to prepare to answer his question anyway. "Because you needed time to grieve, and until now, I wasn't allowed to. If it wasn't for what I'm about to ask of you, I wouldn't have come."

Zack's eyes narrowed. "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Probably because I'm about to ask an awful lot of you; have you heard of Briarwood?"

The former Black Ranger looked thoughtful before he answered. "Sounds vaguely familiar, why?"

"Because I need you to go there," Trini started, leaning against the railing. "I've already spoke to some of the others, they've agreed."

"Ranger business?"

Trini nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so."

Zack looked angry. "Trini, I've made peace with my time as a Ranger. I'm with Angela now, I've got a job, and I want to start a family. I can't go."

The former Yellow Ranger arched an eyebrow at his attempt to say now. "Angela will understand, trust me. The others need your help."

"No."

"Zordon's requested you be present, even if it's just to listen to what's going on.

Zack sighed in frustration. There was no way in hell he could say no to Zordon, especially with the guilt eating at him still over the Eltarian's death. "Tri?"

"Yes?"

"Is he ok?" Zack asked, eyes filling. He needed to know, if only to assuage his own guilt, that their mentor was alright, that he was happy.

"He accepted his fate a long time ago. He's fine, even if he's a little worried."

The former Black Ranger nodded. "What do I need to do when I get to Briarwood?"

Trini grinned, knowing that Zack would not shrug off the duty Zordon had entrusted to him; not now, not ever. "Visit the Rock Porium, pay attention to the staff; you'll know what to do after that."

Zack rolled his eyes before he reached out to touch her cheek. He was surprised to feel warmth, even though his fingers passed through her. "I miss you."

"I know, but I'm always with you."

He didn't check the tears that fell as she disappeared from sight. "Zack?" Angela's voice sounded when she walked onto the balcony.

Turning, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck as his pain burned bright. "Sweetheart, we've got to go on a trip," he whispered.

"Where to?"

"Briarwood. You're about to get a crash course in my extra curricular activities during high school." Angela pulled back and looked at him, confused.

--

He aimlessly walked down the hallways of the palace, his mind on autopilot while his heart was steeped in memories. After nearly a decade on the water planet, he was starting to feel restless, and more importantly, homesick.

He had to admit, though, that he'd started feeling like this almost six years before when he'd gotten the message relayed from Tommy through Andros. The day he'd heard about her death was the day a large part of him had died. He'd simply shut down. While he'd loved Cestria, his heart had always been Trini's. Even now, with his pending marriage to the Aquitian scientist on the horizon, his heart was with the first he'd ever loved.

He stopped in front of one of the large windows that allowed people to observe the world outside the castle. Closing his eyes, he placed one hand flat on the glass and the other over his heart. "One day, it'll only ache, and you'll be able to live and love again."

His eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. He felt like he was dreaming when he turned and saw her standing next to him, alive and whole. "Tri…Trini?"

"Hello Love," she whispered, reaching out to skim her fingers down his now wet cheeks. She knew he could feel the warmth of her power even if he couldn't actually feel her.

"How?"

"The power of the Morphin' Grid."

He nodded and swiped away the tears, even though they were replaced by new ones in a steady stream.

"Why? Why now?"

Trini smiled sadly at him. Like the others, she knew he had issues to deal with, ones that might prevent him from going home, but more importantly from healing. "Because Zordon asked me to come to ask for your help."

"What's wrong?"

Knowing she couldn't lie to him, Trini looked deep into his eyes and spoke the truth. "What we feared most has come to pass with the Mystic Force Rangers destroying the Master."

He closed his eyes, the implications clear. "What do you need me to do?"

Trini smiled at him. "Go home," she whispered. "Get in touch with the others, and go to Briarwood with them."

He nodded. "Trini there's so much I want and need to say to you, and I don't know how."

"I know," she whispered. His bright eyes met her dark ones as she settled her fingers over his lips. "You don't have to say anything, I already know. I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Live again," she told him.

"Trini…"

"I know how much you loved me, because I loved you just as much, but fate stepped in. We can't change that. You've got someone else waiting for you, and she's not here."

"I can't just go back and act like nothing happened."

Trini shook her head at him. "I'm not asking you to. All of you have scars to live with, hurts and aches to mend, but the only way that's going to happen is if you're together."

Billy looked at her, his face a mask of determination and a steely resolve to hide his pain. "I'll go, for Zordon, but more importantly for you."

Smiling, Trini lifted her hand to his cheek again. "Billy, watch out for Kim. I have a sense that something's going to happen to her, I just don't know what."

The former Blue Ranger nodded. "I will, I promise."

"I love you, be safe."

"Trini…" he murmured, watching her disappear. When she was gone, Billy found himself alone in the hallway, a fierce determination in his heart.

"Billy?" Cestro's voice echoed down the hallway.

Turning, Earth's first Blue Ranger faced his Aquitian counterpart. "Cestro."

"Are you well? You look as if you are going to be sick."

"I'm fine. My friend, I need to return to Earth, immediately."

"I do not understand. No distress signals have come from Earth."

"Not ones you'd receive, no. I can't explain, but I need to get home, the others need me."

Cestro nodded, knowing that Billy's instincts were to be trusted. "Of course. Come, we will prepare a ship for you while you pack."

"Thank you," Billy said before tearing off toward his quarters.

--

The television was turned to Desperate Housewives. The room was dark except for the glow from the set. Rocky was no where to be seen so she was curled in the recliner, a yellow and white throw draped over her. Her eyes kept drooping, but she felt tense, as if something was going to happen. It was feelings like that that made it impossible to sleep.

"Oh good, you're still awake," a voice chuckled, shooting her straight into wakefulness.

"HOLY SHIT!" Aisha gasped, staring at the figure leaning over the chair she was in.

The figure chuckled. "Now, now, Aisha, what would Zordon say about that kind of language?"

The former Yellow Ninja just stared at the figure chiding her about her language, a ripple of shock bouncing down her spine. "Trini?"

"Surprise."

"How the hell…?"

Trini grinned and shrugged. "Long story. Can we talk?"

Aisha blinked. "I'm overworked, spending too much time at the hospital and at school. I'm talking to the apparent apparition of a dead friend. I need more sleep and a long vacation," Aisha muttered to herself.

"Sha, shut up for two seconds," Trini ordered, watching her successor babble. When Aisha stared at her, quietly, Trini continued. "I need your help."

"You're dead. You've been dead over five years. How could you possibly need my help now?" Aisha numbly pointed out.

"Zordon sent me."

Understanding, resignation, fear, and something that was uniquely Aisha filtered into the familiar eyes of the once proud warrior. "What's wrong?"

"We need you to go to Briarwood. Take Rocko with you. You need to find the Mystic Force Rangers and their mentor, Udonna."

"Trini, tell me," Aisha all but demanded.

The two Yellow Rangers stared at one another. "I can't, not until you're all together. The others are going. I've already talked to them."

"Is it bad?"

"Worse than anything any Ranger in the last fifteen years has faced."

Aisha swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat. "Oh God."

Trini smiled sadly. "The Falcon and Crane are going to need all the help they can get."

A fierceness leapt into Aisha's eyes that gave Trini hope. "When do we need to leave?"

"Immediately."

Aisha nodded. "Trini…I…"

"I miss you too, Sha. I'll see you again, I promise."

Aisha closed her eyes, which filled with tears, after Trini vanished in a crackle of yellow light.

--

His breathing was even. His concentration focused on expanding his sense. In quiet moments like this, he knew the sacrifices made during his youth were more than worth it in the end. "Let's hope you still think so after we're done talking."

He swallowed, hard, and carefully opened his eyes. Sitting in front of him was a long missed figure. She was dressed in black trousers and a yellow tank top. "Trini?"

"Hi Frog-boy," she grinned. "What's cooking?"

"Obviously my brain is if I'm imagining you're sitting here talking to me five years and some change after I saw you buried."

Trini shook her head and grinned. Of all the people she knew would be surprised by her visit, Adam hadn't been one of them. "And here I thought, just once, I'd get away without having one of you burst into tears."

"I'm not crying. What's wrong, Trini? You wouldn't be here for any other reason."

"I always said you were the most perceptive next to me. We've got trouble," she filled him in.

Adam didn't look one bit phased by that. "How big and how bad?"

"Biggest and quite possibly as bad as it's ever been," Trini told him. "It's enough of a threat that it has Zordon worried."

The former Black and Green Ranger nodded, understanding the significance of her statement. "The others?"

"I've already talked to a few of them. Has Tanya ever thought of going to Briarwood for a concert?"

Adam remained silent but the sudden rising of his eyebrows told her he was intrigued. "Why?"

"She might find a shop there, The Rock Porium, an interesting place to visit."

"I'm sure we could do something about that. When do we need to be there?"

"As soon as you can. Have Tanya call Kat, you may find out something interesting."

Adam watched with a frown as his friend began to disappear. There was a lot he wanted to say and found he couldn't express. "Trini…"

"Take care of our Falcon and Crane, Adam. They're going to need all the protection they can get." The former Ranger swallowed hard, the implications of Trini's words not lost on him. "Goodbye Adam."

"Adam?" Tanya's voice reached him from downstairs.

"UP HERE!" he called through the open door, knowing his wife would be able to hear him downstairs. Tanya's footsteps echoed on the steps, alerting him that she'd come up to the exercise room.

"Adam?"

"What's up?"

Tanya grinned. "Aaron thinks it would be kinda cool to go to random towns and visit local record stores, to promote the new album."

Adam's brow furrowed. "Really?"

"Yep. My first stop is in the town Briarwood, home of the Mystic Force Power Rangers."

A smirk erupted onto Adam's face. _Nice one Trini_, he thought. "Sweetheart, I have something to tell you, and you may want to sit down for it."

"What?"

"It has to do with our trip to Briarwood."

--

Soon to be twenty-one-year-old Justin Stewart grinned like a maniac as he finished his presentation for his Intro to Astro-Physics class. The professor looked supremely impressed and the students looked shocked.

"Excellent presentation, Mr. Stewart," the processor announced. "You obviously benefited from your friendship with the Space Rangers."

Justin snickered; if his professor only knew the real story behind that. "Thank you, Sir."

"Alright class, study your chapter reviews. We'll be having a quiz next class. Dismissed."

It took Justin ten minutes to clean up his presentation materials. As he did so, the lecture hall emptied. "Billy would be proud of you."

It wasn't so much the voices as it was the words that had Justin's head snapping up so he could stare at the woman before him. "Excuse me?"

Trini smiled and gestured to Justin's presentation. "Billy would be proud. Next to me, you're the only one who understood the mechanics of being a Ranger. The others had the mystical, mythical, and magical angles down. You've got that and the logistics and mechanics as well."

"Who are you and how do you know I was a Ranger?"

Holding out her hand, Trini grinned. "Trini Kwan, original Yellow Ranger of Earth."

"You're dead."

She nodded. "And have been for six years this fall."

"And you're talking to me why? I never served with you." That he could accept the circumstances so easily pleased her.

"No, you didn't. But you were a Ranger, and I need your help. You still keep in contact with Rocky, Tommy and T.J., don't you?"

"Yes."

Trini nodded. "Then think of what I'm about to ask of you as helping them."

Justin looked at her and studied her expression. His time as a Ranger had taught him the fundamentals of reading a situation, of reading people's intentions. Over the last ten years, he'd developed the skill quite nicely. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go to Briarwood, as soon as you can. The others are going too. Everything else will be explained there."

"Ranger business?"

"What else?" Trini smiled. "And Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." The former Blue Turbo Ranger blinked in surprise when she disappeared before his eyes.

"Lovely," he muttered. "Briarwood, here I come." Grabbing his stuff, he exited the room quickly.

--

Udonna stood before the Xenotome, searching for answers. It had been several days since she'd been asked to gather the Power Rangers of Earth. So far, she and her charges had had next to no luck. All they'd been able to gather was that the Morphin', Zeo, Turbo and Space teams had hailed from Angel Grove, California; Lost Galaxy had been on the space station Terra Venture; Lightspeed Rescue was from Mariner Bay, California; Time Force was from Silver Hills, Washington; Wild Force had come from a small town in Colorado called Turtle Cove; Ninja Storm was from California's Blue Bay Harbor; and the Dino Thunder team had come from Reefside, just a stone's throw from Ninja Storm. Other than their places of origin, nothing else was publicly known about these teams, at least that they could find.

"Frustrated?" Lianbow's voice drifted to Udonna's ears.

"Extremely. How did the library search go?"

The Red Wizard grinned. "Xander found the names of some of the Rangers."

Udonna smiled. Finally, progress. "Who?"

"Four Space Rangers and five from Lightspeed Rescue." Udonna's look told him to continue. "Ashley Hammond, Cassandra Chan, T.J. Johnson, and Carlos Valerte – yellow, pink, blue, and black Space."

"And Lightspeed?"

"Dana Mitchell-Grayson – Pink, Carter Grayson – Red, Chad Lee – Blue, Joel Rawlings – Green, and Kelsey Winslow – Yellow."

"So Titanium, Red and Silver have no identities known to the public?"

"I did some digging on my own. I couldn't find Titanium, but it appears Red and Silver were from KO-35, an inhabited planet not far from our system."

"But still no names?"

"No. Nasada has kept it top secret, to protect their lives here on Earth."

"This worries me greatly, Lianbow. What if we can't find them before time expires?" Udonna asked, worry etching her features and filling her voice.

Lianbow smiled. "We will, my Love. You must have faith."

"Zordon's words haunt me. Are we going about this the right way? Will we succeed?"

The Red Wizard stepped forward and cupped a hand to her face. "Don't worry. What's meant to be will be."


	3. Part 1: The Lost Galaxy In Space

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 - The Gathering  
Chapter 2 - The Lost Galaxy In Space  
Written By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: September 22, 2006

Summary: Just when they thought the swords could stay in the stone and the power vault could stay locked, two teams find out destiny has other ideas for them.  
Genre: Action, Angst, Romance  
Rating: T for now.  
AN: I have a mini website set up for this story on my personal website. Just click the homepage link in my profile here, then find the story's title on the Fanfiction page at my site. Also, thanks to Angela for helping to beta the chapters!

"_Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."  
-- William Jennings Bryan --_

"_Difficult times have helped me to understand better than before, how infinitely rich and beautiful life is in every way, and that so many things that one goes worrying about are of no importance whatsoever." -- Isak Dinesen --_

--

For the first time in a long time, Ashley felt antsy. She and Andros had not left KO-35 for nearly a year, not since the pair had returned after a scouting trip called by NASADA to check out the Mystic Force Power Rangers on Earth. In all that time, she hadn't had a problem staying on the planet she'd adopted as home. Not until now. Somehow, in the middle of her daily workout, she found herself longing for home – for the sights, sounds, smells, and overall chaos that was California.

The trip to Earth a year before had only yielded some of the information they'd been hoping to learn about the Mystic Force Rangers – colors, powers, zords, etc. The trip hadn't produced any names or backgrounds, but Ashley knew that her husband had kept some information he'd gathered to himself, information not even she had been privy to. She assumed that he'd shared the information with Tommy after their return, simply because she knew he'd locked himself in their office and had used the secure connection that Billy Cranston had come and set up for them to call Earth; said call had lasted nearly four hours. And for the life of her, the former Yellow Turbo and Space Ranger couldn't seem to figure out why she was thinking about that all of a sudden in the middle of her afternoon workout routine or why she was suddenly longing for home.

It probably had to do with the final report from Zhane about the Mystic Force Rangers that Andros had shared with her the night before. It had taken NASADA, or more specifically Zhane and Karone, three months to place all data on the Mystic Force team together in a report. It was the same kind of report NASADA had on every Ranger team dating back to the originals, with the exception being that the reports on the original Ranger teams of Earth up to the Space Rangers contained no names beyond Tommy's and Jason's.

The Rangers of Briarwood had been successful in stopping the impending invasion of the Underworld in what is assumed to be the magical dimension their mentor was from, as well as the human dimension. The final report had a list of names in it – Nick Russell, Madison Rocca, Chip Thorn, Vida Rocca, and Xander Bly. They were the five core Rangers of the Mystic Force team. According to the report, Zhane had found out their identities by accident on a trip to a local record store called the Rock Porium where he'd overhead their morphers go off and their conversation with one of the other staff members about them doing their "other" job.

During their tenure as Rangers, the team was aided by a Ranger-like entity simply known as Solaris Knight, a cat-like entity known as Jenji, a mysterious White Ranger who made only three brief appearances, a woman simply known as The Gatekeeper, a young woman named Lelee who was apparently a reformed enemy, and a man simply known as Lianbow, who later in the report it was revealed to be former enemy Koragg. Other than that, the majority of the report was about their zords, powers, and enemies, as well as the final battle where they destroyed the entity known as The Master. All in all, the rookie Rangers, as they would be affectionately known until another team took their place, had prevailed marvelously over their enemies.

"Did you expect any less out of five people chosen to be Power Rangers?" a voice cut into Ashley's thoughts, surprising the former Yellow Ranger. She looked shocked when she saw the woman standing in front of her in her own home gym. If the surprise of seeing an intruder in her home wasn't enough, Ashley surmised, seeing that the woman was see-through was another shock all together!

"Who are you and how the hell did you get into my home?"

One of the woman's slim eyebrows shot up in amusement. She had a slight smirk on her face, which made Ashley wonder if she was mentally laughing at her. "Ashley Hammond, I'm surprised at you. Of all the people to have seen me, I wasn't quite expecting you to be one of the ones to not know who I am, or better what I am."

"I'm not stupid, you're a ghost," Ashley responded in exasperation.

"I prefer the term spirit, but hey, whatever gets you through with the least amount of disbelief works for me," the woman in a yellow tank top and black karate trousers shrugged. "Do you have any clue who I am or do I need to go through my spiel yet another time?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me exactly who you are before I start getting hysterical." Ashley watched the woman before her sigh in mild annoyance.

Shaking her head, Trini prepared to explain to Ashley the situation. "Ashley, how much do you know about the original Rangers of Earth?"

The former Yellow Ranger shrugged. "Only a little more than the average person, my predecessor had little information for me, and all the Turbo Chamber computers were security locked when I came on board. I've heard a little bit from Tommy and Jason, but they refused to use names, simply because they want to protect the lives of their teammates. I have my ideas, if that's what you're asking."

"You probably don't remember me, as I was out of the country by the time you came to Angel Grove High," Trini started. She watched Ashley stare at her in interest.

"You went to Angel Grove High?"

Trini smiled then, fond memories of her early High School days washing over her. "Yes. I left my sophomore year."

"Why?"

"Because I was chosen to attend the International Peace Conference in Geneva, Switzerland alongside Jason; my name is Trini Kwan, and I was the original Yellow Ranger of Earth."

The original Yellow Ranger watched her fellow former Yellow Ranger tear up at her introduction. She knew that Ashley had attended her funeral alongside the other Space Rangers, and many of the Rangers up to the team in 2001, out of respect for Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam. "How?"

"I was chosen for a very special mission, and until that mission is completed, I can't go back to the rest I'd like to think I've earned over the years," Trini light-heartedly informed her new friend. "You've read Zhane and Karone's report on the Mystic Force Rangers, haven't you?"

Ashley nodded. "Andros showed it to me last night. Why?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor, and if you don't want to do it for me, then I'll also tell you that Zordon's asking you to do this," Trini started, watching Ashley's eyes well with tears. The original Yellow Ranger cursed herself for being insensitive to Ashley's feelings when she saw the tears. Of all of them, the Space Rangers had bore the brunt of the guilt shared by all of the teams who knew Zordon; they were the team who had been on guard and on duty when he'd been captured, they were the team who hadn't been able to save him and in the end, they were the team who had carried out his final command – destroying his warp tube to save the universe. "I'm sorry, Ashley, that was unfair of me, especially since I don't know you well enough to use that."

"Is he ok? Is he upset with us?" Ashley whispered through her tears. She had always wondered if Zordon had been okay with what he'd ordered Andros to do. She knew her husband better than anyone, so she knew the sleepless nights and moments of peace that had been interrupted by thoughts of guilt over what he'd been ordered to do. She knew Andros had wished and prayed that there could have been a better way.

"Other than being slightly worried at the moment, he's wonderful," Trini assured her. "And no, Ashley, he's not mad at you, or any of the others, especially Andros. He knew what he was doing when he gave the command to have his warp tube destroyed, he'd been aware for years that it might wind up being the only way to restore balance."

"We thought it was supposed to rid the universe of evil, but when the Lost Galaxy Rangers suddenly popped up, all of us felt like we'd failed," Ashley spoke softly, her eyes avoiding Trini's.

"Ashley, you did what you were supposed to. Like I said, Zordon's death restored the balance that Dark Spector and his forces had tipped in their favor. Zordon's death gave each team that came after you a fighting chance to maintain the balance. As long as there is evil in this universe, there will always be good, but the reverse is also true – as long as there's good, there will always be evil."

"So our jobs have always been to keep the balance, not rid the universe of evil."

"Yes and no. Our jobs were to protect the balance from the truest of evils, and let me tell you, there have been plenty of those."

The former Yellow Space Ranger nodded and stopped her workout. "Trini, what do you need me to do?'

Sighing, the original Yellow Ranger knew it was time to get down to business. "I need you and Andros to gather the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers and return to Earth as soon as you can."

Ashley's face showed all of her emotions clearly; the brunette was horrified. "What's wrong on Earth?"

"I can't tell you what, but I can tell you this, it's worse than anything any of us faced as Rangers, and it's going to take every Ranger from the last fifteen years to make sure that it goes the way it's supposed to. Please, go back to Earth, go to Briarwood, and find the Mystic Force Rangers. All will be explained then, I promise."

Ashley nodded. "Trini, will you do something for me?"

The lithe Asian nodded. "Of course."

"Tell Zordon we're sorry, and that we miss him."

A bright smile blossomed on Trini's face. "He already knows, Ashley, he already knows. I'll see you when you get to Earth, I promise."

Ashley gasped when Trini began to fade away in a crackle of yellow light. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, the former Yellow Ranger planned her strategy for talking Andros into a trip to Earth as well as how she was going to ask Zhane to call the others, who were all living on Earth in nice, normal lives that were vastly separate from their times as Rangers.

--

"Alright! Homework is to bring in three resources for me to look at for your paper on the music genre you chose to write on. No excuses!" Cassie called out to her students as they cleaned up their desks and prepared to head to their next class or to head home. The spunky young teacher was suddenly very glad that the day was almost over with. She hadn't slept well the night before, having been plagued by dreams from her time as a Power Ranger, or more specifically, what happened when Kendrix had given up her life to save Cassie's. Even nearly a decade later, the guilt still ate at Cassie's conscience.

"Ms. Chan?"

"Yes Marissa?" Cassie asked, focusing her attention on one of her most apt pupils. At sixteen, Marissa reminded Cassie a lot like herself, only with a more level head and sense of right and wrong.

"Are you alright? You look upset," the young blonde said softly, her eyes full of worry.

Cassie smiled at her. "I'll be fine. In fact, I think I'm going to go home, eat something and sleep. You guys might just get out of your chapter test tomorrow if I'm still feeling sick. Now, go on and head home. Have fun!" Cassie shooed her student out of her room. Once she was sure she was alone, Cassie opened her satchel and pulled out the picture she carried there – it was of herself and the other Space Rangers just before their return to Earth and them going their separate ways. For the first time in a long time, Cassie found herself longing for her friends, her only friends, the ones who she'd shared and experienced so much with. If it hadn't been for meeting T.J. on the bus and her following him to help Kat and Tommy, she'd have never found the family she'd never had. Shaking her head, Cassie made a mental note to call T.J. and Carlos, just to check on them, and to call Zhane and see if a signal could be patched through to KO-35 for her to talk to Ashley briefly.

"I don't think that's going to be much of a problem."

The young Asian looked up and found herself staring at a woman not much older than her, with long black hair and almond colored eyes. "What do you mean?"

The older Asian woman smiled. "Calling Ashley; I don't think it's going to be much a problem. In fact, you may find you'll be receiving call from her tonight."

"Who are you and how did you know I was thinking of calling Ashley?" Cassie demanded to know.

"Cassie, my name is Trini Kwan."

The former Pink Space Ranger looked at the woman before her and studied her carefully. It was only upon closer inspection that Cassie realized she could actually see through Trini. "You're a ghost."

Trini nodded. "I need your help."

"Why?"

A serious expression stole over Trini's face as she moved to stand before Cassie's desk. "Your time as a Ranger left an impact on you, one that changed your life much more than any of the others around you. I know it still hurts to think about it, but Cassie, I need you to do something you vowed never to do again."

"No."

"Cassie."

"No. I vowed when we lost Kendrix that I would never pick up my morpher again. I won't go back on that vow just because Kendrix is alive again. I refuse to go back to that." Cassie shook her head and vehemently argued with Trini's unspoken question.

"Zordon asked me to ask you to put aside your noble vow and help the others, Kendrix included. Cassie, what's coming is going to need to be met with every ounce of experience and power we can muster, or the legacy you helped uphold will have been for nothing and the balance that we precariously keep between good and evil will be shattered beyond repair."

The former Pink Ranger looked shocked from the moment Trini mentioned Zordon and his request. "Zordon?"

"Cassie, I'm the original Yellow Ranger of Earth, do you think Zordon would entrust such a delicate mission to just anyone?" The young woman shook her head. If this woman was right, then Zordon was asking her to take up her Astro Morpher again and do what she'd been asked to the day Katherine had given her the Pink Turbo powers all those years ago. "Cassie, I understand your reluctance. You aren't the only one who suffered scars and wounds during your tenure that have yet to heal. But I'm asking you, in honor of the legacy you are so much a part of, put aside your doubts and do this."

After several silent moments, Cassie asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Get in contact with Ashley and the others, and then go to Briarwood. Find the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Once you do, everything else will be explained."

Cassie nodded. "Trini…"

"Don't worry, you'll see me again, and maybe, just maybe, you'll find a couple kindred spirits when you find the other Rangers. Until then, be safe."

"Ms. Chan?"

Cassie jumped when she turned to the door and saw Marissa standing there looking slightly worried. "Marissa? What are you doing back here?"

"I forgot my notebook. Are you ok?"

The former Pink Ranger closed her eyes, hoping to hold back the tears that had pricked them. Trini's words seemed to resonate in Cassie's heart and mind. The Yellow Ranger was right – Cassie was a part of a much bigger whole, it was time she stopped acting like she was the only one who hurt and get on with her life, even if it meant jumping back into a spandex suit. "I'm fine, Marissa. I'm perfectly fine."

--

"How bad is it?" Carlos asked, cradling his cell phone between his ear and shoulder while he made himself a sandwich. He'd only been up for a few hours, but already he'd been deluged with phone calls, the most recent being from T.J.

"Pretty bad," T.J. muttered from his end of the phone. "I'll be lucky if I can get away without surgery. At any rate, I won't be ready for the start of next season, guaranteed."

Carlos shook his head and hobbled over to the kitchen table in his apartment. The former Black Ranger himself had gotten injured two months before in a practice for a charity game. The injury was slow to heal, making Carlos momentarily wish he still had his advanced Ranger healing, but as the years wore on, what was left of his powers faded. "What a pair we make," Carlos sighed. "Are they going to keep you on or let you go?" he asked, biting into his sandwich.

"Man, I don't know," T.J. grumbled. "By the way, guess who called me last night."

"Who?"

"Zhane."

Carlos looked confused. Swallowing the mouthful of sandwich he had, Carlos contemplated T.J.'s comment. "What's up?"

"Andros and Ashley are bringing the Lost Galaxy Rangers to Earth. They want us to meet up with them."

"Why?"

"Something's up. I don't know what, but we're needed."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "We're injured; we won't be of any use to them. Besides, what's going on that Tommy hasn't contact you about it yet?"

"I don't know, but I know it must be serious if the others are coming all the way from Mirinoi and KO-35.

"Are you going?"

There was silence on the other end that told Carlos that despite T.J.'s shoulder injuries, his former teammate was probably going. "My shoulder's banged up, but Carlos, this is important, really important. I can't turn my back on this."

"Alright, alright, I get the point. I'll make plans to get to Los Angeles as soon as I can."

"Better make it Briarwood. I'm leaving tonight, Andros and the others are going to meet me there."

"Ok, well, I'll call you when I figure out what my flight plans are. Think you can pick me up from the airport?"

T.J. chuckled. "Yeah, I'll pick you up from the airport. Better bring at least a week's worth of clothes with you, just in case. You know how these things never last only a few days."

"Yeah, really; okay Bro, I'll call you later," Carlos managed around a bite of his sandwich.

"You got it."

--

She could hear the birds singing outside her window, could feel the cool breeze coming through the window; the sound of children laughing was carried along on it like music. Snuggling further into the blankets, Maya thought of going back to sleep, of being lazy for once on her only day off of the week, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she was needed somewhere. That's when she heard the distinctive howling of the Wolf, her one time Galacta Zord, and now one of her charges. Throwing back the covers, Maya quickly dressed in her normal clothes, instead of her Terra Venture sanctioned uniform that she wore for giving tours to new arrivals and visitors to Mirinoi as the Mirinite Official Ambassador, and then raced out of her hut.

Long, limber legs covered the ground between her hut in her village and the sanctuary of the Galacta Beasts in a matter of minutes. When she arrived, she found a lone figure surrounded by all the Galacta Beasts. "Can I help you? This sanctuary is not open to the public." The figure turned, allowing Maya to see it was a woman. The former Lost Galaxy Ranger staggered back a step when she felt the sheer power the being held slam into her sense. "I'm not afraid of you!" Maya boldly told the figure, her body settling into a familiar fighting stance.

"I should hope not after facing off with Trakeena, the Psycho Rangers, and the Demons in Mariner Bay who were under Queen Bansheera's control."

Maya was taken aback that this person knew so much about her time as a Yellow Ranger when so few knew she had been a Ranger. "How do you know that?"

"My name is Trini, and like you, Maya, I was one of a team to defend my world."

"I don't understand."

"I'm the original Yellow Ranger of Earth."

Trini smiled when Maya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "You're…you're the one who passed. I was there, with the others, at your funeral."

"Yes, I know, Maya. I'm about to ask a favor of you, my sister in color," Trini told her softly.

Maya nodded. "Of course."

"I need you to convince the other Lost Galaxy Rangers to return to Earth immediately."

Maya looked worried. "What's happening on Earth?"

Trini frowned, and chose her words carefully. "Maya, I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. I can tell you the Space Rangers will be contacting you soon. Please, go to Earth. Take the others with you."

"Of course. Will I see you again?" the younger woman asked, suddenly saddened by the prospect of not seeing her fellow Yellow Ranger again.

"Yes. I'll be on Earth when you get there. Hurry Maya."

Maya's eyes filled with tears when the Galacta Beasts howled mournfully as Trini's body disappeared in a crackle of yellow light and power.

--

Leo smiled, watching various kids run around the park while he cleaned up the equipment from his karate class. When he wasn't working alongside Maya as an official Ambassador between Terra Venture, Earth and Mirinoi, he taught martial arts classes to grade school children whose parents worked for the crew of Terra Venture. Turning to toss his towel in a gym bag, Leo spotted a slender woman in a yellow shirt and black pants walking toward him. The woman had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes that made Leo slightly uneasy; he didn't get that exact look often anymore, especially when a woman noticed he had a wedding ring on, but he still got it none the less.

"Leo Corbett?"

"Yeah?" he responded, standing to his full height. "Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so," the woman grinned mischievously. "I've already spoken to your friend and former teammate, Maya, but I figured talking to you too wouldn't hurt."

"What do you mean, you've talked to Maya?"

"I need your help, correction, Earth needs your help."

Leo's posture straightened. His eyes zeroed in on the woman's face. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "The original Yellow Ranger of Earth."

Leo's expression softened. "Trini."

"Yes."

Leo nodded. "You said you needed my help, but you've talked to Maya already. What's going on?"

"While I can't explain it in great detail, I can tell you Earth's in unspeakable danger. I know Terra Venture and Mirinoi are your home now, but Earth needs the Lost Galaxy Rangers."

The former Red Ranger swallowed hard but nodded his head once. "I'll help Maya gather the others. When do we need to be on Earth?"

"Ashley and Andros will be coming to get you. Be ready."

"We will be."

--


	4. Part 1: Wild Rescue

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 – The Gathering  
Chapter 3 – Wild Rescue  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: December 14, 2006

Summary: Just when Mariner Bay and Turtle Cove thought things were safe, they learn that their protectors must once again answer the call.  
Genre: Action, Angst, Romance  
Rating: T for now.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! We appreciate it! There's only two more chapters like this before we get to the actual gathering of the Rangers in one place.

"_How you choose to respond each moment to the movie of life determines how you see the next frame, and the next, and eventually how you feel when the movie ends." -- Doc Childre --_

"_Courage is just fear holding on a minute longer." -- Kathryn A. Piersall --_

--

"Captain!" a crew member called out to Taylor as she climbed out of her plane.

"Yes Sgt. Masters?" Taylor grinned.

"Nice flying, Ma'am!" Masters grinned back at her as he mentioned the aerial maneuvers Taylor had performed before landing her plane on the tarmac. "You've got a phone call from Mr. Meyers."

Taylor rolled her eyes. She'd been in Germany for three weeks training with the Air Force pilots stationed there and had just returned home. She knew she should have guessed he'd figure out when she arrived home. "Why am I not surprised that goofball knew exactly when I'd be home," she muttered even as she tossed Masters her helmet and dashed into the hanger's office.

"Welcome home," Eric laughed when she picked up the phone and before she could get anything out of her mouth.

"Gee, here I thought I could get home undetected and meet my lover without you knowing."

"Only if you want my Quantum Defender stuck up his butt," Eric shot back to her sassy comment.

Taylor laughed. That was an utterly Eric comment if she had ever heard one. "I always knew you swung to a different tune, now I have confirmation."

Eric grumbled on the other end. "Funny. When are you coming home?"

"In a hurry to show me your gun, are you?" Taylor teased suggestively. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit she missed him just as much.

"Taylor…"

"Sometime this evening, oh impatient one. Why?"

"Because I have a surprise, nosey," he shot back.

The former Yellow Ranger laughed until she saw a slender Asian woman in civilian clothing enter the office. "I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Yep. Have a horrible day thinking about me."

"Always." When the dial tone sounded, Taylor hung up the phone and turned her attention to the woman before her. "Can I help you?"

"Taylor Earhardt?"

"Yes?"

"I need a favor."

Taylor eyed the woman carefully and for a moment thought she was losing her mind when she thought she could see through the woman to the door beyond. "I generally don't do favors for people I don't know."

The woman smiled. "You know about me, even if you don't know me, Soaring Eagle."

Taylor narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Trini Kwan, Original Yellow Ranger of Earth."

The former Wild Force Ranger raised an eyebrow in silent speculation. "Last I heard you had died."

"Six years ago this coming September," Trini told her without missing a beat. "Come on Taylor, you were a Power Ranger. You mean to tell me you don't believe in spirits?"

"Considering what I saw as a Ranger, nothing remotely surprises me anymore. What can I do for you?"

"Find your team and go to Briarwood."

"Why?" Taylor snapped.

"The Mystic Force Rangers need you help."

The blonde pilot looked upset. "The others and I haven't been Rangers in five years. Why now?"

Trini looked at her with a deadly serious expression. "Because what's coming will require ever Ranger of Earth, past, present, and future to stop it."

Taylor didn't look happy. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do you think I would be recruiting Rangers to battle something if I didn't perceive it as dangerous? Taylor, I should be enjoying my much deserved rest and peace, not here and upsetting the smooth, peaceful, happy lives of the people I love and respect most."

The blonde considered the comment. While she hadn't known Trini personally, she understood what her predecessor was talking about. "Good point. When do we need to be there?"

"As soon as possible. There are others who will find you and explain what's going on."

A heavy sigh was heaved from Taylor, who looked caught somewhere between wanting to help and being annoyed that she was being called back to duty. "Fine, but I make no promises of staying around to help."

"All I'm asking is for you to go. The rest is up to you."

"Captain, are you alright?" Sgt. Masters asked, waving his hand in front of Taylor's face.

Taylor shook her head and focused her eyes on his face. "I'm fine, why?" she snapped.

"You zoned out, Ma'am. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

Taylor looked at him sharply. "What?" she asked, as if she didn't believe him.

"You were just sitting there staring at nothing. Are you sure I don't need to call the medic?" he questioned, worriedly.

Shaking her head, Taylor pushed up from her chair. "I need a vacation," she muttered and headed for the restroom to splash some water on her face.

--

"Joel! Phone!" someone called out to the thirty-year-old currently loading cargo into the cargo hold of his plane for transport to one of Lightspeed's South Pacific island bases.

Shaking his head, Joel handed off the box he was holding to someone and walked back inside to answer the phone. "Rawlings here," he impatiently answered.

"Hi Honey."

The grim look on Joel's face disappeared at the sound of his wife's voice. After nearly five years of marriage, even the simplicity of hearing her voice made him feel like a teenager again. "Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to hear your voice before you leave."

Joel grinned boyishly and chuckled. "You just saw me this morning, heard me say goodbye before I left the house," he teased. "You're going to be ok, right? I should be back in a few days."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to miss you though, like I always do when you leave and I have to stay here," Angela told him.

"Same here. Listen, when I get back, how about we put in for a couple days of vacation and go somewhere warm and tropical?" he queried.

"Sounds perfect. I'll start looking stuff up online while you're gone and get some ideas."

"I love you."

"I love you too, safe trip."

"Always." Joel hung up the phone and turned. He jumped when he saw a woman in yellow and black standing before him, watching him with a knowing expression. "Can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so," she grinned at him. "Joel Rawlings, have you ever heard of Briarwood?"

The former Lightspeed Green Ranger narrowed his eyes. "Everyone on Earth's heard about Briarwood by now. Why?"

"Good. I need you to go there, with the other Lightspeed Rangers."

Joel chuckled sarcastically. "There are no more Lightspeed Rangers. After we helped Time Force and Carter helped the other Red Rangers, the team was officially disbanded."

"Joel, the Mystic Force Rangers need your help."

"Who are you and why do you want me to go there and help them? And how do you know all of this about me?"

Stepping forward, she held her hand out to him. "Trini Kwan, first Yellow Ranger of Earth."

Joel's eyes widened. The woman didn't even look thirty yet. "How…?"

"I died in 2001. I was twenty-two. I'm a spirit with a mission. I need you help; Earth, and the entire universe, needs your help."

The former Green Ranger sighed and rubbed both hands over his face. Angela wouldn't object to the trip, in fact, he was pretty sure his wife would probably encourage him to go, but damn if he didn't want to get back in a spandex suit. "When do I need to be there?"

Trini smiled knowingly. "As soon as you return from you business trip, call the others."

Joel looked on, wide eyed, as Trini disappeared in a column of crackling yellow light. Shaking his head, the former Ranger made a mental note to call Dana and Carter when he returned.

--

Sighing and rubbing his temple, Cole pushed away from his desk and textbook. He'd been sitting in the library since his last class at two. It was nearly eight in the evening and his mind was shutting down, his stomach was grumbling and his body ached everywhere.

"Studying too much," a soft voice commented. "You need to make time for fun too."

Cole turned and saw a young woman leaning against a table not far from him. He narrowed his eyes at her, watching a knowing smile creep onto her face. "Who are you?" Cole asked, his sixth sense kicking in and telling him this woman was not one to be messed with or crossed.

"Cole Evans, I need your help."

"I'll do what I can, Miss."

She smiled. "I need you to get in touch with Carter and the others."

"Who are you?" Cole asked again.

"I'm the first Yellow Ranger of Earth."

The former Red Ranger's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. While he barely knew anything about her, Cole did know she'd been dead since the year before he'd served as a Wild Force Ranger. "You're…"

"Dead, yes, I know. Which is why I'm here, and why I'm not making plans to do what I'm about to ask you to do, with my former teammates."

"I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

Trini smiled. "Gather the other Rangers and head to Briarwood. Look for the Mystic Force Rangers. You'll know what to do then."

"I won't fail you."

"I know you won't, but be careful just the same."

Cole nodded and wasn't the least bit surprised when she just up and vanished. Digging into his pocket, he grabbed his cell phone and called Alyssa.

--

Ryan sat with a book in his lap and a pad of paper beside him on the desk that he was writing on. His computer was in front of him, the screen saver displaying images of his family – his sister, his father, his brother-in-law, and his former teammates.

The house was pretty quiet since his father was still at work and his sister no longer lived with them. An affectionate smile played across his features when he thought of his family. After the destruction of the Aquabase, he had agreed to live in a house in Mariner Bay with his father and sister. They still had the house, but Dana had moved out some time before when she and Carter had gotten married. Shaking his head, Ryan came back from memory lane and focused once more on the task at hand.

As Lightspeed's resident Egyptologist and Demonologist, he'd been assigned to write a definitive report on the possibility of Queen Bansheera and her forces ever being resurrected. "Are you going to mention that as a Ranger, you've learned that anything's possible?"

Ryan's head snapped up and his eyes searched for the owner of the unfamiliar voice. "Who's there?"

His eyes widened as a figure emerged from the darkness; a semi-corporal figure. "Don't tell me someone who studies demons and all things Ancient Egypt doesn't believe in good spirits visiting the living?" Trini laughed amusedly.

"Who are you?" Ryan demanded, completely forgetting his training on how to deal with spirits.

"A friend, Ryan, one who needs your help."

"Ok, um, well, why don't you tell me what your unfinished business is and I'll help you cross over," he started, unsure of himself.

Trini laughed. "Ryan, I had no real unfinished business that would keep me here on Earth. I'm here to ask for your help, one Ranger to another."

The former Titanium Ranger sobered quickly. "What team did you serve with?"

"I was the first Yellow Ranger of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

Ryan swallowed his shock relatively well. "The first Yellow Ranger of Earth."

"Yes."

The former Lightspeed Ranger let out a slow breath. "Why do you need my help?"

"An evil, one much more powerful than any Ranger team has faced, is bent on destroying Earth. I've been asked to gather former Rangers to stop it from succeeding."

"I'm in."

"I knew I could count on you."

"What do I need to do?"

Trini nodded and smiled. "Gather your team, join up with Wild Force, and go to Briarwood. Find the Mystic Force Rangers. Everything else will be explained there."

"Ok. Will I see you again?"

"Yes. Good luck, Ryan."

"RYAN! ARE YOU HOME!" Bill Mitchell's voice rang out through the house.

"In my room, Dad!" Ryan called back, still sitting at his desk in shock from Trini's sudden departure.

"You ok? I called out a billion times but you didn't answer. I was getting worried," the elder Mitchell said, appearing in the doorway to his son's room.

"Dad, you still have our morphers, right?" Ryan inquired suddenly.

Bill looked at him in surprise. "They're locked in a safe, why?"

Ryan sighed and looked up at his father. "I think we're going to need them. You'll never guess what happened before you came home."

--

Merrick smiled as the Wild Zords frolicked around the large field. Yet again, he had proof that his return to the Animarium had been the right choice. The simple fact that the Wild Zords felt free enough to run around while he watched on was proof enough. Someone needed to watch over and care for them, as well as guard Princess Shayla's sleeping form, and Merrick deemed that person to be himself.

After a couple of years of traveling the world with Zen-Aku trying to find himself and better his knowledge of Earth, Merrick had decided to come back to Turtle Cove, and ultimately to the Island of Animaria. Thanks to some of Animus' magic, he'd been able to return to his one time home while still retaining the ability to visit Earth whenever he needed to. He had to admit though, even with the company of the Wild Zords, and his few visits back to Earth, he still secretly missed his friends and teammates, and the beautiful princess who held his heart.

"What's wrong my friends?" Merrick asked when the Wild Zords began to make noises to alert him of something that was happening. It was then that he turned and saw two figures walking toward him and the now quiet zords. One of the females was as familiar to him as his own reflection while the other was a stranger, even if he could sense familiar power emanating from her. "Princess?"

"Merrick!" Shayla gushed, rushing forward and throwing herself into his arms.

Merrick was both surprised and pleased when she buried herself against his chest. For a moment, old habits kicked in, causing him to momentarily step away before he gave in and hugged her tightly. "Who is that?" Merrick asked, nudging Shayla around so they both faced the other woman.

"She's Earth's first Yellow Ranger; she's a spirit now."

"If she's a spirit, what is she doing here?"

Trini smiled when Shayla took one of Merrick's hands and dropped a small crystal ball into it. "Merrick, the howling Lunar Wolf, I need your help."

"What?"

"We've been requested to go to Briarwood, to seek out the Mystic Force. The universe is in danger," Shayla spoke softly. "It's why I was awakened. We have to gather the other Wild Force Rangers, Merrick."

The proud warrior nodded, not once questioning Shayla's words. While the princess seemed excited about the prospect of seeing the others, he could tell how serious their predicament was by the looking in both her and Trini's eyes, as well as Shayla's trembling as he held her. "When do we need to go?"

"Immediately. I've already spoken to Cole and Taylor. You'll need to meet up with them," Trini told him, watching him carefully.

Merrick nodded. He'd kept in contact with all of the others, except Taylor, upon his return to Turtle Cove. He knew how to find them easily. "How bad is it?" Merrick murmured into Shayla's ear.

"Very bad," she whispered back.

"Good luck," Trini told them before disappearing.

Shayla smiled up at Merrick, amazed he was here and she didn't have to go searching all over Earth for her noble warrior and one true love. "When did you come back?"

Merrick grinned at her. "Some time ago, Princess, some time ago."


	5. Part 1: Thunder Storm

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 – The Gathering  
Chapter 4 – Thunder Storm  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: December 31, 2006

Summary: When it rains, it pours, and this time the storm is raging out of control.  
Genre: Action, Angst, Romance  
Rating: T for now.

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Marcus and I both wish all of you a wonderful year to come, and many thanks for letting us know what you think of the story!

_The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding go out to meet it. -- Thucydides --_

--

For once, Ninja Ops was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Cam decided to take advantage of the lull. Sitting in the center of the room, he folded himself into a comfortable position and began to meditate. For the last year, he, Shane, Tori and Dustin had been on alert thanks to a call from Hayley. It seemed a new team of Rangers had popped up and were going against an enemy that was powerful enough to do some heavy damage. However, they'd just gotten word three months before that the new team had succeeded in destroying their enemy, so all the veteran teams were allowed to back down. It had taken the last three months to get the Wind Ninja Academy back into proper order now that the four Rangers-turned-teachers could go about their daily routines without worrying when they'd get a call.

"I wish that was the case, Cameron."

Dark almond colored eyes opened. Cam swiveled his head around to stare at the woman who was standing to his right. "How did you get in here?"

She smiled at him even as she walked around the room, admiring the Ninja Storm command post. Cam had gadgets housed in the room that could rival Billy's earlier works. The computer system, even on first glance, was spectacular enough to rival the one in the old Command Center. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"How much do you know about the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers?" Trini asked softly.

"Only what Dr. Oliver has told me, which isn't much, to be honest. He wouldn't reveal who his teammates had been, but my guess is his fiancée Kimberly was a Ranger, more than likely the original Pink, and his other close friends were also Rangers, but I have no proof. Why?"

"Because I'm the original Yellow Power Ranger of Earth; my name is Trini Kwan."

"Okay."

"I'm dead, Cameron," Trini grinned at him. "I'm a spirit."

"And you're here why?" Cam asked, unfolding himself and standing up from his position.

"Like I said, I wish you being able to step down from high alert status were the case with the end of the Mystic Force team's battle with the Master. Unfortunately, more problems have arisen in the last three months then any of us ever wanted to face."

Cam folded his arms over his chest and stared at her. He was a bit shocked to be able to see through her, but after serving as a Ranger for the better part of a year and having been a Ninja all his life, he really didn't feel bothered by being visited by a spirit. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"I need you to do me a favor," Trini told him. "I need you to gather the Ninja Storm Rangers and go to Briarwood. Seek out the Mystic Force Rangers and wait for instructions."

"We haven't been Rangers in nearly two years, not since our Ranger powers were completely destroyed helping Dino Thunder. How are we supposed to help the new Rangers?"

Trini smiled. "All will be revealed. Please, Cameron, do this for me. Earth's very existence is at stake."

Sighing, Cam silently waved goodbye to a normal life. "I'll round up the others. When do we need to leave?"

"Immediately."

Cam opened his mouth to say something and stared in surprise as Trini disappeared in a column of crackling yellow light.

--

Shane sighed softly and sat back against the tree. He was in the heart of the forest just beyond the waterfall that led to the academy. It had been in this very spot four years before that he had lost Skyla. The pain from losing the one person who understood him the most hurt like nothing ever had, before or since. That hurt had only intensified with the loss of his Ranger powers, especially the battlelizer, which had been a gift from Skyla. It had been given to him with the last of her life force. Now all he had left were his elemental ninja powers, and even they didn't give enough solace to make the ache fade.

"Hurts that deep rarely heal fast enough for our liking."

Shane's head snapped up and he found himself face to face with a beautiful Asian woman in black pants and a yellow tank top. "Who are you?"

Trini just shook her head and sat down with him, so that they were facing each other. "I need your help Shane."

"How do you know who I am? We've never met before."

"And if it wasn't for what I'm about to ask of you, we never would have. My name is Trini, and I was the original Yellow Ranger of Earth. I've been dead for a few years now."

"I've lost my mind," Shane muttered to himself.

"What if I told you, what I was about to ask of you, would mean you might see Skyla again?"

Shane's eyes widened and then narrowed in on her face. "What do you know about Skyla?"

"Enough to know that you miss her, and that she misses you. There hasn't been a day that's gone by in the last four years that she hasn't looked in on you."

The pain Trini saw in his eyes and radiating from him was just as bad as what she'd seen from Billy. Maybe the two would be able to bond over that, even as they found in the coming weeks there were surprises that lay ahead for them. "I don't understand."

"You need to gather the other members of your team and go to Briarwood."

Shane's face wrinkled in concentration. "Isn't that where the Mys…"

"Mystic Force Rangers were. Yes. Because it's the most recent battle area, and because it's the origin of the current problem, that's where you need to be. Other Rangers will join you there, but you need to go there. Please."

The Air Ninja teacher studied Trini's face carefully, trying to see if she was just messing with him or if what she said was true. When he saw the blatant honesty shining in her eyes, he closed his own and nodded, despite the sick feeling welling in his stomach. He really didn't like the feeling of knowing they were in for the fight of their lives, yet again.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you. I've already spoken to Cam, but good luck," Trini told him, smiling softly before disappearing.

"Damn."

--

Hunter hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. Ninja Ops at the Thunder Academy was no where near as high tech as Ninja Ops at the Wind Academy, but it did the job it was designed for. It allowed for him to stay in contact with Blake, who finally decided to get off the road with Factory Blue and who was now commuting back and forth between the two academies. It also allowed him to stay in contact with Cam and Sensei Watanabe just in case, for some reason or another, he was needed again.

The three months since he'd been off high alert had been heaven. He didn't have to worry about the alarms going off or the special communicator Cam had made beeping. All he had to worry about now was making sure that his students were trained, that the school stayed hidden, and that his brother's wedding went off without a hitch, whenever the date for it was decided.

"I'm sorry to say Hunter, Blake and Tori's wedding might not even happen."

The Crimson Thunder Ninja's feet hit the floor with a thud and he stood up before spinning around to face the woman standing at the entrance to the room. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?"

"I need your help, Crimson Thunder."

"I don't help strangers," Hunter hissed, dropping into a fighting stance.

Trini shook her head at him and leaned against the door jamb. She was seriously getting sick of having people get defensive around her. 'Zordon help me have patience' she thought silently, watching Hunter shift back and forth in front of her. "I'm not as strange as you think."

"I don't know you."

"That's because I've been dead for five almost six years, but you definitely know about me."

Hunter stood up straight and gave her a skeptical look. "You're a ghost?"

"Spirit, thank you very much. And yes, I am. My name is Trini Kwan, and I'm the original Yellow Ranger of Earth." Trini smiled when he sat down in his desk chair in a daze. He was staring at her with a kind of quiet sadness that made her think of her teammates, how they look every time someone mentioned her. "Yeah, I know, a bit of a shock isn't it?"

The former Ninja Ranger just nodded his head and stared at her. "I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay, really, it is. I do need your help though."

"What can I do?"

"I need you to meet up with your teammates and head to Briarwood."

"Mystic Force? I thought they'd destroyed their big bad?" he asked, confused. Trini could tell though that his mind was now straight on Ranger business.

"They did, that's the problem. What was unleashed when it happened is of catastrophic proportions. Please, Hunter, get in contact with Cam."

The blonde ninja nodded. "You got it. When do I need to leave?"

"Immediately." Trini smiled and walked forward, stopping right next to Hunter. She carefully reached out and touched his cheek. "Thank you for understanding. Good luck."

Hunter sat very still as she disappeared in a column of yellow light. He didn't move again until the video link that was set up between the Wind and Thunder academies began to beep. Turning, he hit the power button for the screen and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Cam, Shane, Dustin, Tori and Blake on the other end. "I already know, I'll be there as soon as I tie up things around here." With that, he shut the screen off and headed out to find Sensei Omino.

--

"Wonderful!" Conner called out to the group of thirty as they worked on passing the soccer balls back and forth to each other. "You guys are getting better and better every day. Ok, do one more lap, dribbling your balls, around the field and then you're done!"

The kids moved to go around the soccer field one last time while Conner moved over to start cleaning up the cones and nets that were used for every practice. He'd been lucky enough to get enough sponsorship to buy the equipment for the kids to use. Most of them were under-privileged and their parents couldn't pay for uniforms or field time. Thanks to Krista, Ethan and some help from Dr. Oliver, he'd been able to secure sponsors who were more than willing to help out the community kids. Every day after school was spent working with the kids, improving their skills. In the spring, he'd put them to the test by entering them into the local soccer tournaments. 'I finally feel like I'm making a difference again' he thought to himself, watching the kids toss the soccer balls into the bag they were stored in before trotting off to be with their parents. If there was one thing he'd taken away from his experience as a Ranger, it was that no matter what, people had to give back to the communities in which they lived. If one person did, soon others would too; otherwise the kids were left without anyone to look up to.

"I can see why the red gem selected you, Conner," a soft voice spoke, causing the former Red Ranger to stiffen and swing around to see who was talking to him. His eyes widened when he took in her slender form.

"You're...you're..."

"Yes."

"HOW?" Conner almost barked, sinking down onto the set of bleachers he was standing by. "You're dead."

"Six years September," she told him, smiling at him. He reminded her of another former Red Ranger she knew, in fact, three former Red Rangers she knew. "I need your help."

In a moment when Trini would have expected him to say anything, she hadn't expected him to say that. "Isn't it a little late to need my help? I mean, you're dead."

"Conner, you've heard of Mystic Force, haven't you?"

He gave her look that almost would have been an insult if she'd been alive. "Who hasn't?"

"Something's coming, Conner, something we all wished against. The Mystic Force team is going to need all the help they can get. I want you to gather the other members of your team, head to Briarwood, and wait for further instructions."

"Why now? Our Dino Gems are powerless, what good would we be to them? Besides that, what about our lives? The whole team has moved on, especially Dr. O." Conner argued with her.

"What if I told you Tommy's already agreed to go?" Trini asked, watching the color drain from Conner's face.

Conner's face soon schooled into a look that had Trini gently laughing. "Yeah right. In case you haven't noticed, Dr. O's engaged to be married. And might I add it's to your former Pink teammate."

"I know that, I know what all of you have been doing in the last few years. I've already spoken to them; they've already agreed to go. The question now is, did you really learn anything from being a Ranger?"

The former Red Ranger gave her a sour look that said her rhetorical question was not appreciated. "Of course I learned something from being a Ranger. I learned that no matter what, for change to happen, someone has to step up." Trini folded her arms over her chest and stared at him with a smug look on her face. Conner rolled his eyes and sighed. "Damn. When do we need to be there?"

"As soon as possible."

Conner nodded and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Trini disappear in a column of yellow light. Shaking his head, Conner leaned over to grab his gym bag when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Sweetheart!"

Turning his head, Conner found himself face to face with his girlfriend, Krista. Just the sight of her beloved face brought another problem to the forefront – what was he supposed to tell her? "Hey Babe. Listen, we need to talk, I've got an unexpected road trip I've got to take."

--

"Kira Ford ladies and gentlemen!" the host announced as Kira stepped on stage, guitar in hand. She took a deep breath and then started the song _Freak You Out_.

The crowd in the small club began to get into the groove of the music, or most of them did. One person was standing by the entrance, smiling sadly. The former Yellow Ranger noted how her sister in color seemed to remind her of another former female Ranger who could sing and play guitar, and write songs that spoke to the heart.

After Kira's twenty minute set ended, the former Ranger made her way back to the bar for a glass of water and to sit back and relax and watch the other performers. "You are very gifted, Yellow Ranger," a soft voice whispered in Kira's ear.

The former Dino Thunder Ranger spun around on her seat and found herself face to face with a woman she'd only seen in pictures and home videos. "Oh my God."

"Hello Kira."

"Trini...how..."

"You'd be surprised. I need your help." Trini, however, was not surprised to know that Kira remembered who she was. After all, even though she was dead, she'd watched Tommy and Hayley create the video diary that the Dino Rangers had seen.

Kira looked at her with wide, wary eyes. "Okay."

"How much have you kept up on since you retired?"

The former Ptera Ranger sighed. "Ethan and Hayley have been pretty good on keeping us updated. I know when Mystic Force showed up last year, a lot of the more recent teams were put on alert, but about three months ago, we were told we could stand down. I'm assuming they were successful."

Trini nodded. "They were, in some ways. Unfortunately, when they destroyed the Master, their big bad, events were set into motion. Events those of us beyond had hoped would never happen."

"Okay, I understand all that. What does any of this have to do with me?" Kira asked. She felt the music and the noise and everything else around her and Trini seemingly melt into a blur so that it was just the two of them.

"I need you to go home, Kira. I need you to go with the others to Briarwood, to see out the newest members of the legacy. You'll be given further instructions when you get there."

Kira eyed Trini with a skeptical look. "Why us?"

"Because I trust that everything you learned as a Ranger wasn't forgotten and was worth something. What's coming could end the world, Kira, and it's far more serious than anything any of us have ever experienced." The former Yellow Dino Ranger gasped softly. It was hard to imagine there could be anything that a team of Rangers couldn't defeat. "Sometimes, winning the war is impossible, Kira, but as Rangers, we've been taught that there is nothing, when we work as one, that we can't defeat."

"When do I need to leave?"

"Immediately."

The younger Yellow Ranger nodded, and gasped softly when Trini disappeared in a column of yellow light. "Kira, sweetheart, are you okay?" Trent asked, waving a hand in front of his girlfriend's face.

Kira shook her head to clear the murkiness from it. "Trent, do you think you could ask your dad for a favor?"

The former White Ranger looked confused. "What kind of favor?"

"Like a private jet ride home to Reefside, something's happened." Just as Trent was about to say something, Kira's phone went off. "Conner, I already know. We're on our way home as soon as we can."

--

"Honestly, Tommy, I'll be fine. Besides, I'd just be in the way. The best thing for me to do is to stay here, just in case you need to get into the computer system. Be careful, bye." Carefully, Hayley hung the phone up and stared at the empty room around her. She'd closed the café a few hours before and had been alone for just over an hour now that all the kids had left. It had been two years since the Dino Thunder team had seen any action, two years since she'd been needed in a technical capacity. She still felt empty. Even with not being an actual Ranger, she'd still felt like she was part of the team, part of a family. It was something she'd never had before, and knew that it was thanks to Tommy that she had it to begin with. And now, they were all converging on Reefside and heading off to nearby Briarwood on a top secret mission to help the Mystic Force Rangers. Only this time, she wouldn't be going with them.

"And what if you could go with them?" a voice suddenly asked.

Hayley jerked back away from the bar as she stared at the lithe woman in front of her. Even though she hadn't been a Ranger, and had only recently associated with the legacy, she knew who the woman standing before her was. "Oh God, I need more sleep."

Trini chuckled and slid onto one of the bar stools in front of the red head. "No, Hayley, you don't need more sleep. You're perfectly fine."

"If I'm perfectly fine, I wouldn't be imaging my best friend's long dead teammate was sitting in front of me looking at me like she needed a favor."

The former Yellow Ranger shrugged. "Guilty as charged. I do need a favor, one much bigger than any Tommy has asked of you."

Shaking her head, Hayley came around from behind the bar and sat down on one of the stools, making sure to face Trini. "You seriously need a favor? What for, you're dead?"

"You've already spoken to Tommy and Kimberly, haven't you?" Trini asked.

"Yes. You know I have."

Trini nodded. "It's been pretty lonely around here without Mesogog destroying things and the teens rushing here and there and everywhere trying to protect the city, hasn't it?" Hayley nodded silently. "That's what I thought. Hayley, they're going to need you, more than as a resident tech advisor, they're going to need you on levels you've never dreamed of. And when I say they, I don't mean just the Dino Thunder team."

"I don't think I follow you."

"Hayley, what if I told you that your destiny is waiting for you in Briarwood? What if joining the Dino Thunder team two years ago was only the match that lit the fuse?"

"What destiny? Trini, I'm a rocket scientist and a café owner. I deal with facts and numbers, make coffee, and help teenagers with their homework, I have nothing to do with destiny and fate."

Trini stared at her. "Hayley, I'm asking you for a favor, please, go to Briarwood with the team. The life you've always wanted is within your grasp, all you have to do is take a leap of faith."

"Why are you so insistent on my going?" Hayley asked softly.

"Your life isn't the only one that hangs in the balance if you don't go. Have you stopped to think that someone else's life is tied to your own, that someone else's happiness depends on you being there?"

Trini could see the subtle acceptance and shift in attitude. Hayley would go, because like the others, it was too ingrained in her character for her to turn her back on someone who needed help. "Okay, fine, I'll go, but don't get your hopes up."

Nodding, Trini stood from her stool and began to walk away until she turned to face Hayley who was staring after her. "Take care of him for me, Hayley. His heart's been broken and I can only hope you'll know just what to say to mend the pieces."

With those stunning words, Trini disappeared in a crackling column of yellow light. Shaking her head, Hayley leaned over the counter and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for the other end to be picked up. "Hey, Tommy, it's Hayley. You know what; I'd like to go with you. We can take the laptops with us."


	6. Part 1: Time For SPD

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 – The Gathering  
Chapter 5 – Time For SPD  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: February 13, 2007

Summary: Time Force and SPD collide on a trip to the past...  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: M (yes the rating has gone up!)

AN: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

_"As for courage and will - we cannot measure how much of each lies within us; we can only trust there will be sufficient to carry through trials which may lie ahead." -- Andre Norton --_

_"I think maybe forever is what you make of it. Tomorrow may be the end of your forever. I think we should be more careful how we use it." -- Unknown -- _

--

She didn't want to move. Her position wasn't the most comfortable one she could be in, but she was entirely too content and calm to move a muscle. Purring, Sydney mentally made a note to be in this position as often as possible, seeing as how it was now her favorite position.

"Are you still awake?" his voice rumbled up from his chest, tickling her ear.

"Barely."

His chuckling was music to her ears. "I can't set the alarm clock with you lying on top of me."

"I'll bet if I sit up you could," she teased.

"Do you really want to sit up?"

"No, I feel warm, safe, and relaxed right where I am."

Sky grinned at the top of her head. "Syd, I seriously need to set the alarm. I can't do that with you laying on me, let alone the fact that I'm still inside of you," he yawned. "As much as I like both those facts."

The Pink Ranger nuzzled her head under his chin and sighed. "I don't want to move."

"I know, baby, I know," he whispered. "But if the Commander finds you in here, and Bridge in your and Z's room, we're all busted."

Grumbling quietly, Sydney sat up. She gasped softly, her body sore in places she didn't want to think too much about, and slowly lifted herself off her boyfriend. "Owie," she hissed as she lay down in Sky's bed.

Sky gave her a soft smile as he leaned over her and set the alarm on the side of his bed so that they could wake up and get cleaned up before the Commander ever found out Syd and Bridge had switched rooms for the night. When he was done, Sky pulled Sydney into his arms and settled down for the night. Sydney sighed in contentment and snuggled her face against her boyfriend's chest. When Sky's breathing evened out, she knew he was sound asleep. Unfortunately, her mind was suddenly wide awake.

"Sydney Drew?"

Blue eyes snapped open and Sydney turned over. Staring at Bridge's abandoned bed, the Pink Ranger noticed the distinct form of a woman sitting there watching her. "What the hell?"

"What is it with you Pink Rangers," the woman shook her head. "I swear."

"Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" Sydney demanded.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, Sydney. However, I do hope you believe this - I'm a friend who needs help."

The Pink Ranger carefully untangled herself from her boyfriend and sat up, pulling the blankets up under her arms. "I'm so confused. Would you please tell me who you are and what you're doing here?"

"How much of your Ranger history did you retain, Sydney?"

"A pretty cursory amount, why?"

"Do you remember the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers?"

Sydney gave her a look that said more than words ever could. "Earth's first Power Rangers, no Ranger graduates without having them ingrained in their studies."

"What if I told you I was Earth's first Yellow Ranger?"

"I'd say you've been dead since 2001. Try again."

"My name is Trini Kwan; I was killed in a car accident in late 2001. I was Earth's first Yellow Ranger. I'm asking for your help, one Ranger to another."

It was as if a light clicked on in Sydney's mind; she knew somehow that this woman was telling her the truth. "I don't understand, if you're dead, how are you here?"

Trini smiled. The power of the Morphin' Grid, despite that Sydney's powers were man-made and not magical, had still connected her to the Pink Ranger. "Dr. Manx has explained what the Morphin' Grid is, correct?"

Syd nodded. "It's a mystical web of sorts, that gives each Ranger team power, whether they have man-made powers or not."

"Correct. Your parents and Dr. Manx are some of the only humans in history to be able to tap into the Morphin' Grid to create powers, without the help of someone with Magic."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because, Power Rangers from the past need your help," Trini started. "In the year 2007, events are unfolding that could destroy the very fabric of time and space."

"How...?"

"The time I speak of is just months past the defeat of the Master of Evil by the Mystic Force Power Rangers."

Sydney blinked rapidly. She knew of the time Trini was speaking about. Once a squad of cadets became Rangers, they were privy to information no one else at the Academy was. They learned of battles past teams had fought, in the hopes that battles like those could be avoided in the present. There was a legend in one of the books Kat had given the team to read that had talked about a team from SPD going back in time to help defeat an evil so strong it would have destroyed Earth easily. However, the identities of the five time traveling Rangers had never been shared, and was presumed to be forgotten.

"Oh my God."

Trini smiled knowingly. "You understand now?"

Sydney nodded. "But how will we get back in time? There isn't a known way to effectively time travel, safely anyways, just yet."

"You don't have to worry about that, help is on its way. What I need you to do is gather your teammates, including Jack."

"Jack hasn't been a Ranger in over a year; he's no longer part of the team."

Trini raised an eyebrow at her. "He may not be apart of the team now, but in order for everything to work out the way it does in your history book, he needs to be there. Don't disappoint me, Sydney."

The blonde-haired Pink Ranger's mouth dropped open in shock when Trini disappeared in a column of crackling yellow light. Syd stared at the spot where the spirit had been for a full five minutes before Sky's warm hand touched her shoulder. "Syd?" Sydney let out a startled yelp. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Sky...you are so not going to believe what just happened to me," she murmured, twisting around on his bed enough to look down into sleepy blue eyes.

--

Bridge smiled across the small space between him and Z. The Yellow Ranger was sound asleep, making a very alluring picture to her boyfriend. The past couple of weeks had kept them busy and unable to just be together. Sky and Z had busted a drug smuggling syndicate while Bridge and Syd had gone undercover to unearth a prostitution ring where several girls had been killed when it was found out they were pregnant. Bridge knew Sky had been supremely pissed when he'd found out Syd had gone undercover as a prostitute. "I haven't seen him that pissed in a long time," Z murmured.

Surprised, Bridge reached out and brushed some hair away from her face. "We all knew if the Commander had let Syd tell him initially, he'd have been against it."

"Who knew the SPD handbook junkie would fall so hard for the Pink Princess?" Z grinned.

"He loves her," Bridge responded. "That's why he asked to switch rooms tonight."

Z giggled softly then snuggled close to Bridge before dropping back into a sound sleep. Bridge just smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist before drifting off himself.

Hours later, he shot into wakefulness when he felt a presence in the room. It wasn't malicious, but it was powerful, and that worried him. Carefully, Bridge rolled over and sat the glowing figure sitting on Syd's empty bed.

"Hello Bridge."

The Blue Ranger made a gasping noise as he sat up. "Who are you?" He could tell she was a ghost, but he wasn't sure who she was or why she was present.

"A friend. I need your help."

Bridge nodded, sensing the truthfulness behind her words. "Okay."

"Just okay? You're not going to thrown a bunch of questions my way?"

"Not unless you want me to."

Trini sighed. "Bridge, I adore you."

The Blue Ranger gave her a look. "Thanks, I think. What do you need me to help you with?"

The Yellow Ranger smiled. "I need you to travel back to the year 2007."

"What? Why?"

"A war is being waged with an evil that no Ranger would ever possibly imagine," Trini told him carefully. "Your team is needed."

"Why us? If its twenty years past, how are we going to get there? How much good could we possibly do?" Bridge babbled on.

"Don't worry, help is on its way. Just make sure Jack is with you."

Bridge looked mighty confused when he pointed out, "He's not a Ranger anymore; hasn't been for over a year."

"I know, but your survival as a team will depend on him."

The Blue Ranger blew out a breath. "Okay."

"Don't worry, Bridge. You already know how this battle will turn out."

"Huh?"

"Look in your history books. Find out how the Earth branch of the Galactic Alliance of Planets was formed." That said, Trini disappeared, leaving Bridge staring into the dark.

History had been one of his favorite subjects, especially Ranger history. He knew about how the Galactic Alliance of Planets had come to Earth. He also knew that it had resulted from the Great Battle of 2007, the one very few humans knew about until it was almost over.

"Oh wow!"

--

All he wanted was sleep. Sitting at the computer console, Trip Regis, Senior Tech of the Time Force police agency, found himself bored to the point of exhaustion. No one else who was on duty was in the computer room, but that didn't surprise him. Most everyone else was in the communications room or the main work room of the building, monitoring the city.

Lucas and Katie had been on assignment for two weeks, and would be returning in the morning. That left him and Jen to take care of anything that came up that required the attention of the Time Force Power Rangers. _Alex has been driving Jen and I ragged._ Ever time he or the senior Pink Ranger had turned around, Alex had something for them to do. It was as if the higher ranked former Ranger was punishing them for something, but Trip decided it probably also had to do with the special circumstances surrounding Jen's life. The Pink Ranger had married Wes Collins nearly three years ago and had gotten special permission to remain in the past, as long as she came back for three months each year until she retired so that she could keep Time Force updated on the happenings in the past. Alex hadn't taken the news too well, and there had been tension between him and the team.

"What if I told you that I had a new mission for you?"

Trip's head snapped up and his eyes took in the lone figure leaning against the doorjamb. "Can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so," Trini smiled. "Trip, how much do you know about the Great Battle of 2007?"

"Just what any Ranger since knows. Every team from 1993 to 2006 with ties to Earth banded together to stop a massive invasion of dark forces."

"Yes. I need you to go back to 2007 for me; you, Katie, Lucas, and Jen."

"Why?" Trip asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Because as the Time Force team of 2001 the four of you need to be there."

Trip looked even more confused and slightly stricken. "Wes and Eric? Are they okay? Has something happened to them?"

"They're going to need the rest of their team."

The Green Ranger nodded. "As soon as Lucas and Katie get back, we'll leave." Trini smiled. He didn't even question what she was asking of him, he merely went with the flow. "Can I ask you something?" Trip spoke up.

"Sure."

"Who are you?"

Trini smiled. "The first Yellow Ranger of Earth."

Trip's mouth dropped open a little as he stared at her. "Oh wow!" he quipped, a grin spreading across his face. "Cool!"

"Good luck, Trip," Trini murmured, and then vanished in a column of yellow light.

--

Jen sunk into the bed and under the sheets, sighing as she did so. She'd only been back in 3007 for a few weeks, and already she was ready to head home and sink into her husband's arms. She no longer considered her own time home. No, home was with Wes, and it had been since 2001, even if they only recently finally got everything straightened out so they could be together.

She was just about to drift off when she heard, "Don't go to sleep just yet."

The soft voice jolted the Pink Ranger. Jen's eyes shot open and she sat straight up in bed. "Who the hell are you?" the Pink Ranger demanded.

The figure walked forward until she was bathed in the moonlight streaming through the window. Jen's eyes narrowed even as her mouth dropped open; the woman was glowing yellow.

"Jennifer Collins, I need your help."

"Couldn't this have waited until morning? Besides, how the hell did you get into my quarters?"

"I go where I please when I please," Trini grumbled. "No human lock or obstacle can keep me out, at least not anymore." There was something about Jen that just sorta threw Trini's irritation level up, and the former Ranger had no idea why.

"You don't look like a mutant or an org, so I'm forced to believe you're a demon like Vypra."

Jen's comment had Trini feeling incredibly insulted, and even crankier than before. "Excuse me, but I'm not a damn demon, nor do I appreciate being compared to Vypra."

The Pink Ranger was startled by Trini's outburst. "Okay. You're a ghost."

"Spirit. And guess what, if it wasn't for me and my teammates, you wouldn't be alive, because Rita Repulsa would have taken over Earth one thousand and fourteen years ago."

"You're a former Power Ranger?"

Trini's nostrils were still flared slightly even as she calmed down. The Original Yellow Ranger was looking forward to getting back to her much needed eternal rest. "The first Yellow Ranger of Earth."

Jen's hand flew to her mouth. Standing before her was Tommy and Jason's dead friend, Trini Kwan. "You're Trini."

Twin ripples of shock and pleasure shimmered through Trini. She hadn't expected Jen to know her. "Yes."

"What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Jen, I need you to take Katie, Lucas and Trip back to 2007, immediately."

Jen's eyes widened. "The Great War?"

Trini nodded. "Wes and Eric are going to need you."

The Pink Ranger could only nod once. "Of course. Lucas and Katie will be back in the morning, we'll leave immediately."

"Good. Do me another favor, stop in 2027 on your way back and pick up the Space Patrol Delta B Squad and their commanding officer, Anubis Cruger. They need to be present for this battle, and unfortunately don't have the ability to time travel just yet."

Jen nodded again. "Trini, you know I know the outcome of this war, don't you?"

The Yellow Ranger smiled sadly. "Unless everything that's supposed to happen does, that outcome is in jeopardy."

The Pink Ranger let out a breath. "We'll leave in the morning."

Trini nodded and then vanished in her usual column of light.

--

Jack stood at the window of his bedroom, his eyes on the academy that loomed in the distance. It had been just over a year since he'd resigned his commission as Red Ranger and began helping Piggy and Ally in their business to help those less fortunate than themselves. Even though fifteen months had passed, the skills developed during his Ranger days were still sharp. Something was coming, but what he couldn't say.

"What if I told you that you were needed once again, Jack Landors?"

Jack spun away from the window and dropped into a defensive crouch. "Who are you? Show yourself!" he hissed.

The figure appeared from thin air and stood before him, grinning. "Learned a little too much from Sky, didn't you?" she asked, gesturing to his stance. When he didn't relax, she shook her head. "I'm here to ask for your help."

"At two-thirty in the morning?" he questioned, disbelief evident in his tone and stance.

"I apologize for the early visit, but I'm on a limited time schedule, I didn't have time to wait for dawn."

"Who are you? How am I supposed to help you?"

Trini rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hops. "Is it something about being in red spandex that makes you guys question EVERYTHING?"

Jack looked the tiniest bit shook up. No one had, in a long time, equated him with B Squad Red, as that had been Sky's job for over a year now. "How do you know I was Red Ranger?"

"I know more about Rangers and Rangering than you'll ever hope to know," she taunted, watching him narrow his gaze at her.

"Oh really?"

"I know about every Earth team, from Mighty Morphin to the future team, Time Force, as well as every team in between, including yours."

Jack gave her a look that made her relax and laugh. He looked so much like Jason and Tommy when he gave her the look he currently was. "Who are you?"

"Earth's first Yellow Ranger."

"You've been dead since..."

"2001; yes, I've been gone twenty-six years in September."

"I'm a little confused now."

Trini shrugged. "There's a war happening in the year 2007, one that's bad enough that the powers that be woke me from my eternal rest to gather a group of Rangers together for it. I need your help."

"Why me? Why not the other SPD Red Rangers? Obviously you can bounce around in time."

"Two reasons really. One, you were part of the team that beat Gruumm, that says a lot in the eyes of those who've sent me. Two, you and your fellow Rangers have met the Dino Thunder Rangers before. You work well with them. The powers that be believe you've earned the right to defend Earth."

"I won't go without the others."

A bright smile played across Trini's face. "You won't have to. I've already spoken to Bridge and Sydney; they'll be waiting for you."

"When do we need to be there? Hell, how are we getting there?"

"Someone's coming to get you. As far as when you need to be there, go to the academy in the morning." Jack let out an unsteady breath. "Not to worry, Jack. Just ask Bridge how this all ends."

The former Red Ranger looked at the space that was filled with yellow light and sighed. Trini was gone and he was on his own. "Damn."

--

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Just tell Taylor I said hi," Wes laughed into the phone. Eric was on the other end, complaining about Taylor being late. Wes's eyes drifted to the portrait sitting on his desk. It was one of him and Jen taken on their honeymoon. He missed his wife terribly. If there was one thing Wes knew, it was that he'd never get use to her month long trips to the future every three months. "Yes, I'm still here. Look, I'm going to go work out; I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Wes hung up the phone, let out a loud sigh and pushed up from his desk. He quickly headed up to his and Jen's room to change before heading down to the gym his father had installed in the basement.

Ten minutes later, finished with his warm ups, Wes stood in front of the punching bag. His hands and feet were covered in padded kickboxing gloves and shoes and he was dressed in a pair of black Gi trousers. With the ease of practice, Wes began a series of punches and kicks, spinning around the bag and ducking here and there. For nearly a half hour he worked himself into a sweat, his muscular body tanned and gleaming under the bright lights as he hoped to put things he couldn't change out of his mind. Normally, if Jen had been home, they would have sparred a bit before making sweet, passionate love in the middle of the gym floor. He chuckled when he thought of the few times his dad had almost walked in on them.

"Well, you may get your wish granted sooner than you thought."

Wes spun around away from the bag to stare at the owner of the voice. He was only mildly startled when the bag hit him in the back. Trini chuckled and looked at him in mild amusement. "Who the hell are you?"

"Gee, your wife said the same thing when I popped in on her."

"Who are you?" Wes demanded.

"Someone who needs your help, Red Ranger."

"That doesn't explain..."

"Wes, I'm here to ask for your help. Has Eric told you about any weird instances Taylor has had the last couple of days?"

"He mentioned it briefly."

"She wasn't dreaming. I need your help too. Jen's bringing the others, and some other friends, from the future. I need you to take them to Briarwood."

Wes looked unconvinced. "Why?"

"A war is coming, Wes, one that could change everything. Anything you think you saw as a Ranger the first time will be a cake walk compared to this."

The Red Ranger looked startled and defiant. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen. Tell me what to do."

"When the others get here, take them to Briarwood. Find the Mystic Force Power Rangers. The rest will be revealed at that time."

Wes blinked when she started to disappear. "You never did tell me who you were."

"Trini Kwan." With that, she was completely gone, leaving Wes staring in shock.

--

Nick couldn't help but watch his mother as she stood staring at the Xenotome, looking for something that would lead them to finding the other Rangers. If things got much worse, they'd have to seek out the ones they'd discovered identities for and see if those Rangers could help find the other teams. As it was, they only had a few more days before the two weeks were up.

"Are you okay?" Vida asked, striding into the room and stopping next to him. When he didn't answer, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Nick?"

"She's worried. She hasn't been sleeping well. Dad said she's been having nightmares, really bad ones," he told his friend, looking over his shoulder at the girl who was as much his sister now as she was Madison's. "I'm worried about her. This is affecting her, and I don't know how to help. We've had no clues how to find the others."

"Don't worry," Vida grinned, looking to Udonna. "Your mother's tough. I don't think I've ever seen a woman made of sterner stuff than Udonna. And don't worry about finding the others; it'll work out in the end."

The Red Ranger nodded and brought his hand up to rest on Vida's at his shoulder. His eyes took in his mother again as he thought of the support system they both now had. He had honorary brothers and a sister, a cousin, a mentor, new friends that he grew closer to every day, his parents, and a wonderful girlfriend. If nothing else, they'd help each other through the coming challenges.


	7. Part 1: A Mystic Gathering Pt 1

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 – The Gathering  
Chapter 6 – A Mystic Gathering Pt 1  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: March 19, 2007

Summary: Let the gathering begin!  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: M for adult situations and language

AN: To my loyal, loyal readers, I thank you. Lately, I've noticed a lot of elements, unique elements from my other stories (Like Sydney Drew of SPD being the Pink Phoenix Ninjetti and the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly from MMPR) have been used without crediting me. I'm at a point where I'm not sure if I want to continue to post stories anymore. I've always been careful that when I borrow an idea, I post where I got the idea from to give credit to the person or persons that came up with the idea. This has been happening to me a lot lately, and while I won't name names, it's disturbing enough that I'm carefully considering my future in fanfiction. But to those of you who've been nothing but supportive and always willing to lend a comment of encouragement, I thank you greatly.

Dedication: To Marcus, because I understand the pain associated with watching a parent leave this world before either of you is really ready to let go. The pain will never go away, but it will lessen with time so that you learn to live with it.

"_Any change, any loss, does not make us victims. Others can shake you, surprise you, disappoint you, but they can't prevent you from acting, from taking the situation you're presented with and moving on. No matter where you are in life, no matter what your situation, you can always do something. You always have a choice and the choice can be power." -- Blaine Lee, The Power Principle --_

--

"Is it just me, or are we really busy today?" Vida asked Leelee who was standing behind the register with her.

"Not you, we are really busy," Leelee quipped, handing the customer she was helping his change. "I think it has to do with the fact that Tanya Sloan-Park, that really famous singer, is coming to town. There was some rumor going around that she might stop in and sign some albums, but I never really found out for sure and with Toby out of town..."

Vida turned and stared at her friend. "THE Tanya Sloan-Park? The one who's last album had the best dance tracks on it?"

"That's the one," Leelee grinned. "So, Vida, what are your plans today? Are you guys still searching for the other teams?"

The Pink Ranger sighed heavily and nodded. "We're getting desperate. We haven't found out anything in the last two weeks."

Leelee shot her friend a sympathetic look over her shoulder. If there was one thing she wasn't the least bit envious about these days, it was that her friends were Power Rangers. The demands and responsibilities on their shoulders were incredible. Turning, Leelee laid a hand on Vida's shoulder and gave the Pink Ranger an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, it'll work out."

--

"So this is the Rock Porium, huh?" Max muttered as everyone hopped out of the two Lightspeed Humvees. Carter had driven one, with Dana, Ryan, Taylor, Merrick and Shayla inside while Chad had driven the other with Joel, Kelsey, Cole, Alyssa, Danny and Max.

"Next time we ride in that thing, Taylor's sitting between you two. I don't want to play referee again any time soon," Alyssa grumbled as Cole helped her out of the back seat. She'd been forced to ride in the very back of the humvee, squished between Max and Danny because there were so many of them and only she and Max were small enough to fit.

Max and Danny shared looks with their White Ranger before hiding behind Cole, who just shook his head at them. "So, we're supposed to be meeting Eric and Wes here?" Taylor asked Carter as the group stood together.

"That's what they said Tommy and Andros said," Carter told her, taking Dana's hand as the group prepared to cross the street.

"Guys, I'm hungry," Max complained. The others shot him looks that quieted him.

"Let's meet up with the others first," Dana smiled at him. "Then we'll get something to eat."

"Let's go," Cole ordered as the group of eleven began moving across the street to the record shop.

"Welcome to the Rock Porium, I'm Xander, how can I help you?" Xander began as soon as the group of eleven walked in. He looked over the group, noting the strange additions to their outfits – the red Lightspeed jackets and the vests that each Wild Force Ranger wore – not to mention Shayla's unique white dress and Merrick's blue jacket. _Okay, that is totally weird, _Xander thought as he stared at them. Then he caught the emblem on the jacket of the blonde haired man standing next to him. _LIGHTSPEED RESCUE! AND WILD FORCE! _Xander shouted to himself and almost fell over.

"No, thanks, we're just waiting for some friends to show up," Carter told him, smiling.

Xander waited until the group dispersed a bit around the store before he pulled out his morpher. "Go ahead Xander," Daggeron's voice announced.

"Um, Daggeron, I think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"I think two of the Ranger teams are here."

There was a small pause. "Xander, Udonna says to introduce yourself, if you're sure, and see if you can bring them back to Rootcore."

"Will do, Xander out." Placing his morpher back in its place, Xander took a deep breath, plaster a smile on his face, and approached the closest member of the group, who happened to be the pretty blonde in a yellow blouse, black pants and a yellow vest. "Um, hi, remember me, I'm Xander. Um, can I ask you something?"

Taylor looked up from the pile of c.d.'s she was looking at and stared at Xander, who was at her right. "Excuse me?"

Xander smiled and instead of thinking, said the first thing that came to mind. "Wow, you're really beautiful, you know that?"

The Yellow Eagle Ranger let one eyebrow rise as she stared at the obviously awestruck young man. "Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but back off."

The brown haired Green Ranger looked confused. "I'm sorry. Maybe we could talk this over. Listen, really, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Taylor stood at her full height and crossed her arms over her chest while she glared at Xander. "What part of back off do you not understand?"

The Yellow Ranger's voice began to rise in pitch and carry across the room, alerting her teammates and the Lightspeed Rangers. Alyssa shook her head and led the others over to where Taylor was standing in front of Xander. "Is there a problem?" Dana asked, peeking around Taylor's rigid form to look at Xander.

"No, no problem," Xander assured her, his hands coming out to ward of Taylor. "I just wanted to ask this very pretty lady a question."

"Listen kid, I appreciate the compliments, but I said back off!" Taylor hissed.

--

"Okay, I'm completely confused," Damon muttered as Karone navigated the road in her Ford Explorer.

"Why's that?" the former Pink Ranger asked as the car came to a stop at a light. Andros had left the Megaship at the NASADA base. She, Zhane and T.J. had picked up the seven arriving Rangers from the base. Cassie had been with T.J. when he arrived, so it had been left to the three of them to drive from Angel Grove to Briarwood.

"Where's Carlos?" Damon asked. "I mean, Cassie showed up on T.J.'s doorstep and came with him, and the rest of us arrived on the Megaship, but Carlos is missing."

Ashley smiled and turned around in her seat. "It was faster for him to catch a bus to Briarwood than for him to come here. We're going to pick him up on the way to meet the others."

Damon nodded. "We're meeting everyone at the Rock Porium, right?"

"That's what Andros said. As far as I know, most of the Red Rangers here on Earth decided to meet there. I think it has to do with the staff being the Mystic Force Rangers, and that being the best place for us to catch them," Karone told him.

"Cool. So how much longer till we get there?"

"About an hour, hour and a half."

--

"Man, Toby, I'm majorly looking forward to seeing your shop," Carlos told his new friend. His bus had come arrived an hour ahead of schedule, laving him to wait for the others to come pick him up. In that time, he'd made friends with another stranded traveler – Toby – owner of the Rock Porium.

"I love the shop," Toby grinned, and then frowned. "That is, after a week, if it's still standing. I left Xander and Nick in charge."

Carlos smiled and nodded. "Understandable."

"TOBY!" a voice called out. Both men turned to see a woman in black pants and a blue coat coming toward them.

"Madison," Toby grinned, hugging her. "Carlos, meet Madison Rocca, one of my friends and employees. Madison, this is Carlos Valerte of the Houston Dynamo soccer team."

Maddy's eyes widened slightly as Toby introduced the man wearing black pants and a black and green shirt. "Welcome to Briarwood," Maddy spoke, reaching out to shake his hand. A look passed between them, startling Carlos but making Maddy smile. Carlos had only given the report Zhane had sent him a cursory glance on the drive from Houston, now he was wishing he had paid better attention to it.

"Mystic Mermaid, right?" Carlos asked, referring to Madison's affiliation to the Mystic Blue powers.

"Black Space?" Maddy asked, grinning.

Toby's jaw dropped. "You're a...?" Toby was silenced by one of Maddy's hands covering his mouth as she raised her index finger to her own lips in a gesture that meant to be quite. She had a feeling Carlos would to try and keep a low profile.

"Yeah," Carlos grinned.

"There aren't many around here who don't know our identities, and I'll prepare you now, many of the forest creatures work in the city," Madison started. "We'll try to keep your identity a secret, but once they all find out we're facing a new threat, they'll find out."

"That's fine. Ah, listen, mind if I catch a ride with you? I can call the others and tell them to just meet me at the Rock Porium, it'll save us all some time."

"Of course," Maddy assured him, before turning to Toby. "So Toby how was the convention in L.A.?"

"Fantastic! I've got so many innovative ideas for the store!" he started as the trip moved outside the bus station and toward Vida's truck, which Madison had borrowed.

Carlos pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial for T.J. "It's me. I'm heading to the Rock Porium, just meet me there. Bye." The Black Ranger smiled and climbed up into the vehicle with Toby and Madison grinning the entire way.

--

Cassie shared a look with Kendrix before she looked at T.J. "What did Carlos want?"

"We're to meet him at the Rock Porium. His bus already arrived, if his tone was anything to go by. Why don't you call Andros and Ashley and let them know?"

Cassie nodded and took T.J.'s cell phone and called the Red and Yellow Rangers.

--

"If the four of you don't shut up, I'm going to pull this car over!" Tori shouted as she followed Conner's car, which was following Hayley's. Sensei had opted to ride with the red haired scientist and Tori was seriously ready to switch places with him.

Cam, Shane, Hunter and Dustin stopped bickering for a few seconds when Tori's voice sounded. Blake was sitting in the seat next to her, snickering. "Awww, come on Tori!" Dustin started. "Cam's being grumpy."

"Yeah, well, after five years, you should be use to him acting like a grouch, Dustin!"

Blake, Hunter and Shane smirked while Cam scowled. "Very funny, Tori," Cam muttered to his blue teammate.

"Admit it, Cam, you're a grump," Tori told him. He'd had a major attitude all morning, since his father had told him to ride with the others instead of letting him ride in Hayley's car. "I mean, look how you reacted to Marah and Kapri when they flipped because we were leaving and they couldn't come with."

Cam glared before burying his face in his hands. "This is going to be a long trip," Hunter chuckled.

--

For once, Kira wasn't grateful for the silence in the car. Conner had the stereo going but he was quiet. Ethan was staring out the window, his laptop forgotten in his backpack. Trent sat next to her, but he was silent and brooding. His father hadn't been happy that they'd come home from school, but had understood this was too important to ignore.

"Someone, please, say something," Kira all but begged.

"I still haven't told Krista," Conner muttered. "She thinks I'm away at a special soccer camp for the weekend."

The other three winced. Being a Ranger had been one of Conner's misgivings when he and Krista had first gotten together, and then when the team had retired, it hadn't been an issue.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ethan asked.

Conner paid attention to Hayley switching lanes more than to the looks Ethan, Kira and Trent were giving him. "If this ends up being as serious as it sounds, I don't see how I can keep it from her."

The other three nodded. "What about us? And the others?" Kira softly questioned.

"I won't tell her, you have my word, but she's not stupid. You know she'll guess, at least about you three."

"I'm okay with you telling her about me, just not any of the other teams."

Conner was surprised by Trent's words. "Thanks."

"We're in agreement," Ethan spoke after he and Kira shared a look. "But no telling her about Dr. O. If that ever got out, he'd be screwed."

"Point taken."

"So, any clue what's going on?" Ethan grinned.

"The world is facing total annihilation, what else is new?" Kira quipped, causing all three of the boys to start laughing.

--

"You are rather quiet, is everything alright?" Kanoi spoke calmly. Hayley's attention was focused on the road and making sure Conner and Tori were following her still.

"There isn't much to say," Hayley responded. "Once again, it's up to a bunch of kids to save the world."

Kanoi smiled. "They have proven to be extraordinary kids."

Hayley nodded. "They have. I'm just worried about the affect this will have, on all of us."

Kanoi stared at her and smiled. "It can be no worse than what we've already faced."

The red haired scientist weakly smiled. If Trini was right, they were in for an eye opener.

--

Xander started back pedaling when faced with an angry Taylor. Cole and Danny stepped in, each grabbing one of Taylor's arms. "Taylor, don't kill the poor kid," Carter smiled at her, stepping between the pair. He cautiously turned his attention to Xander, hoping Cole and Danny had a good grip on Taylor. "Listen, Taylor's got a short fuse, you might want to back off."

"I'm Xander, the store manager," the younger Ranger started. "I was just going to ask how your trip from Mariner Bay and Turtle Cove was?"

Carter's eyes narrowed even as Taylor struggled against Cole and Danny. "How do you know that?" Ryan spoke up. Xander swallowed as the two veteran teams presented a united front against him. As far as he knew, they'd never known each other during their tenures as rangers, but they were definitely friends and aware of each other.

Xander straightened his posture and stuck out his hand. "Xander Bly, Mystic Green Ranger."

The group stopped moving as Xander introduced himself. "Seriously?" Kelsey chirped.

The younger Ranger nodded. "Yes."

"How can you calmly announce who you are and not worry someone's going to hear?" Taylor hissed.

Xander chuckled. "Because the entire city of Briarwood knows who we are. They were with us at the final battle. If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have won that final battle."

"Xander."

All eyes focused on Princess Shayla. Xander's face lit up until Merrick hissed, "Don't think about it."

"Don't worry, Mate," Xander assured him. "How can I help you, Beautiful Lady?"

The others rolled their eyes and Shayla giggled. "We need to speak with Udonna, urgently."

Xander nodded. "I'm off in about ten minutes, and then I'll take you to Rootcore. That's where Udonna lives."

Shayla smiled her thanks. "That's perfect. Is there somewhere that we can go get something to eat?"

"We've got a snack bar, food and drinks are on the house."

The group of thirteen smiled their thanks and moved to the snack bar just as a trip walked through the door. "Xander."

"Boss! Welcome back!" Xander grinned, moving to greet the trio.

"Xander Bly, meet Carlos Valerte," Madison announced.

The Green Ranger reached out in minor shock to shake the hand of the Blake Space Ranger. "Welcome to Briarwood. Listen, Maddy, why don't you take Carlos to the snack bar, get him something to eat."

"Okay," Madison murmured, showing the way to the snack bar."

"Xander?" Toby asked, unsure of the Green Ranger's sudden attitude.

"Boss, Nick's taking night shift, but he may have to leave."

Toby looked confused. "Why?"

"We've got guests."

The owner of the music store looked toward the snack bar with wide eyes. "Really?"

Xander just grinned and nodded. "Lightspeed and Wild Force. I'm going to take them to Udonna after my shift is over."

"Is Leelee or Phineas working tonight?"

"Leelee is here now, with Vida. Chip, Nick and Madison are closing tonight. Phineas is opening tomorrow."

Toby nodded once. "If they have to leave, I'll be here. I want to go over sales and work on some new promotions."

"I think Leelee mentioned Nikki was free tonight, in case we need the extra help. Supposedly, Tanya Sloan-Park is in town or coming to town and might be dropping by local music stores."

Toby's eyes widened. "Wow, she's the hottest thing on the pop, adult contemporary, and dance charts."

"That's what Vida said," Xander responded. "Anyway, if it's okay with you, Boss, I'm going to get going."

"Go for it, and Xander, good luck."

"Thanks Boss. We're going to need it."

--

"Well?" Karone asked as the group of eleven stood before the Rock Porium.

"T.J. said Carlos said he'd meet us here," Cassie murmured as the group looked at each other.

"Then let's head inside," Andros ordered.

When the group got inside, they saw Carlos sitting on the edge of a stage by a young woman, who was busy spinning music, two boys who were calling out to the girl behind the turn tables and to Carlos. There were two more girls behind the register counter, bopping to the beat.

"T.J.!" Carlos called out, waving the group over.

"Hey man!" T.J. greeted, the two men performing the awkward, one armed hug that was common between en their ages.

"Allow me to introduce Vida Rocca, Nick Russell, Chip Thorn, Madison Rocca, and Leelee," Carlos started, pointing out each of the young people. "Gang, allow me to introduce to you, the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers."

Andros glared at Carlos while the others looked on in shock. "Carlos!"

"Don't worry," Carlos assured. "Guys, meet the Mystic Force Pink, Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers, and former Darkness member Leelee, daughter of the Queen of the Vampires."

"Well damn," T.J. laughed as the others chuckled.

--

Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Cam winced when Tori slammed her door shut, which had Blake practically chasing after the angry Blue Ranger, who wanted nothing to do with any of them after the long, irritating ride.

"Dude, what's with Tori??" Conner asked when the four Ninja Storm Rangers moved to stand with Dino Thunder, Kanoi and Hayley.

"Cam and Dustin pissed her off," Hunter all but grinned, and then sobered. "You know, she's been pretty mood lately, you don't think…" he started, beating around the bush about Blake and Tori having spent almost a whole year practically living together.

The others looked startled when they caught onto Hunter's train of thought. "No way Dude!" Dustin gasped.

"No, it's probably just that time of the month and add on all the stress of this unknown mission," Ethan offhandedly remarked, earning glares from Hayley and Kira.

"Why the hell do guys automatically assume that it's that time of the month when a girl starts getting bitchy?" Kira accused. "Have any of your species ever stopped to think a girl might just be in bad mood every once in a while?"

Trent, Conner, and Ethan looked startled and took a few retreating steps from their yellow teammate. "That's more than enough," Hayley hissed at them all.

"We should go inside," Kanoi spoke up, hoping to quietly defuse the situation before the boys found themselves in a hole they couldn't dig themselves out of.

Silently, the group trudged across the street and down a block to the Rock Porium.

--

"Xander?" Udonna called when the Green Ranger led a large group into Rootcore's main room.

"Udonna," Xander responded, grinning wildly. "Allow me to introduce the Lightspeed Rescue and Wild Force Power Rangers."

The White Ranger's mouth dropped open. When Daggeron had said it was possible that Xander had found some of the Rangers, she'd been reluctant to get her hopes up. Now they were standing in front of her, looking around in awe.

"Why didn't we get a cool-looking room like this?" Max asked, looking around at the equipment.

Danny elbowed him in the side as Taylor spun around and glared at him. "We got the Animarium, dufus."

"Please excuse Taylor and Max," Shayla smiled. "I'm Princess Shayla."

"Welcome to Rootcore, home of the Mystic Force Power Rangers."

"Um, Udonna," Dana started. "We were told as soon as we arrived, we'd be told what's going on. Can you tell us?"

"Dana, correct?" The Pink Ranger nodded. "I'd only like to go through this explanation once, so I'm going to wait until the others arrive."

"Okay."

Udonna smiled. "Do all of you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No," Carter answered. "We were going to get rooms after we figured out why we were here."

"Then you will stay here at Rootcore. Clare!" Udonna called out.

The two teams were surprised when a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared next to Udonna out of thin air. "Yes?"

Udonna smiled. "Please show the Rangers to the guest rooms."

"Of course."

"If you'll follow my niece, she'll show you to your rooms. As soon as the rest of my Rangers arrive, we'll eat."

--

"Where's Maddy?" Nick asked Vida, who was getting ready to head out for Rootcore.

"She took our guests to Rootcore, where were you?" Vida told him, grinning.

"So much for people telling me these things!" Nick griped.

"Xander already took two teams over this afternoon before you came in," Vida teased him. "And I did just tell you."

Nick's eyes widened. "Well, damn, who's here?"

"Xander took Lightspeed Rescue and Wild Force, and you know Maddy had Lost Galaxy and the Space Rangers."

The Red Ranger looked sufficiently surprised by the mention of the other two teams. "So it's just me and Chip here tonight?"

Vida shook her head. "Toby's in his office. If it gets too busy, Nikki said she'd come by and help out."

"Cool. And what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm going to go home and study for my Spanish test," Vida grinned. "And then I'm heading to Rootcore for dinner with the team. Maddy said she'd try to get back in time for close, but if not, she'd see you at Rootcore. Bye!"

"Later V!" Nick called out as the Pink Ranger exited. Not even two seconds later, a large group entered. Nick looked at them and felt a chill race down his spine.

"Big crowds," Chip commented.

"Yeah, really. Watch them while I ring up these sales."

"DUDE! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!"

"DUSTIN!"

Chip couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. The yellow and black dressed man named Dustin reminded him of himself. "Look, let's just find these Mystic Force Rangers so we can find out what's going on," the shorter girl in yellow grumbled.

"Say it a little louder Kira!" the tall brown haired boy in red muttered.

"Shut up Conner!" Kira hissed.

"Both of you keep it up and I'm going to make Tommy deal with you!" the red haired woman finally shouted, causing most of the customers in the store to stop and stare. "My God, you would think the two of you hadn't learned how to get along, and if any of the rest of you say anything, may I remind you of the fact that you irritated the hell out of Tori earlier?"

"Can I help you find something?" Chip asked, walking up to the group.

Kanoi stepped forward while the others looked on, sheepish at having been caught arguing. "We're looking for friends."

Chip nodded and grinned. "So I gathered. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you happen to know how we can find the Mystic Force Power Rangers," Cam muttered under his breath.

"Chip Thorn, Mystic Force Yellow Ranger; nice to meet you," Chip told him, holding out his hand to Cam. "You must be two of the teams coming to Briarwood for the Ranger mission, am I right?"

The former Green Ranger's jaw dropped while the others started laughing behind him. "Excuse me?"

"DUDE! HELLO FELLOW YELLOW!" Dustin laughed, pushing his way forward.

Kira stood back, her head in her hands while Trent patted her back. "Its okay, Kira, I'm sure he won't turn out to be as weird as Dustin," Trent reassured his girlfriend.

Chip and Dustin were going on and on about comic books and being Rangers so much that they forgot to pay attention to the others around them. "Um, excuse me!" Tori called out, catching both males' attention.

"Sorry," Chip apologized looking guilty.

"Sorry Tor!" Dustin chirped, moving to thrown his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "So, dude, where's your team?"

Chip cracked up laughing and then sobered. "The guy at the register, he's our Red Ranger, Nick. The others are either at home doing homework or at Rootcore. We've already had four teams show up today other than you guys."

"May I inquire as to whom?" Kanoi asked.

"Lightspeed Rescue, Wild Force, Lost Galaxy and the Space Rangers."

"Oh thank God!" Hayley uttered. The Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers looked at her in shock. "Andros will know what the hell is going on, let's go."

Chip chuckled. "Let me tell Nick we're leaving, and then I'll take you to Rootcore."

--

"Welcome to Rootcore," Madison smiled as she led the Lost Galaxy and Space Ranger teams into the main room.

"This place is wonderful!" Maya exclaimed, looking around in wonder.

Madison grinned. "It was definitely useful when we first started."

"Madison?" someone called out. The Rangers turned to see a man in his thirties and a cat-like creature enter from another doorway.

"Daggeron!" Maddy grinned, rushing over to hug him.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Jenji teased.

"Jenji," Madison admonished. "Allow me to introduce the Lost Galaxy and Space Rangers."

Daggeron and Jenji were sufficiently surprised. "Welcome to Rootcore. I'm Daggeron, the Solaris Knight, and this is Jenji, our genie."

"Thank you," Andros responded.

"Maddy, Udonna's in her quarters, why don't you go let her know they're here, and then I'd like you to feed Fireheart, he's being temperamental."

Madison laughed while the others looked on in confusion. "Fireheart is our dragon, or more specifically, Nick's dragon. He gets weird sometimes about who feeds him. You'll be safe with Daggeron, and Udonna will be down in a bit. Bye!" Madison exclaimed as she rushed off in the direction that Daggeron and Jenji had come from.

--

Udonna smiled as the Rangers gathered sat in the library, most of them catching up with each other or getting to know each other. "Udonna!" Clare called frantically as she raced into the room. Her tone alerted and tensed the rangers, especially Xander and the newly arrived Vida.

"What is it Clare?" Udonna asked, bolting to her feet, Lianbow right behind her.

"More Rangers!" Clare called in excitement. "Chip's brought more Rangers!"

Those gathered looked on in awe as Chip led two teams of Rangers into the room. "Chip?"

"Udonna, gang, meet the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder Rangers," Chip grinned, sweeping his arm out in front of the two teams.

"You're Tommy's team," Andros spoke up, his eyes locked on the four Dino Thunder Rangers and Hayley.

"Andros," Hayley responded.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Hayley," Andros grinned, shaking her hand.

"Holy cow!" Ethan cracked, forgetting for a moment he was on equal ground with the other Rangers. "Turbo 2-Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue and Wild Force!"

Conner, Kira and Trent rolled their eyes while everyone else laughed. "Don't forget us, Mate," Xander grinned. "I'm Xander and this is Vida."

Ethan nodded and grinned. "You'd think he'd never been a Ranger with the way he's acting," Kira muttered, causing Trent and Conner to bust up laughing.

"Come in, Rangers, and have a seat. Chip, Madison went back to work, you should too," Udonna spoke.

Chip nodded. "Right. I'll see you guys at dinner! Bye!" Chip called, racing out of the room.

--

Nick was surprised when he, Maddy and Chip entered Rootcore and heard all the voices. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I think everyone's still in the library," Chip told him.

The trio moved to the library and was greeted by what looked like a massive party going on. "Hey guys!" Xander called to them.

"Mom?" Nick started, his eyes landing on Udonna, who was sitting with his father, Daggeron, an older gentleman Nick remembered seeing at the Rock Porium, a red head who'd also been at the store, and a pair of young people – one a guy in black pants and a silver and blue jacket, and a woman dressed in a white dress.

"Nick," Udonna smiled.

Nick practically dragged Maddy toward his parents while Chip bounded over to the group of younger Rangers. "What's going on?" the Red Ranger asked.

"We have house guests," Udonna told him.

The Red Ranger's expression told his mother more than his words or tone would have been able to. He wasn't the least bit happy with how she'd said that. "House guests?"

"They will be staying here," Lianbow answered. "They have nowhere to go until we know what's going on."

"You're kidding, right?" Nick demanded.

"Bowen."

Xander, Chip, Vida, Madison, Clare, Daggeron and Jenji winced when Udonna used the Red Ranger's given name. "I take it that's bad?" Max whispered to Xander who nodded.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight," he spoke, leaning down to kiss Udonna's cheek before he turned and fled the room.

"I'll go talk to him," Madison murmured, rushing out after him.

"I apologize," Udonna told the gathered Rangers. "He wanted no part of this to begin with."

Vida sighed. "That's an understatement," she mumbled, receiving glares from Daggeron, Udonna and Lianbow.

"It's alright," Carter spoke up. "There are a lot of us who never wanted to be Rangers, so he's in good company."

--

"Nick?" Madison called softly. Nick's room was dark when she entered. "Nick?"

"Go away, Madison."

"No." Maddy followed the sound of his voice and found him sitting on his bed. Taking a deep breath, she crawled onto the mattress and sat facing him. "Talk to me, Nick."

"What do you want me to say? I'm pissed off that she's invited a bunch of strangers into our home."

Maddy bit her lip while trying to think of something to say. "They may be strangers, but they are former Rangers. They can be trusted."

"How do we know that?" Nick demanded.

"Because if they couldn't be trusted they never would have defeated their big bads." Maddy watched him struggle with what he thought and how he was feeling. Shaking her head, she crawled up onto his lap and snuggled close to him. "It's going to be okay, Nick, trust me."

Nick didn't say anything. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held on. They were content to enjoy the silence. Eventually, Madison's position got uncomfortable and she moved around until she was comfortable once more. Nick was only a little startled when Maddy's breath blew against his neck. He felt his jeans tighten when Maddy's lips found the skin of his neck and caressed softly.

"Maddy," he murmured, his hands rubbing gentle circles on her arm and back.

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"What about...?"

"Please, I just need to hold you tonight."

Maddy pulled away and looked at him. His eyes glowed red briefly, making the Blue Ranger shiver. She'd noticed new aspects of his powers over his short return home. His eyes and body would flare red with power, when his temper was up, and he was more emotional than she'd seen him before. "I'll stay," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

Neither was aware that they were shifting positions until they had. When they pulled apart and realized Nick was towering over her, his body pressed close to hers, they gasped. "I'm sorry, Maddy," Nick breathed, his body shaking.

"Don't apologize," she whispered back, leaning up to nip at his chin.

The Red Ranger smiled down at her before lowering his mouth to hers. Maddy met him halfway, her lips urgent against his. When they pulled apart the second time, they were even more breathless than before. "Why don't we go to sleep? It's been a long day," Nick muttered. Maddy nodded and they shifted around on the bed. Both quickly kicked off their shoes and Nick pulled off his shirt.

"Do you have a shirt I can sleep in?" Madison asked softly.

Nick grinned and got up from the bed. He disappeared into his bathroom and a few minutes later reappeared. He was wearing a tank top and sweats and carried a long, black t-shirt. Madison grinned at the design on the front; it was a large bird in red. The Blue Ranger took the shirt and scampered into the bathroom. She emerged five minutes later wearing the shirt and carrying her clothes, which she set on Nick's desk chair before crawling onto the bed and under the covers with Nick.

Maddy let out a contented sigh. Even though she'd never slept in the same bed with a boy other than Chip, and that didn't count because they had been six and camping, she wasn't the least bit scared to sleep with him. "Goodnight Madison," Nick whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight Nick."


	8. Part 1: A Mystic Gathering Pt 2

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 1 – The Gathering  
Chapter 7 – A Mystic Gathering Pt 2  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: April 17, 2007

Summary: The last of the teams arrive in Briarwood.  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: M for adult situations and language  
AN: Pink Here. Just wanted to let you know, as far as the Mystic Force spells and what not, I'm using Adam's Mystic Force site from Power Rangers Gateway to find them. There's a link to it in my profile.

"_Last, but by no means least, courage—moral courage, the courage of one's convictions, the courage to see things through. The world is in a constant conspiracy against the brave. It's the age-old struggle--the roar of the crowd on one side and the voice of your conscience on the other." -- Douglas MacArthur --_

--

"Hey Leelee!" Vida called out in greeting when she, Chip, Xander and Clare entered the Rock Porium.

"Good morning guys," Leelee smiled, then frowned. "Where are Nick and Madison?"

The others grinned. "Fireheart needed a bath. Daggeron's showing them how. They'll be in this afternoon," Xander supplied. "Since their powers are fire and water, he thought it best they learn first."

Leelee started laughing at the mental image of the Red and Blue Rangers bathing the huge dragon. "What I wouldn't give to be there with a camera. Xander, Toby's waiting in the back room for you. He was mumbling something about inventory when he told me."

"Awww man! I forgot about that!" Xander made a face and huffed out a breath. "See you guys in a couple of hours!" Xander called, rushing off for the backroom

"Have fun!" Clare teased, drawing smiles and laughter from the others. "I swear, it's about time someone tortured that boy. Anyways, Leelee, have you see Phineas? I need his help."

Leelee nodded. "He's in the office."

Clare smiled her thanks and headed off while Vida and Chip stood with Leelee. "Let's clock in, Chip," Vida grinned, the pair heading for the time clock.

--

"So this is SPD Headquarters?" Lucas grumbled as the four pulled their bikes to the curb. They'd left the time ship on the beach, cloaked so no one could find it. Jen had had contact with Katherine Manx of SPD, so they knew that the Academy was expecting them.

"Yes. Now come on, we need to find Commander Cruger and the Rangers and get going," Jen ordered as they headed inside the large building.

--

"That's freaky that the three of you had the same dream," Z commented.

"It wasn't a dream," Jack insisted. "How the heck would the three of us have the same dream on the same night? It's not possible."

"Unfortunately, I agree with Jack," Sky put in. He and Syd were sitting together, the Pink Ranger's body curled close to his side. She was still pretty tired, not to mention incredibly quiet, and that worried Sky. Bridge and Z sat across from them, mimicking their pose, only Bridge's head was on Z's shoulder and the Blue Ranger's eyes were glazed. Jack sat in a chair between the two couches, looking tired and surly, which was nothing new.

"RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Kat's voice announced urgently over the PA system. The five jumped up and rushed out of the room and toward the command center.

--

"Are we ready?" Jason called out. Kat was already in his truck, antsy to get going. Adam and Tanya were already on their way to Briarwood, having agreed to pick Justin up at the airport. Zack, Aisha and Rocky where in the latter's Durango, waiting patiently, which left Tommy and Kim, who were throwing the rest of their things in the back of Tommy's jeep.

"This doesn't feel right," Kim muttered.

"Why's that Beautiful?" Tommy asked, moving to her door to close it for her.

"Something's missing"

"I get what you're saying, but I think it's more along the lines of someone, not something, that's missing," Tommy told her softly, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I wish he was here too, but Andros already said that he couldn't reach him."

Kim looked down at her hands resting in her lap and sniffled back the tears. "He should be here. If anyone should be with us during this, it should be him."

"Guys! Look!" Aisha's voice called out as the trio in Rocky's Durango hopped out. Jason and Kat got out of their vehicle too while Tommy and Kim stared on in shock at the space ship landing in the front yard.

"What in the hell?" Jason muttered. The group gathered near the front porch and stared on in shock as the ship's door opened and a lone figure moved out from the smoke and into the light.

Kimberly's eyes welled and she broke into a run as soon as she saw her sorely missed friend. It took her less than two seconds to get from the porch to where he was standing before she threw her arms around his neck. "BILLY!"

The former Blue Ranger smiled sadly and hugged her tightly, taking a moment to inhale and savor the unique scent of one of his best friends in the whole universe. "It's good to see you too, Kim," he whispered into her hair. He felt her body give a quiver and instinctively held her tighter.

"Well I'll be damned," Rocky cracked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look who decided to finally come home."

The comment was said without heat, but had Billy pursing his lips and nodding stiffly. "Couldn't let you guys have all the fun, now could I?" Billy shot back, making Rocky shake his head.

"It's damn good to see you, Billy-man," Rocky responded, moving over with the others when Kim stepped back so they could hug him.

"How'd you know to come here?" Tommy asked when he stepped back from hugging his friend. "Andros said he couldn't get a hold of you."

"That's because I'd probably already left. I um...I had a visitor..."

"You aren't alone, she came and seen quite a few of us," Aisha commented, leaning against Rocky's shoulder.

Billy nodded but remained silent. It felt odd to be in the presence of his friends, to see how they'd grown in the decade he had been gone from Earth. They all still looked essentially the same, but ever observant, Billy noticed the changes.

Off the bat he could see that Rocky had finally grown into the man he'd only seen glimpses of just before he'd left. The former Red and Blue Ranger looked more comfortable in his own skin. Aisha was present, which meant that she'd returned from Africa, her mission a success. She held herself in a decidedly more mature way than she had once, if that was possible. Her eyes gave a peek into who she was now, and all Billy saw was a young woman who knew who she was and was confident in her abilities.

The fact that she and Rocky stood so close together spoke of the change in their relationship. It made Billy smile to know that they had finally found each other after all the circling they'd done. Rocky had never been quite the same after Aisha had made the decision to stay in Africa during the Zeo Quest.

Billy then turned his attention to Zack, who was grinning at him. Somewhere along the line, Zack had lost the braids and had decided to shave his head. He also looked like he was still in the best of shape. The former Black Ranger's eyes held a much more serious expression, but Billy could also see the scars of having seen too much in such a short time in those deep dark eyes. The haunted look he saw briefly reminded him that they all shared something that would need to be overcome in the coming days.

Turning his attention again, Billy's gaze landed on Katherine and Jason. The most obvious change he saw in them was that they were together, in every sense of the word. Jason's arm was banded around Kat's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. Both of them looked much more settled than they'd been when he'd last seen them. Kat looked like she was able to more comfortably carry the emotional and mental scars her years as a Ranger had left on her while Jason looked so much more peaceful, as if the tolls leading the team and later being the Gold Ranger had taken on him no longer weighed him down.

Finally, Billy turned to look at the other two people who were standing with him. An intense joy speared through him, alongside a wave of grief, when he saw Tommy and Kimberly holding onto each other. His first thought was that Trini should have been with them, to see what was – she'd always pulled for Tommy and Kim to get back together; his second was that he was the only single one of the group – all his friends had found their someone in each other, and his had passed over some time before. Of all the things he'd expected to see, the sight of the two of them together wasn't one of them. Memories filtered through his mind of every momentous event the two had experienced when he'd last been with them; he knew none of them had ever expected to see the rift that had been caused between the two mended.

As if sensing where his thoughts were headed, Kim grinned and stepped forward with her left hand held, palm down, out to him. She giggled when she saw the shocked expression on his face when he caught sight of the large, princess cut diamond solitaire on her left ring finger. "You aren't any more surprised then I was when he popped open the box and showed me."

"Welcome home, Billy," Katherine grinned. Billy's jaw dropped even more when he saw the diamond rings on both Katherine and Aisha's fingers as well.

"It looks like a lot has changed since I left," Billy sighed, before he tried to grin for everyone. "So, I take it everyone's leaving? Mind if I hitch a ride?"

Laughter erupted from the group before they nodded. "You can ride with me and Kat," Jason grinned.

Billy nodded and then headed back into his ship to grab his bag. When he re-emerged, he held a little device. Pointing the device at the ship, he pressed a button and the others gasped when the ship disappeared. "Cloaking device."

"Let's head out!" Tommy ordered, the three vehicles moving way from the Oliver homestead.

--

"Tanya! Adam!" Justin yelled when he saw his two former teammates standing at the curb by their car waiting for him.

"Oh my God! Justin! Look at you!" Tanya laughed. The former Blue Turbo Ranger was no longer a skinny little kid. He was now six foot two and all muscle. Despite that he was a science major at MIT, he still participated in martial arts and kept in shape, and it showed.

"This is so wrong," Adam teased, hugging him. "You're taller than Tommy now."

"I hit a grown spurt the year after..." Justin started and then stopped himself. He'd been about to say the year after Zordon had died, and they all knew it.

"We know, Just, we miss him too," Tanya assured him.

"So, fill me in," Justin chatted while he and Adam loaded his bags in the trunk of the rental car.

"We don't know anything beyond what each of you were told," Tanya answered. "Tommy, Jason and Rocky are driving the others from Reefside today. As far as we know, Andros has already gathered everyone else here."

"So we're the last team to arrive?"

Adam grinned. "You know the girls like to be fashionably late."

Justin chuckled while Tanya glared. "So we'll finally get to meet Tommy's other team?"

"That's the plan. Only Jason, Kat and of course Kim, have met them, but Kim says they're Rangers to the core," Tanya quipped.

The former Blue Ranger grinned. "Its weird thinking Tommy and Kim are getting married next month. I mean, the fact that they're back together is weird enough, but now this?"

Tanya and Adam traded looks while Tanya maneuvered through traffic. It had surprised all of them when the call came that Tommy and Kim were dating again, and it had been an even bigger surprise when their engagement had been announced. "Well, let's hope they get it right this time," Adam commented. "To be honest, after I found out Kim was opening a branch of her academy in Reefside, I knew they'd run into each other at some point."

"We all did," Tanya spoke up.

"Is Tommy happy?" Justin wanted to know. He hadn't seen any of the gang since shortly after Tommy's job had exploded in his face in late 2002.

"Yes."

Justin nodded. "I'm glad. If anyone deserves to be, it would have to be him."

--

Trip was chatting with Boom at the computer while Katie and Lucas were going over something with Kat. Anubis was pacing the room, while Jen leaned against a wall, arms crossed over her chest. When the five Rangers rushed in, she stayed where she was while everyone else moved to greet the team. Part of her agonized to see the pretty Latina in yellow, while part of her rejoiced; after finding out what she had, she was more than happy to know that while Danny and Kendall were gone, their daughter had carried on the family legacy.

"Rangers reporting for duty, sir!" Sky called as the team saluted.

"At ease," Anubis announced. "I need to discuss something of great importance with you. I only ask that you not interrupt until I'm done." The five nodded. "Allow me to introduce you to the Time Force Power Rangers – Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and Jennifer Collins."

The five younger Rangers watched as the four older ones grouped together. Within seconds the SPD Rangers saw a unified group before them, one who looked like they'd been through much and could handle anything thrown at them.

"Time Force is from the year 3007. Their time as Rangers was actually during 2001, when they came back in time to capture Ransik and return him to the future. You know of them from your history books." Several of the SPD Rangers nodded. "They've come to seek our help."

"Sir?" Sky asked after a few second pause, hoping Anubis would clarify that.

"In the year 2007, a war is being waged between an unknown enemy and several generations of Rangers," Jen told him, her voice silencing Anubis and making the other three Time Force Rangers straighten. When Jen's voice had that icy quality to it, it meant she was pissed off. "We've been asked to go back, and bring you with us, to help defeat this enemy. You've heard of the Great War." Bridge, Syd and Sky nodded while Jack and Z looked slightly confused. "The war we're about to be joining is the Great War."

"Your dreams," Z hissed to Jack, Syd and Bridge, who nodded.

"Weren't dreams," Trip spoke up, stepping forward. He wasn't prepared for the jolt of getting a good look at Danny's daughter, but noted she looked just like her parents. "Jen and I both had encounters with Trini Kwan, the original Yellow Ranger of Earth."

"When do we leave?" Syd spoke up. Anubis smiled, and the four Time Force Rangers seemed to breathe in a sigh of relief.

"As soon as you're packed," Jen answered. "I don't know how long we're going to be gone, so you'd better pack at least a week's worth of clothes, and your uniforms."

"I'm already ready, but I'll help you guys pack," Jack suggested.

At that, Anubis stepped forward. "There is one more matter to discuss." The four Rangers and Jack looked startled. "Jack's going to need a morpher." Anubis held out the slim black box in his hand. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to go as Green."

Syd reached over and squeezed Sky's hand, Z mimicking the gesture with Bridge, while the two males shared a look before letting go of their girlfriends. Both popped their morphers from their belts, Bridge tossing his at Sky before he took the object from Cruger. Sky swallowed and clutched Bridge's morpher even as he handed Jack his own.

"Sky?" Jack asked, hesitantly accepting the Red Ranger morpher.

Looking over his shoulder at Syd, Sky smiled when she nodded. "If we're going into a life or death situation, might as well have the team the way it was when we were going into life or death situations to begin with," Sky uttered, before a grin split across his lips. Smiles lit the faces of everyone present. "I don't mind reliving my blue days, and I'm sure Bridge doesn't mind being green again, but I expect the Red morpher and my leadership back when we get done whooping evil's ass, so you'd better keep it safe."

Jack looked from Sky's face to the morpher in his hand and back again. "Are you sure man? I know how much..."

"I'm sure. I'm sure that there is no one else I'd chose to hand this to, to represent SPD, this team," Sky emphasized his words. "But most importantly my father's memory, than one of my best friends."

"Thanks Sky," Jack spoke, accepting the morpher. When the three boys turned to look at the girls, they were smiling and laughing.

"I hate to break up this little love fest," Jen griped. "But we need to get going."

"Let's move!" Sky ordered his three teammates as they rushed from the room.

--

"That's the Rock Porium?" Justin asked as he, Tanya and Adam stood outside the building looking up at the sign.

"According to the sign," Adam muttered.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, it's supposed to be one of the best record shops in the city."

"If the Rangers are working at it, that's questionable," Adam grinned, causing his wife to smack his arm. "Are we going in anytime soon, or are we standing out here?"

"Let's go," Tanya ordered as the trio headed into the store.

--

Wes and Eric stood on the beach, facing the ocean, silent. The call had come just a half hour before from Circuit – the others were arriving in present day Silver Hills at the usual meeting spot, only they were bringing some friends with them.

Both Rangers smiled when the time ship set down in the now familiar place where it usually rested in between Jen's trips to the future. Eric shook his head and sneered as Wes rushed forward when the door opened and the familiar pink and black blur came flying at him. "WES!"

"JEN!" he called out, sweeping her up into his arms, his mouth almost slamming down on hers as he held her.

Ignoring the couple playing kissy-face, Eric walked forward to meet with the others and stopped short when he caught sight of the tall, dog like creature talking to Trip. "Do I even want to ask?" Eric started in the second he was within talking distance of the other members of Time Force.

"Eric Meyers, allow me to introduce the Space Patrol Delta B Squad Power Rangers of 2027," Katie grinned before she moved to give Eric a hug. It had been too long since she'd seen him. "How are you tough guy?"

Shaking his head, Eric held her for a few seconds before releasing her. "Itching for a fight and I don't even know the bad guy this go-round."

"Where's Taylor?" Lucas asked as he and Eric shook hands before the Blue Ranger stepped back and let Trip shake Eric's hand.

"She left with Cole and the others yesterday. Wes and I had some last minuet Silver Guardian stuff that had to be taken care of, plus getting in touch with you guys. Welcome to 2007," Eric told the group of six that stood watching him. "You guys are pretty young."

"And you're pretty old, what's your point?" Jack shot back, before Sky's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Eric just raised an eyebrow at him. The kid had spunk, he'd give him that. "Wanna introduce yourself so I don't have to yell 'Hey Kid' every time I want to talk to you?"

"Jack Landors, temporary B Squad Red," Jack spoke, then pointed to the others. "Sky Tate, temporary B Squad Blue, Bridge Carson, temporary B Squad Green, Z Delgado, B Squad Yellow, and Syd Drew, B Squad Pink."

"What's with the temporaries?" Eric asked.

"Jack left the team a year ago, and is back only for this mission," Sky told him. "Normally, I'm red and Bridge is blue. And this is our commanding officer, Commander Anubis Cruger."

"Guys!" Wes called out, rushing to catch Katie in a hug.

"WES!" Trip laughed while Katie was swung around by their Red Ranger.

The Red Time Force Ranger smiled and hugged each of his teammates. He hadn't seen them since they'd been allowed to come back for his and Jen's wedding. "It's good to see you," Wes laughed, clapping Lucas on the back. "Is that SPD?"

Jen nodded. "Yep."

"Alright troops, let's head out. We've got till sundown to get to Briarwood. Eric, you can drive the kids, the rest of you are with me."

"Commander, would you like to ride with us?" Jen asked, hinting at the talk they needed to have about battle strategy.

"There is no way in hell you're leaving me with a bunch of kids!" Eric protested.

"I'll ride with Eric too," Lucas offered. "But that means one of you has to ride with Wes."

"I will," Jack spoke up, eyeing Eric before moving off with Anubis and the others.

Syd took Sky's hand while Z and Bridge took each others and followed Eric and Lucas. "This is turning out to be a fun trip already, isn't it?" Z sarcastically asked, causing her teammates to laugh.

--

Kimberly eyed Billy carefully as the group stopped for lunch. The former Blue Ranger was silent and he'd kept his head bowed most of the time they'd been sitting at the rest stop. Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Zack were off stretching or going through a kata to pass the time while Kat and Aisha were packing up the picnic baskets. "Billy?"

Hazel blue met doe brown as Billy's head raised. "Yeah Kim?"

"Will you tell me what made you come home after all this time?" she asked softly, instinctively knowing that being nosey may cause him to shrink further into the shell he'd erected around himself.

"I told you, I had a visitor."

"Billy, it's me you're talking to, remember?" Kim pressed, reaching over to take his hand. She was surprised when Billy snatched his hand back so she couldn't touch him. For the first time since Trini's funeral, Kimberly felt the unbearable pain of having lost a friend flare again.

"Just leave it be, Kimberly," he told her, his eyes boring a hole in the wood table.

Blinking back tears, Kim took a deep breath. "I've missed you, Billy, more than you will ever know."

"Then why didn't you ever contact me?" Billy accused, looking up at her. "There have been plenty of ways to get a hold of me."

"Because after I talked to Alpha 5, I figured you didn't want to remember anything that'd you'd been through," she told him. "I know, because I felt the same damn way. Alpha said you were happy on Aquitar. I figured if you'd severed all ties with Earth, it was because that's what you wanted. I should know, I did the same thing."

Billy looked over at her. Even though years had kept them apart, he was still able to read her like a book. She was being truthful. "I became a liability to the team, that's partially why I left. I was the last of the five of us, even though Jason was back, and it didn't feel right. I knew what it was like, for Jason, Zack and Trini to have given their places to Rocky, Adam and Aisha. It was painful, humbling, and downright scary."

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Kim told him, letting out a sigh.

"I've never been able to see how you and Tommy did it though," he told her.

Kim looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You two lost your powers, had them stripped from you by the forces of evil. Tommy had it a little easier than you did, I think, because he got new ones, ones that couldn't be taken until all of ours were taken. You had yours ripped from you only to get them back and then pass them on."

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. The only thing that soothed away the ache of my decision, was knowing that my powers were in good hands with Katherine," Kimberly told him. "If I hadn't thought she was right for the job, I wouldn't have left. I think I saw in her the same thing Zordon saw in me all those years ago. There was a need, under the surface, to prove myself, to show everyone I wasn't just the cutesy Pink Ranger who needed to be saved."

"Kimberly, you were always an exceptional Ranger," Billy informed her.

"And so were you," she smiled at him. "When you're ready, I'm here to listen." With that, she got up and moved to throw away her trash before heading to the bathroom.

Billy watched her walk away, and knew that she was right, when he was ready, he'd share, but he wondered, how would they react to what he had to say?

--

Eric listened to Lucas engage the four Rangers who rode with them in conversation but his mind was on the snappy interim Red Ranger of theirs. The kid had an attitude and mouth on him that didn't sit well with Eric. He was so lost in thought that he was startled when a blonde head popped up next to his shoulder. "Yes?"

Sydney grinned at him. She'd been watching him brood in the mirror for the last twenty minutes and had finally decided to say something to him. "I know you and Jack got off to the wrong start, but he's not normally like that."

"Oh really?" Eric wanted to sneer but Syd was just smiling at him.

"He gave up being a Ranger a year ago to live a quiet life helping the less fortunate; I don't think he ever wanted to get back in a suit again, especially not like this."

"Well, he's just going to have to deal with it, isn't he?" Eric snapped, causing the others to stop talking and pay attention to them.

"Yes, he is," Sydney told him, and then sarcastically smiled. "But then, you've got to deal with working with us too."

Lucas tried to hide the smirk and masked his chuckle as a cough behind his hand, but Eric still turned hard eyes on him. "Funny."

"A tiny little Pink Ranger put you in your place," Lucas teased.

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Eric grinned, recalling the countless times Jen had put him in his place.

"Taylor's going to love her," Lucas laughed.

"Shut up Lucas." The other three Rangers joined Lucas and Syd in their laughter.

--

"This place is awesome!" Justin grinned as the trio walked into the Rock Porium.

"It's very eclectic. Look, you two look around while I see if I can find one of the employees," Tanya told them. Adam and Justin nodded and wandered off while Tanya headed back toward the DJ's table. There was a young woman with bright pink hair wearing a purple Rock Porium shirt mixing some beats for the customers. Tanya assumed that she was an employee. "Excuse me," Tanya spoke, reaching out to tug on the girl's pants.

Vida was so in a groove that she didn't notice the woman standing beside her, but she did feel the tug on her pants, which caused her to yelp. "HEY!" she grumbled and then froze, her eyes locked on the woman looking at her. "You're...you're...you!"

Tanya just smiled, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, look, I'm looking for the owner?"

"You're...I can't believe it! You're Tanya Sloan-Park!" Vida laughed, tossing her headphones on her tables and hopping down on the floor so that she was standing even with Tanya.

"Last I checked," Tanya grinned. "Do you work here?"

"I'm Vida, and yeah, I do. Toby's going to flip when he sees you! Stay right here, I'll be right back!" That said Vida dashed off toward the office, leaving Tanya gaping at her.

"That was interesting," Adam stopped and grinned at his wife, who looked at him, confused, and just shrugged.

--

"Wow, you looked ticked, and tired, and wet," Leelee grinned when Nick walked through the front door.

"You try bathing a dragon that weighs a couple tons and has a slightly playful temperament and then we'll talk about it," Nick told her, setting his stuff on the counter. "Where is everyone?"

"Vida just flew into the office to talk to Toby, Xander's in the back doing inventory, Chip's wandering around in between manning the snack bar, and I'm waiting for you to clock in so I can go find Phineas and hit the movies," she pointedly told him.

Nick winced. "Sorry? I didn't think I was going to be cutting it this close to my shift. Blame Daggeron."

"I just might. In any case," Leelee told him, sliding off her work shirt and hanging it on the chair behind her. "I have the nice communicator that your mom gave me, if you need Phineas or me, just call."

"You got it, and Leelee," he told her, watching her look at him expectantly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." That said, she walked over, clocked out and then headed out the door, leaving Nick to clock in.

--

"I saw you talking to Billy earlier," Tommy told Kim as they pulled off the freeway at the exit for Briarwood. Kimberly didn't answer him; she just continued to stare out her window. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," she finally answered. "Something's wrong, but he won't tell me what."

Tommy nodded and snuck glances at her from the corner of his eye. "Being off Earth for nearly a decade might have something to do with it."

"I don't think that's the root of what's bugging him, to be quite honest," Kim turned her eyes to him. She studied his profile, noting how it hadn't changed much in the nearly fifteen years that she'd known him.

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah?"

"Just give him some space, and some time. He's always come to you before, when he's comfortable, he will this time."

Kimberly grinned at him. "Why, Dr. Oliver, when did you get so wise?"

"Um, I think it was when I decided I wasn't about to give up the love of my life a second time, or it could have been about the time I proposed to you," Tommy suggested, watching her laugh.

"No, I think it was when Jason brought you over to my apartment and you didn't cause a scene when you saw it was me!" Kim laughed, causing Tommy to grin.

--

"Wonderful, a room full of teenagers; as if I haven't suffered enough," Eric muttered as the group walked into the Rock Porium.

"Eric, stuff it," Jen told him before breezing past him, Wes in tow.

"Wow, you're on track for a record today," Lucas grinned. "Are you trying to see how many Pink Rangers can you piss off?" Lucas clapped him on the back before moving past him to join Katie and Trip.

"Oh just shut up, all of you," Eric muttered. "Let's find the Mystic Force Rangers and get out of here."

The SPD Rangers just filed past him, Anubis stopping with him. "I'm surprised at how many creatures are here, not just humans."

"According to the NASADA report, it's been common for the last couple of months, since the Mystic Force Rangers won their big battle," Eric shrugged. Anubis nodded and then headed off with Jack to wander around.

--

"Welcome to Briarwood," Jason read the sign as the group stopped and looked down on the city below. It was a beautiful coastal city from the looks of it.

"Hey, if all else fails, we can hit the beach," Rocky grinned. "Tommy and Billy need to regain their tans."

The former Blue Ranger merely shot Rocky a look while the legendary one grumbled under his breath. "Rocky, if you want to live to see your next birthday, I suggest leaving both Tommy and I alone."

Rocky saw that his friend was utterly serious about it and only nodded in response. "Who knew all it took was the boy genius to get you to shut up for five minutes," Aisha teased him as she pushed him back toward his truck, Zack following. Tommy and Jason shared a look before following their respective fiancées to their cars, and Billy followed Jason and Kat.

--

"Toby! LOOK!" Vida grinned, pointing to Tanya, who was standing with Adam and Justin.

"Welcome to the Rock Porium, Mrs. Park," Toby grinned, reaching out to shake her hand. "Feel free to look around. Is there anything I can get for you? A pen, something to drink, a free c.d.?" Toby rambled.

"Actually, I'm, well..." Tanya started, and then smiled. "I'm looking for the Mystic Force Power Rangers."

Both Toby and Vida felt their jaws drop a second before Vida regained her composure and smiled. "Which team?"

Adam looked confused. "What do you mean, which team?"

"Which team are you from? Mighty Morphin', Zeo, Turbo, or Time Force?" Vida grinned.

Tanya, Adam and Justin shared glances before Tanya replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Mystic Force Pink Ranger, at your service," Vida grinned, reaching out a hand. "And don't worry because just about everyone in Briarwood knows our identities. Long story," Vida assured them.

Tanya nodded. "Zeo and Turbo Yellow."

"Morphin Black, Zeo and Turbo Green."

"Turbo Blue," Justin smiled, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Toby asked casually.

"On the way here, I think. We had to pick Justin up at the airport this morning, so we left earlier than they did," Adam admitted.

"Cool. Let me know when they get here, and I can take you to Rootcore to meet Udonna," Vida grinned.

"Mind if we look around some more?" Justin asked. "I'm really interested in those turn tables."

Vida smiled. "Stick with me, the turn tables are my babies."

Tanya and Adam nodded to Justin who headed off with Vida to check out the turn tables. "So, is there anything we can do?" Tanya asked Toby, who smiled.

Toby grinned. "If you're up to it, how about singing some c.d.'s? Maybe I can raffle them away?"

"Sounds good."

--

Xander sighed in relief as he exited the back room, only to find himself staring at the enticing backside of a pretty blonde who was bent over a section of cds. Grinning to himself, Xander strolled over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she stood up and faced him, he found himself awed by pretty blue eyes and a heart shaped face.

"Yes?" Sydney asked him, watching him stare at her.

"You're beautiful," he told her, his brain on autopilot as he stared at her.

Syd smiled and giggled. "Thank you." Turning away, the Pink Ranger went back to perusing the music selection.

Xander just continued to stare at her, his brain working to try and come up with a good line to use on her to ask her on a date. "Um, hi, I'm Xander."

The blonde turned her gaze back to him and smiled. "I'm Sydney."

"Is there anything I can help you find? I, uh, I work here. Anything I can help you find?" he babbled on, motioning to the multitudes of merchandise around them.

"I'm fine, thanks. Just waiting on some friends to get done," Sydney smiled at him. She tilted her head to the side to study him, a few strands of hair slipping into her eyes.

Xander, ever the gentleman, reached out to tuck the strands behind her ear. "Listen, my shift ends soon, would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me?" he asked.

Sydney was about to object when a large, solid object suddenly moved between them. 'Uh oh, Sky' Syd winced. "No, she wouldn't," Sky told him.

The Green Ranger straightened and frowned. "I think the lady can speak for herself, mate."

"Oh, I'm well aware she can speak for herself, but I'm telling you, the answer is no," Sky told him through clenched teeth.

"Listen buddy," Xander started, only to have Sky cut him off.

"No, you listen. The lady won't be going out with you, at least not in this lifetime," Sky told him.

"Sky, calm down," Syd told him as she moved around him, her hand on his arm. "He wasn't hurting me, chill out. He's just being friendly."

Sky turned his eyes to her face and she shivered from the look there. It was the same look he'd had on his face when the Commander had told him she'd been posing as a prostitute undercover while he and Z had been busting a drug ring. "Syd?"

"I'd listen to her," Xander smirked. Syd turned her head and shot him a look that told him to back off.

"You're not helping," she told the Green Ranger. "Once he's pissed off, it takes a lot to calm him down; I should know since I've pissed him off enough over the years." Turning back to Sky, Syd gave him a look that made him back off. "Chill out, I told you he's just being friendly."

"I don't care," Sky told her. "We're in a strange place, I'm sorry if I don't exactly like that men are hitting on you."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Men hit on me all the time, what else is new?" she teased. "You've never noticed before."

Sky gave her a look, his arms crossed across his chest, before he looked at Xander. "Jealous much?" Xander muttered, causing Sky to growl. Sydney soon found herself being carefully pushed aside when Sky got in Xander's face.

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice asked, causing Xander and Syd to look up in relief. Sky still had his eyes trained on Xander.

"This doesn't concern you," Sky told the newcomer.

"Nick, a little help here," Xander uttered, taking a step back and Nick stepped in between him and Sky.

"I'll ask again, is there a problem here?" Nick directed the question at Sky.

"Maybe you should tell you friend to stop flirting with people's girlfriends," Sky told him.

Sydney, finally having had enough, stepped in. "Alright, get a handle on the testosterone, right this instant Schuyler Tate, or I am so calling Commander Cruger over here."

"Syd, stay out of it," Sky told her, his eyes burning holes into Nick's.

"Look, Xander's harmless. I'm sure he didn't know that she was your girlfriend. There's no reason to beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Cadet Tate, stand down."

Jaw clenched, Sky stepped back. "Thank you," Nick told the newcomer, only to have his jaw drop in shock as he came face to face with a large, dog-like creature. "Whoa."

Anubis held out his hand. "Anubis Cruger, Commander of SPD. I apologize for the scene that my Rangers have made, they aren't usually like this."

"Rangers?" Xander piped up, moving forward. "Did you say, Rangers?"

"Yes."

"Commander?" Z called as she, Bridge, and the Time Force Rangers approached.

"You guys are here for the gathering of Rangers, aren't you?" Xander asked, smiling.

"Yes, how did you..." Anubis started, only to be stopped.

"Xander Bly, Green Mystic Ranger, and this is Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger."

"Just the Rangers we wanted to see," Jen grinned. "You've already met most of Space Patrol Delta, I'm Jennifer Collins, Pink Time Force Ranger, and these are my teammates."

"Nice going Xander, piss off some fellow Rangers," Nick muttered to his friend who shrugged.

"How was I to know they made Rangers as pretty as her?" Xander grinned at Syd, which only caused Sky to growl. Z and Bridge grabbed his arms and held on while Jack stood back, shaking his head.

"We need to speak with your mentor immediately," Wes told them.

Nick shot Xander a look. "Wonderful," he muttered. "Look, you cover for me; I'll take them to Rootcore. That way I don't have to worry about you getting there in one piece."

Xander looked down at his feet but nodded. "Sure. I'll tell Toby you're taking off on Ranger business."

"Good," turning back to the others, Nick tried to smile. "Follow me."

--

Tommy, Jason, and Rocky pulled their cars up to the curb and the group got out and gathered across the street from The Rock Porium. "So, this is it, huh?" Rocky asked.

"I don't see Tanya or Adam's cars," Zack pointed out.

Aisha shook her head. "Tanya said they were getting a rental."

The three former Red Rangers gave each other looks before heading across the street, the others right behind them. They walked in to a crowd gathered in the back by the turntables where a girl was rocking out alongside someone particularly familiar to most of them. "Is that Justin?" Kim uttered, staring at the tall young man who was having a wonderful time.

"No way!" Rocky laughed. "Hey, I see Adam and Tanya!"

Just then, Adam turned and waved the team over. "Hey guys!" Adam greeted, hugging the girls while giving the guys all one armed hugs until he saw Billy standing beside Kim and Jason. "Billy?"

"Hello Adam."

Turning, Adam tapped his wife on her shoulder and then spun her around. Tanya's eyes lit up when she saw everyone, but none more than when she caught sight of the former Blue Morphin Ranger. "BILLY!" Tanya squealed seconds before she launched herself into his arms for a hug in a maneuver reminiscent of Kimberly or Aisha during high school.

Billy was caught off guard by Tanya's greeting, but held his friend tightly. When she pulled back and cupped her hands to his cheeks, he almost blushed. "It's good to see you too, Tanya."

"Look at you!" she gushed. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

"Well, now that the gang's all here, how about we round up Justin and Vida and get going," Adam remarked, nodding his head back toward the stage where Justin and the young woman with pink hair were finally finishing up. Tanya caught the look Adam had given her, along with the fact that Billy was very tense.

"Right. Be right back," Tanya laughed before hurrying over to Justin and Vida.

A few seconds later and Justin was meandering over toward them. "Took you guys long enough," he teased, hugging the girls. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

The guys shook hands in greeting and Rocky nodded his head in Billy's direction. "We had a late arrival. Justin Stewart, allow me to introduce to you the original Blue Genius, Billy Cranston. Billy, your successor in the smarts and color area, Justin Stewart."

The two former Blue Rangers shook hands. Justin stared in awe, having heard from first the team and later Alpha about the original Blue Ranger himself. Billy attempted to smile, but could already see so much of himself in Justin, only Justin seemed to have adjusted to the changes in his life thanks to Rangering better than Billy ever had. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Billy nodded and was thankful when Tanya, Adam, and the young woman Justin had been with arrived. "Guys, this is Vida Rocca, the Pink Mystic Force Ranger," Adam introduced. "Vida, meet the Mighty Morphin', Zeo, and first generation Turbo Rangers."

"Welcome to Briarwood," Vida smiled. "If you'll follow me, I'll drive you guys out to Rootcore, and you can meet Udonna and the other Rangers who have gathered."

"That'd be good," Tommy smiled at her. "The sooner we sort this out, the sooner we go back to our lives."

"Amen to that," Vida laughed, then turned and shouted, "XANDER! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

Xander exited the office with Toby right behind him. "What is it V?"

"Everyone's here. Go grab Chip and let's get going," Vida told him. The two turned to Toby who nodded.

"Don't worry, we've got a few people here, and Nikki said she'd come in," Toby reassured them. "Go have fun saving the world."

Most of the gathered group was slightly startled that Toby seemed to know that Vida and Xander were Rangers, let alone they all were. "Okay, I'm confused," Rocky started, looking to Zack. "I thought the meaning of secret identities was that they were supposed to stay secret?"

Zack shrugged while Vida, Adam, Tanya, Justin, Xander and Toby chuckled. "It's a long story, Rocko," Justin told him. "I'll tell ya on the way."

"Let's get going then," Jason suggested.

--

"Welcome to Rootcore," Udonna smiled in greeting as Nick led the Time Force and SPD Rangers into the main room. "I'm Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger."

Anubis stepped forward and shook Udonna's hand. "I'm Anubis Cruger, Commander of the Space Patrol Delta B Squad Rangers from the year 2027."

Udonna's face registered her shock well before she could think to cover it. "Rangers from the future?"

"Yes Ma'am," Anubis told her. "And these are the Time Force Rangers. Half their team is from the year 3007, while the other half lives here in the present."

"You've obviously come a long ways," Udonna told them, her brow furrowing as she noticed the tension and looks shared between the tall, brown haired blue eyed young man in blue and her son. "Nick, please show them to the library, and have Clare get them something to eat."

"Sure," Nick huffed, his face creased in a frown and annoyance.

Udonna arched an eyebrow at his tone. "And when you're done, I'd like to speak with you, privately."

Nick winced at his mother's tone; she definitely did not sound happy with him. "Yes Ma'am."

--

Udonna was standing on the balcony overlooking the forest when Nick found her a half hour later. Her back was to him, but even as he stepped onto the balcony, he could feel the slightest vibration of anger rolling off her, and it worried him. His mother was normally the calm, cool, collected one, while his father seemed to show the most temper. To feel that she was mad shamed him, because he knew he was the reason.

"Bowen," she started, then corrected herself, though her tone was the same. "Nickolas."

Nick winced. To have her say both names, in that tone, confirmed his suspicions. He didn't answer, but waited for her to turn around. When she did whirl around to face him, her face was calm and composed but her eyes shone with her anger. "You have nothing to say? I understand that you did not want to have to join the battle once more, I am well aware of that, because I honestly did not want to either, but the way you have been behaving lately is beyond justifiable. We all must make sacrifices to make sure Earth and the very universe in which we live do not come crashing down on our heads. You are not the only one suffering."

The mighty Red Ranger stood with his jaw set, his eyes on his mother's face and his hands clenched at his side. He was nearly nineteen-years-old, he wasn't about to take his punishment like a baby, and was fully prepared for her punishment to be swift and severe.

Then Udonna stared into his eyes, and perhaps for the first time since she'd announced their new mission to save the very existence of the universe, Nick saw her fear. He hadn't seen it before, or even acknowledged it, but with the war they were about to wage, the truth in her eyes was undeniable. She was fearful of losing all of them; fearful of spending the rest of her life without her beloved, fearful of losing her only child, fearful of watching the four young adults she'd groomed into wizards and witches, and most importantly Power Rangers, die in a battle that could very well spell the end of life as everyone knew it. Not to mention she could lose all her friends, the ones she'd found again and the new ones made in the last year, just as she'd lost them before.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is a sad, sad word when there is no true feeling or meaning behind it," Udonna continued as if he hadn't spoken. Nick swallowed, knowing that she wasn't done. "I believe you are sorry, but your actions toward the other Rangers are inexcusable."

"Yes Ma'am."

"This was only a warning, the next time I'll leave your punishment to your father," Udonna told him, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side, challenging him to say something. "Am I understood?"

"Mom..."

Udonna grinned. "I think Madison's downstairs, waiting for you," she told him, watching him nod. She was only the a little surprised when he came and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back, taking a deep breath and drawing in his familiar scent. "Go on now." Nick stepped back and moved to leave the balcony. "And Nick?"

He stopped and turned his head toward her. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

Nick grinned. "I love you too, Mom."

--

When Vida pulled up at the edge of the forest and parked her truck, the others stared at her in confusion. They weren't sure about parking near the forest, until they recognized some of the other vehicles – two black SUV's with the Silver Guardian's logo, two Lightspeed Humvees, and then Tommy recognized Tori's van and Conner's car, as well as Hayley's little Toyota. There were also three other cars parked with them, but the team figured those had to be vehicles of various Rangers.

"Come on guys, you're gonna love this!" Chip gushed as they entered the forest. They walked until they passed through the magical barrier before Vida, Xander and Chip stopped.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Well, because you guys can't use magic, we can't travel through the trees," Vida spoke up, smiling at the incredulous looks the older Rangers were giving her. "The three of us are going to perform a spell to transport us to Rootcore."

"Go ahead and stand in the middle of the three of us," Xander ordered them, the three Mystic Rangers waiting until the group of eleven did as they were told.

Once they were standing between the Mystic Rangers, the three closed their eyes, raised their wands and called out, "Vanishio!"

The older Rangers gasped when one second they were in the forest and the next second they were standing in front of a large, wooden dragon. "Holy crap!" Justin gasped, staring at the large wooden dragon with ruby eyes.

Chip grinned. "Welcome to Rootcore!"

--

Udonna stood on the upper balcony of the library and looked down at the Rangers who were gathered, each getting to know one another. It was interesting to learn that most of the teams, at some point or another, had teamed up with the teams just before and right after them. That meant most everyone in the room knew each other or had heard about the others through the teams they'd already met. It proved to be an interesting dynamic to an already strange situation.

"And this is the library, where most all the other teams have been hanging out," Chip's voice suddenly sounded, causing Udonna to turn and see Chip, Xander and Vida leading a group of eleven into the room.

"Welcome," Udonna called, her voice silencing everyone. All eyes turned to the newcomers. There were several hoots and hollers after a few seconds, and clapping.

"Gee Tommy! Jason must be rubbing off on you! Gotta make a grand entrance, don't ya?" Wes called out from his spot next to Carter and Eric.

"Shut up Wes!" Tommy laughed, and then turned his attention to Udonna. "You must be Udonna."

"I am. And you are?"

"Tommy Oliver, the original Green and White Morphin, Red Zeo, first generation Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger, and my friends are the other Morphin, Zeo and first generation Turbo Rangers."

'Zordon's Rangers' Udonna thought sadly. "Welcome to Briarwood, and Rootcore."


	9. Part 2: Grieving Normality

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 2 – Accepting Destiny  
Chapter 8 – Grieving Normality  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: June 5, 2007

Summary: Saying goodbye to normal, and saying hello to the Power, AGAIN  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now  
AN: Thank you to eagle219406 for pointing out a mistake in Chapter 6: Mystic Gathering Part 1. I accidentally posted the wrong version of that chapter; the correct version of the chapter is now up.

"_The real questions are the ones that obtrude upon your consciousness whether you like it or not, the ones that make your mind start vibrating like a jackhammer, the ones that you "come to terms with" only to discover that they are still there. The real questions refuse to be placated. They barge into your life at the times when it seems most important for them to stay away. They are the questions asked most frequently and answered most inadequately, the ones that reveal their true natures slowly, reluctantly, most often against your will." -- Ingrid Bengis --_

--

With the Morphin' and Zeo Rangers settled in, Udonna and Lianbow stood before the assembled group of Rangers and marveled at them all. Each of the teams sat together, their attention on the White Mystic Ranger, waiting to see why they'd been asked to assemble together.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for coming," Udonna started, her hands clasped in front of her. She took a deep breath and gave Lianbow a smile when his hand rubbed her back. "As you all know, we're facing quite possibly the greatest challenge to Earth's very existence. Two weeks ago, I had two dreamscape visitors. Some of you may know them, and if what I've heard is correct, some of you had your own encounters with one of them."

"Zordon and Trini," the brown haired, brown eyed woman in blue jeans and a black shirt spoke up from Udonna's right.

The White Mystic Ranger turned her attention to the woman and nodded. "Yes, Kimberly."

"Why now, why after all this time and both their deaths are they summoning us to this place, and this time?" Andros asked.

"I've kept this secret close to my heart since I found out," Udonna told them. "According to the two of them, a dire chain of events was set into motion when we," Udonna gestured to the Mystic Force Rangers. "Defeated the Master in November. I was told once we were all gathered to use my snow staff and contact Zordon and the rest would be explained then, and now we are all gathered."

"We're ready when you are," Tommy announced.

Udonna nodded and stepped away from Lianbow. With a thought, her snow staff was in her hand. "Noru-Estraba-Luxrotu!" she called, channeling her power through her staff. The other Rangers gasped when snow flakes began to fall from the ceiling and then a vortex of power began to open above them. "I summon Zordon of Eltar, friend and mentor of the Power Rangers!"

The Rangers cried out in momentary shock seconds before the room's inhabitants disappeared in a burst of white light.

--

"Welcome Rangers," a warm voice rang out. Gasps went out from some of the Rangers while others stared in surprise at the two beings standing before them. They were on a large, grassy hillside with an open air temple of sorts situated before them.

"Zordon?" Andros gasped in shock.

"Trini," Kim's soft voice uttered.

"It's good to see all of you here," Zordon spoke, stepping forward, his robe swishing carefully around his legs. Trini was a few steps behind him, her arms clasped behind her back. "I assume that Udonna has told you that you're going to be told why we've called you together."

"The thought had crossed our minds," Nick quipped sarcastically. Udonna and several of the older Rangers shot Nick glares while Zordon chuckled.

"Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger, keeper of the Red Mystic Phoenix, son of Udonna and Lianbow, and the heart and soul twin of she who is the keeper of the Blue Mystic Mermaid." Both Nick and Maddy felt their cheeks redden – Nick because of the scolding and Maddy because of the last part of Zordon's words. "Do not worry, Udonna, you son is no less spirited than any of the Rangers that were under my protection."

Kim's head bowed slightly and she elbowed her fiancé and Aisha when Zordon turned his gaze on her and they started laughing. "Zordon, what's going on?" Jason finally stepped forward, his natural instinct to lead coming out. "Udonna said it had to do with the Master."

"And she's quite correct," he told them, stepping back toward Trini before bringing his hand up and waving it to the right. A sort of ripple shot through the air, and suddenly the Rangers found themselves watching what looked like battle footage of the Mystic Force Rangers. "This is from the final battle with the Master. With his destruction, a wave of power was released, a spell if you will, that could have catastrophic events on your world, and the very fabric of the universe."

"What?" Eric's question rang out.

"His power has resurrected your most powerful foes, with stronger powers and newer abilities," Zordon informed them.

"We've discovered they're gathering together in what was the pit of the forces of Darkness, the same one Udonna, Itassis and Necrolai thought they destroyed in the fight with Sculpin," Trini finally spoke up.

"How is any of this even possible?" Jack wanted to know, stepping forward. "One minute we're minding our own business, then next thing we know we're being dragged through time," Jack muttered, pointing to his teammates and then himself.

Zordon smiled. The strands of destiny were, even now, weaving themselves together. Bonds were being created or mended, and those who would finish this fight were already making up their minds to fight it, while those who would lead were already stepping forward. "Anything is possible, Jack Landors, for those who have carried the Great Power in any of its many forms, as well as for those who wield the immeasurable powers of evil."

"Okay, see, now I'm really confused," Dustin raised his hand. "What does any of this really have to do with us?"

"Dustin Brooks," Zordon spoke, surprising the former Yellow Ninja Ranger. "It has everything to do with you. The Mystic Force Rangers are the newest team to become a part of the legacy. The next team, has not yet gained their powers, and will not be called into this fight. And with so many past evils coming back, the Tribunal of Magic and the Council of Elders wants those of you who have already faced these foes to be the ones to stop their plans. At the root of it all, it starts with the fact that the Mystic Force Rangers destroyed the Master instead of containing him, and the council was not aware of the Master's plan to launch the spell upon his death."

"So basically you're saying it's our fault, right?" Chip asked.

"No, Chip, we're not," Trini told him with a smile. "The council accepts that it is to blame for not telling you of the consequences, and of not knowing of the situation, when you were facing your final battle. Not even Mystic Mother knew of the spell, until it was already too late. You did as you were taught, you did what you were supposed to, just as every Ranger before you has – you fulfilled your destiny by restoring the balance between the powers of good and evil."

Jen stepped forward, standing between Jack and Tommy as she stared at Zordon. "That's why we've been called here, isn't it? We're supposed to restore the balance? There are more of them than one Ranger team can handle, that's why you've asked us all to come, right?"

"Yes."

With that one word answer, one lone figure moved away from the large group and looked up at the man who was more of a father to her than either of her own. "How are we supposed to give up our lives, yet again, to fight this evil? How can the council and the tribunal ask that of us? We've all already made sacrifices for this cause; most of all, most of us gave up our powers at the end of our big fights." Kimberly's passionate words created a silence among the Rangers. "You two, of all people, are aware of what joining this fight means we have to give up. Why would you ask that of us?"

Zordon looked down at the woman who had grown from the girl he'd first bestowed the Pink Ranger powers on nearly fifteen years before. Even when he'd first given her the Pink powers, he'd done so, not out of choice, but out of recognition. Even then she'd been the heart and soul of their team, the one who kept them bound together. He remembered watching her grown even more confident, if unknowingly, into that role over the years, and when her tenure as a Ranger was finally over, he watched as she recognized and chose her successor, and then watched the team struggle to regroup. Kimberly, he knew, never realized she had played such an important part as a Ranger – she'd been the one who'd kept them in touch with the human side of their mission when the day to day struggles against evil had threatened to turn them into hardened, unfeeling soldiers.

Reaching out, Zordon skimmed the knuckles of his right hand down her cheek, and spoke just loud enough for them all to hear, "Because you are the only ones who can complete this mission, the only ones who have the abilities to do so successfully, and because I told the council and the tribunal there are no others I'd trust more with this last, final, and most important mission, than my Rangers."

Despite her attempt not to, Kimberly began to cry then. They weren't the tears of the teenager he'd last seen. No, these were the tears of a woman who was learning that her destiny lay in a direction she didn't want to travel. He could see it in those tear-filled, doe brown eyes that Kimberly would see this last mission through, no matter how hard she tried not to want to, and she was only doing it for him, for the memory of the man she had always considered her real father. "You, my dear Kimberly, you will learn to soar again, and in doing so, you will lead the others to victory. This I know, because I know you. Of them all, you will prove the Rangers' most valuable motto true – that anything, when you believe, is possible."

The others watched on, many too transfixed to look away as the legendary mentor spoke with one of his prized pupils. The scene was heartbreaking and yet uplifting at once. He had such faith in them, all of them, that many would not refuse to participate in this last, most important fight of their lives.

Kimberly and Zordon embraced before they stepped back from one another. "You have three days to decide, and then those of you who agree to help will be given the arsenal you'll need to complete your mission. Until then, goodbye Rangers."

In the blink of an eye, the group found themselves back in the library at Rootcore. "Udonna!" Daggeron and Lianbow cried out when the White Ranger collapsed into Lianbow's arms.

"MOM!" Nick cried out, rushing away from the other members of his team to his mother's side. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Udonna reassured him, reaching up to touch his face. "Just tired. Clare?"

The blonde haired sorceress came forward and kneeled next to her aunt. "I'm right here."

"See to the others, please. I need to rest."

Clare smiled and nodded. "I'll have Nick and the others help me get them all settled. Don't worry."

Nodding to Clare, Lianbow gathered Udonna into his arms and carried her out of the library toward their room. Clare, Nick and Daggeron stood and the Solaris Knight gestured for the rest of the Mystic Force Rangers to approach them. When the group stood together, Daggeron spoke. "We need to get them into rooms, get them fed, and we all need to rest. Clare's going to help me come up with a suitable set of room assignments, but because we have limited space, you're going to have to share your rooms. They can't sleep in the library again."

The Rangers nodded. "How about while you two are doing that, we'll go get supplies for dinner?" Madison asked.

Daggeron smiled. "Thank you, Maddy. You're in charge of dinner then."

"I'm guessing maybe we should each take two teams and find out what they like," Chip suggested.

"The easiest thing would be pizzas," Nick put in.

"And who's going to pay for that many pizzas?" Vida asked, looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I think I know someone with that much money," Jen called out, causing the group to turn and stare at the Pink Time Force Ranger. Reaching over, she handed Nick a blank check that had been signed. "Why don't the five of you go shopping? You can use mine and Wes' account, there's plenty of money in there," she told them. Others stepped forward to protest and were silence with a look.

"Yeah, there's no reason when we've got all that money backing us from my dad's company not to use it, especially for Ranger business," Wes laughed. "If you have any problems using the check, have them call the number on there, it's my cell phone, which is on."

"Are you sure?" Madison asked them. "This could get expensive."

Eric laughed. "Kid, he's a billionaire; it won't phase his account in the least."

--

The sixteen of them were scattered around the balcony outside of Rootcore. Adam, Rocky and Justin sat together, elbows resting on their knees and chins propped up by their hands. Tanya and Kat stood together, Tanya with her arm wrapped around Kat's waist and Kat's arm around Tanya's shoulders. The two had their heads leaning together. Jason, Zack and Billy stood together, with Billy standing just slightly apart from his two teammates, whose heads were bent together and who were talking quietly. Hayley, Trent, Kira, Conner and Ethan stood together near the door, quietly watching Tommy. Aisha stood in the middle of the balcony, her arms folded over her chest. And Tommy was standing just behind Kimberly, whose hands were clenched on the railing, her head bowed and her eyes closed.

"Talk to us Beautiful," Tommy tried to coax her, reaching out to rub her back lovingly. In the nearly two years they'd been back together, he'd had to learn to read her emotions and moods all over again, but he found despite having grown up, Kimberly was still very much the same person he'd fallen in love with so many years before.

"How the hell can they even think to guilt trip us into doing this?" she forcefully asked, spinning around to face everyone. "Us!" she gestured to the original eleven Rangers. "Haven't we given enough of our blood, sweat and tears for this job? Haven't we suffered enough at the hands of Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox? At some point, each of us has had our powers striped from us; how can they ask us to take on this mission knowing how it's going to end?"

"We don't know how it's going to end, Kimberly, other than we're going to come out on the other side of a victory, like always," Aisha told her. "None of us want to do this any more than you do, because we've all found our places in the world."

"That's my point, Aisha. If we accept this, we accept that we could lose those places."

Kira stepped forward then, her eyes on Kimberly. "And if we don't win this war, those places won't be there for you to return to."

The original Pink Ranger stared at the young woman who had inherited the power of the Pterodactyl quietly. Kira looked as strong and capable as any female Ranger before her, which made Kimberly's eyes water. The young woman before her embodied her color and the spirit and essence of a female Ranger almost better than any Kimberly had met. "I lost all of you once, I won't go through that again," Kimberly's lips trembled as her eyes filled with tears. Though it sounded as though she wasn't about to help, those who knew her best, knew she was in this for the long haul. "I'll be damned if I sit back and lose you again. As much as I don't want to be, I'm in."

There were smiles on everyone's faces. "So, obviously, most of us are the veterans among the veterans," Jason grinned, causing a few people to chuckle. "How do you think this is going to all work out?"

All eyes went to Tommy, who sighed. "Why is it when things go wrong, you all look to me?" he asked.

"Face it, oh Christmas Tree Ranger," Rocky joked, causing more than a few of them to crack up. Jason brought a hand to his forehead and shook his head while Zack snickered. The girls rolled their eyes, and Ethan and Kira shared a look that said they now knew where Conner got those Conner-type comments from; it was inherited through the red spandex. "When it comes down to it, you're the best of the best, and you've been leader longer than anyone, save maybe Jason. Besides, you've got the most experience."

Tommy leveled Rocky with a look. "Look, like Kim said, we've all got lives outside of this, but we're all in agreement right?"

"I think I speak for all of us from back in the day when I say yes," Jason responded. Tommy nodded and all eyes hit the group of five who were silent.

"Guys?" Tommy asked.

Conner eyed his teammates and their technical advisor before looking back up at their mentor. "Well, you know, it'd be a shame for all that training you put us through to go to waste. We're in."

--

As groups go, they were the biggest gathered that had the most links between them. The Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, and Wild Force Rangers were spread out throughout the library, each facing the center where the Red Rangers were sitting. "Okay, so is this one for the record books or what?" Max quipped, drawing smiles from some and glares from others.

"Andros?" Shayla spoke, her voice quieting everyone. "What do you think of all this?"

The Red Space Ranger sat back in his chair, his hand grasping Ashley's tightly as the Yellow Ranger sat on the arm of his chair. "To be honest, I'm a little overwhelmed." His eyes drifted around the gathered group. He saw each of the Ranger couples sitting together, hands interlocked, while those who weren't in couples were close to their teammates.

He knew this group of five teams had a strong link to each other, all but Wild Force having teamed up with those before and after them, and all the Red Rangers having teamed together years before to take out Serpentara. If they came to an agreement, he knew they would all be all right working with each other, as they were familiar with each other, at least a little. "I never expected Zordon to ever come back, never expected us to be facing something bigger than the Machine Empire reviving Serpentara."

"Each of us understands that we've all got lives that we've made apart from our time as Rangers, right?" Wes started, looking around the group as heads nodded. "There's nothing more we can do then, but to stay here and fight this fight, because if we don't…"

"We won't have lives to go back to," Carter spoke up, his arm slipping around Dana's shoulders.

Cole looked to each of his teammates and Princess Shayla, each of them nodding in unanimous agreement. Smiling, he stood up. "We may not know much about this Master or about those the rest of you faced as Rangers, but Wild Force," Cole gestured to his team. "Will stop at nothing to save Earth; count us in."

Jen smiled and stood up as well, her eyes shifting to each of her teammates and her husband's before she reached out and touched Cole's arm. "Count Time Force in as well; if we don't stand between these monsters and the survival of humanity, who will?"

Carter took a silent general consensus from the Lightspeed Team before he stood up. "Lightspeed is here to stay for the duration."

"Space is as well," Andros spoke up, before all eyes went to Lost Galaxy.

Leo looked at each of his teammates, his eyes lingering on Maya and then Kendrix. "I guess since we're staying, I need to get a hold of Mike, we might need him."

Shayla watched each of them from her perch on the arm of Merrick's chair. Already they were unifying, coming together for this common cause, and Shayla knew she couldn't have been prouder of any of them for putting aside the lives they'd built in the time after they'd been Rangers to save the world once more.

--

"Why are things like this always so awkward?" Z questioned out loud, not really expecting an answer. The Ninja Storm and SPD Rangers were sitting in the main chamber of Rootcore, having wanted to give everyone else some space to deal.

Tori grinned at her. "Unwritten rule?" the Blue Ninja Ranger suggested.

Syd, who was sitting next to them, laughed and nodded. "And here we thought that moment at The Rock Porium was awkward," she teased Z, who rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked.

Z smiled. "Xander stuck his foot in his mouth, so to speak," the Yellow Ranger started. "He ran into Syd before he learned she was here for the gathering, and sorta started hitting on her…"

Tori's eyes widened and a grin erupted onto her face before she turned and nodded her head in Sky's general direction. "I take it he wasn't too pleased." The three girls, after introductions had been made, had shared who their significant others were.

"That's putting it mildly," Syd sighed. "I've never known him to be the jealous type, or worried like that."

"I think it had a lot to do with your last assignment, Syd, and how he found out," Z told her.

"Last assignment?" Tori asked.

Syd bore a tight smile and a deep blush. "I had to go undercover as a prostitute, and Commander Cruger didn't let me tell him until AFTER it was over. He didn't take it so well."

Tori winced in sympathy and nodded. "I'll bet he didn't. Just general observation would tell you how deep his feelings for you run, Sydney, especially when he looks at you."

While the girls continued to talk, the boys sat or stood together with Commander Cruger and Sensei Watanabe. "What do you guys make of this?" Jack asked in general, waiting for the others to speak up.

"I don't like the idea of having to save the world again, to be honest," Shane spoke up.

"But the fact remains that every single one of us here has the proper training, to either lead a team or to be a team of Rangers," Sky put in. "We can't back down from this fight, not now, not ever."

"Sky's got a point," Hunter started. "We did the same thing when the others needed our help against Lothor and Mesogog."

Cam cleared his throat. "The question remains, how are those of us who have no powers anymore going to fight? You forget the Morphin' and Dino Thunder Rangers, as well as the six of us, lost the ability to morph."

"We shall think of a way for you to participate, Cam," Sensei Watanabe told his son, letting his gaze bore into Cam's.

Anubis cleared his throat. "Sensei Watanabe is right. Zordon wouldn't have summoned those of you without powers if he didn't have a way to give them back to you. You'll all play vital roles in this war, don't doubt that for one second."

"So we're in agreement?" Blake asked, watching as the girls came over and stood with them. "We'll all stay and fight?" Twelve heads nodded in agreement to his question.

--

Chip, Vida, and Xander were helping Clare put away the groceries they'd bought in refrigerators that the young sorceress had conjured in the kitchen at Rootcore. While the four were laughing and poking and having fun with each other, Nick and Madison had gone up to start readying the rooms for everyone at Daggeron's urging. The Blue Ranger carried a paper in her hand that had a list of room assignments carefully written on it. She and Nick were in charge of enchanting each of the ten bedrooms – Clare's, Daggeron and Jenji's, Nick's, Chip's, Xander's and Vida and Madison's joint room along with four spare bedrooms – so that they could hold more occupants and wouldn't have to be physically changed.

"Some days, I absolutely love magic," Maddy grinned, waving her wand in unison with Nick's as the two enchanted her and Vida's room. Madison, Vida, Z, Syd and Kira would be sharing the room. Nick just grunted and continued to concentrate on what he was doing. She knew he was irritated at having to share his room, and had thought about saying something to him about it but refrained. So many people had been on his case the last few days; she didn't want to spoil the quiet between them.

When they were done, they went moved across the hall to Nick's room, which he'd be sharing with Jack, Kai, Trip, Carlos and Ethan. "With so many people in each room, we're not going to get to spend any time together, alone," Nick muttered.

Maddy almost didn't hear him, but when she translated his words, she blushed slightly and reached out to touch his cheek. "It's going to be okay."

"I like having you sleep with me," he told her, grinning. Maddy blushed a deeper red and nodded.

She was halfway across his room to his bathroom when she turned around and spoke, "You know, at home, I have my own room, if it gets really bad…" At the look on Nick's face she grinned and moved toward the bathroom again, only she didn't make it. The next thing she knew, she found herself on her back, on Nick's bed, with the Red Ranger towering over her, tickling her sides. "NO FAIR!"

"Tease me will ya!" he laughed, moving his fingers up and down her sides.

"NICK! STOP!" she laughed and wiggled, trying to get away from him. Neither of them realized just how precarious their positions were until they found themselves pressed close together. Maddy's body cradled Nick's carefully, his desire pressed against her center. The Blue Ranger's breathing hitched and her arms slid around his waist, her hands digging into the material of his shirt.

"Do you want me to move?" he asked softly, his muscles already moving to push off her.

"No," she whispered, and then leaned up to kiss him. "Stay."

For several minute the pair kissed, each nipping at the other, moaning out loud and shifting their bodies slightly. "I sent you up here to enchant the rooms, not make out."

Nick jerked away from Maddy and landed on the floor. Maddy pushed up onto her elbows and both she and Nick turned to the door where Daggeron was standing, arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving look in his eyes. "Daggeron..." Nick started, only to be quieted with a look.

"Madison, go get started on the next room, Nick and I need to have a talk," Daggeron ordered. The Blue Ranger shot her boyfriend a look before she pushed off the bed and quickly left the room. Knowing his mentor as well as he did, Nick chose to remain silent, well aware that he was about to get into trouble. "Nick, I know you're expecting a lecture, and considering what I just saw, I'm in a foul enough mood to give one."

The Red Ranger winced. "It's not..."

"I was young once too," Daggeron reminded him. "I know what's going through your head, and admittedly, you and Maddy have been through more than most. I know there's a bond between you, one that is stronger than I've ever seen, but are you really ready for that next step?"

Nick exhaled and lay back on the floor, his eyes closed. "When I'm with her, I forget everything else."

"You love her."

"Yeah, I do."

"As do I," Daggeron spoke, watching Nick look up at him. "She's like the daughter I never had. I want to see that she's safe, cared for, but above all else, I want her happy. I only have one tiny problem with what I just saw."

"What's that?" Nick asked, sitting up.

"Timing. Do you want to get that involved with the war that's coming practically at our door?"

Nick dropped his head to his chest. "Daggeron, when do you know if it's the right time?" he asked, looking up at his mentor.

Daggeron smiled. "You'll know. When the time is right, for both of you, you'll know. Just don't get carried away until you're ready. Now, I believe I asked the two of you to get busy on getting rooms ready, and I think this room is done," Daggeron told him, gesturing to the bunk beds that now rested in the room. "Why don't you go join Maddy?" The Red Ranger nodded and stood, striding out the door seconds later to find his girlfriend.

--

"I don't think I want to look at another pizza ever again!" Vida muttered as she slipped the last of the twenty some odd pizzas they'd made into the oven and then tried to wipe pizza dough off her cheek.

"At least we didn't have to be sitting around thinking about what's coming next," Chip tried to lighten the mood. A glare from Vida had him grinning. "Hey V, you've got something on your cheek."

The Pink Ranger tried to wipe off whatever he saw but only managed to smear more dough and pizza sauce on her skin. "Did I get it?"

"Here, let me," Chip smiled at her and reached forward. They stared at each other, eyes locked, the pizza sauce and dough on Vida's face completely forgotten. When Chip wiped off the spot on her face, Vida unconsciously cuddled into his hand. They were so lost in each other, they were unaware of the argument brewing across the room.

"Xander, how did you escape getting dirty?" Clare demanded to know, her eyes pinning the nearly pristine Green Ranger with a look.

"I don't work, I supervise. Remember, I'm a born leader, Toby said so."

Clare narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh really?" she growled. Sometimes, the young sorceress admitted, she just wanted to hit him, HARD. The bag of flour on the counter caught her eyes, which began to twinkle with mischief. Smiling sweetly, she said the spell in her head and grinned with satisfaction when half the bag rose into the air and then dropped down on Xander's head.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Xander cried out, spitting and sputtering as he danced in a circle, attempting to get the flour off his head.

Vida and Chip swung around and their jaws dropped when they caught sight of the flour covered Xander and the smirking Clare. "Do I want to ask?" Chip started. He yelped when Vida pinched his side. "OW! V!"

"Xander just got a taste of my temper," Clare huffed. "He'll think twice next time before he ever thinks he'll get away with not helping!"

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Xander grumbled, seconds before Clare started shrieking after a handful of flour hit her face and another went down the front of her dress.

"XANDER!" Clare screeched. The sorceress waved her hand, sending more flour flying at him. He deflected it, only to wince when Vida and Chip cried out.

"XANDER!"

The Green Ranger winced and turned his eyes in their direction. Chip stood with his mouth and eyes closed, but a look of annoyance showed on his face. Vida had her eyes closed and her mouth open, a look of indignation on her features as her mouth was full of flour.

Spitting out the flour and wiping her face off, Vida growled, "Xander Bly! I'm going to rearrange your limbs!"

Just as the Pink Ranger lunged for her green counterpart, the kitchen door opened and several of the other Rangers stuck their heads in. "See, I told you I heard something," Conner grinned. Rocky, Zack, Ethan, Max and Danny looked on, grinning wildly.

"Oh man," Rocky smirked.

"Need help?" Max asked.

"NO!" the three Mystic Rangers yelled. Clare just stood there, trying to get flour out of her top.

"RETREAT!" Zack laughed as flour began flying at the door.

--

The stars twinkled above, reminding her that she hadn't seen them at this angle in a long time because Earth was no longer her home. "First star to the right, and straight on till morning," she absently murmured.

"What was that Ash?" Andros asked softly, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Nothing," she answered. "Missing home?"

"Not yet; give me a week or two and I will."

Ashley realized by the tone of his voice what was really bothering him. "He's proud of you, of us, of all of us," she started, letting her fingers slide under the cuffs of his jacket. "We wouldn't have been asked to come here if he wasn't."

"I know," Andros breathed into her ear. "I'm more worried about what this is going to mean for all of us."

The Yellow Ranger grinned. "Honey, when have we ever not been able to handle trouble?"

Andros mulled that over then sighed. "We always seem to come out on top, I guess."

"You guess?" Ashley laughed. "We've never lost, we're not about to start now. We'll face this head on, just like everything else we've faced before. Stop worrying."

Carefully, the Red Ranger turned his wife in his arms and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you, Ashley."

A smile blossomed on her face. "I love you too, Andros."

He reached up and brushed her blonde hair from her face. "After this is all over, we're going to start that family we've been talking forever about starting."

Ashley smiled brighter and nodded before leaning up to kiss him. "Told you there were out here sucking face," Carlos' voice teased.

The Red and Yellow Space Rangers broke their kiss and turned to see the other members of their team coming from the doorway to the balcony towards them. "They're married, they're allowed," Cassie scolded, even as she moved to hug Ashley.

"Hey guys."

"So it's the all powerful, mega morphing Power Rangers versus a rag tag team of evil villains, huh?" T.J. asked, smiling.

"Looks that way," Andros grinned. "Are we up for this?"

The others looked at each other and then at Andros. "HELL YES!"

--

Tommy sighed. The room was quiet, almost too quiet for him to sleep. Rocky and Aisha slept on the bed nearest the bathroom. The former Zeo Ranger was curled around their former Yellow Ninja, his arms holding her protectively to his chest. Not far from them were Adam and Tanya. The former Green and Black Ranger had his head pillowed on his wife's chest. On another bed, on the other side of the bed Tommy lay on with Kimberly, were Jason and Kat. The former Pink Ranger was draped across Jason's chest, her face turned into his neck and his arms wrapped around her slim waist.

Soon, Tommy's gaze drifted back to Kimberly. His fiancée was curled into a ball as far away from him as she could be without falling off the bed. It broke his heart, knowing why she was laying so far away.

It had taken her a good three months after they started sleeping together before she would automatically cuddle against him at night. A combination of worry, anger and more importantly, guilt, had made her draw into herself again. Shaking his head, Tommy reached over and pulled her toward him. "Tommy?" her sleepy voice asked.

"Shh. Go back to sleep Beautiful."

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Beautiful," he whispered, pecking a kiss to her forehead before falling asleep.


	10. Part 2: Evil Rising

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 2 – Accepting Destiny  
Chapter 9 – Evil Rising  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus

Last Revised: August 1, 2007  
Summary: While the Rangers were preparing to accept their destinies, their opponents had some plans of their own…  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: This chapter is the shortest one I have so far, and because of it, you're also getting chapter 10 posted. I know everyone keeps asking about updates, so here's my system. I'm approximately 5 chapters ahead of this one (but with me posting chapter 10 too, it'll be 4), meaning I've just finished chapter 14. I'm trying to stay ahead of the game so that I can go back and change stuff if I need to, depending on the last minute ideas I get. The majority of this story is set, meaning I know what's supposed to happen, but I also lay those events out, usually 6 to 10 of them per chapter, which gives me room to improvise as well as adjust if need be.

AN2: Please remember for upcoming chapters, that I've talked about in these chapters the need for balance in this world – the Mystic Rangers wiping out the Master destroyed that balance, Zordon's death once restored it. There will be casualties coming up near the climax of the story that will test the Rangers' resolve. I won't say whether they are Ranger deaths or not, I will say this – there has to be a balance to everything, and while we know the Rangers always ultimately win, they do have a price to pay for that victory. Remember that.

AN3: There is an official Legacy Of Power: At World's End movie-style trailer up on my YouTube account. It's called Legacy Of Power: At World's End – The Battle For Earth Trailer. Check it out, let me know. A word for the wise, it gives hints to a bad guy that is introduced in this chapter, but not named –winks--

"_The things which we fear the most in life have already happened to us." -- Robin Williams, One Hour Photo --_

--

"Who are you?" the large form barked when the tall, lean shadowed figure slinked into the destroyed pit that had once housed the Master and the Darkness.

"Your worst nightmare," the shadow hissed.

The large, hulking figure laughed. "I highly doubt that." Before the large form had time to react, the shadow had moved and had it by him by the throat, pressing him into a wall that was crumbling.

The pair stared at each other in the dim light. "You…" the large form hissed.

"Me. I take it your master spoke of me?" the shadowed one chuckled evilly.

"Anyone who's been against the Rangers the last couple of years knows of the original evil."

"Then we both know I won't have to exert my will on any of those coming, nor on you."

"Don't jump to conclusions; some of them will still argue, and you'll still need to prove your ability."

"Then they shall suffer my wrath."

--

Sighing, Nadira quietly swung back and forth on the porch swing Lucas had built for her. He'd been very sweet since they'd come back five years before from helping the Wild Force Rangers. It had taken him three years to finally trust her enough to start seriously dating her. Then a year ago, they'd moved into a house together. Her father was still serving time in prison, but Captain Logan had hinted he might get out for good behavior and for helping the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers defeat the Mut-Orgs. It had made her happy, but she'd been saddened to not be able to share the news with Lucas. He, Katie, Trip and Ken had gone back to 2007 nearly three days before to help in a major Ranger war there.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," a young man spoke, breaking Nadira from her thoughts. The pink haired woman looked up and saw he was wearing a Time Force uniform and felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Can I help you?"

"Captain Logan and Officer Drake sent me to ask you to come to headquarters."

"Is everything okay?" Nadira questioned, panic rising in her chest. "What happened to Lucas and the others?"

Nadira gasped when the young man turned into what looked like a mutant from her father's reign of terror. She knew it was impossible, but he was standing there changing in front of her none the less. "My master requests the presence of your father, and the only way to get to him, is through you. Not to mention, it'll put a nice little kink in the Rangers' plans when they find out the stupid Blue Time Force Rangers' beloved and her father are working for us."

"I'll never help you!" Nadira shouted before she tried to run for cover. She let out a scream and tried to fight him when he intercepted her path, but he was quick and shot her with a stun gun. Her last thought was of Lucas, and warning him, before the world went dark.

--

"Ms. Ally Samuels?"

The blonde haired woman turned from what she was doing to see what looked like a robot man behind her. "Yes?"

"Could you come with me please?" he asked, smiling at her.

Ally raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "Tell me who you are first."

"Your boyfriend made a grave mistake, going to 2007 to fight. He's going to pay for it, through you."

Ally let out a scream, which caused Piggy to come running in. She was just backing up when he burst in. "Ally!" he yellowed seconds before she disappeared in a flash of light. Piggy stared at him in shock. "What have you done with her?"

"Tell SPD they've chosen their own fate."

"MIRLOC!" Piggy finally gasped before the alien disappeared.

--

"Well?" Kat demanded.

Boom hung his head. "Piggy was right. Several of the containment cards, the ones with criminals B Squad locked up, are missing."

"How many and who?" Kat hissed, causing Boom to wince.

"Mora, Broodwing, Benaag, and Gruumm."

"What aren't you telling me, Boom?" Kat asked him, seeing the painful look on his face.

"Mirloc's escaped.

Kat swore before swinging around to the cadet at the communications console. "Patch a line through to Commander Cruger via Time Force! NOW!"

--

"How the hell did we get here?"

The general consensus among those gathered was that exactly. "The Master's plan worked!" the one with the mummy-like appearance laughed with glee as he swung his deadly-looking fan around.

"The Master?" a dark haired woman dressed in armor and sporting bat-like wings asked. "The only Master I serve is Queen Bansheera."

"Yes, Vypra, the Master," the shadowed figure standing at the back of the pit announced. "You're here because the Master understood there was a chance he'd be defeated, and he wanted the Rangers taken out once and for all."

"And who are you?" the figure of metal and muscle grumbled. "And where is my wife?"

"Your wife is a traitor, now known as the Mystic Mother," the large hulking form of a knight in purple armor announced. "As to who we are, right now, we're in charge."

"You are in charge of no one, Koragg."

The purple knight angled his head at the mummy man. "So you think, Imperious."

"Now, now, boys," a woman cackled, stepping forward. She wore a red leather skirt, thigh high black boots, a weird looking metal and cloth halter top, a half mask, and had her purple and brown hair pulled into a tight and high ponytail which swished behind her as she walked. "How about we all introduce ourselves before the guys in green and purple here tell us why we're here and how we got here."

"Shut up, Divatox," the man made of muscle and metal hissed.

The woman in question glared. "Make me, Zeddie-kins," she taunted, pouting her lips at him as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Both of you shut up," a new voice commanded. All eyes turned to the mutant-man at the entrance to the pit on the right side. He wore all black leather and was flanked by a machine looking creature.

"Mesogog and Zeltrax," Lothor hissed.

"We have a common goal," he spoke, striding into the room. "The Master has given us the power to rid ourselves of the Power Rangers once and for all. I for one will not waste this second chance."

"I want those snotty Wind and Thunder Rangers dead! Not to mention my brother and his fool son!"

"You'll get your chance, Lothor," a three headed, snake-like man announced, entering behind Mesogog. "I've already set plans into motion that will ensure our victory."

Those gathered grinned. "I was wondering if you'd show up, Master Vile," the shadowy figure called out.

"You had better believe I wouldn't miss this for anything. We must be careful though, my spies tell me the Rangers have help, in an other-worldly form. You can bet they'll be powered up for anything we throw at them."

The shadowy figure laughed, which made everyone in the room wince in fear. "Oh, I have plans of my own, ones that will take out their will to fight."

"Oh really?" a woman asked, striding forward. She looked like a cross between a human and a rather large cockroach.

"Yes Trakeena, I do."

The woman looked slightly taken aback that he should know her name, but she continued prodding him. "What exactly do YOU think you can do to those damnable Rangers that will destroy their will to fight?" she sneered.

The shadow grinned. "Take out their heart and soul, and the rest will crumble."


	11. Part 2: Accepting Destiny

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 2 – Accepting Destiny  
Chapter 10 – Accepting Destiny  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus

Last Revised: August 1, 2007  
Summary: It's time to face their destinies…  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: Yes, it's a 2 for 1 update, hope you enjoy! Also, I have a video up called Ladies Of The Legacy up at YouTube. Let me know what you think! (the link is on my profile and on my website)

"_Commitment is what transforms a promise into reality. It is the words that speak boldly of your intentions, and the actions which speak louder than the words. It is making the time when there is none. Coming through, time after time after time, year after year after year. Commitment is the stuff character is made of; the power to change the face of things. It is the daily triumph of integrity over skepticism." -- Anonymous --_

--

"Oh yes, making breakfast for several dozen people is oh-so-much fun," Vida grumbled, walking into the kitchen.

Udonna shot her a look that quieted her. "This will be the last time for a while, as most of them will be going home tomorrow."

"Really?" Madison quipped. "How come?"

"They have lives that need to be taken care of," Udonna told her. "SPD, Wild Force, Lightspeed, and Time Force will be staying with us. Space and Lost Galaxy are going to be staying on the Megaship once Andros goes to retrieve it. I believe Ninja Storm will be returning after they settle things in Blue Bay Harbor, as will Dino Thunder once things are set in Reefside. I'm not sure about the Angel Grove teams; my assumption is that everyone else will check in sporadically until the fighting begins."

The two girls nodded. "Need help?" a voice asked. The three turned to see Rocky standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "I love food, and out of necessity, I've learned to cook. Plus, you ladies look like you could use some help."

Udonna smiled. "We'd love the help."

--

"So when are we doing this?" Jason asked. The majority of the Rangers were out walking around the forest with Chip, Xander and Clare. Wes, Jen, Eric, Cole, Merrick, Shayla, Andros, T.J., Tommy, Jason, Kim, Jack, Sky, Anubis, Shane, Hunter, Kanoi, Cam, Hayley, Billy, Conner, Nick, Carter, Leo and Lianbow sat in the library discussing what was about to happen.

"Zordon gave us three days," Wes pointed out, only to be interrupted.

"That time ends tonight," Kim murmured. "Are each of the teams prepared for what we're about to do?"

The only responses she got were nods. "I'd like to propose an idea," Lianbow spoke.

"What is it, Dad?" Nick asked.

"Obviously, there are many teams involved with this. I think it would be best if we picked some overall leaders who will make the final decisions, battle wise."

"That's a good idea," Tommy spoke up.

"If we do that, my suggestion is that not all the leaders be Red Rangers," Anubis added, startling those gathered. "Reds have always been leaders, I understand that, but there needs to be balance here as well."

"So we'll put it to a team vote," Andros told him, the others nodding in agreement.

--

"It's beautiful here," Katherine smiled as the group walked along the path from Rootcore to Woodland Village.

"I love it here because it's peaceful," Clare told her. "It's easy to come out here to think."

"Angel Grove has places like that," Kat smiled. The two ambled along until Clare tripped. "Clare!"

Before the young sorceress hit the ground, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling. Looking over her shoulder, the blonde found Xander's twinkling eyes staring down at her. "Got to be more careful," he murmured, pulling her upright.

Clare looked startled and slightly breathless all at once. "Th-thank you, Xander."

"Not a problem," he smiled before moving away from her.

Kat watched the by-play between then and smiled. They reminded her of herself and Jason – they were shy around each other and they obviously had feelings beyond friendship for one another but were afraid to show them.

"So, what are the others doing this morning?" Kira asked Kat, who turned her attention to the younger Ranger.

"Well, the Red Rangers and some of the others are meeting in the library to discuss our battle plan, and I'm pretty sure Lucas, Katie, and Trip took Zhane, Karone and T.J. shopping. We can't keep relying on Udonna to conjure food for all of us and we can't keep eating pizzas."

Most of the younger Rangers made faces at that while the older ones cracked up laughing.

--

"Nervous?" Tommy asked Kim, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. They stood near one of the windows in the library, looking out at the forest beyond.

"Terrified," she breathed. "I haven't held the power in nearly twelve years. I'm almost afraid to feel that full again."

The former Ranger Leader chuckled. "At least our sex life won't suffer," he teased.

Kimberly closed her eyes and cracked up laughing at that, remembering how horny they'd both gotten as teenagers and Tommy's more recent descent from power. "This is true," she told him, turning in his arms. "How are you holding up?"

Tommy shrugged. "I'm pretty much resigned to the fact that the power may never completely leave me alone."

Doe brown met chocolate brown as understanding and love flowed between them. "I'm sorry."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his own. He smiled down at her after pulling back a few seconds later. "You have nothing to be sorry for. As long as we're together, there isn't anything we can't accomplish. We proved that simply from our history – when we're apart, life sucks, and when we're together…"

"Magic happens," she finished, causing them both to grin.

"Exactly."

"What about the others?" Kim asked, snuggling against his chest.

Tommy chuckled. "I trust them to fight with us, because I trust and believe in the kind of people they are," he assured her. "It takes a certain kind of person to be a Ranger."

"I know. Our legacy's in pretty good hands, even a thousand years from now," she laughed, hinting at Time Force and the time they'd come from.

"Very true."

--

"Sweetheart?" Ashley called softly. She stood at the entrance to the balcony and watched her husband staring out at the sunset. Just from the way he was standing, she could tell he was upset about whatever was happening. "Andros?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me," she whispered, moving to wrap her arms around his waist and lay her head against his back.

Andros closed his eyes and put his hands over hers. "I'm worried," he told her.

"We all are," she responded. "We've never faced something like this before."

"I feel like I failed him."

"You haven't; none of us have," Ashley fiercely replied. Andros turned in her arms and wrapped his own around her. "Andros, we've done everything he asked of us and everything we could to honor the lessons he taught us."

"I feel…" he tried to articulate.

"Like something bad is going to happen?"

Andros nodded. "Yeah."

Ashley smiled softly before leaning up to kiss him. It was a few moments later before they pulled apart. "We'll be okay. We're all experienced Rangers; we know what we're doing. We will get through this."

Nodding, Andros leaned his forehead against hers. "I know."

--

The teams met in the library at seven. A somber and chillingly quiet mood had settled over all of them. Udonna, Tommy, Andros, Anubis, Jason, Nick, and Lianbow stood at the front of the room.

"Well?" Carter asked.

"Before Udonna summons Zordon, we have one final task to take care of," Andros spoke up.

Tommy nodded. "We've agreed to come up with some overall leaders. Andros and I also agree with Anubis that not all of them should be Red Rangers. So, we're going to do a vote. Write your top four picks on the papers being handed to you," Tommy told them. "Princess Shayla, Commander Cruger, Sensei Watanabe, Udonna, Lianbow, and Daggeron, we'd like you to come to a decision on the final leader once we determine the first four. Please."

The group of mentors and trainers nodded while the Rangers each filled out the paper they'd been given with the four Rangers they wanted to lead them. One by one, the teams placed the papers in a box Tommy was holding. Ten minutes later, Udonna and Princess Shayla had the votes counted.

The Rangers were anxious as Udonna handed Tommy the paper. "Here goes. Leader four – Jack. Leader three – Jen. Leader two – Andros. Leader one – Jason."

A lot of the Rangers were surprised that Tommy hadn't been chosen. "We know what many of you are wondering – why wasn't Tommy chosen," Lianbow started. "Tommy asked, before the meeting, to be taken out of the running."

"So who's going to be our fifth?" Jack called out.

Udonna nodded to Princess Shayla who stepped forward and smiled. "We choose Kimberly."

The Pink Ranger's head snapped up and she stared at Princess Shayla in shock. "Me? Why me? I'm sure one of the others is way more qualified: Taylor, Cassie, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Ashley…why me?"

Princess Shayla moved to stand in front of Kimberly. "Because out of all of us gathered, you represent the heart of what we're fighting for."

"I don't understand," Kim murmured.

"Jason represents leadership, and the beginning of this wonderful legacy Zordon brought to Earth. Jack represents the future, and the sure and able hands that the legacy of Rangers has been passed to," Princess Shayla gestured to both Red Rangers. "Andros represents the end of a wonderful era in Ranger history, and the start of another. Change and balance," she pointed to Andros, then shifted her attention to Jen. "Courageous and confident, Jen stands for bridging the gap between the present and the future." Both Andros and Jen stood a little straighter at the auburn haired Princess' words.

"But you, Kimberly, you are the heart and soul, the lives we're fighting for. You are the emotion, the anchor, the power that keeps us all going. You also stand for the perseverance and determination we all need in this fight. You didn't want to come back and do this, but you're doing it just the same. Why?"

Kim looked like she understood where Shayla was coming from but didn't accept it. "Because Zordon and Trini asked me to; because I let me teammates down once before and no matter how much this hurts, I refuse to let that happen again."

"Guilt? I don't think so," Shayla told her, smiling. "There's a reason, much more prominent than guilt, driving you." Kim looked up and opened her mouth until Shayla spoke again, interrupting her. "Love."

The Rangers around them nodded and smiled. "She's right, Beautiful," Tommy murmured.

"I'm terrified."

"We all are," Katherine told her, leaving the security of their teammates to move to Kim. "I've never known you to let fear stop you. You've always been the one to look it in the eye and face it head on."

"There's so much more to lose this time," Kim whispered.

"All the more reason to fight," Madison called out. All eyes shifted to the Mystic Blue Ranger. "Because if we don't fight we're going to lose a hell of a lot more than our lives."

"Kimmie," Jason started, moving to draw his little sister into a hug.

"I'm in, Jason, but the first time I fuck up, I'm going to tell you I told you so."

Jason chuckled. "After this is all over, and you haven't screwed up, I'm going to tell you I told you so."

"So, Kim, are you up for making the tough decisions?" Jen grinned.

The original Pink Ranger took the challenge and grinned back. "Of course."

Udonna smiled and gestured for the five to join her facing the others. "Leadership. Protection. Change. Balance. Courage. Confidence. Life. Love. Perseverance. Determination. The future. These five represent those and more. Are we all in agreement that these five will be our overall leaders?"

"Yes," as the resounding reply.

"Good. Now, it's time to summon Zordon. Do all of you have your morphers?"

For those who did, they held them up. "Noru-Estraba-Luxrotu! I summon Zordon of Eltar, friend and mentor of the Power Rangers!"

The Rangers found themselves in the same temple as before, only Zordon and Trini weren't the only ones waiting for them. "The Tribunal of Magic!" Xander gasped.

"Ninjor!" Kim gasped, surging forward to throw her arms around him.

"My Crane," he murmured, holding her close.

"Dimitria?" Justin gasped.

"Hello Rangers," the floating woman in white spoke up in greeting.

"Welcome to the Temple of the Tribunal of Magic, and the heart of the Morphin' Grid," the figure completely in white greeted from where she stood with the Red and Black figures, the trio making up the Tribunal of Magic.

Zordon smiled and stepped forward. "Since all of you have come back, I assume you've all agreed to take on this most important mission?"

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," Tommy told him, a wistful smile on the legendary Ranger's face.

"Very true," Zordon smiled back. "Some of you have more choices to make than others. Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Rocky, please step forward."

The four moved away from their teammates and stood before the man who'd mentored them. "You four must choose; Kat, Rocky and Adam, do you want to reclaim your Zeo mantles, or your Ninja mantles? Tommy, you have an even more difficult choice – you must choose your Brachio, Zeo Ranger V, or Ninja mantle. I want all three of you to carefully decide as we issue the others' powers."

The four nodded and stepped back. "We have someone we'd like to introduce," Trini started. "Mystic Force has heard of her, and the teams up through Space met her in her other form. This is the Mystic Mother."

When the woman appeared, the original teams stiffened in shock and stepped back. "Rita."

"Yes, Tommy," Mystic Mother greeted him. "I was known as Rita Repulsa in the dark days. When Zordon's wave shot through the universe, it killed Rita and left me in a state to return to my true form."

"But I thought you'd been turned human?" Andros asked, confused.

"I was, and within a year had reverted back to the form you see me as now," she explained. "The essence of my true being aided the Mystics long ago in their fight against the Darkness, my human form simply reunited with it within a year of Rita being destroyed."

"Mystic Mother, the Tribunal, Zordon, and Ninjor are going to give you your powers back, or upgrade them," Trini spoke up.

"Mystic Force, step forward," Mystic Mother commanded.

The five Mystic Rangers stepped toward her. "And what of you three? Are you so powerful you feel you need no help?" she asked Udonna, Lianbow and Daggeron. The three joined their Rangers and smiled. Holding out her hand, Mystic Mother began to chant in an indistinguishable language. Suddenly, Udonna and the core Mystic Rangers were in Legend mode while Daggeron and Lianbow shifted into Ancient Mystic Mode before reverting to their knight forms

"Your Legend Warrior modes are now your permanent uniforms. Udonna, you have been upgraded to Legend Warrior," Mystic Mother told them. "And you two, you will be able to use your ancient Mystic powers in your knight forms, as you've already attained the highest power of your abilities."

The eight nodded and stepped back. "Ninja Storm, step forward," Zordon's voice sounded.

The six Rangers stood at attention before the council of magical beings. "You six selflessly sacrificed your Ranger powers to seal Lothor and his army in the Abyss of Evil and during a time of turmoil, got those powers back and sacrificed them again by helping the Dino Thunder Rangers. That selfless sacrifice is to be commended," Zordon told them.

Ninjor stepped up with Zordon and the pair extended their hands toward the six. White and blue power snapped and crackled around them before it bounced forward and surrounded the six Ninja Rangers. In an instant, their civilian clothes melted to their Ninja uniforms and finally to their Ranger suits.

"We have one more gift for you, Shane," Ninjor spoke, before he swept his arm in a direction away from the Rangers. Shane turned his head in the direction and felt his heart stop beating.

"Hello Shane," the woman in the long red dress with curly black hair smiled, slowly walking toward him.

"Sk-Skyla?" Shane gasped, his morph dissolving.

Skyla kept walking toward him, stopping when she was less than a foot from him. She smiled up at him; both had tears in their eyes when she reached out to touch his chest. Her palm settled over his heart. "My love, I gave you my life force once, and it gave you the ability to use the battlelizer. You're going to need that ability again. So once more, I'm giving you the essence of all I am. As you face your most difficult task, don't let your inner demons keep your heart from reaching the peace you seek, because when you do, it just might lead you to that which you desire most."

Shane closed his eyes, letting one lone tear slip down his face as his Ranger uniform reappeared, his battlelizer flaring briefly before the he was simply left as the Red Wind Ranger. "Skyla," he murmured again.

"We'll be together again, Shane; someway, somehow. Remember I love you, always, and that I've never been prouder of you than I am now."

The Red Ranger nodded as she slowly disappeared from sight. Tori and Dustin moved to lay their hands on his shoulders, with Hunter, Cam and Blake following suit. Once the moment was over, the six quietly stepped back.

"Space Patrol Delta, Wild Force, Time Force, Lightspeed Rescue, Lost Galaxy, and Space, you all have your powers still, and so those powers will be strengthened," Zordon told them. "You'll notice your natural abilities, along with your Ranger ones, shall be enhanced to some extent." Those teams nodded. "Dino Thunder, step forward."

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent stepped forward while Tommy remained where he was between Kim and Jason. "Tommy?" Zordon called.

The legendary Ranger looked at his four students and back to Kim and Jason, before smiling. "I've chosen not to be the Black Ranger again."

The four younger Rangers looked startled and slightly betrayed. "Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Tommy smiled and then turned to Conner. He nodded his head over his shoulder to the woman standing next to Kim. Conner shifted his gaze back and forth, before nodding and smiling. "Hayley, come here please." The red haired scientist stepped forward, looking confused. She looked even more so as Tommy took her hands and laid his morpher and key into them. "I want you to take these, and join them."

"I don't understand," Hayley gasped, her eyes widening.

"Conner's ready to fly them solo; as a team, they're ready to fly on their own. You've earned this."

"I'm not a Ranger."

Kira stepped forward then and touched Hayley's arm. "Physically, you've never worn a suit, but you're a Ranger at heart, Hayley. You were a large part of the reason we beat Mesogog and his goons. I agree with Dr. O, and I'd be honored to serve with you."

Trent and Ethan stepped forward then and nodded. "Count us in."

"Conner, this is your team, and you have the final say," Tommy told him.

Conner's face was absolutely serious as he moved to stand before Hayley. The pair stared at one another before Conner broke out grinning. "I couldn't imagine anyone else more qualified to take this. Kira is right; physically you may have never suited up, but you are as much a part of this team as any of us. I agree with Dr. O's decision."

Hayley blink back a few tears before closing her hands over the morpher and key she helped create, before turning her attention to Tommy. "I'll make you proud."

Tommy grinned at her. "You already have." Tommy stepped back to Jason and Kim while Hayley strapped the morpher on her wrist. The morpher reverted to a familiar silver bracelet and black gem.

"Welcome to the Legacy, Hayley," Zordon smiled, making her smile. "The six of you sacrificed so much, including your identities, to stop Mesogog from ruling the world. In doing so, you gave up your powers, knowing what it could cost you. Today, we give you back those powers, or in one case, give you powers for the first time. Use them as wisely this time as you did last time, and learn from the experiences you'll have because of them." So saying, Zordon extended his hand to them, and five beams of white light shot out and connected with the gems on their wrists. In a matter of seconds, the five were transformed from civilian to Ranger. The four more experienced Rangers turned their attention to Hayley, who was now suited in black, complete with a skirt.

"What the heck did you do to my suit?" Tommy teased, causing Kim to smack him in the arm and Hayley to take her helmet off and glare at him.

"Don't blame me, I had nothing to do with the skirt," Hayley shot back, looking down at the uniform she now wore. "This is beyond freaky. I'm a rocket scientist, not a Ranger."

"Welcome to the club," Billy piped up unexpectedly, causing Hayley to look over at him and grin.

"Tommy, Kat, Rocky and Adam, have you made your decisions?" Zordon called out, quieting any side conversations. Tommy looked between Kim and Billy, then to the others of both teams before he stepped forward.

"Zordon, I choose Jason to take over for me as Zeo Ranger V," Tommy told him. Most of the others gasped in surprise, all except for the other members of the Ninjetti and Zeo teams. Zordon nodded and Tommy handed his Zeonizers to his best friend. "I trust you above all others to lead the team."

Jason swallowed hard and nodded. "Thanks."

"Rocky?" Zordon asked.

Grinning, Rocky stepped over to Justin and held out the Zeo Ranger III Zeonizers. "Justin, I gave you my place just before the team went Turbo, and now I'm going to trust you with my Zeonizers."

Justin smiled and accepted, strapping the objects to his writs. "Rocky?"

"I miss being the Ape," he murmured, before stepping back to stand with Tommy, Billy and Aisha.

"Adam?"

The former Black and Green Ranger looked at his Zeonizers, then at his wife, and then finally to Zack before turning to look at Tanya again. The Yellow Zeo Ranger saw what was in her husband's heart and nodded. "I'm ready to try it on my own, Adam," she assured him. "Besides, Kat, Jason and Justin are with me already."

Grinning, Adam moved over and kissed his wife softly before he turned and handed the Zeonizers to Zack. "You trusted me with your powers and your teammates once, now I'm trusting you with mine, and my wife."

Zack nodded and strapped the devices onto his arms. "I'll watch out for her, Frog-man, no worries."

"Katherine?" Zordon asked all eyes on the tall blonde.

Kat looked to Kimberly standing next to Tommy, her head bowed as if she didn't want to hear the decision. Blue eyes moved to Tommy, who looked just as tense, before she finally turned to Jason. Once upon a time, she'd fought beside him, only he'd been wearing a different color. His eyes seemed to tell her he'd support whatever decision she made. While part of her wanted to go back to the powers that had first been given to her, the larger part of her knew she couldn't, for her own sanity. She'd shared the Turbo powers with Cassie, and the Ninja powers had never felt truly hers – they would forever be tied to and a reminder of Kimberly, and the agony the first Pink Ranger had gone through. No, she had one choice, the right choice, and that was to go as the one Ranger she'd always felt most comfortable as.

"There is no choice to make, Zordon. The Ninja Powers weren't ever truly mine, I just borrowed them. I choose Zeo Ranger I, Pink."

Jason smiled, Tommy let out a breath, and Kimberly's head snapped up, tears shimmering in the brown depths of her eyes. She understood, Kat could see, why Kat had chosen as she had.

Ninjor and Zordon shared a grin before nodding to Dimitria, who floated to stand with them. The three extended their hands to the Zeo Rangers and in an instant the five were transformed into their uniforms. "The powers have been infused in those of you who did not initially carry it. You will notice your abilities are enhanced, Zeo Rangers. And Jason, as time wears on, you'll notice you've been equipped with a few extra surprises," Zordon told him.

"Will you six join me as you did once, long ago?" Ninjor asked the final six Rangers. Together, the six grouped around Ninjor in a circle, their arms raised. "Older than time, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me!" Ninjor called out, bolts of blue and white light shooting up from his hands as he raised them before they crashed down over the six Rangers. "I am Ninja! I am pure of mind, body, heart and soul; join with me now as I become one with the power of Ninja!"

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" the six let their voices lift in unison.

"I AM THE APE! MIGHTY AND STRONG!" Rocky called out, a sigh seeming to come from his heart as the familiar power of his animal spirit filled him.

"I AM THE BEAR! CUNNING AND FIERCE!" Aisha grinned, an impish smile sliding into place on her face.

"I AM THE WOLF! SILENT AND SURE!" Billy's voice sounded, causing Trini and Zordon to share a look before noticing Kimberly was staring at him as well.

"I AM THE CRANE! AGILE AND GRACEFUL!" As Kim called on her powers, a resounding crack was heard by all those gathered.

"I AM THE FROG! COURAGEOUS IN SPIRIT!" Adam summoned his power, not missing a beat even though the loud crack had scared him.

"I AM THE FALCON! JUST AND ABLE!" Like Kimberly before him, the second the words left Tommy's mouth caused a resounding crack to be heard.

"What the hell was that?" Jason muttered, watching the six bring their arms down.

"I have no clue," Kat whispered, reaching out to take his hand.

Now dressed in their Ninja uniforms, the six turned to stare at Ninjor. "Ninjor?" Kim asked, shaking.

"What was once torn apart has now been mended. You six will find now that you have your powers back, and are whole as a team once more, you'll have new abilities you never were aware of before. Your powers need to be in harmony for you to reach your full potential, and now they are. Good luck."

The six turned to the other teams and were met with various looks – worry, shock, awe, and most of all happiness. "All of your powers, including Zords and weaponry, are now once again at your disposal," the black robbed figure of the Tribunal announced, causing the Rangers to look at him. "Use the power wisely, for if you do not, we will not be held responsible for the consequences of you losing its protection, and will not grant you a second chance."

That said, the three figures disappeared, leaving the Rangers in their wake. "Well, that was certainly ominous, wasn't it?" Trini teased.

"Ninjor and Dimitria will be returning to Rootcore with you, for they will be joining you in the fight against the forces of Evil. Good luck, Rangers, and remember, the power to change your world lives inside of you. May the power protect you." Zordon's parting words melted into silence as the assembled group soon found themselves back in Rootcore staring at Clare, Itassis, Nikki, Leelee, Phineas, and Toby.

"Well?" Clare asked.

"It's done," Udonna spoke. "We're ready."


	12. Part 3: Preparations

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 3 – The Beginning  
Chapter 11 – Preparations  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: August 29, 2007

Summary: The plans are beginning to be set in motion for the coming war.  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: Okay, so I know it took me forever to get this chapter out, but I'm telling you now why – Chapter 13 ended up 28 pages, Chapter 15, which I just finished, is 29 almost 30 pages… do you see where I'm going with that? Not to mention, I just moved, I'm getting ready for my friend's wedding, and Mom is having surgery tomorrow, so things around here have been conspiring against me writing. I really am sorry.

Dedicated to: angel17712 and Enigmaforum for being a wonderful test audience, my sounding boards, and the best cheering section I could ask for! Love ya both!

"_Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?" -- Mary Manin Morrissey --_

"_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." -- Richard Bach -- _

--

"So how are we all going to get back and forth?" Chad asked as the teams ate dinner, spread out in the library. They'd all been relatively silent when they'd returned, especially Shane and Billy who'd seen their lost loves on the other side. Hayley and the Dino Rangers were fairly humming with barely suppressed excitement, and the addition of Ninjor and Dimitria had left the Morphin, Zeo and Space teams excited, but thoughtful.

"Since we don't have the computers from the base, there's no way to teleport us back and forth," Rocky pointed out, sounding seriously disappointed.

"We've at least got the Galaxy Gliders," T.J. pointed to himself and the other Space Rangers.

"And we've got the Jet Jammers," Kai put in.

"The six of us can Ninja Streak, but too much of it will tire us out pretty fast," Cam added.

"We've got the Mystic Racers, so if we need to, the five of us can be on scene in a matter of minutes," Xander spoke up.

"And we can do the short distance transport spells," Vida reminded them.

Kim looked at Billy and saw him thinking intently about something. She recognized the look, it meant he had an idea, but she was surprised he wasn't sharing it. "Billy?"

The Blue Wolf Ranger looked up, startled, and then smiled gently at his little sister. "Yes Kim?"

"What are you thinking?"

A resigned look crossed his face. He'd forgotten that it was Kim, more than anyone, who'd become apt at reading his various expressions when they'd become Rangers. "It's just an idea, and it may not even work."

Kim, Aisha, Kat and Tanya all gave him a look that had him cringing. He knew the looks they were giving him; Trini had practically invented it during junior high when he used to get quiet instead of telling her what he was thinking. "Spill it, blue genius," Aisha demanded.

Billy rolled his eyes. "The computers in the lower chambers of the base are still active, and still working; that's why no one's ever found the base," Billy supplied, drawing the attention of al the other Rangers. "The power source isn't powerful or stable enough to use for multiple teleports, but if we route it through maybe the Astro Megaship and maybe the Lair at Tommy and Kim's, and add some extra power to it, we might have enough power to run it for the foreseeable future."

Dana cleared her throat then and waved to him. "What about the equipment and what not at Lightspeed? I'm sure we've got powerful enough stuff."

The Blue Ranger thought about it. "I'd need to see them, but that would definitely boost the power supply significantly."

The Pink Ranger nodded. "Let me call my father, I'm sure he and Angela can come up with something. I can get you clearance to all our equipment and resources."

"Billy, you can come home with me and Tommy, and then you can take my car," Kim told him. Tommy nodded from where he sat next to her. "That way, we're not tying you down while we take care of stuff before we come back here."

The Blue Ranger nodded. "I'll need to see the condition of the base before I can determine what we're going to need for the rest of it."

"I'll go with you," Aisha told him. "I took two weeks vacation, I've got time to help and there's no point in you doing it all yourself. Besides, aren't the ruins guarded?"

"Yes. Zordon set it up so that only those of us who'd been Rangers that served in it would have access to it should anything happen." Billy smiled his thanks at her.

"So until then, we just wait?" Zack asked.

Before anyone could respond, the alarms began going off. "Jason, Andros, Kim, Jen and Jack, come with me," Udonna ordered. The five rushed out after the White Ranger, leaving the others to wait.

--

The crystal ball in the main chamber showed the six the threat they faced. Vypra, Imperious, and General Nayzor along with some Battlings, Styxoids and Putrids were terrorizing a section of downtown Briarwood.

"That's Vypra," Jen growled. "And General Nayzor." The Pink Ranger knew about them from her dealings with Lightspeed and Wild Force, and from the files Wes got from Andros plus the database back at Time Force Headquarters.

"And that's Imperious, right Udonna?" Andros asked, having remembered the report Zhane and Karone had put together about the Mystic Force team.

Udonna's face was tight with barely restrained anger. "Yes."

"So I take it Lightspeed, Wild Force and Mystic Force should go greet them then?" Jason announced. Through Tommy, he'd kept up to date on each of the other teams, and that included knowing their major opponents.

"And the rest of us will stay alert, just in case," Kim finished.

"I'll go tell the others," Jack told them before rushing from the room and heading down the hallway to the library.

--

"I don't see them!" Nick called out to the others.

"They could be hiding!" Madison reminded him.

"How are we going to communicate with the others?" Chip asked, motioning to the fact that they were in the air and no one else was.

"I think they're below us following us!" Vida pointed down. Looking over the sides of their Racers, the five saw the two yellow Humvees carrying the other two teams below. "They'll follow our lead."

"Let's set down!" Nick ordered. The five of them landed their Mystic Racers just as Chad and Carter parked the two Humvees.

"See anything up there?" Carter called out to them as the three teams grouped together.

"Not a thing," Xander told him. The Green Ranger then turned to see Taylor and Vida standing next to him. He couldn't help but admire Taylor's uniform and the difference it had from the other girls' with the feather-like attachments to her under arms. He also couldn't help but to tease her about it. "Nice outfit there, Taylor."

The Yellow Eagle Ranger tilted her head in his direction. "I'll take my wings over your sissy cap, or the weird armor you're wearing right now, any day," she shot back, referring to the old uniforms as well as the Mystic team's current uniforms.

"You know, Eric is going to take a chunk out of you if you keep hitting on his fiancée," Vida warned him, reminding the Green Ranger of Taylor's hot headed fiancé who was waiting back at Rootcore.

"Point taken," Xander cringed, not wanting to think about the Quantum Ranger and how he'd react to Xander's continual flirting with Taylor.

"Why am I not surprised that you Rangers could goof off when facing death? You've always been a cheeky lot," a voice suddenly called out.

Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida and Xander tensed. "And here I thought after the ass-whooping Daggeron dished out to you, that you'd stay dead," Vida called back just as Imperious showed himself.

"You always were too mouthy for your own good, Pink Witch," the mummy-man grumbled.

Vida titled her head at him. "I still don't like your attitude either," the Pink Ranger commented.

"Vida, quit egging him on," Nick snapped at her, his voice low.

"She wouldn't be the first to egg on an opponent," Alyssa commented, nudging Taylor, who glared at her teammate.

"Are we going to talk or fight?" Vypra hissed, appearing from thin air.

The Lightspeed team tensed. "How'd I know your ugly mug would show?" Joel griped turning his attention to the female demon he'd wished had stayed dead.

"Honestly, Joel, aren't you a little old to still be doing this?" Vypra sneered and taunted.

"Look who's talking," Joel responded. "Haven't you gotten your butt kicked enough times by us already? Did you really feel the need to come back and have your behind handed to you again?"

Vypra glared at him. "Enough!" Nayzor bellowed. "We end this now."

The Rangers braced for the fight. The group of Styxoids, Battlings, and Putrids suddenly popped up from the ground and surrounded the three teams of Rangers.

"Ready!" Carter asked.

"Ready!" the others responded.

"ATTACK!" Cole and Nick ordered in unison.

Danny, Max and Chip found themselves back to back, fighting the group of foot soldiers. Joel, Chad and Xander weren't far from them, almost fighting in perfect unison. Merrick and Cole had gone after Nayzor while Ryan and Carter were keeping Vypra busy. Dana, Alyssa, Taylor, Kelsey and Vida were employing their special abilities to take out a large part of the foot soldiers. Vida kept using her tornado power to toss the goons at Taylor and Alyssa who used their Yellow Eagle and White Tiger powers to set the goons up in the right spot for Dana and Kelsey to use their lasers on them, destroying them easily. Last but not least were Nick and Madison, who'd been left to face Imperious.

"How do you want to handle this?" Madison asked, clutching her Lion Staff in her hands.

"Every time he turns around, he needs to be facing one of us," Nick breathed, his grip on his staff tightening.

Maddy nodded and charged, Nick following her a second later. The pair worked in tandem to execute Nick's plan. At every turn, Imperious found himself faced with one of the Legend Warriors.

--

"How are they doing?" Lianbow asked. Most of the Rangers left at Rootcore had gathered in the main room around the crystal ball to monitor the fight.

"So far so good," Jason told him, knowing the older man was worried about the five younger Rangers, particularly since his son was among them.

"Damn!" Rocky cursed, wincing when Nick and Madison were thrown against the side of a nearby building. "That had to hurt like hell."

"I hate standing back and waiting," Conner hissed.

Kira put her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. "They can handle it; we have to trust they can handle this."

The Red Ranger stiffly nodded. "I know, but I want to help."

"We all do," Daggeron assured him, touching Conner's shoulder. "But we can't lay all our cards on the table, not yet."

--

Ryan smiled as he sent Vypra stumbling back with a roundhouse kick. Dana, Joel and Danny's groups had dispensed with the minor goons before joining the three fights already going on. He winced when Imperious sent the five Mystic Rangers flying through the air.

"Carter! Go help them! We can handle Vypra!" he yelled to his brother-in-law, who nodded and headed over to stop Imperious from striking the fallen Rangers.

"V-Lancer!" Carter yelled, swinging upward with his weapon to counter Imperious' fan attack.

"Pesky Ranger! You interfere where you're not wanted!"

"Rangers stick together," Carter told him. "And we take care of our own."

Imperious had no chance to reply as both Nayzor and Vypra were sent crashing into him. "RETREAT!"

"We shall meet again Rangers!" Vypra hissed in warning before the three suddenly disappeared.

The three teams gathered together and took stock of injuries. "Everyone okay?" Dana asked.

"Just a little banged up," Madison told her. "Otherwise, still breathing."

"Let's head back," Cole suggested. The seventeen Rangers headed to their vehicles and then headed back to Rootcore.

--

Clare, Udonna, Dana and Aisha tended to the Rangers with various bumps and bruises while Cole, Nick, Carter, Merrick and Ryan went to speak with the five leaders, the mentors, and the other Red Rangers in the library. Everyone else was left to try and unwind or to pack their stuff up if they were leaving in the morning.

"Well?" Jason finally asked.

Carter, Cole, Ryan, Merrick and Nick shared a look before Carter stepped up. "A hell of a lot tougher than before."

"That or we're out of practice," Merrick muttered darkly, drawing looks from several of the others.

"I'm going to go with the latter," Jason commented. "The only ones with recent fighting experience are the newbies."

Nick glared at the original Red Ranger. "I don't think a year's worth of fighting under our belts means you can justify using that term."

Jason turned his attention to Nick and let his eyes go dark. "When you've been doing this as long or as much as some of the rest of us, we'll discuss coming up with something else to call you. Until then, you five still have a lot to learn. The magic isn't always going to save you, nor will you always have a weapon to use. Daggeron and Lianbow have done a wonderful job training you, but some of these baddies don't use magic as their major defense, and if you don't develop some better fighting skills, you're going to get the shit knocked out of you or you're going to get killed."

"What about those of you who can't control magic?" Nick fired back.

Kim, sensing the fight was getting ready to explode, stepped in between them, a hand held up in each of their faces. "Most of us, while unable to actually perform magic the way you do, do have experience dealing with it." Jason smirked until the Pink Morphin Ranger shot him a dirty look. "I propose an idea."

"What is it, Kim?" Jen asked, smirking. There were very few women she knew who could effectively handle men, let alone Ranger men, and Red ones at that, as well as Kimberly just had. It spoke of the first Pink Ranger's experience and maturity.

"We train while we're here," Kim started. "Physical training and skills training; all of us have some sort of magic based abilities, at least on some level."

The suggestion was met with agreement and a healthy dose of surprise. "Are we all in agreement then?" Anubis asked. Everyone present nodded. "Leaders?" Jen, Andros, Jack and Jason nodded their approval.

"I have one question," Rocky started. The others looked at him expectantly. "Kim, isn't your and Tommy's wedding in a month?"

All the color drained from Kimberly's face. "Nice going Rocky!" Jason hissed, moving to stand in front of Kimberly. "Kim, look at me."

Jason almost wished he hadn't insisted she look up at him. The tears welling in her eyes magnified the fear that radiated from the doe-brown depths ten times. "Jase…"

Her quietly uttered response broke all their hearts. Jen moved forward to take Kim's hand, smiling sadly when her pink teammate squeezed hard. "We'll do everything we can to make sure nothing happens."

"After everything we've been through, to even think something could happen scares me," Kim admitted, looking over to Jen who nodded.

"I know, ten years overdue," Jason murmured, pulling her into a hug. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip to control his feelings of over-protectiveness when he felt her tremble. When he opened his eyes, Rocky was nodding toward the other room, causing Jason to nod once. The Morphin Red Ranger quickly left the library. Less than five minutes later, Tommy came flying in the room, Rocky hot on his heels.

The look Jason gave him spoke volumes. "What happened?" Tommy asked, bringing his hand up to rub down Kimberly's back.

"Someone forgot your wedding is the middle of next month," Jason quietly told him.

Tommy's eyes closed and he blew out an unsteady breath before pulling Kim into his arms. "Beautiful?" Tommy murmured in her ear, feeling her tremble and shake in his arms as she moved to bury her face against his chest. "Listen to me, they don't know about our wedding. There's no way they'll be able to interfere, I promise."

Kim stepped back and looked up at him, a fierce look on her face. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she cried before turning and fleeing the room.

The White Ranger shook his head and turned to Jason. "Don't worry, Tommy, I'll get the others," Jason assured him before the White Ranger took off after Kimberly.

--

Maddy noticed the quietness of her boyfriend. His eyes kept darting to Kimberly, who was unnaturally quiet and barely moving. "Want to talk about it?" she whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

The Red Mystic Ranger turned his blue-green eyes on his girlfriend and sighed. "I've been so selfish lately."

The Blue Mystic Ranger looked startled by his comment. "What do you mean?"

"I've been complaining the last couple of weeks about this whole situation, and how I don't want to deal with it. You guys have been telling me we're not alone, and today, Kimberly drilled that point home."

Maddy gave him a confused look. "I don't think I understand what you're getting at."

"Partially because of being a Ranger, and I'm sure there are other factors too, it's taken her and Tommy over ten years to get back together," he started. "Jason mentioned they'd dated during their original tenure as Rangers, but had broken up, but he didn't go into detail. She's worried now that something's going to happen at their wedding next month."

Her face softened as she realized Nick had a soft spot for the original Pink Ranger. Lifting a hand, she caressed his cheek and smiled. "Then we'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

Nick leaned their foreheads together. "For the first time since this started, I'm ready to fight."

"With that positive attitude, we're sure to win," she grinned at him.

Across the room, Wes and Jen sat leaning against each other on the floor. "Tired?" Wes asked in a whisper, his mouth just inches away from his wife's ear.

"A little. I'm more anxious to get home and have this over with than anything."

Wes nodded. "Too bad we don't know when either of those is going to happen."

"She's so sad," Jen pointed to where Kimberly was curled against Tommy's side with Aisha resting her head in Kim's lap. Rocky, Adam, Billy, Justin and Zack sat on the floor in front of the couch, while Jason sat on the armrest next to Tommy and Kat and Tanya sat on the other side of Kimberly, Kat's arm wrapped around both her teammates' waists.

"If all this had gone on around our wedding, I'd feel the same way," Wes told her, his voice serious.

"I want it to go off without a hitch," Jen spoke up, her eyes searching his.

Wes smiled at his wife and nodded. "We all do," Lucas broke in, causing Wes and Jen to turn to look at him. "And we're all going to fight to make sure it happens."

"Besides, with this many Rangers in one place, who'd think to attack?" Katie asked.

"That or we're just asking for trouble," Eric muttered, causing Trip to wince and nod.

"We'll be on guard," Carter put in, the Lightspeed team moving closer to Time Force. "It'll be one wedding to remember."


	13. Part 3: The Fight Begins

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 3 – The Beginning  
Chapter 12 – The Fight Begins  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: September 20, 2007

Summary: And so it finally begins...  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: Please be patient with me. As I've said before, updates come as I finish the chapter I'm working on – I've just finished chapter 16, so now you get this one. I just started classes again and I'm working full time, I don't know how regular the updates are going to be until Thanksgiving and Christmas. Again, please, BE PATIENT.

"_The most important thing in the Olympic Games is not to win but to take part, just as the most important thing in life is not the triumph but the struggle. The essential thing is not to have conquered but to have fought well." -- Pierre de Coubertin, "The Olympic Creed" Inspired by Bishop Ethelbert Talbot, speech, Olympic Games 1908 --_

"_I endeavor to be wise when I cannot be merry, easy when I cannot be glad, content with what cannot be mended and patient when there is no redress." -- Elizabeth Montagu --_

--

Sydney smiled as she and Z exited Rootcore and found Sky, Bridge and Jack stretching. "Mind if we join you?" she asked.

The guys nodded and grinned. Z shot Syd an amused look when the Pink Ranger bent at the waist to touch her toes and Sky let out a rather loud groan. Bridge smiled, Syd rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's vocalization, and Jack snickered. "Sky, you've got a dirty mind!" Jack teased, poking the Blue Ranger with his elbow.

"I can't help it," Sky muttered. "I get one night with her and then we get separated because we have to come here."

Syd gave him a look before moving over to wrap her arms around his waist. "At least we're together," she told him softly, reaching up to nudge his head down. "Jack had to leave Ally behind."

Sky shot his teammate a look and saw the lonely expression in the Red Ranger's eyes. "I forgot, sorry."

"It's cool. She's safe, that's all that counts. Now, kiss your woman and let's go."

The Blue Ranger chuckled before turning his attention back to the woman pressed against him. He leaned down and caressed her pouty lips with his own, his body tensing as hers strained against his and a whimper escaped from her throat. "Don't do that," he warned playfully.

"I can't help it if every time you kiss me like that I turn into a puddle of goo," she protested.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her again, more softly this time.

"I love you too. We'd better get this over with," she muttered. The pair broke apart and joined their teammates.

"Daggeron said there was some snow still on the trail but that he'd marked it with floating flags," Jack informed the team as they began their two mile run.

"It's a good thing we brought warm clothes," Z huffed. "It's freezing out here."

Bridge grinned at his girlfriend. "We've gotten spoiled with using the simulator in the winter instead of training outdoors."

Z shot him a look. "No kidding." Jack snickered and Z glared at him. "Shut up, Jack."

The trio shook their heads as Sky slowed his pace in front of them to match Syd's, the pair running together. "I knew once he got laid he'd lighten up."

The Yellow Ranger nearly tripped head first into the dirt at the Red Ranger's comment while Bridge choked on his laughter. "I heard that!" Sky shot over his shoulder. Syd just kept running while the others picked up the pace behind her.

--

Nick yawned and sleepily made his way from his room to the kitchen. As he passed the library he stopped to peek in. He found the Ninja Storm team asleep, or so he thought. "They're meditating," Anubis told him, coming from the direction of the main room.

"Oh."

"They're Ninjas, and were before becoming Rangers. Meditation is part of their morning ritual."

Nick nodded and watched them carefully. Tori sat in one of the arm chairs, her legs folded in front of her and her hands resting on her knees. On the floor in front of her was Blake, sitting in the same position. Both had their eyes closed. Shane, Dustin and Hunter sat in a circle in the middle of the room, their poses mimicking Blake and Tori while Cam sat apart from them on his knees, his hands on his thighs. His face was etched in worry, but as his father calmly spoke to them, his features eased. Nick couldn't hear what Sensei Watanabe was saying, but his Rangers seemed to, and it was almost as if he were trying to help center them.

"I think I'm going to go eat, I feel like I'm intruding," Nick muttered before leaving Anubis to watch them.

--

Eric smiled down at the mass of blonde currently resting on his chest. It wasn't often he got a chance to quietly enjoy Taylor in such a peaceful state. The Yellow Eagle Ranger was generally full of energy and often up nearly as early as him in the mornings, so he rarely got the opportunity to study her while she slept. He grinned wider when Taylor began making noises and stretched against him. "Wrong time and place for that," he growled, rubbing his hand along her back as his own body began to awaken in ways he wished it wouldn't.

"Sorry," she yawned. "I'm not use to sleeping so tightly pressed against you without being able to do other stuff."

Eric chuckled. "I know," he told her. The pair shifted around on their makeshift bed until they were lying on their sides facing one another.

"Eric," Taylor started, her voice trembling slightly.

"We'll be okay," he reassured her. "We're all experienced Rangers, we can handle this."

"I know, I guess I'm worrying for nothing."

Deciding she needed to think about something else Eric grinned. "Did you see Merrick and Princess Shayla yesterday?"

Taylor laughed and nodded. "He's always been over-protective of her," Taylor wiggled her eyebrows at Eric, which set him off laughing. "What do you make of Kimberly?"

The Quantum Ranger's face suddenly hardened. "I'm worried her emotional instability is going to get us hurt, but I have to say I respect Tommy, Jason and Andros too much to go against them. I'll be the first person to jump on her if she fucks up though."

Taylor nodded. "Alyssa did some research on the other teams shortly after we met you guys. The first teams went through more shit than we did, I can understand how messed up she is right now."

"We don't need someone who's that unstable on the battlefield, let alone making decisions for us."

The Yellow Ranger sat up and looked at him. "On some level I agree with you, but I also think we should give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Why? Because she's a girl?"

Taylor glared. "That's uncalled for and you know it. I say give her a chance because she's one of the original Rangers; they deserve a hell of a lot of respect for being the first ones to step up to the plate and defend Earth."

The two glared at one another until someone else cleared their throat. The two looked toward the door and saw Cole grinning at them. "What?" Eric barked out.

"Commander Cruger would like you two to come downstairs."

"We're coming," Taylor told him, practically jumping from the bed.

Cole nodded and left the room, knowing it best to let the pair work things out on their own.

--

Everyone noticed the tension between Taylor and Eric when the two came downstairs. Taylor sat next to Tori and Alyssa while Eric stood behind where Wes and Jen sat on the couch. "So, what's the deal?" Eric asked Anubis, who raised an eyebrow at his terse tone.

"My Rangers have already been out this morning for their run, but I'd like to gather all of us who are here and begin the training Kimberly mentioned yesterday."

Taylor smirked when Eric looked surprised. "Oh, that's right; Kim's the one who suggested it. Have anything to say about THAT Eric?"

The Quantum Ranger glared at his fiancée. "Keep it up Blondie," he hissed at her.

"Settle it somewhere else you two," Wes announced, causing them both to glare at him.

"What kind of training to do have in mind, Anubis?" Kanoi asked.

"Kimberly mentioned physical and skills training," Anubis started. "And I know its cold outside. I'd like to find a place that would make easy for us to train using weapons, but we also need to get used to being outdoors in this cold."

Udonna entered then, smiling. "I may have a solution to our problem." Anubis gestured for her to take the floor. "Daggeron is able to access other dimensions with his powers, and so can Lianbow and I. We should be able to use a spell to enable us to go to another dimension to train, and still be able to know when something is happening here."

"Will it drain you?" Dimitria asked, floating down from where she'd been watching on the upper level.

"I do not think so, if the three of us are performing the spell together. Daggeron was able to train the Mystic Rangers and they were fine, between the three of us, we should be able to train three teams of you at a time without causing too much strain," Udonna assured them.

"If we can do that, those left behind can do other training," Cam pointed out.

"Exactly," Udonna spoke.

Anubis turned his attention to the Green Samurai Ranger. "Cam, you, Ethan, Hayley, Bridge and Trip are also going to need to take a look at the computers, make sure they're ready for when Billy gets back so you can set up the links between the Megaship, Lightspeed, Tommy's Lair and this base Billy's been speaking of."

"I've got some stuff at Ninja Ops we can use too, so we should be able to create a network to keep in contact with each other and use it to teleport us back and forth."

Wes waved his hand to get everyone's attention. "I talked to my father this morning, and he said not to worry about anything monetary wise, he's got us covered. He also said that we've got the Silver Guardians in reserve if we need their help."

--

For the first time in a very long time, Merrick Baliton wasn't sure how to react to the situation at hand. He'd faced Orgs on a daily basis; he'd been cursed by a wolf mask and entombed for 3000 years; when he'd originally been a protector to Princess Shayla, he'd always been very careful not to get caught in a compromising situation, so that her honor and virtue would not be called into question. But now, he had no idea how he'd gotten into the position he was in.

Princess Shayla and he had been up since dawn. Shayla had called the Deer Zord down from the Animarium and she'd sung while he'd played his flute for it. Once they were done, they'd gone back inside, had eaten a light breakfast, and then retreated to the library where the Ninja Storm Rangers had been meditating. He and Shayla had taken up residence in the two large chairs, but before long the Princess had wandered over to see what he was reading. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow, she'd ended up snuggled into his side, reading his book with him.

Now she was sound asleep and pressed so close to him he could feel every soft curve of her body. Merrick had never had a problem admitting he was attracted to the beautiful princess, but that was only to himself. His friends and teammates knew he was attracted to her, knew he was in love with her, but he'd never outright admitted it to them. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the top of hers, feeling his body betraying him. Her nearness, her soft, clean, floral scent was causing his body to respond in ways he really didn't want to think about. It didn't help when Shayla moaned softly and turned, pressing her breasts against his side, two tiny knots rubbing against his ribs.

Blowing out a heavy sigh, Merrick tried not to let the mental picture of what he thought she looked like naked get to him. He was trying so hard not think about it, that he didn't hear anyone approaching the empty library until he heard two familiar giggles. His eyes snapped open to see Jen and Alyssa standing in the doorway, their hands over their mouths as they tried to hide their laughing. Merrick shot them a withering look. "What?"

"Nothing," Jen tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"You look uncomfortable, Merrick," Alyssa grinned.

"Did you two need something?" he asked.

"We're going to be training soon," Jen started, coughing as she tried to hide her laughter still. "Udonna, Commander Cruger and Sensei Watanabe would like you and Princess Shayla present for it, that is, if you aren't too busy taking care of other, more important matters," she teased.

Merrick glared. "The Princess and I will be there momentarily, as soon as I wake her up."

The two girls nodded and ran off, leaving Merrick to drop his head against the back of his chair. "Merrick?" Shayla yawned.

"Yes Princess?"

"What were Jen and Alyssa giggling about?" she innocently asked, looking up at him just as he turned to look down at her.

"Nothing," he assured her, reaching his hand up to cradle her cheek. "The others are gathering for training, and the other mentors would like us present."

"Of course," Shayla all but purred leaning into his hand. "Do you need to go upstairs for a few moments? I can tell the others you're changing."

Merrick's face went bright red for the first time in a very long time. Shayla knew, even if she wasn't about to say it, exactly why Jen and Alyssa had been laughing, and he knew it. "I'll be fine," he choked out, watching in amazement as Shayla grinned mischievously before climbing out of the chair and pulling him with her.

--

"Damn," Aisha muttered as she and Billy trudged from her car, through the desert, up into the mountains toward the ruins of the Command Center, Power Chamber and Turbo Chamber. Even with it still being winter, the California desert was warm as the pair trekked up the path only they knew existed.

"Never seemed like this long of a hike before, did it?" Billy grinned. In the few days he'd been back on Earth, and back in the company of his friends, he found himself easing back into a natural rhythm with them. At times, like now, it was comforting to know the bond was still there. Other times, like when they received their powers the day before, it reminded him of the large chunk of his life that he'd lost and couldn't get back.

Aisha sent him a familiar look. "Boy, we were a lot younger back then. Now most of us are close to hitting thirty."

Billy couldn't help but crack up at that. "Aisha, thirty is young by Earth standards."

"Not when you're a Power Ranger it isn't," she shot back, the pair lapsing into silence as the crested the mountain the base had once stood proudly on. Aisha bit her lip to keep from crying out at the ruins. When she'd returned to the States from Africa, she'd never asked to come back to the much beloved second home of her youth, and thankfully, Rocky had never pressed the issue.

Billy himself was silent, his head shaking back and forth in a barely perceivable display of disbelief. When the Morphin powers had been destroyed, the Command Center had rebuilt itself, but the destruction of the Turbo powers obviously had taken a far greater toll on the base's natural power supply. He also knew it probably had to do with Alpha 5 and Zordon being off planet at the time. For a moment, a spear of anger shot through him, aimed toward Dimitria, Alpha 6 and the second generation Turbo Rangers, including Justin. Granted, the base had been destroyed once on the Morphin Rangers' watch, but that was once in four and a half years, not less than six months after they'd taken over their posts.

"Well, it's now or never," Aisha murmured as she reached out to touch Billy's arm. She could see his thoughts playing across his face and decided she'd let it be. He needed a moment to get over what he was feeling before he said something to one of the others, especially if he thought too hard about what had happened on the Space Rangers' watch. None of the original twelve held Zordon's death against the Space Rangers because all of them knew, after having served under Zordon, there's no way in hell they'd have been able to do what Andros had done. She knew Billy needed to acknowledge it and let it go before it started to eat him up inside, right along with the guilt they all still felt.

Quietly, the pair headed for the gaping hole off to the very left of the mountain top, the one where they knew a set of stairs was that led down into the bowels of the mountain. Just as they hit the stairs, they heard shoes crunching on the rocks coming over the rise. Turning, they saw the other members of their team as well as the newly appointed Zeo team.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Aisha called out.

Kat and Tanya gave her weak smiles as they stopped, side by side, and stared at what was left of their base. Zack and Jason stood together, hands in their pockets, while Adam and Rocky flanked Justin. Tommy held Kimberly's hand while the Pink Ranger stared at the hole, her head shaking back and forth in denial. A light trail of tears streaked down her cheeks as she got a good look at the rubble of a place that had meant so much.

"I always thought this place was indestructible," Kim croaked. "That the Power Rangers were indestructible. Even after I lost my powers, I still felt that way. This is…"

The group watched Kimberly pull away from Tommy as she moved forward. Pieces of the platform that had made up the main circle in the original Command Center were in chunks on top of pieces from the sandstone walls. She sank to her knees, reached out, and picked up a piece of the once royal blue floor. She pulled it to her chest and closed her eyes, memories sweeping over her.

Aisha moved to stand next to Rocky while Tommy gave Kimberly space and moved over toward Jason and Zack. Tanya and Kat also moved from their positions, so that they joined the others in creating a wall before Kim and Billy. The Blue Wolf Ninja was standing there, silently, his arms folded over his chest, while he watched Kimberly. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Kimberly's voice rose in anger. "We weren't supposed to lose them like this! The Command Center wasn't supposed to end up a pile of rubble on the side of a mountain!" she screamed.

Jason and Zack had to restrain Tommy, who wanted to move to comfort his fiancée, as Billy was already quietly kneeling next to Kim. "Kimberly," Billy's soothing voice rang out.

"I miss her Billy! I miss her smile, her calming influence, her sense of humor! I miss her voice and how she always knew how to calm me down! It's not fair! We weren't supposed to lose her the way we did!"

The dam that had been holding back Billy's own feelings finally crumbled. He reached out and picked Kim up, cradling the woman who was like his little sister in his lap. "I miss her too, Kim," he whispered to her, his voice cracking in a way she, Jason and Zack hadn't heard since his mother had died. "I miss her scent, I miss her touch, and I miss having someone who understands me better than I do myself. I miss walking past her and feeling my heart skip beats at her mere presence. We all loved her, and we're all still grieving for her. You aren't alone."

"First Zordon, then Trini," Kim murmured, resting her head against Billy's chest. "I don't want to lose anymore of you, my heart can't take it."

"I may not be here physically, but I'm always with you," a hauntingly familiar voice whispered. "We're both always with you."

All eyes took in the two ghostly figures emerging above the hole. "Rangers," the second figure spoke. Billy and Kim clutched onto each other a little tighter before Kimberly slipped from his embrace and moved to Tommy's side, leaving Billy alone to stand before Zordon and Trini. "You have done a great service to your planet, and for that, I could not be happier, but it is not your accomplishments as Rangers, as great as they may be, that make me proud of you. What you have done with your lives once you retired far exceeds what I could have ever dreamed for you."

The two teams were silent as Zordon moved toward them. He stopped in front of Katherine and smiled at her. "Lovely Katherine," he spoke, reaching out to take her hand. Kat was surprised when she felt his warmth. "Your calming presence will be needed, now more than ever. Others will look to you for reassurance." Katherine nodded and let his hand go as he took Tanya's.

"Tanya, brave and strong," he started, his eyes on the third woman to wear the yellow uniform for Earth. "Your tenacity and your up beat attitude will be appreciated as the times to come will test those who share your mission." Tanya smiled and nodded.

"Justin, this time your youth and intelligence will truly serve you well," Zordon told the youngest of the group. "You have experience on your side now, and bridging the gap between the older and younger Rangers will fall to your shoulders. I have every confidence in your ability to surmount that particular obstacle." Justin let out a deep breath and nodded as Adam and Rocky put their hands on his shoulders.

Zordon's gaze moved and landed on Rocky next. "Your constant need to lighten any situation will be a great asset, Rocky," the Eltarian wizard told the Red Ranger. "What lies ahead will surely be dark times, but your ability to see a brighter side will help lead not only your teammates, but the other Rangers, from the darkness."

Aisha took Rocky's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Mother bear," Zordon spoke, catching Aisha's attention and making her blush. "Your need to care for those you love must now extend to those you barely know," he informed her. "I am confident in the job you will do to protect your teammates, old and new."

"Adam, your quiet confidence and undeniable skill as well as your length of service will help in the battle of keeping your teammates united under one cause," Zordon spoke briefly, causing Adam to nod once in his direction.

Zordon moved toward the quartet of his original Rangers. "Zachary," he started, causing Zack to straighten his stance. "I know you didn't want to come back to this life, and I'm so sorry to have to call you back." Zack let his eyes show his understanding. "Beyond all that, your skill in dealing with people and difficult situations will be put to the test. I know you can overcome anything that comes your way."

With what looked like a release of a heavy breath, Zordon moved to stand before Jason, his face somber as they stared at one another silently. "I could not have made a wiser decision, Jason, than the day I made you Red Ranger." Jason's jaw clenched as he fought back his emotions. "You were not born a leader, you matured into one. You were not always sure of your decisions, but you always stood by them. You led your team through uncertainty, through stormy waters, and through victory. You trained the others to be leaders themselves, and when I turned the team over to Tommy, you selflessly stepped back without a word. The other Rangers recognized the same qualities I did in you, when they selected you to lead them as one of the overall leaders of this mission. I am proud to have helped in your development, and I know the others are in good hands with you at the helm." Jason nodded and looked down at his feet while Zack and Tommy laid their hands on his shoulders as a sign of comfort.

Zordon's attention shifted to Tommy then, who found himself, like Zack, standing a little straighter than before. "Tommy, you more than any, know what you're up against in this battle. Your experiences as a Ranger have been as numerous as the colors you've donned, and all have made a strong impact on the man you are," he told the man who had been a Ranger longer than anyone. "I admit I was surprised when you stepped away from the role as leader, but I understand your decision. Your guidance to the younger Rangers will be greatly appreciated, as will their seeing your humanity. The times to come will not be kind to you, White Falcon. Those who came after you will learn important lessons from watching you face your inner demons, ones you thought you'd faced that will return, stronger than ever, during this war. Please remember that I've never held you accountable, for Rita's deeds, and that your teammates have always accepted the man you made yourself, not the monster Rita tried to mold you into."

Tommy swallowed hard, instantly recognizing the warning he'd been given. Silently, Zordon's gaze turned from those before him, his eyes briefly meeting Kimberly's as he took in Billy. "Billy, your return to Earth has pleased me immensely," Zordon started, watching Billy make a face. "You went through much as a Ranger, and much more after your time on the team. No one will ever be able to replace what you lost, for that is irreplaceable. Coming home was one step in your reclaiming your destiny, accepting the power again is another. There is another who will share your destiny with you, but before you can find her, you must put the past to rest." Billy's eyes widened as his gaze darted between Zordon and Trini, who was smiling sadly at him. "Guilt must be met and understood, because for all of you to succeed, the others will need your wisdom, your guidance, and every ounce of talent you possess. There are many who will look to you for the answers, and though you may not know them all, you must be prepared to find them."

Billy held Zordon's gaze for a few moments before all eyes turned to the last person Zordon had to speak to. Kimberly stood next to Tommy, her head bowed and her body practically vibrating with her pent up emotions. "Kimberly." Her head came up slowly, her eyes haunted as she stared at him. "I'm proud of you, Kimberly; so very proud of the woman you've become, of the life you've made for yourself. Even more so, I'm proud that you've come back, have taken up the mantle I first handed to you, and have agreed to lead the others into this uncertain time of war. Like the others, this time of darkness will not be kind to you, this I can see, and though it pains me to know it will be so, I feel I must warn you. You are perilously on the cusp of losing the very essence of who you are." Kimberly swallowed hard, knowing the others were standing around her, going tense at his words. "You must seek the light of goodness, Kimberly, for it will guide you, always, from the darkness. A time is coming, when you will need to make a choice. When that time comes, please, remember what it is you've stood for, Pink Crane, and what it is you've been fighting for, for more years than most can comprehend. I believe it will be your decision that could be the deciding factor as to whether darkness will drench the land or the light of goodness shall burn brightly."

The team was silent as Zordon and Kimberly stared at one another. "Even though we're not here physically, please remember that we're always with you in spirit," Trini smiled at each of them. "You all have so much riding on your shoulders, but those shoulders are strong, and you can carry what's been placed on them. The others have been through a lot during their own times as Rangers, but none of them have been through nearly what you have, so they will look to you for direction." The team looked sad. "Don't forget to lean on each other, when the times get tough, because you're all each other has."

"Good luck, Rangers, and may the power protect you."

The eleven veteran Rangers remained silent as Trini and Zordon disappeared from sight. Jason, Tommy, Rocky and Adam shared looks before nodding. "Billy, what can we help with?" Jason asked.

The Blue Ranger looked around at his friends and teammates, and for the first time in a long time, felt hopeful and energized, despite the sad aura around them. "Well, Tanya and Justin can help me with the computers. The rest of you can see if we've still got working equipment down there anywhere."

Jason nodded. "Kat, Sha, head down to my truck and get the water bottles and flashlights. Please," he added when both girls looked at him in that 'you did not just order us to do something' way. They nodded and then headed over the side of the mountain.

"What about the rest of us?" Rocky asked.

"Rocko, why don't you head back into town and get lunch. I think we're going to be here a while, and I have the feeling we're all going to get hungry."

Rocky nodded. "I'll stop by Bulkmeiers; they've got a pretty good picnic lunch."

"I'll go with you," Kim spoke up, finally having recovered from the emotionally draining meeting. Rocky gave her a big smile and then gave a worried looking Tommy thumbs up. Tommy nodded, looking a little more relaxed as he realized Rocky would keep Kim preoccupied and probably make her feel better at the same time.

"The rest of us can start clearing away the debris before we head inside," Jason spoke up, Adam and Zack nodding in his direction. Rocky and Kim moved after the unofficial ending of the meeting to head back down the mountain to Rocky's truck while they others got busy.

--

"So, what are we doing? Shouldn't we be at Rootcore training with the others?" T.J. asked as the group of seven sat at a table at an outdoor café, munching on their lunches.

"We're going to do some planning," Andros told him, grinning. "Hayley got the specs for the church where Tommy and Kim are having their wedding."

Ashley, Cassie and Karone gave each other looks before Karone spoke up. "What exactly do you mean by 'planning'?" she asked her brother.

"Security detail," Zhane responded.

"We're going to make sure things go off without a single problem," Andros told them, his tone quite serious. "It's the least we can do, for everything they've done for the rest of us."

Carlos grinned. "So let's get to it then!"

--

"You okay?" Blake asked as he and Tori completed their run along the path the SPD Rangers had used earlier in the morning.

"Yeah, just kind of tired," she sighed before sitting down. "And for some reason, I'm on edge." She looked up at him.

Blake smiled reassuringly. "Its not Cam and Dustin again, is it? I'm sure Sensei could say something to them about it."

"No," she smiled. "They've been on their best behavior. It just feels like something's going to happen."

"Tor, when you say things like that, you worry me."

She looked at him. "Why's that?"

"That woman's intuition of yours scares me, because you're right most of the time," he teased.

"Well, looks like I was right again!" she shouted, springing to her feet and dropping into her fighting stance.

Blake swung around and found himself face to face with a group of Kelzacks. "Damn!" he hissed before bringing his morpher up. "Guys, hurry it up! We've got trouble!"

"We're coming!" Shane's voice answered. The other four had been right behind the pair of Blue Rangers on the trail. Tori and Blake shared a quick look before they rushed forward.

"Hey dudes!" Dustin called, seconds before he tackled one of the Kelzacks headed for his friends.

"You'd think these guys would have learned!" Hunter grumbled, ducking a fist before he snap-kicked his opponent.

"If they had, we'd still be out of a job!" Shane joked.

Cam grunted and shot forward to take down several Kelzacks at once. "I'd rather be out of a job, given the choice!"

"TORI!" Blake roared when the Water Ninja was thrown into a tree. Her Thunder counterpart tried to get to her just as several Kelzacks advanced on them both, blocking his path.

"Pick on someone your own size!" a new voice announced, seconds before a body in a blue and gray uniform flew onto the scene.

"You okay Tori?" Syd asked, bending down to help her fellow Ranger up while Sky threw a shield up between them and the Kelzacks.

"I am now," Tori grinned. "Thanks for the save, Sky!"

"Us Blue Rangers have got to stick together, don't we," Sky grinned at her.

Syd and Tori rolled their eyes and lurched forward to help Sky, who had dropped his shield and was engaging their opponents. Bridge wasn't far away from them, paired up with Dustin, while Blake had joined Hunter, the pair back to back while Z and Cam worked in tandem and Shane and Jack were easily moving together not far from them either.

"What the hell is their problem?" Z hissed as she and Cam back flipped and then launched themselves into the air before coming down and knocking out the Kelzacks they were fighting.

"They have no brain!" Cam grinned. Z shot him a smirk before she was thrown back. "Z!"

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Jack and Shane were using each other's bodies to get momentum to take out the numbers surrounding them. "You're a little rusty there, Jack," Shane teased when Jack got knocked back on his butt.

Jack cracked a grin when Shane joined him a second later, also having been knocked on his backside. "Look who's talking," the SPD Red Ranger joked.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Hunter grunted as he and Blake were sent stumbling back by the two before they started fighting in perfect sync again.

"Sky! Give me a boost!" Tori called out. The taller Blue Ranger spun around while Syd watched his back and cupped his hands together, fingers locking, before tossing Tori high into the air. "POWER OF WATER!" she called, and suddenly a downpour of water washed the Kelzacks off their feet.

"POWER OF EARTH!" Dustin called, using his powers to sink the Kelzacks into the muddy earth before drying the dirt up.

"Nice!" Bridge grinned and high-fived Dustin.

"That should hold them for a while," Dustin joked.

"Try that with me, puny Ranger!" a voice bellowed.

As one, the eleven Rangers spun around and found themselves face to face with a shark looking creature. "Vexacus," Shane growled, his whole body tensing at the sight of the man who'd pretty much taken his beloved Skyla from him.

"We meet again, little Ranger."

Tori and Dustin reached out and held Shane back as the Red Ranger surged forward. "Shane, he's trying to upset you and you're letting him," Tori spoke in a low, calm voice.

"Dude, don't, we have your back," Dustin assured him. "He can't hurt Skyla, not anymore. Don't let him get the better of you."

"I will always be the better warrior!" Vexacus roared in amusement.

Shane moved to lurch forward and found Sky standing in front of him. The Blue Ranger looked Shane in the eye, their gazes holding. "Shane, I've been there; I know how you feel."

"No, you don't. He killed Skyla!" Shane hissed.

"One of the criminals we caught during our tenure as Rangers was the same criminal who killed my father. I know how you feel," Sky told him, watching the horror seep into Shane's face. "Don't let him dishonor her memory by charging at him and forgetting you've got ten friends here to back you up."

The Red and Blue Rangers stared at one another before Shane gave a slight nod and Sky smiled. "Hate to break it to you, Rangers, but I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to deliver a message."

The Rangers tensed as they stared at him. "Shut up and fight, or tell us already," Jack ordered.

"You may want to check on your friends in the future, Ranger," Vexacus sneered, causing the teams to pale. "Oh, and Red Wind Ranger, you and I shall meet again." With that, Vexacus disappeared leaving the teams staring at an empty spot.

"What the heck did he mean 'check on our friends in the future'?" Blake asked when the two teams grouped together in a circle.

"He could mean something to do with Time Force" Hunter put in.

Cam shook his head. "Or he could mean SPD," the Green Samurai spoke up. "Did you guys leave anyone behind when you came?" he asked them.

Z, Bridge and Syd's eyes widened while Sky's hand shot out to Jack's shoulder. "ALLY!" the five gasped.

--

"Anyone else bored?" Katie asked as the group of seven sat around the small clearing in the park. The weather had gotten considerably warm and the decided to take a break from sight seeing at the park. Jen and Wes were sitting next to her on the bench, Eric was across from them leaning on a tree, and Merrick, Shayla and Taylor were on another bench not far away, with Shayla practically plastered to Merrick's side. Katie smiled in their direction. The pair had been practically attached at the hip since their briefing that morning.

"Not much to see around here," Taylor murmured.

"We should be preparing, not sight-seeing," Eric grumbled.

Taylor shot him a dirty look. "Can't you lighten up for once? You're worse than I ever was as a Ranger."

Eric swung around in her direction and was about to open his mouth when they heard screams. "Let's go!" Wes ordered.

--

Cole held Alyssa's hand as the pair walked along the store fronts. Lucas, Max, Danny, and Trip weren't far ahead, stopping every so often to tease each other or to look in the windows as they passed by. "Even with everything that's going on, it's nice to reconnect with friends," Alyssa smiled.

The Red Wild Force Ranger nodded in agreement. "Especially with such uncertain times ahead," he added.

"Cole, I'm worried about some of the others."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I am too, but I have faith in all of us; we'll be able to win, you'll see," he told her, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" she asked when he pulled back.

Cole didn't get a chance to answer because they suddenly head screaming and dashed off after the others to find the source of it.

--

"I'm full," Cassie groaned before leaning against T.J.'s shoulder.

"Me too," he grinned, leaning his head against hers. "What have you got planned, Andros?"

Andros grinned at them, slipping his arm over the back of Ashley's chair. "Well, I was thinking we could head to Reefside, scope out the church."

"Andros, isn't that a few hour drive from here?" Cassie asked.

The Red Space Ranger smiled and nodded. "Not if we take the Galaxy Gliders."

Zhane shot him a look. "Um, what happened to not using our powers for personal gain?"

"Technically, it wouldn't be," Ashley started. "We're preparing for an attack against us and other Rangers."

"Ashley's got a point," Karone spoke up. "Not to mention, think about an attack of that magnitude. All of us are going to be there, in one place, at one time."

"They're definitely going to try something," Carlos finally spoke up.

The others nodded, and Andros was about to suggest they get going when they heard the screams and a series of blasts. "Let's move!" he ordered as the group of seven jumped up and ran toward the sounds.

--

The Time Force and Wild Force groups arrived on the scene at almost the same time, each team grouping off together. "Hey ugly!" Max called out, making the figure at the center of the chaos turn and grin at them.

"Well, well, look what we have here," the figure grinned. "Not the Rangers I was expecting, but you'll do."

"Excuse me?" Taylor questioned. "And just who the hell are you?"

He smiled at them. "They call me Darkonda, Yellow Eagle."

"And here I thought we'd kicked your ass way back when!" T.J.'s voice sounded as the Space Rangers and Karone arrived on the scene.

"Just the ones I was looking for and you've brought the Princess with you," Darkonda sneered.

"I haven't been Astronema for nearly ten years, Darkonda; don't think you're dealing with the same person!" Karone argued.

"Karone, protect Princess Shayla!" Andros ordered. Karone shot him a look and nodded before dashing off to Princess Shayla's side. "The rest of us are going to send you packing, with a message in hand."

"Oh really?" Darkonda toyed with them. "I have a message of my own to deliver, but first, let's see how many of you I can take out! QUATRONS!"

The Rangers gasped when what looked like a whole army of Quatrons suddenly appeared. "Should we suit up?" Cassie asked Andros, who shook his head.

"See if you can take them without powers! Only morph as a last resort!" Andros ordered. Both Cole and Wes nodded, signaling that their teams had heard him. "ATTACK!"

The three teams surged forward, Andros, Cole and Wes trying to make their way toward Darkonda while the others fought the Quatrons. "Listen to me, Red Ranger!" Darkonda shouted.

"Hey, stupid, there are three of us standing here!" Wes taunted. "Be a little more specific."

Darkonda growled and sent a force blast at Wes, which had the Red Time Force Ranger flying back against a table. "WES!" Cole called, torn between helping Andros and checking on Wes.

"Cole! Go help him! I've got Darkonda!" Andros called. Cole nodded and bounded off while Andros fought with Darkonda.

"I know you want to help," Shayla told Karone as the pair watched.

Karone smiled sadly. "I do, but it was never my place to be a Ranger."

Shayla touched her shoulder. "And yet, you were one, when Kendrix needed you badly enough. You've been there when they all needed you. I'm only sorry we couldn't come up with Ranger powers for you."

The blonde haired woman nodded. "I have other powers, so I'm not completely defenseless."

"KARONE!" Zhane's voice ripped through the air, startling the two.

The blonde haired former Pink Ranger spun around just in time to see a group of Quatrons headed their way. "Princess, get back!" Karone called, before she rushed forward. She engaged the Quatrons, making fast work of them thanks to years of experience and training.

"ANDROS!" Ashley cried out. Karone looked up just in time to see Darkonda swinging his sword down on her brother, who was on his hands and knees.

"NO!" Karone screamed, shooting forward, her hand extended in front of her. Her natural born telekinesis power shot out, throwing Darkonda back a good six feet from where he'd been standing over Andros.

"LET'S ROCKET!" T.J. ordered.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Wes ordered.

"WILD ACCESS!" Cole's voice snapped out the order.

Karone fell to her knees, her arms moving to cradle her brother, while the others morphed behind her. Darkonda was just struggling to his feet, his sword aimed at the siblings, when a flash of silver suddenly landed in front of them, followed by a barrage of laser fire. "Zhane," Karone breathed out at the sight of her beloved's Silver uniform.

"Why don't you crawl back into the hole you came out of, Darkonda?" Jen snapped at him, the teams forming a line in front of Andros and Karone.

"Allow me to deliver my message, Pink Ranger. You may want to check on your friends in the future, especially you, Blue Time Force Ranger. You may find some SHOCKING news." Darkonda laughed.

Katie and Trip grabbed Lucas' arms, feeling him go tense. "What have you done to them?" Lucas demanded.

"Nothing, yet. Oh, and Princess Astronema, Dark Spector says he looks forward to seeing you again." With that, Darkonda let force blasts reign down on them.

"TAYLOR!" Eric hollered as a stray one hit the Yellow Eagle Ranger.

"ALYSSA!" Cole's voice cried out when the White Tiger Ranger collapsed next to him.

"T.J.!" Cassie all but shrieked when the Blue Space Ranger crumpled.

--

"Well?" Imperious demanded as Darkonda entered the pit.

Darkonda shot him a look and almost laughed. "I don't report to you, Imperious."

A hearty chuckle and snickering could be heard echoing through the pit. "Shut up Divatox," Imperious growled. "And what are you laughing about, Koragg?"

"Dark Spector trained his generals well," Koragg told him, emerging from the darkness. "What news do you bring, Darkonda?"

The general in question turned and nodded to Koragg. "The message has been delivered. They'll be guarding Karone more than before, so he can go through with his plan to capture them both."

Koragg gave a curt nod. "We also have one more person to capture before we can begin the next phase of the plan."

A large, hulking figure and a slightly smaller one walked in. "We'll take care of the traitor," the smaller figure announced.

"Take out Itassis while you're at it, won't you," Imperious muttered.

"I'd shut your mouth, Imperious," the large figure ordered. "I'd not want to incur the wrath of The First, and you know he's got eyes and ears everywhere down here, just like the Master once did."

"A lesson you should also take into account, Morticon," Imperious sneered. "You and Sculpin don't exactly have great track records against the Rangers either."

"All of you shut up!"

The group turned to see Master Vile and the shadow, the one they all called The First, walk in through one of the many entrances. "Darkonda?" The First asked.

"It's done."

"Has anyone heard from Vexacus yet?" Master Vile asked.

"My mission was also a success."

The group turned to see the alien bounty hunter walking in. "Good," Master Vile grinned. "Gruumm should be here within the next day or so with our new acquisitions."

--

The teams were gathered in the library looking at the table where Eric and Wes had set up the communication with Circuit in 3007 and with Dr. Manx in 2027. "Dr. Manx, give me a status report."

"Several of the high security containment cards have gone missing, Commander."

"Who?" Sky demanded.

"Broodwing, General Benaag, Mora and Gruumm."

Anubis looked disturbed while his Rangers looked horrified and dismayed. "Is there more you aren't telling us, Kat?"

Kat looked positively ill as she nodded. "Yes Sir. Mirloc has escaped his prison on Veranox 12. He made it to Earth, and according to Piggy, he's kidnapped someone and gone to ground. We can't find him."

"Who Kat?" Anubis asked, though he sounded like he already knew who.

"Ally Samuels, Sir."

All eyes turned to Jack, who gasped out loud. "Oh God!" Z uttered, moving to hug Jack who was shaking.

"Circuit, you're awfully quiet," Wes pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Wes, but Time Force HQ has us scrambling to solve our own missing persons cases."

"Circuit?" Lucas all but growled, not having the patience for coded messages.

"Both Ransik and Nadira have gone missing."

Katie and Trip both but their hands on Lucas' shoulders to console him as he let out a growl. "How?"

"We don't know. Your neighbors have reported hearing her scream, Lucas, but by the time they got to your house, all they saw was an odd looking column of light. Same for Ransik. He just disappeared out of his cell!"

"You don't think…" Trip started.

Circuit moved up and down in what seemed like distress. "Whatever happened, it wasn't of his own free will. Captain Logan isn't going to hold it against him, especially since he was set to go before the parole board in a few months. Neither the Captain or Alex think he'd jeopardize that, given his excellent behavior record the past few years."

"Is Alex working on the case?" Jen demanded to know.

"No. Captain Logan has sent him to 2027 to set up a time portal, just in case S.P.D. needs their zords."

The S.P.D. Rangers sighed in some relief. At least they'd be prepared for any major battles. "That's at least one plus," Sky muttered, the ache of knowing Mirloc was free spreading over him. He reached out and clutched at Syd's hand, giving his girlfriend a look that spoke volumes. Sydney attempted to smile for him, but her eyes kept straying to the worried Jack and then back. Sky nodded his understanding.

"Circuit, keep us informed," Jen told him.

"Will do. Time Force HQ out." Circuit disappeared then, leaving Kat's face to fill the screen.

"Sir, do you have any immediate orders for us?"

"Give Officer Drake whatever assistance he needs, Kat. Also, I want to know how Mirloc escaped. Understood?"

"I'll personally find out, sir. Deltabase out."

The six teams shook off their shock and tried to regroup. "Guess we'd better start getting the word out," Leo answered. He felt bad, since his team had been nowhere near any of the action that had occurred that day.

"Let's get busy," Andros ordered as they broke off.


	14. Part 3: Waiting

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 3 – The Beginning  
Chapter 13 – Waiting  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus

Last Revised: October 29, 2007  
Summary: Now it's all a waiting game…  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: Just so you know, I just finished chapter 17, which ended up being 39 ½ pages by last count...which is why I'm sorry it took so long to get this to you guys. According to my Co-Idea man and my test audience, chapter 17 kicked some royal a, so we'll see what you guys think.

_"Family faces are magic mirrors. Looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present and future." -- Gail Lumet Buckley -- _

_"You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself. 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.'" -- Eleanor Roosevelt, You Learn By Living 1960 --_

--

"Well?"

Kim grinned at Aisha's impatience. Tommy had gone to the school to take care of getting some more personal time off, so the Yellow Ninja had agreed to drive Kimberly around since the Pink Ranger had loaned her own car to Billy, who was on his way to Mariner Bay to meet the Pink and Green Lightspeed Rangers.

"I made all the calls this morning. All of my stuff is done, we're set."

"And Kelly's got the RSVPS?"

Kim nodded. She'd put her younger cousin Kelly in charge of helping keep everything for the wedding in order. "The RSVPS, the numbers for the caterers and the seating chart; oh, and the song list for the reception."

"It's a damn good thing you've made so much cash the last couple of years between endorsements, appearances, and the schools or you wouldn't have been able to afford adding another thirty plus people to the list," Aisha told her, reminding them both that they had several new friends that would definitely be in attendance at the wedding, if for no other reason than to ward off the bad guys.

"Tell me about it," Kim laughed. "You should have seen Tommy's eyes bug out last night. Between the new numbers for the wedding, canceling our honeymoon reservations, and the fact that he's scared to be in front of nearly three hundred people, I thought I was going to have to have Hayley come over and shock him back into reality."

Aisha shook her head. "You'd think he'd be okay after teaching for a few years and of course after being a Ranger for as long as he has been."

Kim shrugged. "Rocky got everything squared away?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I think so. He wants to talk to all of his classes before he leaves, to assure them that he's not skipping out on them. I'm surprised he's not more nervous about leaving the school for so long."

"He trusts his teachers," Kim spoke up. "That says a lot, because I know how hard it is for all of us former Rangers to trust people with things close to us."

The Yellow Ranger nodded. "That's because we've had to fight the fight on our own, to protect what's ours. We don't always do well giving up the reins to someone else when we're capable of handling them." Aisha sighed, her eyes catching on her communicator, wondering when Billy was going to be able to get them functioning. The report on the Command Center had been positive. With minimal adjustments and help from Lightspeed, he was pretty sure he could get communications and the teleporter back up. "Where's Billy?"

"He left for Mariner Bay early this morning. I guess Dana and Joel are meeting him there, and then taking him to meet Joel's wife and Dana's dad. Apparently they're the authority behind Lightspeed technology."

Aisha smiled. "We can use all the help we can get."

"Well, from what Jason and Tommy told me, Angela Fairweather-Rawlings is the mastermind behind Lightspeed's Ranger division."

"Billy and Hayley smart?"

"Yep."

"Thank God."

"Amen to that."

--

Z stood with Bridge just outside of Rootcore and watched Jack and Sky train together in the clearing. Ever since the night before, when they'd learned about Mirloc being free and Ally being kidnapped, the two leaders had become withdrawn, or cranky when dealing with the other three members of the team. Sky had already had a screaming match that morning with Sydney, which ended with the Pink Ranger cursing him to hell before she stormed from Rootcore and disappeared into the forest beyond. That had been four hours ago, and she had yet to check in or answer her morpher. To say Z was pissed off was an understatement.

It had only been two years since Z had joined SPD, but in that time, amazingly enough, she'd come to think of her teammates as family, with Sydney and Kat and Ally becoming the closest things to sisters, especially Syd, that she'd ever have. From the looks of their relationship, she had thought Sky was beyond losing his temper like a two year old and screaming at his girlfriend, put apparently he hadn't. She'd been the only one to see the deep hurt that had run across Sydney's face when the Pink Ranger had retreated. Normally, Z wouldn't worry too much about Syd, because the Pink Ranger was sturdy as they come, but the fact that Syd hadn't even fought back beyond cursing at him had said a lot. Syd was hurt, and Z was going to exact a little revenge on Sky before she made him feel lower than pond scum.

"You want to handle Sky, or should I?" Bridge asked, though from the look on his girlfriend's face he already knew the answer to that question. 'At least I tried, sorry bud' he thought, eyes darting between Sky's back and Z's face.

The Yellow Ranger gave her boyfriend a withering look. "Oh, Sky and I are going to go a round or two, but as soon as we tell him she's missing, it'll kill any fight in him in terms of arguing with me. You know he'll be in complete freak out mode. But first, I want to give him a good ass-kicking."

The Green Ranger looked very sober as he nodded, then grinned. "Should I get the Commander?"

"No, I can handle this. Come on; let's get this over with so we can go find Syd. Udonna said she'd help us if we can't get her to answer her morpher."

Even through the emotional haze surrounding him, Jack could all but feel Z's anger as she and Bridge approached them, and knew in a heartbeat it wasn't aimed at him. "Oh crap," he muttered.

Sky, who was bent over on his knees, panting, huffed, "Oh crap what?"

"Z. Pissed off. Eyeing you."

"Probably about Syd."

Jack eyed him and took a step forward, eyebrow arched. "Watch it; I'm still pissed off at you about it. You didn't need to treat her like that, and you know it."

"She kept pushing at me; I lost it," Sky grumbled. "I need to cool down before I apologize."

"Hello boys," Z sneered in an overly sweet tone.

"Shove it, Z," Sky warned her.

The Yellow Ranger glared, her body thrumming with anger. "Shove it? Oh, I'm going to shove it, right up your ass, Schuyler Tate!"

Sky glared. "Oh really?"

"I'd call you an asshole, but those serve a useful purpose, and right now, you don't," Z told him, getting right in his face. Jack and Bridge stepped back; each knowing now was not the time to get involved. Z and Sky were more than capable of handling each other.

"Ten bucks says she reams him a new one," Jack smiled while crossing his arms and leaning toward Bridge.

The Green Ranger also had his arms folded across his chest, but one hand was rubbing his chin. "Sorry, I don't bet against a sure thing, and Z kicking his butt, that's a sure thing at this point. I mean, Sky's asking for it, he shouldn't have treated Syd like that, he hasn't done that since our early days at the academy…"

"Okay Bridge, I get it. You're for Z too," Jack chuckled. "Poor Sky, he has no clue what's going to happen to his person."

For several minutes, the pair watched Sky and Z argue back and forth calling each other just about every name in the book. "You know what, why did I even think you'd care that Syd's been missing for four hours? Do you even really care about her or are you still so caught up about the fact that Mirloc killed your father? I understand it hurts like hell that he's free, but Sky, would your dad have wanted you to treat Syd the way you did this morning at breakfast?"

Just as Z had predicted, all the fight drained out of Sky, leaving him pale and shaking. "WHAT?"

"Syd's been gone since you yelled at her. The Commander, Bridge and I have tried calling her, but she's not answering her morpher."

Bridge finally came forward and touched Z's wrist, which seemed to calm her down. Jack put his hand on Sky's shoulder, knowing how worried Sky was growing by the second. It was almost the same kind of worry he felt for Ally.

"We need to find her, NOW," Sky growled.

"Don't bother," a voice called out. The four turned to see Syd walking into the clearing. Her uniform looked ripped at the knees, she had mud stains all over her pants and shirt, and she was cradling her hands, which looked red, raw, and bleeding.

"Syd!" Sky gasped as she sailed past him, not once glancing in his direction.

"Sorry I worried you, I needed to get my head straight," she murmured to Z, who touched her shoulder. The four watched as she hurried into Rootcore before everyone's eyes turned to Sky, who stood watching her go, his whole body shaking at the ramifications of his actions.

--

Billy was leaning against Kim's car in Dana and Carter's driveway when Joel and Dana pulled into it in one of the Humvees. "Sorry we're late," Dana told him as he hopped into the vehicle behind her.

"That's okay. I haven't been waiting long," he quietly assured her.

"We had some minor trouble yesterday," Joel started, backing the truck out of the driveway before heading toward where the access corridor was for the base.

Billy's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really?" Joel and Dana shared a look, wondering if all of the Morphin and Zeo Rangers had been told. "Tommy didn't say anything about it this morning."

"I thought Andros contacted Jason?" Dana asked.

"So did I," Joel shrugged. "Anyway, Karone got a warning. T.J., Taylor and Alyssa got hurt, we found out Lucas and Jack's girlfriends have been taken hostage," Joel ticked off each event on his fingers. "Not to mention, Nadira, Lucas' girlfriend, her father is missing."

"Ransik," Billy spoke, causing Joel to look at him in the rearview, noting that Billy seemed knowledgeable about the Time Force Team.

"You got it, and SPD learned that their major baddie and some of his goons, including the dude who killed Sky's father, are free and possibly here."

The Blue Ranger looked outwardly calm, but inside, felt the storm brewing. "We just can't get a break, can we?" he muttered.

Joel shrugged while Dana simply smiled at him when she turned around to face him. "Then we'll make one ourselves. Hang on,"

Billy looked around in wonder as Joel drove the truck into an underground tunnel and they suddenly found themselves in the base. As the truck was lifted on the platform, Billy saw two people he recognized from Andros' files. One was Captain Mitchell; the other was a beautiful brunette he knew could only be Joel's wife, Angela.

"Welcome to Lightspeed Rescue's Aquabase," Captain Mitchell announced proudly.

"Thank you," Billy told him.

"Billy Cranston, my father, Captain William Mitchell. Dad, this is Billy Cranston, Original Blue."

Both William and Angela looked pleasantly surprised. Dana had said she was bringing a genius from another Ranger team, not the original himself. "And this is my wife, Angela," Joel proudly announced. "She's the brains behind Lightspeed's Ranger technology."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Angela greeted, reaching out to shake Billy's hand.

"Let's head to the conference room, and you can tell us what you're going to need," William suggested as the group headed further into the base.

--

Cam, Trip, Max, Bridge, Kai and Kendrix sat around the table where the Crystal sat in the main room of Rootcore. Inside the Crystal were Billy and Hayley, each in their separate locations elsewhere.

"Well?" Kai asked.

"Lightspeed's got perfect equipment," Billy spoke up. "I'm heading back to the Command Center right now, I should be able to get a link established between there and Lightspeed, Hayley?"

The red haired genius smiled. "Once you get that established, we can connect to the Lair, Ninja Ops, and Rootcore. Cam and I are both familiar with those three systems."

"Good. Kendrix, Kai?" Billy prompted.

"Andros and Zhane are leaving in about a half hour to get the Megaship from Nasada. Both of us are fairly knowledgeable, as are Cassie and Andros, with its communication systems, so we can help Cam link it up to Rootcore."

"Good. Hayley, if you need help, Tommy said Ethan might be able to give you a hand."

Hayley nodded. "I'm going to have him at the Café, working on our emergency system there. Let me know, Cam, when we're ready."

"I'm leaving Rootcore in Trip's capable hands. It's going to take me about an hour or so to Ninja Streak back to Blue Bay Harbor."

"We'll get you there sooner," Andros called as he and Zhane entered. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

The Green Ranger nodded. "Billy, I'll contact you when I get there."

"That's fine. Billy out."

--

Jen bit her lip as she approached SPD's Yellow Ranger. Z was in the middle of the clearing just outside of the entrance to Rootcore, working out, and the Time Force Pink Ranger hated to bug her, but thought Z deserved to know what Jen had been hiding from her. "Z, do you have a minute?"

Z sat up and nodded. She could tell something was bugging the Pink Ranger. "What's wrong, Jen?"

"How much do you know about your parents?" Jen asked softly.

The young Latina narrowed her eyes at the older Ranger. "Why?" Jen gave her an imploring look that had her sighing. "My parents died when I was four or five; I barely remember them. Cruger said they worked with SPD to create the original morpher technology used by SPD Earth. Other than that, I know their names were Danny and Kendall, but I'm not sure what out last name really was, I've just always gone by Delgado. Why?"

Z gasped when Jen wiped away her own tears away; the Pink Ranger didn't strike Z as an overly emotional person. "Z, I don't want you to freak out, but your dad is here, in Briarwood, right now."

The Yellow Ranger looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Your mom and dad are still alive in this time period; you're dad is here."

It was almost as if a light went off inside of Z's head. She brought a hand to her mouth to cover it as tears welled in her eyes. "DANNY?"

Jen nodded and kneeled down next to her. "He doesn't know, Z. I haven't said anything, and neither has Commander Cruger. I'm leaving it up to you. I have the proof, if you want to tell him."

Z looked utterly shell shocked as she wiped away her tears. Part of her wanted to scream hysterically, but that part was calmly overrode by the part of her that was a Ranger, the part that was use to dealing with a crisis, especially the emotional ones. It hit her then, that since Sam had joined SPD, she hadn't really thought about her parents, and now Jen was telling her that she'd met her father and hadn't even known it.

"Z, we don't have to tell him, it's enough that you know, if that's what you want," Jen reassured her, reaching out to rub her hand up and down Z's arm.

"Can I think about it?" Z whispered in question, looking like a lost little girl.

Jen nodded, her heart breaking for the younger woman. "I just…I couldn't let this go further without telling you, especially if he brings Kendall here, not knowing what I do about how you grew up."

The Yellow Ranger tried to smile but failed miserably. "Thank you," she croaked.

"Want me to send one of the others out here?" Jen asked, referring to Z's team.

Z shook her head. "Bridge and Jack will know something's wrong before long, I can't keep anything from the two of them. I just, I need time to absorb it."

"Okay. I'm going to go inside, see how Syd is after her incident with Sky this morning. Let me know if you change your mind." Jen quietly headed back into the tree, leaving Z with her face buried in her hands. The first person the Pink Ranger saw was Jack. "I think you'd better go talk to Z," she murmured.

The Red Ranger gave her a sharp look before he rushed outside to find his little sister. When Jen looked up, she saw Katie standing there waiting for her. "You told her?"

"How could I not, Katie?" Jen asked. "She and Danny both deserve to know they're father and daughter, especially since he's been talking about Kendall coming to visit. You heard Anubis, Z grew up without them, it's not fair!" Jen insisted.

"I know," Katie whispered, wrapping an arm around Jen's waist and leading her further into the tree, neither noticing the person standing in the shadows in shock.

--

Xander peered into the library and smiled. Sydney was curled in one of the chairs, a book in her lap. When he got a closer look at her face, he frowned. She looked like she'd been crying. "Sydney?" he asked softly, kneeling next to her chair. "What's wrong, Gorgeous?"

Her head jerked up and she tried to make it look like she was crying over the book. "Sad…" she muttered, holding up her reading material.

Xander raised an eyebrow at that. She was reading a book of poetry by Shell Silverstein. "You cry over poetry?" he asked.

"What, I'm not the type of person to cry over poetry?" she growled.

The Green Ranger brought his hands up to shield himself. "I didn't say that."

"Sounded like it to me," she pouted.

Xander lifted her chin with his fingers. "Syd, what's wrong? Really?"

"Sky…" she uttered, before she tried to blink back the tears.

The Green Ranger sighed and stood up. He reached under her and lifted her off the chair before he sat down with her in his lap. He let her lean against him and cry. Finally, after she calmed down, Xander looked up and saw Clare watching them from the doorway, the look on the sorceress' face a mix between jealousy and hurt. He motioned for her to come in when he realized Sydney was sound asleep. "Is she okay?" Clare asked, her voice tight.

Xander gave her a look before nodding. "Her and Sky got into it, apparently," he told her softly. "If I carry her upstairs, can you get her settled? I think Sky and I need to have a little talk about how to treat women."

The tension between them melted when Clare realized Xander was just trying to be a good friend. "Sure. Here, let me," she murmured, snapping her fingers when Xander stood holding onto Sydney. The trio disappeared in a flash.

--

"That was much better than Ninja Streaking," Cam grinned when Andros and Zhane stopped near the waterfall in the forest outside of Blue Bay Harbor.

"How much further do you have to go?" Andros asked.

Cam just stood there, a bashful expression on his face. "Not far, but the school's location has to remain secret, even from you."

The Silver and Red Rangers nodded. "Will you be okay getting back?" Zhane asked.

Cam nodded. "Reefside isn't far from here, I'll catch a ride back with Hayley if the others aren't here yet, or if they're gone before I'm finished," he told them, referring to the Ninja Rangers coming back to Blue Bay Harbor to talk with their students.

"Okay, good luck," Andros called as he and Zhane lifted off. As they disappeared above the trees, Cam headed into the academy through the waterfall entrance.

--

"Welcome to 2007," a dark voice rang out, welcoming the group who stepped through the portal at the edge of the Dark Forest.

"The First!" Ransik gasped and then grunted when Gruumm slammed his staff into his stomach.

"Quiet!" Gruumm ordered. "The First? I've never heard of you," he leered in challenge, stepping forward until a large sword stopped him. "Ah. The one and only mighty Koragg."

"You're here only because you have experience with the wretched SPD Rangers, and because you were able to get Ransik and Nadira, remember that," Koragg warned him.

"So, what's the plan?" Mora piped up, causing the others to stare at her.

"Mora, we need Morganna."

"NO!" Mora pouted. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

The First moved toward her, finally stepping into the light. Mora screamed and backed up. "Don't toy with me, little girl. You'll do as you're told, understood?"

Mora nodded. Broodwing scoffed. "Since when do we take orders from a Power Ranger?"

The First swung toward the Bat. "You can be sent back to SPD. Don't challenge me."

Broodwing glared. "You're a washed up has-been."

"And you're a Bat in a fishbowl!" a new voice ground out. "I've seen the damage The First can do to the Rangers. You want to weaken them, make them ripe for the picking, you take out their heart."

"Lord Zedd," Gruumm greeted. "It's been a long time, Zedd."

"Not long enough, Gruumm," Zedd spat.

"ENOUGH!" The First ordered. "Koragg, once we get back inside, see to the prisoners. Imperious!"

The mummy-like figure came rushing out of the entrance to the pit. "Yes?"

"See to our 'friends'."

"Of course."

"Do you think we'll have problems with them?" Master Vile asked.

The First shook his head. "If we do, they'll be the first to go."

--

"What do you mean you can't tour?" Tanya heard come through the speaker of her phone, which was sitting on the desk she was currently trying to straighten.

"I have a family emergency," Tanya told her manager. "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone."

"Tanya, babe, this isn't like you!" he argued.

The Yellow Zeo Ranger rolled her eyes. 'It was in high school' she thought wryly. "Look, my family needs me, I'm sure everyone will understand. I'll do double the appearances when this is over. I promise. Look, I've got to go."

"Call me when you get back."

"Of course."

Adam was leaning against the doorframe to her office when she looked up. "How mad is he?"

"Pretty mad, but he'll have to deal. I'd rather help save the world than not have a world to perform for."

The Black Ranger snickered at her tone but nodded. "Justin's ready to go when you are."

"Did he find a house?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Four bedrooms and a den, big kitchen, four or five baths, a deck, and a big backyard."

"For rent or to buy?"

"Vacation home, for rent by the week. Justin called them already, told them money's not an issue."

Tanya grinned, it was sounding better by the minute. "Location?"

"Five blocks from the record shop," Adam told her.

Tanya cracked up. "Call and tell the others."

"Done. Our communicators are working."

"Which means Billy's been busy. Let's get back, get the house, and get settled."

Adam nodded. "You got it."

--

Alyssa watched Danny with curiosity. He seemed more quiet than normal, as he and Cole worked through a Kata. The pair moved in perfect unison, as if their time as Rangers together hadn't been five years before, but just a week ago.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Cole asked, stopping their kata.

"Nothing, I'm just tense," Danny shrugged him off, moving back into position to start the exercise back up.

"Danny." Cole's voice spoke of his authority over the Black Ranger, but it also spoke of their friendship, and the fact that they both knew Danny needed to get whatever was on his chest off it.

Finally relenting, the Black Ranger sighed. "I overheard Jen and Katie earlier this morning, talking about something."

Cole frowned. "What?"

"It has to do with Z, and me," Danny told him, piquing both Cole and Alyssa's interest.

The Red Ranger motioned for Alyssa to join them. "Danny, what is it?"

Looking up, the Black Ranger let out a breath. "If I heard correctly, Z is mine and Kendall's daughter."

Cole's eyebrows arched and his mouth dropped open while Alyssa covered her mouth with her hand, her head shaking back and forth slowly. "Are you sure?" Alyssa gasped.

"Not a hundred percent, but Jen seemed pretty upset by the whole thing."

The Red and White Rangers shared a look. "I'll talk to her about it," Alyssa whispered before she went back inside the great tree behind them. The Red and Black Rangers were left staring at one another.

"What else aren't you telling us?"

Danny sighed. "It's something that Jen said, that's really getting to me."

"What?"

The Black Ranger looked at his friend and leader. "She said Z hadn't known her parents. If Kendall and I are her parents, how could she have not known us?"

Cole seemed at a loss for what to say. "I don't know, that's something you'll have to ask her."

--

Conner sat staring at the table, dread knotting his stomach. He'd decided that it was time to tell Krista what was going on. Thankfully, Hayley was letting him use the café before hours as a neutral meeting place. The Red Ranger felt completely out of his element; he was use to keep his identity a secret, not sharing it with people.

"Conner?" Krista's soft voice brought his head up, a look of utter terror in his eyes. "What's wrong? Your call sounded urgent."

"You'd better sit down; this is going to take a while to explain." Krista nodded and slowly sank into the chair across from him. "First of all, I lied to you about having to go to a soccer camp."

"Why?" she demanded.

Conner winced. "Because until I discussed some issues with my teammates about the real reason for going, I thought I was going to have to keep this from you."

"Conner, you're not making any sense," she told him, her body language screaming confusion. "Why are you acting like this? You haven't been like this since high school."

"Krista, I have to go away, and I'm not sure for how long, or if I'm ever going to make it back, to be honest."

"What?"

The Red Ranger steeled himself. "Krista, I'm a Power Ranger, and when I left, it was because I'd been called out retirement to rejoin my team, as well as ever Ranger team of Earth, including a few future ones, to participate in a war."

"Conner, this isn't funny, quite joking."

He saw the look on her face – she believed him but she wasn't really accepting it. "In 2004, I stumbled into a room of high tech machines and computers, while on detention. I found a red piece of rock. It turned out to be the Red Dino Gem. With a little help, I became the Red Dino Thunder Ranger."

Krista shoo her head. "That's impossible! The Red Ranger saved…"

"You, when Zeltrax took out the tree you were trying to save; saved you from falling off a cliff by activating his battlelizer on his own for the first time."

"Why did you lie to me? If you haven't been a Ranger since then, why lie?" she angrily demanded.

Conner's face went deadly serious, prompting Krista to gasp. "Because, our identities were to remain a secret; few people know who our team was, and they've been extraordinary at keeping our secret."

"We?"

"Me, Kira, Ethan and Trent."

"That's only four. Who was the fifth?"

Conner sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell her. "Right now, it's Hayley; because of the identity of our original Black Ranger I won't, not can't, tell you who it was. If it ever got out, the person's life would be destroyed."

"Who else knew, originally?"

"Cassidy, Devon, and Hayley, that I can tell you. There are several others who knew, but with what happened, I can't tell you their identities."

Krista sat back and stared at him. She looked like she wanted to believe him, but need proof. "Conner…"

He held his wrist out so she could see the silver bracelet with the red gem on it. "Show her, Conner," Ethan's voice announced. Krista and Conner were surprised when Ethan, Kira and Trent emerged from the backroom.

"You're kidding, right? Please tell me this is some sick joke," Krista started to beg, the panic rising in her voice.

Conner stood and joined his teammates. Both Kira and Ethan touched his shoulders in support while Trent nodded. "Ready?"

"READY!" the three responded.

"DINO THUNDER…"

"WHITE RANGER…"

"…POWER UP! HA!"

Krista watched with wide eyes as the four friends were suddenly replaced by four color-suited heroes. "You…"

Carefully, the four popped their helmets off and stood before her. "Yes," Conner spoke.

"Why now? Why have you been called back? Haven't there been other teams since?" she questioned frantically.

"Power down!" Conner ordered before the four sat down at the table with her. "Krista, calm down."

"Every Ranger team back to Earth's originals has been called back," Trent started the explanation.

"Why?" This time, her voice was less frantic and desperate for answers.

"In November, the Mystic Force Rangers defeated their big enemy," Kira started. "Only, it started a massive chain reaction, which brought back a lot of our enemies from over the years."

"Okay."

"The original Yellow Ranger, who's dead by the way, and the original mentor of the Rangers sought out each team, Mighty Morphin to Mystic Force, to help restore the peace," Ethan told her, watching her blink rapidly.

"Why tell me?" Krista asked Conner, who swallowed with difficulty.

"Because I love you, and I refuse to lie to you," Conner told her. "But I had to have the team's blessing to tell you about them. Knowing our identities makes you a target, Krista, but not knowing and still being with me makes it worse."

The brunette nodded, a gentle smile playing across her face. Reaching out, she took Conner's hand and tugged him toward her. "I love you too," she murmured before their lips met in a sweet kiss. "Thank you for telling me."

"Krista, you're going to have to be very careful now," Hayley's voice informed her as the red haired Black Ranger entered from the back room. Krista nodded. "Cassidy and Devon have been informed, if you have any problems, find them."

"Okay. When do you have to leave again?" she shyly asked Conner.

"As soon as Hayley and Ethan can link up our base and the emergency system here with the other Rangers' bases."

Hayley leaned against the bar. "Probably sometime tomorrow morning," Hayley announced. "The others are just about done on their ends."

"So, are we just about ready to leave?" Ethan asked. "I called school, explained I had family problems to my professors. Considering the semester just started, they said I'd be fine."

"I wasn't really busy with gigs in New York or with school right now, so I'm cool," Kira remarked.

"Carson's holding down the fort, and Dad was cool with everything," Trent supplied.

Krista's eyes widened at that, remembering how his father had once bee. The others started laughing at the look on her face. "Your dad knows, doesn't he?"

Trent nodded. "Carson does too."

"What about you, Conner?" Hayley asked.

"I wasn't planning on taking classes this semester," he started. "I just told my parents I was heading to an interview and if I got the job, I'd be out of touch for a few weeks."

The Rangers grinned while Krista shook her head. "You're getting too good at lying," she muttered.

"No, I excelled at it during High School, I'm rusty now. Besides, semi-secret identity here," he reminded her.

"Point taken," she grinned. The ensuing laughter at Conner's goofy expression managed to lighten the tension between them.

--

Xander stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Clare was next to him, quiet, but she knew the Green Ranger could feel her anger at the situation as well. The pair stood there watching Sky, who was sitting on his bed, head practically in his hands, looking extremely pitiful. Clare knew Xander was furious about what had happened with Sydney, and knew if she wasn't present, the argument to follow would unravel into a fist-fight, and Sky probably wouldn't stand a chance. Xander was generally a mellow person, but she could feel the anger pulsing off him in waves. He was sensitive where his friends were concerned, especially friends that were girls, and Clare knew he now considered SPD's Pink Ranger a friend.

"Please don't kill him," she teased as Xander looked down at her. "I have no clue how we'd explain it to Udonna."

"No worries, Clare. I plan on making him feel lower than dirt; I'm only going to beat him to a bloody pulp when Syd asks me to."

The blonde haired sorceress winced when Xander strode into the room and stopped next to Sky's bed. "Is there something I can do for you?" Sky asked his movements and voice sounding more lethargic than Clare had thought he'd be.

"Explain to me why I found Sydney in the library, crying, because of you," Xander all but ordered. The Green Ranger wasn't expecting the pale face or weary expression, but he also wasn't about to let Sky off the hook.

"Because I screamed at her at breakfast. She hasn't let me apologize yet."

"Why the hell did you scream at her?" Xander demanded.

Sky looked frustrated. "Look, I don't have to tell you anything, so back off. I know I screwed up, big time, but all you people yelling at me isn't helping!" the Blue Ranger finally snapped.

Xander bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reaching out and breaking's Sky's nose. "You'd better make it better, or the next time I see you, I'll turn you into the jackass you're acting like," Xander warned before he turned and strode from the room.

"Is he always like that?" Sky asked Clare.

"Only when his friends have been hurt. If you're looking for Sydney, she's asleep on her bed." That said, Clare turned and left the room, Sky watching her walk away.

--

Eric grunted as her body slammed into his, knocking them both to the mat. Surprisingly, she had him pinned under her, but then he forgot who he was sparing with. By far, she was the most hot headed of all the female Rangers, past, present and future. "Taylor, don't kill him!" Katie laughed from where she stood with a foot on Leo's chest, the Red Ranger squirming like a caught fish on the mat.

Daggeron, Cruger, and Princess Shayla had suggested the training session in one of Daggeron's accessible dimensions. Taylor, Max, Katie, Lucas, Wes, Leo, Damon, Maya and he had agreed. Much to their amusement, the girls were kicking the boys' butts.

"Do you yield?" Taylor hissed as she struggled to hold him down.

"NEVER!" he roared, managing to flip her over so that he was pinning her instead. "Do you yield?" he taunted.

"Not to you!" she growled, struggling as he pinned her arms to the ground. They were facing one another, chests heaving, both of them struggling.

"Then I guess we're at a stalemate," he grinned. Before Eric realized what was happening, she was wriggling under him so that she was cradling his hips with hers. Smiling wickedly, she thrust her hips up against him, causing him to groan at the act, his head dropping to her shoulder. "Damn, Taylor…"

"Score one for being a girl," she laughed softly, managing to slip her arms free. "Are you okay, Eric? You look a little flushed."

He grunted and his hips snapped forward, telling exactly how he was feeling. "What do you think?"

"I think we're even," she grinned, her face going soft as it did for only him.

"Are you agreeing to disagree?" he asked, referring to their verbal fight from before.

Taylor didn't say anything. Instead, she let her hands wander to his sides before she flexed her leg muscles. "What do you think?" she started, her voice thick with passion.

"Hey! No having sex during training!" Wes told them drawing their attention to the Red Ranger.

"Fine, we're done training!" Eric grinned. A quick nod from Daggeron caused them to disappear.

Anubis shook his head, his gaze meeting that of the Mystic Force trainer. "I believe we have an issue to discuss with some of them."

"You think it'll be that much of a problem?"

Anubis grinned. "I've learned Rangers are passionate by nature, and most of them are dating or involved with other Rangers. I'd rather broach it before it becomes an issue."

The Solaris Knight chuckled. "Nick and I have already had that conversation, but it wouldn't hurt to bring it up."

"It's not so much the older, married or engaged Rangers that I'm worried about, either."

Daggeron nodded. The older Rangers, they both knew, would have their heads in the game, while the younger ones could be prone to being distracted by the more physical aspects of their relationships, particularly the guys. "Understood."

A sudden chiming sounded, causing Anubis to grab his morpher. "Cruger here, go ahead."

"Commander, Andros has just contacted us," Bridge started. "You're going to want to hear what he has to say."

"We're on our way."

"Let's go guys!" Wes called to the others, having heard the exchange.

--

Tori, Dustin, and Shane had arrived at the Academy at midday and had gathered their students in the main courtyard where most of the general assemblies happened. "Sensei, what's happening?" one of the Wind Ninjas asked Shane.

"Lothor has returned," Shane spoke up, causing all the students to murmur in shock and surprise. "Sensei Kanoi is sending the three of us and Cam to join the Thunder Ninjas to help contain him. While we're gone, Sensei Omino of the Thunder Academy is coming to oversee your daily classes. You are to treat him with the same respect you'd treat any of us, understand?"

"Yes Sensei!"

--

"Well?" Anubis all but barked.

"Go ahead, Andros," Ashley told her husband, holding her morpher up for the others to hear.

"Leo, you there?" Andros asked.

"Yeah?"

"I got a message from Nasada. Mike's been trying to reach you or Maya for a couple of days now," Andros told them.

The Red and Yellow Galaxy Rangers shared a look. "Is he okay?" Maya questioned, her voice taking on a tiny frantic quality, which caused Kendrix to reach out and take her hand.

"I think so, Maya," he tried to reassure her. "He said to let you know he's coming to Earth."

Both Leo and Maya smiled, the Yellow Ranger squeezing Kendrix's hand. "Did he say why?" Leo asked.

"All he'd tell me was that he found something that might help us out. He also wanted to let Kai know that Hannah was coming with him."

All eyes turned to the Blue Galaxy Ranger, who was wincing. "You didn't tell her, did you?" Kendrix surmised.

"Not exactly," Kai started. "We were in a hurry. As it was, you know explaining it to Commander Stanton was a pain in the butt," he muttered.

"And that's with the Commander already having had suspicions years ago that we were the Rangers," Damon pointed out in Kai's defense.

Kendrix shot the two boys a look that had them looking thoroughly chastised while Andros continued. "Kai, from the way Mike was talking I pretty much got the idea Hannah seemed to already know."

Kai really blanched at that. "Wonderful."

"Thanks for the heads up," Leo told Andros, all the while trying not to start laughing. "When should we expect them?"

"In the next couple of days."

"Cool."

"Alright, Zhane and I should be back within the hour, Andros out."

--

Madison's eyes were intently watching Karone as the blonde browsed the c.d. selection at The Rock Porium. The Blue Ranger sighed, feeling the sadness rolling off the former Pink Ranger in waves. As of late, Maddy found she'd been able to read people's emotions, especially those of the other Rangers, more and more with an almost scary accuracy. 'She looks so sad.' The Blue Ranger quickly finished stocking the shelf she was at and moved to stand b her new friend. "Karone?"

Karone's head snapped up. "Oh, Madison, hi. I didn't know you were working today."

"Mid-winter break, we've got the whole week off," Maddy told her. "Are you okay?"

The blonde smiled. "I'm fine."

"You're worried," Maddy corrected.

The older woman essayed a weary smile. "Being associated with the Rangers would make anyone worried."

Madison gave her a look. "Karone, I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

"I know, Maddy, but I'm not going to burden you with this, especially when it's my own guilt eating at me," Karone told her, her voice soft.

"From when you were Astronema."

The blonde nodded. "I know in my heart, that it wasn't my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty about it."

Maddy took her hand. "You know, when this all started, I felt guilty that our actions brought all of you out of retirement," the Blue Ranger started.

"Maddy, you aren't at fault."

The Blue Ranger smiled. "I know, but it's the same sort of thing."

Karone smiled and nodded. "You know, Maddy, maybe you should have been a Pink Ranger," Karone laughed.

Maddy looked confused. "How's that?"

"You really are the heart and soul of your team, not to mention you remind me of Kimberly."

Maddy laughed. "How so?"

"You're always worried about everyone else," Karone told her.

The Blue Ranger's expression was a somber one. "I'm really worried about her."

The blonde nodded. "I know; we all are. There have only been three other Pink Rangers in Earth's history that had to seek redemption for something."

"You and Kat?"

"And Cassie," Karone told her. "But none of us….not like Kimberly. Kat and I were both under evil spells, we had no control over our actions, and we used being the Pink Ranger to atone for our deeds. Cassie's had to do with Kendrix's death. But Kimberly…hers runs a lot deeper. She did most of her damage, to herself and her team, by leaving to pursue her childhood dreams. As noble as it was for her to go, and I'm not knocking her choice, I just think it messed her head up a lot more than any of them expected. Not to mention, the loss of her powers had to have been just as hard."

"Their Ninja powers ran that deep?" Maddy asked, surprised and curious.

"Yes. Their Ninja Powers are the embodiment of their sacred animal spirits. Those powers ran, and continue to do so, far deeper than the elemental powers Ninja Storm carries. The Ninjetti powers are attached not only to their spiritual force, but to their physical life force as well."

"So Kim losing her powers was comparable to…?"

"Having her heart quite literally ripped from her chest."

Maddy nodded, her hand absently rubbing her chest. "God."

"Added onto the fact that she was tied to her teammates, and of course Tommy, on a much deeper level than they ever expected and you see where I'm doing with this."

Maddy was suddenly filled with what Kim had to have gone through. She'd basically had her powers ripped right out of her soul, if that's what Maddy understood from what Karone had just said. "We'll just have to be there for her."

Karone smiled and giggled. "Oh yeah; definitely a Pink at heart."

The Blue Ranger laughed at that. "Thanks, I think, even if I think I look much better in blue." The two girls' laughter echoed around the room.

--

"Tired?" Lianbow asked as he entered his and Udonna's room. The two of them hadn't had a whole lot of time together, both being busy training the Rangers and preparing for the coming battles.

"I feel much better," Udonna smiled up at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "But I could use a nap. Would you care to take one with me?"

The Red Wolf Knight smiled and nodded, rubbing his cheek against her palm. "Always my beloved." Quietly, the pair crawled into bed, their bodies spooning together as they fell asleep.

--

Chip bit his lip as he watched Vida sitting at the register, a book in hand. He knew she was just as bored as he was, but he was worried about bugging her. "What's wrong Chip?" Vida asked, surprising him.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Whatcha reading?"

"Your comic book," she grinned, holding it up.

"Graphic novel, not comic book," he corrected.

Vida chuckled. "Same difference."

"V, is everything okay?" he asked.

The Pink Ranger gave him a hard look before letting her features soften. "Yeah. You?"

"Getting antsy just waiting," Chip told her.

"Well, you can take it out on me and Nick tonight at practice."

The Yellow Ranger just laughed. "I heard Daggeron mention archery practice with one of the others."

Vida laughed. "Who?"

"Apparently, Kimberly's weapon is a bow and arrow. Daggeron wants me to teach her a thing or two." Vida's laughter filled the front of the store, causing Chip to frown. "What's so funny?"

"You teach Kimberly a thing or two? That's rich," she teased. Seeing his confused expression, Vida continued. "Chip, she's the original Pink Ranger, she had her weapon for nearly three years. You've had yours a total of a year, tops. You do the math. Besides that, Kim isn't as incapable as everyone thinks."

"True."

"Don't worry, Chip, I'm sure she'll go easy on you," Vida smirked before patting his shoulder, watching his head bob.

--

The girls' room was quiet when Sky entered. Bridge and Z were resting on Z's bed, and he knew that Jack was down the hall in his room. Sydney was curled on her bed, Peanuts clutched to her heart. Sky carefully inched into the room and sat on her bed, his eyes taking her in. She was still all scratched up, despite Udonna having patched her up. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed her hair from her face, marveling once again over how she'd stolen his heart.

He loved her, so much that he'd willingly die for her. It was scary for him to acknowledge that there was someone, after so many years alone, that he'd give his life up for. Seeing the way his mom had struggled to overcome his dad's death had certainly given him plenty of misgivings about relationships, but Sydney had persisted until she wore him down and he'd given in to her, only to discover the true depth of his feelings for her. And despite all of that, he'd hurt her by screaming at her for doing exactly what he'd have done, had their roles been reversed. He quickly slipped his shoes off and crawled into bed behind her, his arms moving around her waist. He let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when she leaned back against his chest.

"Sky?" she murmured.

"Baby," he whispered his mouth next to her ear. "Wake up for me."

"I'm awake," she replied her voice soft and filled with pain.

"I'm sorry, Sydney," he told her, his lips connecting with the soft skin of her neck, just behind her ear. "I'm a complete idiot."

Syd rolled over and stared at him. "No, you're not."

"Where you're concerned lately, I have been," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I love you, but I admit, you scare me more than anything ever has. I'm afraid, now that we're together, that he's going to hurt you."

She looked thoughtful before she whispered, "Like your dad?"

"Yes," he admitted. The Pink Ranger knew how hard it was for him to admit he was afraid. Her Sky hardly ever opened up, let alone admit he was terrified of something; just from the look he was giving her, along with the tone of his voice, told her just what he was feeling.

Syd carefully adjusted herself so that they were facing one another. "I have two advantages your dad didn't." Sky's look implored her to continue. "I have sixty plus Rangers backing me up."

"What's the other?"

She smiled, reaching out to cradle his cheek. "You," she said simply.

He felt his soul rocked down to the core. She was looking at him with so much love, trust and admiration that he felt truly humbled. "Syd, I would die if…"

"I know that, Sky. I've always known that. Don't you know I feel the same way?" she asked her eyes wide with fear that he didn't know the depth of her feelings. "Do you have any idea how long I've been in love with you?"

"As long as I've loved you," he whispered. They both knew it was true. Despite his best efforts to resist her in the beginning, he had fallen in love with her.

"We're going to get through this, just as long as we don't have anymore outbursts like this morning," she teased, letting him know that he was forgiven.

Sky leaned forward and softly kissed her. For several long moments, their lips meshed together, each giving and taking in their own way. Hands started to roam, with Sky being mindful of all of her scratches. "I love you," he whispered while she snuggled her head under his chin.

"Love you too."

As he ran his hands up and down her back, he couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten her injuries. "Syd?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you get all scratched up?"

He frowned when she started giggling. "Would you believe I had a run in with a tree, a hill, and a bush with thorns?"

The image her comment gave him had Sky shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "And you're supposed to be the graceful one!" Z's voice interrupted, reminding them they weren't alone.

Syd sighed and snuggled close to her boyfriend. Her heart soared as Sky's arms tightened around her holding her close. As she lay there, the steady thrum of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. Sky, feeling her relax, let his own mind drift until he too was asleep.

--

Kendrix found Maya sitting on a tree stump, watching Fireheart tromp around the large clearing. The Pink Ranger could sense Maya's mood; the Yellow Ranger was elated, but lonely and homesick as well.

"Want to talk about it?" the blonde asked her friend.

"I'm fine," Maya assured her. "I'm just homesick, and I miss Mike."

Kendrix nodded and wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders. "Well, at least he'll be here soon."

Maya smiled. "It didn't feel right coming here without him."

The Pink Ranger knew the feeling. "I know, but because he wasn't a Ranger, I don't think Zordon could have restored his powers."

"We'll never know," Maya murmured sadly, wishing that her boyfriend would be fighting beside her as she started a new phase of being a Ranger.

Kendrix sighed at the look on her friend's dace. "You're right, but look at it this way, he'll be here in a few days and he'll help us out, powers or not."

"That's what worries me," Maya admitted, leaning her head on Kendrix's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry."

--

"How's the knee?" T.J. asked when he sat down next to Carlos, who was on the floor stretching his legs out.

"I've been walking on it too much," the Black Ranger sighed. "I can't afford to screw it up again, not now."

T.J. looked at his friend in sympathy. Carlos' injury was a lot worse than his own. "Why didn't you bring your crutches?'

"I didn't think I'd need them. Besides, that's all I need is for the goon squad to see me on crutches unmorphed. Can we say disaster waiting to happen?" Carlos shot back.

The Blue Ranger silently conceded his friend's point. "Just be careful," T.J. warned.

Carlos shot him a bland look. "Yes Dad."

T.J. laughed. "I'm serious. I don't want to have any casualties."

"Have we ever truly lost a war?" Carlos asked, bringing up the nearly perfect track record of Earth's Power Ranger teams.

"Nope, just a battle or two."

"Okay then."

The two friends cracked up. "God, who'd have ever thought we'd be doing this again after all these years?" T.J. sighed.

"Not me, especially after Cassie took off, vowing to never strap her morpher on again," Carlos wasn't surprised by the look on T.J.'s face at the mention of Cassie's ordeal. "Has she said anything to you?'

"Nope. That girl is more stubborn than a mule. She refuses to even bring it up, let alone tell me what's going on in that head of hers."

Carlos nodded. "Have you told her?" he hinted, watching T.J. turn his gaze to his friend, an indefinable look in his eyes.

"I've kept my secret all these years, what makes you think I'm going to suddenly tell her now?"

"Because Phantom isn't here, and now's your chance."

T.J. shook his head. "Carlos, I couldn't tell Cassie I was in love with her then, what makes you think I can do it now, even without Phantom here?"

"It's worth a shot," Carlos suggested.

T.J. didn't say anything; he just stared at the floor.

--

He stood leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to their bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest. His fiancée sat on their bed, her face buried in her hands, a picture of the original twelve in her lap. Her shoulders were shaking from her trying to cry quietly so he wouldn't hear, but Jason's ears had always been ultra-sensitive to the females in his life – he'd always known when Kim or Trini were crying when they'd been younger, and now he was as apt at listening for Aisha, Tanya and Kat as he had been his sisters.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Jason struggled for control before he moved over to her side. He sat on the bed before her, carefully moving the picture to the other side of the bed before he reached up and cupped her face. "Katherine."

She looked up at him, her beautiful baby blue eyes red rimmed and brimming with tears. Neither of them said anything as Jason moved his hands to her waist and pulled her into his lap. He cradled her against his chest, letting her continue to cry as she sought fit. As he held her, Jason realized he had no idea what had caused her to cry this hard beyond looking at the picture of the twelve of them at the reunion they'd had the summer Trini had died.

"I wish things were how they use to be," she murmured softly, her mouth moving so that it was right next to his ear. "I miss the way it use to be, when we had nothing else in the way of doing our jobs."

Jason sighed, having felt the same way, but if he'd learned anything from being a Ranger, it was that things never stayed simple for very long. "So much more is riding on us now," he told her. "I know it's a heavy burden to carry, but we've weathered the storm before. I have every confidence we will win this war, and we will be able to go on with our lives, proud that we saved the planet, yet again."

"It's been a long road, Jason," she started. "So much has happened. I'm so worried we're going to lose someone else, and it scares me. We've lost so much already, and like Kim said, I don't think I can take losing someone else."

"We'll just have to be careful. Zordon never promised we'd live through this; we got really lucky the first time around. We had some near misses, but nothing overly serious. We've grown up, and so have our problems."

"I'm worried about Kim," she let out suddenly.

The Red Zeo Ranger nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I am too, but we both know the kind of woman she is; there's no way in hell she's going to back down from this, not now, but like the rest of us, she's got some inner demons to face before she's going to fully accept what she's doing."

"She's only doing this for us, and Tommy."

"I know."


	15. Part 3: It's Morphin Time

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 3 – The Beginning  
Chapter 14 – It's Morphin Time  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: December 20, 2007

Summary: The return of some familiar foes to Angel Grove also brings with it some familiar looking heroes, while the Mystic Force Rangers get their butts handed to them  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: First of all, to all of you who are celebrating this time of year, Happy Holidays – whether it's Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, or something else. Second, sorry it's taken me two months to update, school and work have been…scary best describes it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know I had fun writing it!

_"And when man faces destiny, destiny ends and man comes into his own." -- André Malraux --_

_"Inaction breeds doubt and fear. Action breeds confidence and courage. If you want to conquer fear, do not sit home and think about it. Go out and get busy." -- Dale Carnegie --_

--

"God," Kim murmured as Aisha drove through downtown Angel Grove. On their first visit home a few days before, there hadn't been time to sight see. Kim was amazed to see how much had changed in her time away.

"I know," Aisha giggled at the look on Kim's face. She'd been the same way her first visit back to the place she'd come to consider home a few years before.

Shaking her head, Kim looked over at her best friend. "Where are we going?"

"Tanya and I figured the team needed a pick-me-up. We're meeting up for lunch before we head back to Briarwood," Aisha just grinned.

Kim perked up as Aisha drove past the park and turned down the road toward the high school and the Youth Center. "The Youth Center?" Kim's eyes were wide and a grin had spread across her face.

Aisha's smile was wistful. "Maybe."

When the pair pulled into the parking lot, Kim instantly recognized most of the vehicles – Rocky and Jason's trucks, Tommy's jeep, her car, and Tanya and Adam's rental. There were also a few she didn't recognize. "Looks like Bulk's here," Aisha commented nonchalantly as she parked her truck.

"I don't see Zack," Kim responded.

"They drove Angela's car, it's over there," Aisha pointed out a silver colored Taurus. The two women quickly made their way into the building and were surprised to see it empty beyond their teammates and a few other familiar faces.

"Kim! Aisha!" Justin called out in greeting.

"Oh my God," Kim muttered. When she and Rocky had gone to Bulkmeiers, Bulk hadn't been anywhere in sight. Kim saw him and Skull sitting at the bar, chatting with Justin, Tommy and Zack.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in," Bulk laughed, standing up to greet the girls.

"You grew up," Kim quipped, giving both men a hug.

"We had to sometime, right?" Skull laughed. "How are you?"

Kim gave him a tired but happy smile. "Tired."

"Well, if you weren't rushing off to save the world day and night," Bulk off-handedly told her, watching her go pale in the process.

"Don't look so shocked, Kimberly," Skull started. "Bulkie and I have known for a while now."

Kimberly approached her fiancé, who was grinning madly and asked, "Do I want to ask how that happened?"

Tommy chuckled and kissed her. "They aren't half bad detectives, believe it or not. After discovering the identities of the Space team, and seeing me having lunch with T.J. and Jason after the Red Ranger mission, Bulk kinda put two and two together. They've been sworn to secrecy."

Kim just nodded and leaned against Tommy, wondering what other surprises were around the corner for the team. "Is everyone hungry?" a voice called as a familiar body emerged from the back room.

Aisha and Kim let out happy chirps. "ERNIE!" they called out.

"Look what we have here," he laughed, walking out front to hug both women. "When did you two get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Aisha laughed. "I heard from T.J. you'd sold the place, what brought you back?"

Ernie grinned. "Adele's mother got sick about two years ago, so I got back in the game. Skull's been managing the place for me and I come in when it suits me."

Aisha looked to Skull, who smiled. "Bulkie and I took business management courses at AGU a few years ago, so between this and my night gigs playing piano, I keep busy."

"Nice," Kim just laughed. "You know what, I'm starving."

"Food's on the house!" Ernie called out.

--

Phineas scratched his head and stared at his five friends in wonder. Nick sat in one of the over-stuffed chairs, with Madison curled against him on his lap. Vida, Chip and Xander were sitting on the edge of the stage. Chip had his head on one of Vida's thighs while Vida and Xander were leaning against one another; Vida's head on Xander's shoulder and Xander's head was leaning against Vida's. And all of them were sound asleep.

"I guess it's a good thing they aren't working today," Clare giggled lightly.

"They've been really busy lately," Phineas pointed out. "But why are they sleeping here?"

Clare shook her head. "I don't think they intended to, Phineas. They've got training with Ninjor and Sensei Watanabe this afternoon."

Phineas made a face. "Humans, I'll never understand them," he muttered. Shaking his head, he turned and headed for Leelee at the cash register.

--

After lunch, the Ranger relayed some of their adventures to Ernie, Bilk, and Skull, filling in gaps for the trio who'd been through so much of those adventures with them. Finally, the Rangers had to ask one question that had prayed on their minds for years. "So, Ernie, how'd you find out?" Zack finally asked.

The Rangers gathered around, wanting to hear what Ernie would say. Zack sat back in his chair, his hand holding Angela's. For her part, Angela wasn't shocked or fazed in the least about Zack and his closest friends having been Power Rangers, or being back in the game. There had been too many clues over the years, too many coincidences, for her to ignore the facts, but she'd kept quiet, knowing Zack would tell her if, and when, he could. She was, however, mad that he hadn't told her outright when he'd been called back to duty, but they'd discuss that when the situation had been dealt with and life was back to normal. It wouldn't do for him to worry about her being angry with him when he and his friends were about to risk their lives to save the world, yet again.

The jolly owner of the Gym and Juice bar chuckled. "Would you believe I had suspicious to begin with but wasn't absolutely sure until after the Green Ranger showed up?" he told them.

Those who'd been Rangers at that time blushed. "How?" Jason asked.

"When the Green Ranger joined the team, Tommy began hanging out with you guys, and then when the Green Ranger wasn't around, neither was Tommy. Let's not forget, of course, that when the White Ranger showed up…"

"Tommy came home the same weekend," Kim murmured.

Ernie nodded. "It's why I never gave you kids problems about your disappearing acts. I knew you'd be back after putting Rita and Zedd in their places."

Bulk shook his head. "How many times did our schemes point right to the Rangers and we wouldn't believe it because it was them?" he asked Skull while jerking his thumb in the Rangers' general direction.

"Too many to count Bulkie, too many to count," Skull responded. "It wasn't until the Space Rangers incident that I think we accepted that goodie-two-shoes people could be Rangers."

Billy let out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "Did you think the Rangers weren't law abiding citizens?"

"We thought you were aliens," Skull corrected him.

As almost an after thought, Ernie spoke up. "Trini was the original Yellow, wasn't she?" The Rangers grew quiet while Tommy nodded. "I'm so sorry guys. This must be so hard without her."

Tanya was about to speak up when a familiar six tone chime startled them all. Cautiously, Jason brought his communicator up. "This is Jason, go ahead."

"It's Cam. We've got the communication system up and running."

Cheers went out from those gathered. "Excellent."

"Let Billy know that the communicators he gave Dana have been assigned to Time Force, for some reason, we couldn't sync up their communicators with the system. Everyone else's communicators are working fine; Hayley, Kendrix, Kai and I have been testing them for the last hour or so."

"Perfect Cam, I appreciate the help," Billy spoke up.

"Uh guys, I wish I didn't have to say this, but we have a problem." Cam's voice changed, tension filling it. "Udonna says you've got something big and ugly in your area, some giant monkey with gold armor and a weird looking woman in a mini skirt."

"Goldar!" Jason snapped.

"And Divatox," Kim spoke up just seconds after.

"We're heading out now, keep the others posted," Jason ordered as the eleven Rangers rushed from the scene, knowing they'd be able to tell where the trouble was from the screams that always accompanied an attack.

--

A familiar chiming startled the five Rangers from their sleep. "This is Nick, go ahead," the red Ranger spoke into his communicator.

"Trouble at the city center," Lianbow spoke through it. "Daggeron will meet you there."

"Got it!" they told him before rushing from the store.

--

"I don't see a thing," Justin muttered as the Rangers walked toward the park.

"Just keep your eyes open," Rocky told him. "The park was their favorite place to hit."

A loud, powerful explosion happened just feet from the group, sending them flying in scattered directions. Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and Adam were the first to recover, scrambling to their feet to find themselves face to face with Goldar, Divatox, and a horde of Tengas and Piranhatrons.

"Hello Rangers," Divatox purred.

Kat, Tanya, and Kim shook their heads and rolled their eyes. Aisha just crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Give me a break, at least Rita was comical, she's just scary looking," Aisha shot over to her fellow female Rangers, who tried not to laugh.

Rocky, Zack, and Justin just snickered, while the other guys just shook their heads. "And just who might you be, little girl?" Divatox growled.

Aisha just smiled. "Aisha Campbell, Yellow Ranger."

"Uh huh…" Divatox mumbled. "I'm not impressed."

Kim laid a calming hand on Aisha's arm. "She's not worth it, Sha," the Pink Ranger spoke.

"Not worth it!" the space pirate screeched. "How dare you! I should have just killed you when I had the chance, power brat!"

The Pink Ranger smiled sweetly. "Your mistake, cause you'll find I'm not powerless, like I was last time."

Justin cleared his throat then. "As I recall, Kim, you and Jason kicked pretty good ass, even after Lerigot freed you."

Divatox glared at the Blue Zeo Ranger. "Well, well, little boy blue finally grew up, the normal way."

"You don't bother me in the least."

"Enough talking!" Goldar bellowed. "ATTACK!" he ordered. The teams broke off quickly into groups as the Tengas and Piranhatrons rushed forward.

Justin joined Kat and Tanya again the Piranhatrons while Jason and Zack worked together in tandem. Even though the five had only been teammates with some of the others on their team, they quickly developed an air of team unity as they switched out partners now and then, surprising Divatox and Goldar, not to mention the Piranhatrons.

Meanwhile, the others picked up as a team right where they left off when Kimberly had left. The only difference in them was they were older and much more skilled than before. Billy found himself with Aisha, the pair moving with a swiftness and ferocity that surpassed their original time as Rangers. Both were more aggressive, and in Billy's case, using more martial arts than sheer determination to overcome their enemy. Aisha was surprised to see the level of skill Billy had obtained in his time away.

Rocky and Adam, as always, were feeding off each other's energy. Brisk snap-kicks, dizzying round house kicks, and some wickedly defensive punches were coming from the two as they duked it out with the Tengas. The giant crows didn't know if they were coming or going, as they found one of the pair disappearing only to have the other pop up in front of them on the attack.

The final two fighters, Tommy and Kim, went after Goldar and Divatox. As the two engaged their opponents, Tommy couldn't help but wonder how alike this battle with Goldar was when compared to some of his more recent battles against Zeltrax. The White Ranger simply raised an eyebrow when Goldar suddenly took flight.

Meanwhile, Kim found herself dodging Divatox's punches and kicks. She kind of wished this had happened during her first meeting with the Space Pirate, instead of what actually had occurred then. Just when the Pink Ranger was about to take a good swing at her opponent, Divatox shot her tongue out, grabbed Kim's legs, and pulled them out from under her.

"Kim!" Billy called out to her, witnessing the sneak attack.

"Ew! Gross!" Kim shuddered as Divatox drug her towards her then let her go so the Piranhatrons could grab her.

Divatox sucked her tongue back into her mouth before licking her lips. "Mmmmm…tasty!"

Kim made a face. "Sick…" she muttered. The pair were startled when Tommy let out a surprised yelp after Goldar picked him up and tossed him through the air. "TOMMY!"

"Nice!" Divatox grinned.

Kim let out a shriek as she too soon found herself airborne. Lucky for her, Rocky managed to dash forward and catch her. "Thanks Rocko!"

"No problem, but I think its time to break out the hardware!"

"I think you're right," Kim told him as the two teams regrouped. "Jason?"

The Red Ranger grinned. The two teams smirked and stood at the ready. "It's Morphin Time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!" Kat's voice announced her designation, her lips curving up in a smile as she felt the familiar power fill her for the first time in years.

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!" Tanya wanted to jump for joy as her body filled with energy, filling a place in her heart that had sorely missed this.

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!" Justin grinned. It wasn't like his Turbo powers, but the Zeo powers gave him a heady sensation, and he knew that his body would be more than able to withstand the power this time.

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!" Zack gasped as the rush of power shot through him. Of them all, he'd been the one who'd not been a ranger the longest. To finally have the power singing through his veins again was remarkable. It also saddened him a bit that he wasn't wearing his black uniform, but he knew one thing rang true – no matter what color uniform he was, he was still a ranger.

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" During his time as the Gold Ranger, Jason had often wondered what it would have felt like to be Zeo Ranger V, and now he knew. The power of the Red Ranger was almost identical to his time as Morphin Red, but had a smack of something else underlying it, something he couldn't quite name.

"WHITE RANGER POWER!" Tommy's voice followed Jason's by a mere three seconds. For the first time in a long, long time, the man who had served longer than any other of Earth's Rangers felt the power settle comfortably back into his soul. Each time he'd been a Ranger, each mantle he'd held, had meant something different to him. His Green Ranger days had meant striving for redemption as the lone, sixth Ranger. His Zeo mantle had been his way of hiding from the loss of his beloved Crane, while the Turbo powers never brought a happy thought to him because he'd held those when Zordon had gone from Earth and had been what he'd figured would be his last. The Dino Thunder powers meant he'd finally come full circle, being the mentor to a new team. It was the White Ranger powers, even with all the pain associated with them, that he'd always felt most comfortable with.

"BLACK RANGER POWER!" Adam couldn't help but sigh in relief. While both his Zeo and Turbo mantles had been special in their own way, he'd always felt more comfortable in his Morphin' mantle, with his spirit animal backing him up.

"PINK RANGER POWER!" Kimberly felt her spirit soar as she reconnected with the power that she'd given up so long ago to chase her dreams. She closed her eyes as the power washed over her, tears pricking her eyes when she felt the Crane deep within her for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"BLUE RANGER POWER!" With the howling of an old friend ringing in his ears, Billy felt the weight of his armor settle over him, even as his heart, mind and soul filled with the power that he'd carried for so long, a power no one else had held. It was the best welcome home he could have ever had, because now he truly felt like he'd made the right decision to come back from Aquitar.

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Aisha's happy-filled voice bounced as she called forth her power, the same power she'd shared with Trini. Just as she had with every morph after receiving her power, Aisha's thoughts shifted to Trini, a silent thankful prayer going to the original Yellow Ranger for believing in her enough to give up her place to her.

"RED RANGER POWER!" Rocky all but shouted, feeling the joy of being back in what he considered his color. Yes, Jason had held the Red Morphin mantle before him, but as a Ninjetti, Rocky had made it his own, and he'd never felt as intimidated by the Red powers and Jason's legacy as he had by being Blue Zeo and Billy's legacy as Blue Ranger.

Goldar's eyes widened while Divatox's jaw dropped. "How is that possible?" Divatox grunted. "The Morphin powers were destroyed!"

"Tell me about it," Goldar muttered. "I think it's time to up the stakes."

Divatox nodded and pulled out a device, punched two buttons, and let out a laugh as she started to grow as big as a building. Goldar let out an evil laugh before slamming the end of his sword into the ground. His body, like Divatox's, began to grow.

The Rangers looked up in momentary surprise. "Oh wonderful," Kim muttered.

"There goes the insurance on the studio," Kat sighed.

Rocky cackled at that. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm itching to get back into my zord."

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered. The six Morphin Rangers stood together.

"WE NEED NINJA ZORD POWER, NOW!"

Jason nodded to the Zeo Rangers, who gathered together. "WE NEED ZEO ZORD POWER, NOW!"

Goldar and Divatox growled when they saw the eleven Zords suddenly appear. "Damn! How'd they get those damn zords back?" the space pirate whined.

"Zordon."

Divatox raised an eyebrow at Goldar's one word answer. "He's dead."

"Yeah? No kidding, so was I until recently," Goldar smarted off at her. "It doesn't matter, we must destroy them."

"No? Really?" she shot back, heading for the Zeo Megazord while Goldar advanced on the Ninja Mega Falcon Zord.

--

The five Mystic rangers flew onto the scene, finding Daggeron and Jenji already engaged in a fight with a group of Hidiacs and Imperious. "Mind if we join the party?" Vida called to Daggeron as she and Xander slid in next to him and helped keep Imperious back. Madison, Chip and Nick had joined Jenji in taking out the foot soldiers.

"Be my guest," Daggeron smiled. He let out a grunt of surprise when Imperious kicked him in the stomach and sent him stumbling back a few feet.

"Wrong move, big boy," Vida all but snarled, bursting forward and meeting the former Mystic blow for blow.

"You won't beat me, Pink Witch!"

"Right, which is why I'm not on my own!" she smirked, seconds before Xander kicked him toward her. "TORNADO POWER!"

Imperious tried to counter the attack but was too busy trying not to fall on his face thanks to Xander. The mummy-like creature roared and shot power out in all directions. A beam struck Vida, another took out a Hidiac, and two hit Nick and Chip respectively.

Maddy whirled around then, her eyes narrowing in on Imperious. "YOU…" she growled, stalking toward him.

"You think you can beat me, little Blue Witch?" he taunted.

"I don't think, I know!"

"Maddy?" Daggeron questioned, worried by the Blue Ranger's sudden forwardness.

"Let's do this," she told him. Xander joined them, nodding to Maddy. "Ready?"

"READY!"

"LEGENDARY SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

Imperious loomed in the background, watching the three morph. "You three can't beat me, none of you can!"

"We'll see about that," Xander fired back, the three sprinting forward to fight him.

Vida, Nick and Chip were pushing themselves up when the sounds of battle reached their ears. "Pull it together," Nick ordered. The three were injured, but willing to join the fight.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

Daggeron spared a glance at the three and smiled. Pride in his teammates and protégés welled inside of him. 'Good job, Rangers' he thought.

"Mind if we cut in?" Nick asked, the three braving the laser fire to join the fray.

"Be our guests," Xander joked, stepping back to take a breather.

"You will die!" Imperious bellowed.

"I highly doubt that," Nick responded.

--

The Zeo Megazord was tossed a considerable ways away from the forty-story Divatox, causing the Zeo Rangers to slam around inside the cockpit. "Damn!" Zack muttered as he and Justin worked to get the zord upright. "Game plan, Jase?"

The Red Ranger shook his head. "Been a while since I did this, I'm open to suggestions."

The girls laughed. "Let's switch helmets and give her a taste of her own medicine," Tanya cracked.

One by one, the five rotated their battle helmets on the Megazord, keeping Divatox on her toes before they went in with a physical hit. Divatox crashed to the ground, unconscious, after a direct blow to her stomach. "One down, one to go," Justin quipped.

Not far away, the Ninja Mega Falcon Zord was taking on Goldar, who was proving to be a more formidable foe than Divatox. The gold-plated titan sent the Morphin' Rangers crashing into the side of a mountain with one hit. "Since when did he get so strong?" Rocky uttered as the team got their zord on its feet.

"Since his ass got brought back from the great beyond," Kim countered, just as the zord took another hit. "I'm so over this! Aisha, you with me?"

The Yellow Ranger grinned under her helmet. "Boys, allow us," Aisha cracked, causing the boys to back off and man the secondary systems while Kim and Aisha moved in a grove, piloting the colossal zord.

"You will not defeat me!" Goldar raged, swinging his sword at them.

"Can it!" Kim hissed at him. "Now Sha!"

Aisha leaned over and hit the button on the side panel, which brought the Megazord's knee up and directly into contact with Goldar. The golden warrior made a gasping sound as he stumbled back.

"Damn! You know that had to hurt," Rocky laughed.

A beep sounded just before Jason could be heard. "Alright, which of you girls did that?" The laughter in his voice was evident.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers laughed out loud. "Combined effort."

"SCORE!" Kat and Tanya's voices sounded over the communications channel.

"Uh oh!" Kim squeaked when Goldar headed toward them, having recovered from the blow.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Tommy ordered. Just as Goldar reached them, the Ninja Mega Falcon Zord took flight, causing Goldar to stumble back, this time right into one of the nearby mountains.

"Heads up!" Kat warned. The Rangers noticed Divatox stirring and groaned.

However, the fight was soon interrupted by a vision in the sky. "Goldar! Divatox! Return!"

The Rangers were shocked to see Master Vile's face. "But!" Divatox protested.

"No buts! NOW!"

"We'll finish this some other time," Goldar warned before the two disappeared.

"Wonderful," Tanya huffed.

"Let's head back," Jason semi-ordered as they left the scene.

--

"This isn't working!" Vida's voice rose above the sounds of fighting. Nick, Maddy and Daggeron were fighting Imperious while Vida, Xander and Chip fought the Hidiacs.

"Allow me to even the odds," a new voice rang out. The Rangers smiled and then shivered as a blast of cold air came through and froze most of the Hidiacs.

"Udonna!" Imperious hissed, staring at the unmorphed White Ranger.

"Perfect timing, Mom," Nick laughed.

The White Ranger nodded and then grinned, bringing her wand up. "LEGENDARY SOUCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

It was the first time Udonna had called upon her Legend Warrior powers since she'd been given them. Her suit looked like Maddy and Vida's, only where theirs were colored with their Ranger color, hers was a light silver, and her snow staff was now a mutation between what it had been and the Lion staffs the Rangers carried in legend mode.

"Nice," Maddy grinned as the group of eight gathered together.

Imperious and the Hidiacs that remained stood before them. "I will destroy you!" the mummy-like warrior announced. "I'll be rewarded by the First for destroying the legendary Mystic Rangers!"

Daggeron finally had enough and stepped forward. "Why don't you quit talking and pit your skill against ours!" The Rangers were in shock that their mentor had spoken up like that.

"Why Daggeron, impatience? From you?" Imperious taunted.

The Solaris Knight narrowed his gaze under the helmet he wore. "Even my patience has its limits, and your kind has finally found them."

"Oooh, I'm so proud. Mark your calendars, Kiddies. I've finally upset the mighty Daggeron."

Daggeron just shook his head. "You couldn't beat me in bound battle, what makes you think you can take eight of us on?"

"Because this time, I'm not alone!"

The Rangers and Jenji gasped when two figured emerged from behind Imperious out of thin air. "Hello Rangers."

"Sculpin!" Chip gasped.

"Now, now, don't forget me," the second smirked.

Udonna's eyes narrowed at him. "Morticon."

--

Cam sighed in frustration as he, Kai, Kendrix and Bridge worked to realign the Megaship's sensors so they could keep track of both battles. As it was, they had to keep switching back and forth on the Crystal ball to see what was happening. "Cam," Hunter's calm voice sounded.

The Green Samurai turned his head and found his teammate right over his shoulder. "What?"

The Crimson Ranger gave him a silencing look. "Relax," he told him, resting his hands on Cam's shoulders. "The madder you get, the harder it'll be to think. Take a deep breath. Do you want me to get you something to drink or eat?"

Cam let out a sigh. "I'd love a sandwich and some tea, believe it or not."

Hunter nodded. "Relax, I can handle that. Besides, Billy wouldn't have put you in charge of this if he didn't think you could handle it." That said, the Thunder Ninja headed for the kitchen.

Bridge was across the room, engrossed in the Mystics' computer, every so often muttering something to Kendrix or Kai on the screen, both of whom were on the Megaship outside. Sensing his fellow Green Ranger was busy, Cam took a moment to relax and then his eyes took in the crystal ball that was finally starting to merge the two battles for them to see. The Mentors had agreed to alert all the teams, but no one was to interfere unless it became a life or death situation. Cam's eyes widened when Sculpin and Morticon showed up. "LIANBOW!" Cam yelled, causing the Red Wolf to rush into the room and he and Bridge met Cam at the Crystal ball.

"What's wrong?" the older man asked.

"Look!" Cam pointed, drawing Lianbow and Bridge's attention to the Crystal, where Mystic Force was battling Imperious, Morticon, and Sculpin.

"I knew Imperious wasn't alone."

"What do you want to do?"

"Alert everyone."

Cam nodded. "Bridge, get the word out!" the Samurai ordered.

"Already on it!" Bridge responded, even as he was sitting in the chair at the computer.

--

Jen grinned as she felt the heat on her right as she jogged along the trail Daggeron had set up for them to use to train outside on. Wes was matching her step for step, his warmth next to her comforting. They were almost back to Rootcore when her new communicator chimed. "This is Jen, go ahead."

"Lianbow wants you to come back, immediately. We might have a problem," Cam's voice sounded.

Lucas, Katie, Trip, Eric and Taylor came up then. "What's wrong?" Trip asked when Jen unclipped her morpher from her belt.

"We have an emergency," Jen informed him.

"Well, let's morph," Eric started.

Jen shook her head. "We have to get back to Rootcore first."

"Let's move!" Wes ordered.

--

"Go ahead," Jason spoke into his communicator as the group headed back for the Youth Center.

Cam's voice came out of the device. "Mystic Force is having a difficult time, if we need you, could you get here?"

"Give us a ten minute head start, but yeah," Jason responded.

"Okay, Cam out."

The eleven Rangers looked at each other in worry. "Should we leave now?" Justin asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, they'll call us if they need us that bad. There is how many other teams with them right there? Besides, we have to trust them to finish this on their own."

"Kim's right," Billy spoke up then. All of the others looked to the Morphin Blue Ranger. "They have something to prove to themselves, and to each other. We'll jump in if we have to. Besides, at highest velocity, Tommy, Kim and Jason could be there in less than three minutes with the three aerial zords."

"See," Aisha pointed out. "Now come on, I'm sure Angela wants to make sure Zack's in one piece."

"You know," Rocky started. "I'm surprised she hasn't belted you one for not telling her," he told Zack.

"Oh trust me, she wanted to, you could see it in her eyes. I think, however, she hasn't said anything because she didn't want me to worry about dealing with her being pissed and trying to save the world. I'll hear it after we get done with this insane situation, trust me."

--

Lianbow was tense as he watched the Mystic Rangers struggle against the Darkness' trio of warriors. Cam stood next to him while Bridge was across the room informing the other teams of what was happening.

All of the teams were spread out across Briarwood – Time Force with the addition of Taylor had been outside training while the rest of Wild Force and four of the Lost Galaxy Rangers had gone out to scout around the city to acclimate themselves more with the area. SPD, Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm were training with Kanoi, Anubis and Clare. The Space team was on the Megaship with Kai and Kendrix and Lightspeed Rescue was milling about Rootcore.

"We came as soon as we could!" Katie called as the seven Rangers rushed in. Right behind them was Andros, Jack, Conner, Leo, Cole, Carter and Shane.

"The others have already headed over," Leo spoke up. He and Cole been with Wild Force and Lost Galaxy, but he had headed back early to spend some time with Kendrix and Cole had wanted to simply come back and rest. They'd been on the edge of the forest when the distress signal had come through.

Lianbow nodded. "Andros, Jack and Jen, without Jason and Kim here, this falls to your shoulders," the Red Wolf told them.

The trio nodded in understanding. "How are they holding up?" Jen asked.

"Lost Galaxy and Wild Force just got there," Cam informed them as he gestured to the crystal where eight people had suddenly appeared.

"So not good," Bridge muttered when Imperious, Morticon and Sculpin grew to forty stories.

"Zord time," Conner responded, just as the Mystic Rangers began to call for their zords.

--

"Not good," Chip uttered.

"You guys what help?" Maya asked, itching for a fight.

"Nope, we've got this," Nick just grinned under his helmet. "Let's do it guys!"

"SOLAR STREAK MEGAZORD!" Daggeron called before he and Jenji jumped up into the cockpit.

"CODE 3! Legend Of The Sky, Mystic Firebird!" Nick called out as he used his Lion Staff to do his transformation.

"CODE 4! Legend of The Jungle, Mystic Lion!" the others called, swinging their staffs around until they united into their one zord.

"Code 5! MANTICORE MEGAZORD!" they called once the two zords combined into one.

"Galwit-Mysto-Prifior!" Udonna called, growing as big as the Megazord, her snow staff in hand. "Now, the odds are even."

"You will not win!" Morticon growled. "We're going to destroy you once and for all!"

"Again, like we haven't heard that before," Vida quipped from inside the Megazord, causing her teammates to chuckle. That chuckle soon turned into a gasp when Morticon darted forward and knocked the Manticore Megazord back ten full steps.

While that was going on, Daggeron and Jenji used the Solar Streak to go head to head with Imperious, and left Udonna to face Sculpin. Imperious and the Solar Streak were locked in a dead fight while Udonna struggled against Sculpin. The Rangers watched in horror as the former member of the Ten Terrors picked Udonna up and sent her flying into the side of a nearby mountain.

"MOM!" Nick called out.

"Udonna!" the others cried.

Sculpin was towering over Udonna, his sword at the read, while Morticon and Imperious kept the others at bay. Just as he brought his weapon down, two beams of light – one black and one white – knocked the sword from his hands, startling all the fighters. Looking to where the lights came from, the Rangers gasped when they saw two large horses had appeared.

"Catastros!" Nick gasped.

"Brightstar!" Maddy laughed.

"What are they doing here?" Chip asked.

"Better question is, what the heck are they doing?" Xander butted in.

The two horses had moved until they were between Udonna and Sculpin. The Rangers watched on as Catastros pushed Sculpin back far enough, by pawing the air near Sculpin's head, for Udonna to get to her feet. "Brightstar?" Udonna murmured, reaching over to stroke the unicorn's mane.

The beautiful mare bent her head toward Udonna before she began to glow as white as the White Ranger. "Sombor-Unithos-Equestras!" Udonna spoke as if in a trance.

Everyone watched as Udonna and Brightstar merged, just as Nick once had. "I didn't know that was possible!" Xander let out.

Maddy shook her head. "Xander, she's a Power Ranger, and a formidable witch, anything's possible. Plus, both her son and husband can do it, why shouldn't she?"

"SNOWSTAR UNIZORD!" Udonna cried out once she and the mare had combined.

Another interruption a second later drew their attention. "Uthay-Mejor-Catastros!" Lianbow's voice echoed, drawing Catastros to him. "Sombor-Unithos-Equestras!"

"DAD!"

The Rangers watched as the Red Wolf and Catastros merged in a move reminiscent of a year before when Lianbow had still been Koragg. "Fight someone your own size, Sculpin," Lianbow growled.

"Ooooh, the big, bad Red Wolf wants to fight!" Morticon snickered until he was tossed off the Rangers' Megazord by Udonna.

"Do you believe your wife is incapable of facing me?" Sculpin asked Lianbow.

Lianbow chuckled. "Your better chance at winning is to face me; she'd be more match for you than you'd ever believe. Besides, you and I have a score to settle."

"Then let's settle it!"

--

"Itassis!" Clare called out when the former Terror entered the main room at Rootcore.

"So, he's back," Itassis asked, having heard the commotion in Woodland Village before she'd come straight to Rootcore.

Clare nodded. "Lianbow's facing him."

Itassis sighed. She knew, in her heart, why the Master had chosen Sculpin, and it wasn't because he'd been the last of the Ten Terrors to fall. "Clare, I know the reason he's come back. It's because of Matumbo and me."

The young sorceress looked confused. "I don't think I understand."

"Why else would the Master bring him back?"

Jen, Andros and Jack turned and tuned into the conversation. "I don't get it either," Jack started.

The former member of the Ten Terrors turned to him. "Matumbo and I are the only two Ten Terrors to defect from the darkness. The Master knew this. The only reason he's brought back Sculpin was to make both of us ineffective in this fight."

"IF he's going after you, he might go after Nikki too," Clare surmised, bringing a hand to her chest. "We've got to warn her."

--

"Are you sure you can get that box, Mom?" Leelee called as she and Phineas carried a large shelf from the back of Toby's van into the Rock Porium.

"Leelee, I'm not helpless," Nikki laughed, waving her daughter off. "I use to be the Queen of the Vampires, remember?"

Leelee grinned and nodded before she and Phineas headed inside. Nikki turned to the van and was surprised by the alien standing behind her. "Necrolai, I presume?" he grinned, his voice sending Nikki into fight mode.

The former member of the darkness felt her spine stiffen as she turned to him. "I no longer go by that name."

"Oh no? That's sad to hear. You should never turn your back on who you really are," he taunted.

"What do you want?" she asked, her body dropping into a fighting stance.

"To complete my mission."

Nikki glared. "And do I want to ask what that is?"

"The First wants you," he laughed.

"The First?" Nick questioned, puzzlement on her face.

"The First. Now come, we can't keep him waiting!"

Nikki had two seconds to scream as he opened the plates on his chest before she disappeared. "MOM!" Leelee screamed.

--

Udonna stumbled as she and Brightstar attempted to work in unison. Morticon was proving a lot tougher for them than he'd been the first time the Rangers had faced him. "I don't get it!" Vida hissed as the Rangers struggled to right their zord. "We didn't have this much of a problem with him before!"

"Remember what Zordon said? They're more powerful now than before because they have the Master's energy," Maddy retorted.

"But still, it's two on one, and he's still kicking our butts," Xander huffed.

"And we're even in Legend mode!" Chip added.

"Daggeron's having a hard time with Imperious as well," Udonna looked over at them from her zord.

"Any ideas Mom?" Nick asked.

"Not at the moment, I'm afraid."

Nick muttered something under his breath when Morticon swung out and knocked them out of Megazord mode and separated Udonna and Brightstar. The second they hit the ground, all six unmorphed. Morticon stood over them and was about to step on them when an ear-splitting cry echoed. Turning their eyes to the horizon, they saw a large green and silver body flying toward them.

"What is that?" Vida asked.

Chip grinned under his helmet. "That would be the Green Lost Galaxy Rangers' Condor Galacta Beast."

The team watched as Daggeron and Jenji were tossed from their Zord, leaving Lianbow and Catastros still fighting. As if from no where, several other zords suddenly appeared – Kai's Gorilla, Maya's Wolf, Alyssa's Tiger, Danny's Bison, Max's Shark, and Merrick's Lunar Wolf. "Look at the zords!" Xander grinned as the Wild Force and Lost Galaxy zords joined Damon's Condor and Lianbow.

Lianbow was momentarily startled to realize his teammates were no longer in their zord or morphed forms; that surprise turned into determination when he realized that the other Rangers were there to back him up; he wasn't about to lose this fight.

"Don't you think you can beat all of us on your own, mighty Lianbow?" Imperious taunted.

"You talk too much," Lianbow told him fiercely. "I remember you having a mouth, but I don't ever remember you being such a pain in my butt."

Imperious glared and swung out with his fan, only to be blocked by a slap from the tail of the Blue Shark. "Listen here, mummy-man," Max told him. "Back off."

"You will die, right alongside him!" Morticon growled, rushing forward, only to be barred from getting near Max's shark by two hulking wolves.

"Back off," Maya and Merrick warned in unison.

Sculpin pushed the Centaurs Wolf Megazord, sending it stumbling back, as he shook his head, hearing the voice echoing in his ears. "Savor the reprieve, Lianbow. This round goes to no one. Retreat!"

The Rangers watched in tension filled silence as the three disappeared. "Well, that was pretty stupid," Damon grumbled.

"They're testing you," Shayla informed him. "Every time one of them faces you, the others learn more about you. It's a good strategy, but it only prolongs the fighting, which isn't good for them either."

"We should return to Rootcore," Udonna breathed, wincing as she felt a pain in her side. "The others need to be informed of the situation."

--

"Lt. Corbett, welcome back to Earth," one of the men in the hanger spoke as Mike Corbett stepped off the shuttle he had ridden from Mirinoi to earth.

"Thank you. Is the vehicle I requested waiting?" Mike asked, before he turned and extended his hand to the woman behind him, helping her off the shuttle. "Hannah, you okay?"

The Asian woman nodded a fierce look on her face. "When I get my hands on him…" she muttered.

Mike chuckled. "Hannah, you know why he didn't tell you; Captain Stanton explained it, and so did I. No one was ever supposed to know."

She glared at Mike. "I'm his fiancée, he should have told me. You know."

"Only because I was sort of one of them for a while," he reminded her before turning back to the officer. "Our vehicle?"

"Waiting for you outside of the hanger along with a GPS that will direct you to Briarwood."

"Good, thanks. Come on Hannah, I know you're dying to see him."

Her face softened as she nodded. As upset as she was with Kai, she really did miss him. He'd only been on Earth a week, but it felt like forever since she'd had his arms around her.

--

The Rangers were smiling and joking as they walked into Rootcore. They had all been in awe of each other's zords, as well as Udonna's new ability to combine with Brightstar. The air of happiness that surrounded them soon shredded to pieces when they walked in on Clare, Itassis and Sydney trying to calm down a hysterical Leelee while Toby and Phineas spoke with Anubis and Kanoi, who were trying to calm a frazzled looking Toby down.

"Leelee?" Maddy gasped, rushing forward to kneel before her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Maddy! They took her!" she cried, flinging herself into her friend's embrace.

Xander, Chip and most of the other Rangers looked confused while realization dawned on the faces of the rest of the recently arrived group. Nick and Vida kneeled down with their friend. "Leelee, look at me," Nick told her softly, his command instantly obeyed. The look on her face made his heart constrict. "Who took who?"

"MOM! They took my mom!"

"We haven't been able to get her to tell us who," Sky spoke up handing Nick a box of tissues to hand to Leelee.

"Leelee, can you describe who took her?" Udonna asked, moving to kneel with her son.

"Some weird…I think he was an alien. He opened this weird thing on his chest, like plates of glass…."

The SPD Rangers all instantly looked to Sky, who then drew everyone else's attention. "Mirloc." Letting out a deep breath, Sky kneeled down so that he was face to face with Leelee. "His name is Mirloc."

The blonde blinked the tears from her eyes and turned her gaze to Sky's face. "Phineas said he killed your father."

"He did, and he almost killed the six of us before we captured him. We'll get her back, Leelee. I promise." She swallowed hard and nodded, believing the determination she saw burning in his eyes.

Udonna stood and turned to Cam. "Cam, please alert everyone else, tell them to come back as soon as they can."

The Green Ranger nodded, turning back to the computer he sat at before he sent out the signal.

--

The only sound in the packed library was the occasional sniffle out of Leelee, who was tucked on one of the couches between Maddy and Phineas. All of the teams were present, each member lost in their own thoughts. The Morphin and Zeo teams had returned to a somber atmosphere and the information that another of their allies was now gone.

"We're going to need a play by play of the battle, so we know what we're dealing with," Jason finally spoke up.

"We got our asses handed to us," Xander told him frankly. "They knocked us, Udonna, and Daggeron out of our morphs. If the others hadn't been present, Lianbow could have gotten hurt."

"One plus was Udonna merging with Brightstar," Vida pointed out. "But Xander's right. We aren't strong enough, not even in Legend mode."

All eyes moved to Alyssa who stood up from her spot on Cole's lap. "Then we need to make ourselves strong enough. Like Madison said out there today, Zordon warned us they were stronger, their abilities were stronger. If that's true, the same should hold for us, we just have to figure out how to use that to our advantage."

"For the time being, Itassis, you and Matumbo should stay here at Rootcore," Udonna spoke up. "If your theory is correct, they try to come after you."

"And risk them finding all of you? I think not," Itassis responded.

"They could find us now, even if you weren't here," Kimberly retorted, drawing the others' attention. "They have ways of knowing, it won't matter if you're here or not; if they want us that badly, they'll come for us."

"Kim's right," Jason spoke next. "I say instead of us sitting back and letting them make all the moves, we start making a few of our own."

"What do you have in mind, Jason?" Lucas asked.

The Red Zeo Ranger grinned, watching Kim nod. "First things first, we start training, all of us, intensely. Then we take the fight to them."

--

Brightstar Unizord is thanks to Marcus!


	16. Part 4: Training By Color

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 4 – Training  
Chapter 15 – Training By Color  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus

Last Revised: January 26, 2008  
Summary: To get ready for the big battles ahead, the mentors decide it's time to train by color…  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now  
AN: Sorry it's been a while, things have been hectic! Enjoy!

_"A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold." -- Ogden Nash --_

_"Hope is a state of mind, not of the world. Hope, in this deep and powerful sense, is not the same as joy that things are going well, or willingness to invest in enterprises that are obviously heading for success, but rather an ability to work for something because it is good." -- Vaclav Havel --_

--

Mike couldn't help but grin as he drove along the winding road into Briarwood. Hannah had been utterly silent the entire trip. The former member of the Lost Galaxy Rangers knew one thing for sure – Hannah was either going to hug the stuffing or kick the crap out of Kai when she got a hold of the Blue Ranger. "You know, killing him isn't going to be conducive to saving the universe," he pointed out.

The young woman glared. "I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem for them to be one Ranger less," she muttered.

"Hannah…" Mike started.

"Look, I understand his reasons, but I have every right to be upset."

"You know it was sudden," he told her. "They didn't have a clue what was happening until they got here, and by then it was too important for them to come all the way back to Mirinoi to tell us."

"He could have called!" she hissed. The tears that slipped down her cheeks broke Mike's heart. "I know it was sudden, honestly. I understand, but I just want him to be okay." Mike let out a hearty chuckle. "What?"

"Hannah, Kai's one of the most capable Rangers I've ever seen. He's going to be just fine, promise."

--

Kat Manx sighed as she escorted Fowler Birdie into the Command Center of the Deltabase. The Supreme Commander was in a highly irritated state and it was starting to rub off on her. One of the many underlying reasons she'd come back to Earth when she'd been offered the position at SPD H.Q. was because she couldn't STAND Birdie and his archaic ideas. He was stuck so far in the past it was almost a hindrance to be around him on the best of days. "This is inexcusable!" he roared as they passed through the doors.

Since his arrival a few days before, Kat had to admit she was never as happy as she was at that moment to see Alex bent over a console with Boom. The Time Force officer, like Birdie, had his own ideas of how things should be run, and she had butted heads with him more than a few times, but she also knew he was genuinely worried about the Rangers, all of them.

"Officer Drake."

Birdie bristled as Alex stood from his position and moved toward them, a curious look on his face. "Kat?"

"Alex, allow me to introduce SPD's Supreme Commander, Fowler Birdie. Sir, Officer Alex Drake of Time Force," Kat introduced. Alex had all but insisted she just call him Officer, simply because in this time, his rank didn't truly matter, unless he decided to pull it on anyone, and since the only two people he'd be working closely with were Kat and Boom, Kat had gone along with it.

The two men nodded to one another. "Officer Drake, how long will it take to pull my Rangers back to this time?"

"A matter of hours," Alex responded.

"Excellent. Get on that, immediately."

Alex gave him a look. "With all due respect, Supreme Commander, I can't."

Birdie looked at him in shock. "What do you mean can't? Or should I say won't?"

The former Red Ranger narrowed his eyes at the large bird. "My team is also in the past. If I pull your Rangers, my team dies. As it is, five of your team's past enemies are back in time and no one else has the knowledge to deal with them. When this is all over, I'll bring them back, but not until then. Am I understood?"

"This is insubordination!"

"No, this is being a Ranger. There is a war raging in 2007, and our Rangers must be there. Deal with it."

Kat stood off to the side, smirking. Very few people could put Birdie in his place, and Alex apparently was one of them, if the expression on Birdie's face was anything to go by.

--

Mike and Hannah sat in their vehicle, staring at the store across the street from them that was closed down for the night. "It's late, they're probably wherever they're staying," Hannah pointed out.

"That's true. Now that we're on Earth, I can contact them." Holding up a small device, he pressed a button and prayed that one of the others recognized the signal. "Kendrix? Kai?"

"Mike?" the Pink Ranger's startled voice came out of the device.

"How's my favorite butt-kicking sister-in-law?"

"Ha ha," Kendrix deadpanned. "What's wrong?"

Mike and Hannah shared a grin. "I'm sitting here with Hannah outside of the Rock Porium. Will one of you come and get us?"

"Of course! We'll be there as soon as we can!"

"Thanks. Mike out."

Hanna sighed and leaned against the seat, tired and yet anxious. "Now we wait?"

Mike nodded. "Now we wait."

--

"Holy cow!" Aisha grinned when Adam pushed the door open to the house he and Tanya were renting for the team for the remainder of their stay in Briarwood. Wes and Jen had rented a house not five blocks from them, and were even now settling Wild Force and Time Force into it.

"This place is huge!" Zack laughed.

Tanya, Adam and Justin smiled. "Justin found it. Four bedrooms, a den, big kitchen, four or five baths, it works," Adam cracked.

"Zack, Justin and I will take the den," Billy informed the group. The Green and Blue Zeo Rangers nodded in agreement, knowing they were the odd men out.

"Is Angela coming to visit?" Kim worriedly asked Zack, her mind still racing from the days events.

"Only if I give her the go-ahead; I didn't want her in the crossfire, and she agreed. She wasn't happy about it, but she understands that I just…I can't have her here, not with knowing how things could go."

The others nodded, all of them suddenly solemn. "So, let's get settled and get some sleep," Jason suggested.

--

Anubis and Kanoi moved silently as they checked on the Rangers residing in Rootcore. Dimitria had joined the Space and Lost Galaxy Rangers on the Megaship an hour before and Shayla had gone with the Time and Wild Force Rangers to the house Wes and Jen were renting for them, which wasn't far from the house Tanya and Adam were renting for the Morphin and Zeo Rangers. With the departures of the six teams, that left a lot more room for the Mystic, Dino Thunder, Lightspeed Rescue, Ninja Storm and SPD Rangers to spread out in the hallowed tree.

Ninjor had retreated to his new space in Daggeron and Jenji's room, Udonna and Lianbow were down in the library with Daggeron, Itassis, Matumbo, Jenji and Leelee, discussing the day's events, and all of the Rangers were supposedly fast asleep. The two mentors had their doubts about that, which explained why neither had sought out their own beds.

"Do you think they adhered to their room assignments?" Kanoi asked, smiling. The Ninja Master had a pretty good idea what the answer to that question already was but waited for the Sirian to answer.

"Our Rangers?" Anubis asked, watching Kanoi nod. "Of course not," he chuckled. "They have more room now; my guess is they've spread out."

Kanoi nodded. They found Blake, Tori, Kira and Trent sharing one of the spare rooms while Carter, Dana, Chad and Kelsey shared another. Dustin, Shane, Joel, Conner and Chip were all passed out in the Yellow Mystic Ranger's room. The pair chuckled when they realized most of the boys had fallen asleep still in their clothes. In Xander's room, they found him, Jack, Hunter, Cam, Ethan and Ryan all in their beds, most of them still in their clothes like their teammates.

In Vida and Madison's room, Hayley and Vida were asleep on Vida's bed while Bridge, Z, Sky and Syd were asleep on the air mattresses on the floor. There was no sign of Madison, or Nick.

"They're probably in Nick's room," Kanoi responded even as he tried to repress a chuckle.

"Has Daggeron mentioned the talk he and I had with you yet?"

Kanoi nodded. "I agree. It may be wise to remind them that those relationships must not interfere with their Ranger duties, but…"

"It's not so much that, I know. I just don't want them distracted, and hormones are a distraction they can't afford," Anubis sighed, his eyes on his four Rangers. The dynamics of their relationships had changed, and therefore had changed their team chemistry, but he had to admit, it hadn't been that bad. If anything, they were more attuned to each other, but there in lie the problem – if something happened to one of them, the others were going to feel it.

"Those hormones have been known to be the deciding factor in more than a few battles."

Anubis smiled. "True. We'll discuss it later; for now, we should get to sleep too."

--

Kai sat on the bridge, staring at the console, lost in thought. Maya and Kendrix had all but forbid him from going when they'd left a half hour before to go and get Mike and Hannah. Part of him was grateful for the time to compose himself while part of him was truly worried about whether or not Hannah would forgive him for not telling her the truth. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her walk onto the bridge.

Hannah watched him and was torn by what she saw. Determination was eclipsed by uncertainty, fear drown out the courage Mike said was part of Kai the Ranger. That's when it hit her; she wasn't looking at Kai the Ranger, she was looking at Kai the scared fiancé. Walking over, Hannah stood in front of him. Reaching out quickly, she slapped him once, her hand connecting solidly with his cheek.

"I deserved that," he uttered, staring up at her.

"You're right, you did," she told him, staring down at him before she reached down and grabbed his hand. Before Kai had time to blink, she was hauling him up and into her arms for a hug.

The Blue Ranger let out a breath and wrapped his arms around her, his heart constricting when he felt her shudder. "I'm sorry, Hannah, really sorry. I should have told you," he whispered into her hair.

"As mad as I am, or was, I do understand why you didn't tell me."

When they pulled back, Kai cupped her face. "Thank you, for being so understanding."

She just nodded and swallowed. "So how bad is it?"

Kai's face hardened, the veteran Ranger replacing her fiancé. "Bad."

Hannah sighed. "I want to help, Kai, any way I can. I'm an experienced officer."

"I know you are," he grinned at her. "We'll talk to the others about it in the morning."

"Good. Let's go to bed," Hannah yawned, letting him lead her to his quarters.

--

"So, what kind of training are we going to do?" Chip curiously asked as the group gathered just outside of Rootcore.

"Physical, hand to hand," Daggeron grinned at him, the Solaris Knight's face taking on an impish look that had the Mystics cringing. They knew once he got something into his head, especially training, he didn't go easy on them. "We're going to have you grouped by color to start."

Snickers and groans echoed among the group. "What about those of us who don't technically have a color designation?" Ryan called out.

"We have it all worked out," Shayla smiled, holding up several sheets of paper. "Dimitria, Ninjor, Udonna, Daggeron, Lianbow and myself are going to transport all of us there. Itassis and Leelee are going to stay behind and alert us to anything happening here and if we're needed."

The six mentors positioned themselves around the perimeter of the large group and began to chant the spell Udonna had written for them, each of them adding as much of their magic as they could while keeping a balance with the others. It was clear within minutes that they were taxing themselves on such a large group.

Out of nowhere, the five Mystic Rangers and Clare carefully moved to stand with them. Maddy moved between Udonna and Dimitria, Xander move between Dimitria and Daggeron, Vida was between Daggeron and Shayla, Chip moved between Shayla and Lianbow, Clare moved between Lianbow and Ninjor, and Nick took up the last spot between Ninjor and Udonna. Quietly, the six added their powers to their mentors, causing the ring to light up with their color designations. In a flash, the group was transported to another dimension.

--

"Listen up!" Daggeron directed after they'd all warmed up.

Shayla cleared her throat and read from the papers in her hands. "Tommy, Trent, Alyssa, Merrick, Clare and Karone will be with Udonna." The White Rangers, Lunar Wolf, Gatekeeper and the former Pink Ranger moved to stand with Udonna off to the side.

"All of the Pink Rangers are to go with Dimitria." The eight Pinks moved to stand with the ethereal looking woman.

"Ninjor is taking all the Blue Rangers, and that includes you Blake." Again, the group of Rangers shifted, the Blues separating from the others and moving to stand behind Ninjor.

Smiling, Shayla turned. "Lianbow is talking all the Red Rangers, Eric and Hunter included."

"Daggeron is taking the Yellow Rangers and Commander Cruger is taking the Black Rangers and Ryan."

"What about me?" Mike grinned.

Shayla smiled. "Why don't you join them, Mike," she told him softly.

Mike nodded and moved to stand with Ryan, who was grinning like a fool. "Once a Ranger, huh?" Ryan snickered.

"Oh yeah," Mike responded.

"Last but not least, Sensei Watanabe is taking the Green Rangers." With that announcement, the groups broke off. There were mats set up along with sparring dummies and practice weapons. Shayla moved over to Hannah, who was standing in the center of the clearing where they were training, looking lost. "Are you alright?"

"I feel useless," Hannah admitted.

Shayla looked thoughtful. "Can you fight?"

Hannah grinned. "I've been trained to fight, yes. I'm in a military job, we all got proper training. Plus, I spar with Kai all the time."

"Why don't you join Udonna? I'm sure Karone and Clare would be grateful to have another non Ranger with them."

Nodding, Hannah headed off to join the group under Udonna's supervision while Shayla surveyed the group as a whole. Her heart warmed at seeing the mentors and the Rangers bonding as well as sparring, each showing off what they could and learning what they didn't know. 'Your legacy has been preserved, Zordon. We couldn't have picked a finer group of men and women to be Rangers, or to fight what is coming. I know it's going to be a hard battle, and I know not all of us may come out of this, but we're prepared, thanks to you' she thought before she moved over to ask Udonna if she could do anything.

--

"Excuse me, but please explain again, why I have to face Mr. Legendary?" Clare whined to her aunt, using the nickname she'd heard Eric give Tommy just after they'd split into groups.

Udonna chuckled when she saw Tommy roll his eyes. "Because, Clare. You have the least amount of experience fighting, as Hannah has a military based career, and is therefore trained in martial arts. Of all of us, Tommy has the most experience training students. I'd prefer he worked with you."

The Gate Keeper looked unconvinced. "He'll pummel me!" she pointed out indignantly.

Tommy chuckled. "Clare, I promise, no pummeling. I'm going to just help you learn to fight better."

The blonde looked at him skeptically. "Why does that not reassure me?"

"Clare, come on!" Alyssa called out even as she flipped Trent onto his back on the mat. "See, it's not so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Trent groaned from where he lay staring up at the sky.

"Those two look evenly matched," Hannah nodded to where Merrick and Karone were sparring. The pair looked like utter professionals as they traded blows, evenly matched in skill and intensity.

"You could say they understand each other," Tommy commented, knowing exactly what was driving the two of them, since he'd been in their positions once before. "Both were made Rangers after being in the fight against the Rangers."

"Huh?" Clare asked even as she let Tommy correct her stance on a block he was showing her.

"Karone was Astronema, and then she joined Lost Galaxy when Psycho Pink kinda killed Kendrix," Tommy started, wincing. The subject of a Ranger dying, even if they had been brought back was a touchy one. "Long story behind that, and with Merrick, he was cursed for 3000 years by a wolf mask before he was given the power to join Wild Force as the Lunar Wolf. They understand each other, because they've both had that type of experience, looking for redemption. Ready Clare?" Tommy asked.

"I suppose."

--

"Why am I facing Taylor?" Dustin asked Daggeron.

The Solaris Knight chuckled. "Because, Dustin, you're the only Yellow Ranger who's been actively training, whether as a Ranger or for work, other than Chip, Taylor and Katie, but if I put Taylor and Katie together, they would beat each other up because neither has qualms with sparring with the other. Added to that, this is supposed to be a bonding experience," Daggeron all but snickered.

"Right…..dude, you're paying for my funeral, you know that right?"

Daggeron laughed and nodded before turning to face Kira, who looked slightly unsure of herself. "I'm not above working hard, but I've only had the most basic training, so be nice to start," she grinned.

"Dually noted; are you ready?"

Before Kira could respond, Taylor's voice rang out. "Hold still, damn you!" she shouted at Dustin, who danced around her, weaving past her, ducking her punches and blocking others. Aisha and Z snickered from where they were sparring while Tanya, who was sitting up from where Katie had planted her on the mat, grinned along with the Time Force Ranger. Ashley and Kelsey had stopped and were taking bets on whether or not Taylor would ever catch the fast moving Dustin. The final pairing was Chip and Maya, the former having his arm wrapped around Maya's neck from behind as they'd stopped in mid move to watch the Wild Force and Ninja Storm rangers.

"Come on Dustin! She's just a girl!" Chip cracked.

It took the Yellow Mystic approximately 1.5 seconds to realize he'd made a critical error in judgment by saying what he had. Every female Ranger in the vicinity stood still, staring at him, or in Maya's case, shaking her head.

"Maya! Kick his ass on principle!" Vida called over, glaring at her teammate.

"Just a girl, huh?" Maya asked. Chip grunted as the Yellow Galaxy Ranger elbowed him in the ribs before she grabbed his wrist, twisting it around so that she could use it as leverage to toss him over her shoulder. He landed with a thud, causing the girls to applaud. Maya bent down and glared at him, before she spoke in the calm, quiet voice she was best known for. "Lesson number one, do not, ever call a female Ranger, no matter her color, 'Just a girl'. Am I understood?"

Chip blew out a breath and nodded. "Got it."

"You're lucky it was Maya and not me," Taylor hissed over at him.

"Either way I'd have ended up on my back," Chip pointed out.

Taylor smirked. "Very true. AHHH!"

Chip looked over and found Taylor laid out on the mat next to him thanks to Dustin. "Never take your eyes off your opponent," Dustin spoke in a tone of voice that Taylor instantly knew he used with his students.

The Yellow Eagle Ranger glared but then smiled. "Yes Sensei."

Dustin grinned and helped her up while Maya helped Chip to his feet. Daggeron shook his head at them and kept his eyes on Kira. The younger Ranger had been trained by Tommy, and despite her limited training, he still considered her a threat for simply knowing that the original White Ranger had trained her, not to mention he'd seen her fight before, she wasn't as bad as she thought she was.

--

"Relax," Adam murmured as Hayley stood in front of him, shaking like a leaf.

"Easy for you to say," the newest Black Ranger grumbled. "You've done this before."

Adam shook his head at her. "Hayley, the knowledge is there, all you have to do is access it. Why do you think the rookie teams are generally so good? The Morphin' Grid provides the knowledge and the skills that all Rangers use; all you have to do is hone it a little."

Hayley nodded and brushed her long braid over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I'm going to call out the moves I want you to make, in response to how I move. Ready?"

"Let's do it."

Quietly, Adam moved, called a counter move, and waited for Hayley to follow through. When she got the move wrong or hesitated, they repeated the move several times over until she was more in control. It took them a good twenty minutes, but finally, Adam got Hayley to move at a decent speed with the repetition of the moves, not to mention that her body seemed to be digging into the morphin' grid, pulling out the power she needed, allowing her muscles and her mind to start anticipating Adam's moves.

Next to them, Carlos and Danny kept pace with each other. The two had an easy rhythm going on, joking back and forth and discussing what they would be facing as a team while giving each other a work out. "What do you think?" Danny finally asked.

Carlos looked resigned as he blocked one of Danny's strikes. "I don't know; I honestly can't fathom how much worse this could be than each of our individual team battles."

Danny nodded. He had an idea, but without evidence he wasn't about to bring it up; all the personal demons, let alone the physical ones, were something each team was going to have to deal with, starting with acknowledging them.

On the other side of Adam and Hayley, Anubis was watching Ryan and Mike spar with a fierceness he had only ever seen in Sky. The two didn't talk or joke, they just fought; kicks, punches, blocks, swings, misses – they did it all in quiet, giving each other the workout Anubis hoped they could. Knowing he could leave them be for the time being, his attention drifted to each of his Rangers, noting they were all working their hardest with the others of their colors. Smiling, he moved over to help Adam with Hayley.

--

Not for the first time since he'd joined them, Ninjor was quiet while he watched the Rangers interact with one another. Chad and Max had been paired together, the former helping the latter tighten his moves and stances. Max was like a sponge, soaking up the Lightspeed Ranger's martial arts knowledge and applying it to what they were doing. Chad was a patient teacher, and even took Max getting the better of him with a grain of salt. Next to them were Lucas and Ethan. The Dino Thunder Ranger was, surprisingly enough, holding his own against the Time Force Officer, despite Lucas' extensive training as a police officer. Ethan's training with Tommy during his Ranger days obviously had been somewhat retained in the years since, which Ninjor knew would be a plus for the younger Ranger. Lucas, he could tell, while still being very serious, was also starting to let his sense of humor show through every now and then when he teased Ethan about his sloppy form.

Off on another corner of the mat, Blake and Kai were putting their own training styles to good use, and seemed to be almost evenly matched. The ancient ninja master could see that Blake's training was edging out over Kai's, but true to his title as sensei at the Thunder Academy, Blake would point what Kai was doing wrong out and then the Blue Galaxy Ranger would compensate and come at Blake. It didn't always mean his compensation was enough, as Blake was able to turn the tables on him, but Kai's quick mind got sharper as the two sparred. Beside them, T.J. and Tori were going back and forth, with Tori having the clear edge over T.J. Even though the Blue Space Ranger had also been a Red, Tori was still actively teaching Ninja students, therefore her martial arts skills weren't as rusty as T.J.'s, who was now a professional athlete, only in a different sport. It took T.J. a few moments, but eventually he was able to make more than enough moves of his own to back Tori off a few times.

Turning, the Ninja Master's attention shifted to where Billy and Sky were sparring. The younger Blue Ranger was holding his own fairly well, but what surprised Ninjor was the intensity which his Blue protégé was fighting with. Billy had never been the strongest fighter, by his own admission, but during the era of the Ninja Powers, he'd come into his own, as a Ranger and a martial artist. Now, however, he could probably more than hold his own with Rocky, Zack, Adam, or even possibly Tommy or Jason. Hearing commotion coming from the final pairing, Ninjor turned to see what was happening.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd see a female Blue Ranger," Justin commented. "I mean, Blues have always been guys, and have either been the jokesters or the quiet, serious brainiacs."

"Excuse me?" Maddy piped up, her gaze narrowing at the taller Ranger. Justin was only four years her senior, but she wasn't about to be disrespected like that. "I happen to be proud of being a female Blue Ranger!"

Ninjor winced, watching as Madison's anger grew. "Oh, that was so not smart," he muttered to himself, resting his hands on his hips. He wasn't about to get in the middle of the argument, because, unfortunately, Justin had a lesson to learn, one that many of the younger male Rangers would probably learn before the war was over – never, ever, ever mess with a female Ranger, nor imply she shouldn't be a Ranger.

"Maddy, come on, you got to admit, you're more Pink than Blue."

"I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW BLUE I AM!" Maddy's voice rose, causing most everyone to stop what they were doing.

Lianbow and Jason had to restrain Nick from heading over to the blue group. "Kid, he asked for it, let her handle it," Eric smirked from where he stood next to them. "You're girl won't appreciate you going over there and stepping in, which means you'd be putting yourself in the line of fire."

Nick looked toward Eric and saw most of the other Red Rangers nodding. "Madison's capable of handling Justin of all people, trust me," Jason commented, his words ending in a hearty laugh.

"Maddy, you're scaring me!" Justin yelped as the Mystic Blue Ranger began a complicated sequence of kicks, punches and loud ki-yah's that had him back peddling.

"GOOD!" Madison all but roared. "NOT BLUE ENOUGH MY BUTT!" she cried out, spinning around and using a side kick to send Justin's butt flying to the mat, where he landed directly at Tori's feet.

"Since Madison's already kicking your butt, I'll spare you, but you may want to take back that comment about female Blue Rangers," Tori advised, hands on her hips in a pose that was reminiscent of Tanya, Kat, Ashley and Cassie.

"Okay! Damn! I take it back!" Justin yelped. "UNCLE!"

Madison stood glaring at him, her chest heaving, until she realized exactly what she'd done and looked mortified for having done it. "Wow, and I thought Syd was scary when she was pissed," Sky commented, coming up to stand behind Madison. "Nice job."

"Uh…." Maddy stuttered, causing Sky to grin.

"Trust me, none of you girls have anything on Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Kim, or even Trini when she was alive," Billy commented, moving over to help Justin up. "You're lucky, she went easy on you. You know what would have happened if it had been one of the others, or heaven help you, Ashley or Cassie."

Justin nodded and swallowed. "Okay, wow, Maddy, you gotta teach me how you did that."

"That was mortifying," she uttered. "I have never lost control like that, holy cow."

Sky just snickered and patted Madison on the back. "Don't worry about it, happens to the best of us."

"Hey Maddy, that was almost as scary as when you went off on Nick in November!" Chip called out, causing everyone to chuckle, except Nick, who blushed so bad his ears went red.

"If you are all quite finished, let's get back to training," Udonna ordered, her voice making the groups gravitate back to their areas.

--

Once the awkwardness from Madison's attack on Justin had simmered, Kanoi refocused the Green Rangers and got them back to work. He smiled to himself as he saw Zack watching him, unsure of why he wasn't fighting like the others. "All in due time, Zachary, all in due time."

"Why don't I like the way that sounds, Sensei?" Zack cracked, smiling at him.

"I want to observe the others before I get to you; I hope you do not mind."

"Not at all."

The pair moved around and watched the other six spar. Damon and Trip, the two shiest of the seven Greens, were actually animatedly talking to each other as they sparred. Their law enforcement and military backgrounds seemed to even them out in the skills area, which immensely pleased Kanoi. He knew he would like to see either of them go against Zack or Cam, who were the more intensely trained of the seven in the area of martial arts.

"Do you understand why I paired you with myself?" Kanoi asked quietly as they moved from Trip and Damon to Joel and Xander.

"Not entirely, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Zack joked.

Kanoi nodded. "Of all of them, you have the most experience, having served for a year and a half, but it's more than that. You have the balance I wish to teach each of them. Take Joel and Xander for instance. If what I have overheard from his teammates is true, Joel has become a serious, no non-sense person while Xander is young, impulsive, prone to acting before thinking."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY!" Joel yelled at Xander, who was attempting to initiate showing Joel how to use 'Plan Xander'.

Zack brought a hand up to cover the snickering that Joel's comment and Xander's sudden pouting were bringing on. "And then take Damon and Trip. Damon is quiet and does not often speak his mind, yet, paired with Trip, he reverts to being a youth again. Granted, that is not bad, but they do need balance."

Moving along, the pair stopped to watch Cam and Bridge. Surprisingly enough, Bridge was holding his own against Cam, who was pulling out every ninja technique he could think up and still coming up somewhat evenly matched by the future Green Ranger. "How are you doing that?" Cam huffed when they broke apart.

Bridge grinned. "Probably has something to do with the training I've done with the demo teams from the Wind Ninja Academy," he supplied with a shrug.

Cam's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you serious?" The SPD Green Ranger nodded.

"Cam also must learn to not be so serious," Kanoi pointed out. "And Bridge must learn to be more serious. It is all about balance. You, who did not want to come back to this life, you know how to walk that thin line between the two far better than each of them."

The Green Zeo Ranger still didn't quite see what Kanoi was talking about but he humored the Ninja Master none the less. Once Kanoi's review of the others was finished, he and Zack found a less crowded section of the mats and Kanoi set down his staff. "It has been a while since I did this, so you must forgive me if I go slowly."

Zack swallowed when he realized Kanoi was going to spar with him. "Sensei, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I really am out of practice myself, and I don't want to hurt you."

"I do not think you will, or I would not be doing this," Kanoi smiled as the two bowed to each other and then dropped back into their stances. "Conner mentioned that you have your own style of martial arts, a Hip-Hop Kido?"

"Uh, yeah. Hip hop dancing and Hop Kido moves," Zack supplied.

"Show me," Sensei told him as Zack began to move in a rhythm unlike any Kanoi had seen before. Just a few minutes in and the others stopped and watched the two spar. Each of the spectators likened Kanoi and Zack's sparring to an elegant dance, albeit two different styles of that dance, that seemed to be perfect compliments to each other.

When they were done, they stopped where each was blocking the other, their chests heaving and smiles breaking out onto their faces. "Dad, I had no idea you could still fight that well," Cam uttered in shock.

Kanoi's serene expression made the Green Samurai a little uneasy. "There are a good many things about me that you do not know, Cam. Yes, I may be old, and I may be out of shape, but the training is still ingrained, it only took someone of considerable skill to remind me of it." With that, Kanoi stepped back and bowed to Zack, who followed. "Thank you, Zachary."

"No, thank you, Sensei."

--

Dimitria floated serenely around the area that had been unofficially cordoned off for the eight Pink Rangers. The girls had certainly gaped at her when she'd told them who their sparring partners were going to be, particularly Vida and Sydney, the youngest of the eight. Behind her veil, Dimitria couldn't help but smile. The two younger women were about to learn that age had nothing to do with being a Ranger; passion, skill, heart, and most of all experience were key, particularly in the area of those who wore Pink.

The first pairing her eyes landed on were Dana and Kat. Dana had the added advantage of being a member of Lightspeed's military operations as well has having trained with her husband on a daily basis, so strength wise she had Katherine. However, the Pink Zeo Ranger was not without her own advantage, and being a dancer as well as having been trained by Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Jason was benefiting her more than Dana had probably anticipated. Not to mention, Katherine's own natural ability to size up the situation was quickly asserting itself. Dimitria merely grinned when Dana let out a surprised shout and found herself flat on her back on the mats, with Katherine towering over her.

"You okay?" Kat asked, leaning down to help Dana up.

"Yeah…how'd you do that last move?" Dana asked standing and stretching. "That was…I never saw it coming."

Kat grinned. "The years of living and training with a bunch of guys whose sole focus, sports wise, always seemed to center back into Martial Arts. If I haven't picked up a few things from them, there'd be something wrong."

"Show me?" Dana asked, causing Kat to nod. When they started on the move, Dimitria floated on to the next pairing, which were Jen and Cassie.

Dimitria's eyes widened as she stopped to watch the two. Cassie was quite literally letting Jen pound her into the ground. The Pink Space Ranger barely blocked any of her Time Force counterpart's attacks, let alone made any of her own. Finally having had enough, Jen stepped back, brought her hands to her hips and glared at Cassie. "Cassie, I know you can fight, why the hell aren't you blocking any of my attacks?"

The Asian beauty shrugged and wiped what little sweat was on her forehead on her sleeve. "I don't know."

"That's bullshit, and we both know it. Tell me why you aren't fighting? Do you seriously have a death wish?" Jen snapped at her.

Cassie's eyes filled with tears, which caused Jen's eyes to widen in shock. The Pink Space Ranger began to shake all over, and Jen could only watch as she sank down on the mats. The other six pinks stopped what they were doing and turned toward the two. When Kendrix saw something was wrong, she immediately rushed over and knelt next to Cassie, who was rocking back and forth on the mat.

"Cassie," Kendrix murmured, reaching out to brush her Pink teammate's unruly bangs from her face. "Come on Cassie, talk to me."

"I shouldn't be here!" Cassie cried, shrugging away from Kendrix's hands. "I don't deserve to be here!"

Kendrix was confused by the comment until the meaning behind it sunk in. "Cassie, don't say that. You more than deserve to be here."

"NO I DON'T!" she cried out, her head snapping up. "I got you killed! Don't you get it, Kendrix, I'm the reason you died!"

"Cass, I'm right here," Kendrix tried to tell her, but the Pink Space Ranger was having none of it. "Oh Cassie, can't you see? I did what I did against Psycho Pink because she'd have killed all of us. You weren't responsible for it, I made the choice."

The Pink Galaxy Ranger could tell she wasn't getting through to her friend. Options were beginning to run thin until Kat and Kim knelt down next to Cassie. "Cassie, look at me," Katherine spoke, her voice filled with the soft lilting of her native country.

Almond colored eyes meet crystal blue ones as the Pink Space Ranger looked up at the woman who had chosen her once upon a time to be the Pink Turbo Ranger, to be her own replacement. "Kat…"

"I'm only going to say this once, so you'd better listen to me," Katherine's sternness surprised them all, except for Kimberly, who looked just as her successor did. "You would not have been asked to come back, if you did not deserve to be here. Trini would not have come to you, if you weren't meant to be here. All of us have things from our past, whether it's from our normal lives or our days as Rangers, that we all wish we could forget. You aren't the only person who almost got a teammate killed. Both Tommy and I did too."

"I vowed I'd never come back to this, and yet, here I am," Cassie whispered brokenly.

"A lot of us said the same thing," Kim finally spoke up. "Cassie, you know what I've gone through, you know how opposed I was to doing this again, but as Maddy so eloquently pointed out to me, if we don't fight, we lose everything. The guilt inside of you, you aren't the only one who has that. We all do, but I'm telling you this right now, that's one of those things we all have to work past. We all have something, especially Ranger related, that we still haven't come to terms with. I honestly think, until we all do, we won't be ready to face this last battle."

Jen knelt next to her and reached out, gasping her shoulder tightly. "Inner demons are hard to face," she whispered, her face scrunched up as she searched for the right words. "But the one thing you have to remember is is that you're not in this alone. We've all been there; we've all got things we need to face. Don't bottle this up inside."

"You have no reason to feel guilty," Kendrix told her, reaching out to cup her face. "I'm alive, I'm breathing, just ask Leo," she joked, causing Cassie to laugh and cry at the same time. "I was never dead, Cassie, just trapped in the Morphin' Grid, weaker than a baby. You helped the other Galaxy Rangers stay alive long enough to find Karone, so that I could pass the saber on to her. In a roundabout way, by you helping Andros rescue her, you ensured my own life. If she hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to come back."

"I just…."

"I know, but you're hurting my feelings," Kendrix told her. "You're saying our friendship was a sham, and it wasn't. By turning your back on being a Ranger, you're denying all the bad, but also all the good things, that come with being a Ranger."

Cassie sat there and looked around at the other seven women who wore the same color she did. In each of their faces, she saw all the things she'd been lacking the last few years – determination, faith, hope, understanding, conviction that what they were doing was right. "You're right," she whispered, leaning against Kendrix's shoulder for a moment. "Can't let the bad guys say a pink ever chickened out from the hard stuff, right? I mean, we do have a reputation to keep."

That got the girls smirking and laughing all at once. "Cassie!" they laughed, all of them falling forward for a semi-awkward group hug.

"Do you not think you should return to your training?" Dimitria finally asked, causing the girls to sigh.

"I always hated it when she was right," Cassie muttered.

"Amen to that," Kat laughed as they all stood up and got back to what they'd been doing.

Dimitria was drawn to watching Vida and Kendrix begin to spar again. The Pink Mystic was quite arguably the most aggressive of the eight, while Kendrix appeared the most docile. She watched as Vida attacked relentlessly but started getting frustrated because Kendrix managed to block and deflect every strike. "How the hell are you doing this?" Vida huffed.

"What do you mean?" Kendrix asked, trying to hide her smirk.

"Kendrix, you have to be the epitome of frail Pink Rangers," Vida started. "While I like to think I'm the model of aggressive, and yet, you've blocked every one of my moves."

The Pink Galaxy Ranger looked insulted as she jumped back from Vida's latest leg sweep. "Well excuse me, LITTLE girl. Being brawny and aggressive is not everything it's cracked up to be. You've got to learn to use your brain sometime too!" Kendrix cracked, spinning around with a roundhouse kicked that connected with Vida's shoulder and sent the younger woman sprawling across the mat.

Vida lifted her head up, her eyes on Kendrix. The Pink Mystic's face was a mask of shock that she'd been taken down by someone she'd perceived as weaker than herself. "How the hell…"

"See, that's why the bad guys get their butts kicked by us Pinks, they under estimate us. Could explain why most of the guys around here are scared of us, because they've been on the receiving end of stuff like that for upsetting us."

"I will definitely NOT make that mistake again. Damn," Vida uttered as Kendrix grinned and helped her up.

"Good."

Seeing that Vida had been put in her place, Dimitria floated over to the final pairing, which was the youngest in the legacy, Sydney, and the oldest, Kimberly. "Come on Syd, I know you can hit harder than that," Kimberly teased as the two circled each other, Dimitria watching from a safe distance.

Syd pushed her bangs out of her face and brought her hands back in front of her. "I really don't think that's a good idea," she responded, looking regretful.

Kim rolled her eyes. "You can't hurt me, trust me. I've taken some harder hits than you're capable of."

"That's just it, I probably could hurt you. Besides, I wouldn't want to hurt the original Pink Ranger, that'd be like beating up my grandma."

Dimitria's eyebrows shot up even as Kim's screech of protest echoed out, drawing the attention of all the others. "Syd's done it now," Tommy muttered from a distance away.

"GRANDMA!" Kim asked. "Exactly how old do you think I am?"

Syd grinned cheekily. "Older than I am."

"Not by much! I'll have you know Kendrix and Jen are both older than I am, age wise."

The SPD Pink Ranger rolled her eyes. "Yes, but…"

"No buts! FIGHT!" Kim snapped, unleashing a deadly combo of flips, kicks, and punches that had Syd all but shrieking in an attempt to block them. She'd never had anyone, not even Gruumm's goons, come at her with such deadly accuracy.

The blonde haired Pink Ranger managed to grab hold of her Morphin counterpart's arm and attempted to flip the brunette over her shoulder onto the mats. Unfortunately for Syd, Kim used her gymnastics ability to keep herself from slamming into the mats before she used Syd's grip and momentum to get the younger Pink Ranger on her back.

"Damn!" Syd uttered, staring up at Kim who looked down at her with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Don't underestimate your opponent, whoever they may be, and don't ever insult an older Ranger."

Syd laughed and let Kim help her to her feet. "Think you can show me hot to use that move on Sky, for when he's being a pain in my ass?" the blonde chirped.

Kim let out a twinkling of laughter and slung her arm around Syd's shoulders. "You bet."

--

Even as Lianbow sparred with Wes, his attention was also divided and centered on the other matches between the Red Rangers. Leo and Cole weren't taking their match too seriously, the pair opting instead to challenge each other, not kill each other. Beside them were Carter and Hunter. While they were trained differently, they seemed to each soak in the other's moves. When Hunter didn't understand a move Carter made, the Lightspeed Ranger would explain and if Carter liked a move Hunter made, the Thunder Ninja would show him how it was done. Off to one side of them were Andros and Conner. Lianbow smiled as Conner absorbed Andros' fighting techniques and turned them around on the Red Space Ranger. Andros seemed impressed with the Dino Ranger's ability to reuse the moves.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Eric bellowed as he fought Jack. Lianbow's attention shifted to them, as did Wes'.

"Those two are going to kill each other," Wes muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head in disbelief.

Lianbow chuckled. "Not unless Eric can catch Jack." The pair watched as Eric moved to round house kick Jack, only to have the SPD Ranger phase right through him using his genetic powers.

"Now see, Eric, if you'd started off fighting fair, I wouldn't be using my powers," Jack snickered as yet again Eric stumbled forward because he swung with all his might and went through his younger counterpart.

Wes grinned while Lianbow looked confused. "Eric was snippy with him when Jen first brought them to Silver Hills."

"Ah," Lianbow responded, watching Jack phase yet again. "Mr. Landors, maybe you'd humor me and actually fight Mr. Meyers. You're defeating the purpose of this training exercise."

Lianbow's tone stopped Jack cold, which gave Eric the opportunity he needed to go at him. However, Jack reacted instinctively with all the skills he'd honed during his time as a Ranger and on the street and while Eric managed to flip Jack over his shoulder, the younger Ranger rebounded quickly and was facing him. "Damn kid, I'll give you credit - you're fast."

"Thanks, you're not so bad for an old man," Jack grinned, making Eric growl and lunge at him, wrapping his arms around Jack's head in a head lock. "OW!"

"Allow me to show you want an 'OLD' man can do," Eric laughed, the sound coming out pure evil.

As Jack struggled to get out of his hold, Lianbow and Wes turned their attention to the other side of the mats. Their eyes landed on Rocky and Shane. Lianbow noted with satisfaction that the two weren't pulling any punches in their sparring. Both were well trained ninjas, having both spent time as sensei's and as ninja Rangers. They were also adept at joking around with each other while they sparred, the sweat beading on their foreheads as well as wetting their clothes telling Lianbow that they were getting quite the work out.

The final pairing was Nick and Jason. Lianbow had done that particular pairing for a reason. The first Red Ranger and the newest Red Ranger both had lessons to learn. Jason needed to realize that the Mystic Force Rangers were capable of fighting without magic, while Nick needed to learn that the original Rangers had sacrificed so much more than any of the teams after them, had been through more than any other team, and had still survived. They were the veterans of this war, and they were the ones who had to leave their normal lives to come back to this. Most of all, they needed to learn to respect each other.

"Those two, I swear," Wes muttered as he and Lianbow stopped sparring and watched Nick and Jason. It seemed the elder Red Ranger had come to grips with the lessons he'd obviously needed to learn; he wasn't pulling punches where Nick was concerned, and he was effectively blocking everything Nick threw at him, but Jason was also very much in control of the fight. Nick wasn't thinking before attacking, he was just rushing in head first and Jason was effectively putting him in his place.

"They needed to work this out of their systems, but still, Nick refuses to see what is before him."

"That magic isn't everything?" Wes asked.

Lianbow nodded. "There's that and the fact that the elder Rangers have much to teach the newer ones. Unfortunately, Mystic Force never got the chance to team up with any of the teams that came before them, so I think that's where some of the animosity stems from."

"Well, they've got the chance now, and as much as I like your son, he's going to get his ass kicked," Wes chuckled. "Jason's one of the best martial artists I've ever seen."

"If I used my magic, you'd be flat on your ass!" Nick hissed as Jason deflected another attack and set the younger male flying to the mat below.

"Well, guess what, you're probably right, but this training session isn't about magic, it's about hand to hand combat, so get use to it," Jason told him. "You've got the skills, Nick, but you're not using your brain."

The Red Mystic Ranger charged forward, a swift series of kicks, spins, twists and punches flying at Jason in his attempt. A few of the attacks landed, but they barely fazed the seasoned martial artist, who took it all in with a grain of salt and kept fighting. Finally having had enough, and knowing Nick would hurt himself before he thought of giving up, Jason uttered a strong, firm ki-yah and sent Nick crashing to the mat with a round house kick.

When the young Mystic sat up, wiping his sweat, he glared at Jason. "I'll bet you couldn't do that to my father!" Nick hissed, causing all the other matches to stop. "My dad's the best warrior and wizard."

Jason refused to laugh in Nick's face at the way those comments came out sounding. The first Red Ranger had no doubt that Lianbow was a great warrior and wizard, but he was also older, and he wasn't a martial artist, not to mention he'd just spent twenty years in the clutches of evil, which probably made his reflexes slow. However, Jason admired the man and bore no ill will toward him.

"Nick, I'm sure your father is a great warrior, and from what I've seen, he can kick evil's ass with the best of them. As I'm not a wizard myself, I'm sure he's great in that area too; I have nothing but respect for your dad."

"You couldn't beat my dad, no one can beat my dad, not even the Master himself," Nick whispered, forgetting that the Master had indeed defeated Lianbow and if it hadn't been for Necrolai, both the Red Wolf and Solaris Knights would be dead.

Lianbow shook his head and looked at Wes, who was surprised, to say the least. "Do I want to ask what you're going to do?" Wes asked.

"I'm about to prove my son wrong. Jason knows, as well as I do, that while I may be fine fighting, in a true match against another Ranger, my reflexes and instincts may be entirely too slow."

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"I'm not going to throw the match, if that's what you're asking, but Nick needs to be showed that I am not invincible." That said, Lianbow moved over to stand beside Jason and Nick. "Jason, I would be honored if you'd spar with me."

Nick's eyes got big for a moment before he grinned at Jason. "You're so going down."

Lianbow's sharp glare had his son gulping slightly. "Nick, I'm not invincible, and I can fight my own battles, thank you."

With the shock of his father's reprimand ringing in his ears, Nick backed up away from them, noticing that all the other Rangers, quite literally ALL the other Rangers, were now forming a ring around the pair that were about to spar. He felt the firm grip of his mother's hand on his shoulder and turned to look at her. "Mom?"

"Your father is trying to prove a point to you," she told him softly, nodding for him to look back at his father.

"I'm only going to say this once, so all of you had better listen," Lianbow spoke as he and Jason bowed to one another before they began to circle. Each had their hands up and their legs were constantly working as they stared at each other. "Not one of us is invincible. We can be hurt. No one is better than any one at everything; we all have our strengths and weaknesses. We must learn from each other, and we must learn to respect each other."

Lianbow stopped talking then and struck out at Jason, who deflected the attack and spun around the older man. The pair immediately faced each other again. They reached out and let their forearms lock in a wrestling hold, each trying to toss the other over their hip. Lianbow attempted to lock one of his legs around Jason's, but unfortunately, his legs weren't nearly as strong as the Red Rangers and Jason used the move against him, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Jason immediately helped him to his feet and the pair took up positions opposite each other again. "Your powers won't be enough to get your through this," Lianbow spoke again. "You must rely on all your senses, all your skills, and learn to rely on each other to succeed. Magic, muscle, brains, and unity must be melded into one to form the most well trained army the darkness has every seen. No one thing will win this war; it will be a combination of everything you bring to the table, alongside everyone else here that will win this war. Am I understood?"

All of the Rangers unconsciously nodded in understanding. Lianbow used his knight training in hopes of catching Jason off-guard, but the seasoned martial artist caught on and used Lianbow's own momentum to send him to the mats again. Once again, Jason leaned down and helped him up before they faced each other again.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Jason asked carefully, not wanting to insult Lianbow.

The Red Wolf gave a wry smile. "My old bones can withstand one or two more take downs, but it's becoming painfully obvious to me I won't be able to keep up with you in the art of hand to hand."

Jason grinned and nodded. "I look forward to getting my butt handed to me during weapons."

"I probably could, but as I hear, you're quite the swordsman yourself," Lianbow responded.

"Tommy's better, trust me," Jason grinned before a nod from Lianbow sent the two of them rushing at each other again.

Both of them knew the second they engaged each other this time that it would be the last for the day. Jason threw a punch that had Lianbow ducking and then immediately flipping backwards when Jason attempted a leg sweep. The elder warrior attempted to swing out with a backhand that would have knocked a normal man on his butt, but only succeeded in pushing Jason back a few steps and then wiping the blood from his mouth. With a deep breath, Jason closed his eyes, centered himself, and then lashed out with a series of Tornado kicks that had Lianbow stumbling back. With his opponent off guard, Jason unleashed a series of punches and spins that had Lianbow attempting to duck only to finally be caught off guard by a power packed round house kick that sent him spinning to the mats.

Jason stood over Lianbow, panting heavily, a look of utter concentration on his face as he stared down at the fallen man. Applause erupted around them, causing them both to jump in surprise. A hiss of disappointment came from where Nick stood next to Udonna, causing them both to look up. Nick shook off both his mother and girlfriend's grips and stormed away from the group. Jason and Lianbow shared a look before Jason helped the elder man up and then headed off after Nick. "Class dismissed," Lianbow uttered, leaning his hands on his knees when he bent over.

The Rangers dispersed while Udonna and Daggeron came over to see if he was okay. "Give him time, I think his image of you was just shattered a bit," Daggeron spoke up.

"I'm his hero, I understand that, but like I said before, I'm not invincible," Lianbow sighed. "I didn't pull any punches, and neither did Jason, who in case Nick didn't notice, now has a bloody lip."

Udonna smoothed a hand down his back. "Give him time, he'll come around," she murmured. "Are you alright?"

"For an old man," Lianbow cracked, causing her and Daggeron to chuckle. "I can't take much more this, that's for sure. I can't keep up with them much longer."

"They're just about ready to go out on their own," Daggeron told him. "The three of us are just about ready to finally retire our powers and positions, to live normal lives. When this war is over, we can do so with the knowledge that the five of them are ready."

"We're already one step there, Clare is all ready," Udonna informed them.

--

Pushing through the foliage of the forest around Rootcore, Nick muttered under his breath, angry that his father had given up so easily against Jason. It would have been one thing if it had been Daggeron, but to see his Dad let the mighty Red Ranger win was another thing. With a curse, he kicked a log near the river, causing pain to shoot up his leg.

Sighing, he plopped down on the log and thought about what had happened. He'd seen Jason's bloody lip near the end, so in all honesty, he knew that his dad hadn't let Jason win; the Zeo Ranger had won on his own merit. It was yet another thing that Nick knew he had to acknowledge – his father wasn't invincible. The image of Lianbow's broken body lying in Ancient Mystic mode while the Master laughed over head brought tears to his eyes. He'd come so close to losing his father so many times in the months leading up to the Master's destruction. There had been times when he'd thought he'd never get the chance to know his father the way he wanted to, but thanks to Nikki, his father had lived, had thrived.

Ultimately what was eating at him was that he didn't think Jason respected the Mystic Rangers much, simply because they were the newest team and had relied heavily on their magic. They had survived so much, as had the Mystics who'd come before them, that he just wanted his team to get the same amount of respect as any of the others, especially from the original red himself.

The snapping of a twig behind him alerted him that someone had come looking for him. When he turned to see who it was, he was surprised to see Jason standing behind him, arms folded over his chest as he leaned against a tree. "You know, you're pretty damn fast when you want to be," Jason spoke up, a grin sliding onto his face.

"I had to learn how to be, out of necessity," Nick muttered, turning back to stare at the river.

"Yeah, so did I; the first few months of being a Ranger I had a walking reject from the Wizard of Oz that liked to beat on me. It's the first lesson a Red learns – be quick, be fast, because you're generally the ultimate target."

Nick shrugged as if he didn't care, but they both knew he could identify with what Jason was saying. "What are you doing out here?"

"We need to talk, Red Ranger to Red Ranger," Jason told him, the honesty and respect already in his voice. "We got off to the wrong foot, and I don't know about you, but I think we've got enough to worry about without having to tip toe around each other. Besides, I really don't want my baby sister on my case much longer for pulling the 'I'm the original Red Ranger' card with you."

The Mystic Ranger snickered at the shudder Jason let out at the thought of another verbal lashing from the original Pink Ranger. "Yeah, she's a bit scary," Nick cracked.

"A bit? You haven't seen her pms-ing while she's got the power, not to mention the fact that she's still stressing about wedding details," Jason quipped, coming over to sit on the log with Nick. "I've known her since we were in diapers, and as small as she is, and even after all these years, she still packs a punch, literally and figuratively."

Nick let out a laugh at that. "She was the glue that held you guys together, wasn't she? Maddy reminds me so much of what little I've seen of Kim."

Jason nodded, his face somber. "Kim has always been the heart and soul of our team. All of the rest of us were just doing our specified jobs, and in the beginning, she was the one who didn't want anything to do with being a Ranger, but she grew into her role, and so did we. When everything fell apart around us, including all the crap that went down with Tommy, she was still the one who made us all realize we had to keep fighting." Looking thoughtful, Jason spun what Nick had said about Madison around in his head. "And yes, I think you're right; Maddy's more a pink than a blue, but don't tell her I said that."

Nick nodded somberly. "How's the lip feeling?"

"Hurts like a bitch; your dad's got a wicked backhand," Jason grinned causing Nick to crack up. "Look, I want to apologize. When I called you a newbie or rookie or whatever the hell it was I called you, it wasn't a sign of disrespect. I called Cole the same thing the first time I met him. It's just, after you've been doing this as long and as much as some of us, you learn that the power isn't always going to save you, that you've got to be stronger, faster, smarter, better than you've ever been in your life, because there's no telling when the power will be ripped from you."

"I really do respect you, Jason, just so you know that," Nick told him, looking over at his new friend. "I mean, you're one of the youngest Rangers in history, you had so much riding on your shoulders."

"Good thing I've got strong shoulders and had five other sets of shoulders to hold up the weight, huh?" Jason smiled. "Look, Nick, I'm not saying there aren't going to be moments when we all want to just strangle each other, but your dad is right, we've got to seriously cut the shit and accept that we need to work together."

Nick was about to open his mouth when the area around them suddenly got dark and grew cold. "That's not natural," Nick muttered as he and Jason stood up and spun around, only to find their way back to Rootcore suddenly blocked by Cogs, Hidiacs, Putties and one Rito Revolto.

"Why the hell am I not surprised?" Jason muttered.

"Nice to see you again, Goldie," Rito grinned.

"Not Gold anymore, bonehead, try Red."

Rito snickered. "Finally got rid of Tommy Locks huh?"

"Friends of yours?" Nick asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "He's tougher than he looks, IF and WHEN he uses what little brain he has."

"Gotcha," Nick muttered seconds before he sped forward, Jason right behind him, to take on their adversaries.

--

"Explain to me again why you dragged the two of us along?" Taylor asked Aisha as she and Ryan followed the Yellow Ninja deeper into the forest outside of Rootcore.

"Because you two said you were bored, and I figured you'd be able to help me catch up to Cassie. Kim said she needs someone to talk to," Aisha shot back.

The Yellow Eagle Ranger rolled her eyes while Ryan chuckled. "Chill Taylor, enjoy the view," he grinned.

Taylor shot him a glare then grinned. "It's not bad, too bad I can't flirt with the view," she cracked up, making Ryan blush. "I don't think I want Eric killing you though."

"Thank you, you're too kind," Ryan dead panned.

"Aisha?" Taylor called out when the Yellow Ninja suddenly sank to one knee, her hands flat against the ground. "Aisha?"

Before the Yellow Bear Ninjetti could answer, a familiar set of Ki-yahs ripped through the air. "That's Jason and Nick!" Ryan called out.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Aisha growled as the trio took off running.

--

"Why does this idea not make me easy?" Trent asked as he, Damon, Lucas, Sky and Cam traipsed through the forest. Cam had mentioned he wanted to get more familiar with the landscape, and since none of the others had anything they wanted to do, they'd volunteered.

"Would you guys seriously shut up?" Cam muttered. "I figured you four to be the quiet ones, apparently I was wrong."

Lucas just stared at him, eyebrow raised, while Damon and Trent cracked up laughing and Sky rolled his eyes. "Gee, Cam, can that stick get any further up your butt?" Lucas asked before he smirked at the surprised expression on Cam's face. The other three started howling with laughter as the Green Samurai sputtered.

Once they had calmed down, they heard the sounds of battle filter through the quiet, followed by a distinctive voice. "MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

"That was Aisha," Trent pointed out.

"Let's move!" Sky ordered as the group tore off toward where Aisha's voice had come from.

--

Cassie had long since stopped moping and was darting through the trees, having heard both Jason and Aisha's familiar voices shouting. Something was wrong, she could feel it, and she only hoped she wasn't too late.

As the river came into view, she saw Jason fighting Rito. With a last burst of speed, the Pink Ranger threw herself into the air, making the leap from the hill she was on so that she could tackle Rito.

--

Jason jumped back in shock as a pink and black clad figured flew through the air, knocking Rito back several steps as a slim, beautiful woman stood where he had been. "Damn Cassie," Jason snickered, receiving a wink and a smile.

"That felt good," she cracked.

"Not fair!" Rito whined.

"Tough, deal with it," Cassie shot back, dropping back into a stance by Jason. It was then that she saw Nick surrounded. "What do you want me to do?"

Jason jerked his head in Nick's direction. "Help him; I have a bone to pick with this one."

Nodding, Cassie turned and fairly flew toward Nick, who was starting to tire. Jason turned his full attention back to Rito, knowing Nick was now safe, and concentrated on defeating the walking skeleton. Rito swung out with his sword, only to be kicked form behind and sent sprawling.

"Need some help?" Taylor quipped at Jason, as Aisha stood up from where she'd landed after kicking Rito.

"Sha, perfect timing as usual," Jason winked.

"Nobody messes with this bear's family," Aisha muttered, and then looked on in disgust at Rito. "Why am I not surprised your nasty ass is back?"

"Little bear," Rito mumbled, pushing to his feet. "And you brought new friends?"

Ryan and Taylor flanked Aisha, who was smirking. "Hey, the more the merrier, right?"

Rito said nothing, instead chose to whistle for some of his minions to attack. Taylor and Ryan took off at Aisha's nod, leaving the Red Zeo and Yellow Morphin Rangers to face Rito. "I'm gonna beat you two to a bloody pulp!"

"Yeah, yeah, all talk no action!" Aisha murmured as she and Jason began to switch off against him.

Aisha, however, hadn't expected Rito's powers to have been improved and was so surprised that he'd grabbed her arm and spun her around his head before releasing her toward a tree that she screamed.

"Gotcha!" Damon called out, catching her easily before landing.

"My hero," Aisha fluttered her eyelashes at him, causing him to crack up. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Damon smiled then nodded to Rito. "Friend of yours?"

"More like minor annoyance from the good ol' days."

Nodding, Damon motioned to the others. Aisha could only grin as four more Rangers raced onto the scene. "Come back here and fight!" Rito called to Aisha, whose grin grew wider.

"Oh, he's just asking for it today, isn't he?"

"Sounds like. Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Aisha laughed as the pair raced forward.

Sky, Cam, Trent and Lucas had gone to help Cassie and Nick, hoping to give the pair a break, while Damon and Aisha rejoined Jason against Rito. With a combination of kicks and blocks from the three Rangers, Rito soon found himself standing near the younger Red Ranger. "Well, well, lookie what I have here," he laughed, raising his sword. "Time for Red Ranger Kabob!"

"NICK!" Aisha cried out, eyes widening as the Red Ranger spun around to see Rito's sword plunging toward him.

Nick stumbled back in shock as he felt a swift push from a body that flew between him and Rito. The Mystic Phoenix's eyes widened and he was shaking his head back and forth as he looked on as Rito's sword plunged into Jason's side. "JASON!"


	17. Part 4: Getting To Know You

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 4 – Training  
Chapter 16 – Getting To Know You  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus

Last Revised: July 3, 2008  
Summary: Jason's hurt, the others are learning to relate to each other, and two Rangers have a long awaited serious talk about their places in each other's lives...get the tissues ready!  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for language

AN: I'm sorry about the long wait between chapters, but like many of you, school, finals, and real life have just gotten in the way. That, and Chapter 20 came in at the second longest of this story so far at 37 1/2 pages long...inspiration was hit and miss for a while. I'm hoping for another chapter by mid-August, but don't hold your breath.

Dedication: For Marcus, who's going through hell right now; you're not alone, don't be afraid to email or IM me, even if it's just to chit chat or bitch about something! LOVE YA!

"_The world is not respectable; it is mortal, tormented, confused, deluded forever; but it is shot through with beauty, with love, with glints of courage and laughter; and in these, the spirit blooms timidly, and struggles to the light amid the thorns." -- George Santayana --_

"_Courage is contagious. When a brave man takes a stand, the spines of others are stiffened." -- Billy Graham --_

--

"JASON!"

The entire group of Rangers tensed and spun around at Nick's frantic yell. Their hearts hit the ground and their stomachs tightened when they saw Rito pull his sword up from Jason's side as the Red Ranger hit the ground not far from where Nick had been standing.

"Time to stop playing!" Taylor hissed. "READY?"

"READY!" the others responded, hands automatically seeking out their morphers.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Aisha yelled proudly, her hands going through the motions of her morph.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Cassie ordered, hitting the buttons on her morpher to activate her powers.

"GO GALACTIC!" Damon's strong timbre echoed as his arms spread wide in his morphing sequence.

"TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan called out, activating his morpher.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Lucas all but barked, his body sliding naturally through his morph.

"WILD ACCESS!" Taylor announced, her hands moving with her morpher as she called on her powers.

"NINJA STORM SAMURAI FORM!" Cam's voice sounded as he brought his amulet morpher out.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!" Trent commanded of his powers, flipping, twisting and turning with the power.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Sky shouted, thrusting his arm out at the end of his morph.

While the others morphed, Nick scrambled toward Jason on hands and knees. Even as Taylor flew over his head, Nick rolled Jason onto his good side and checked the older Ranger's wound. "Come on Jason! Don't do this to me!" Nick uttered frantically, pressing down on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"OW!" Jason hissed out. "Not so fucking hard!"

Nick jerked back in surprise. "You're awake?"

Jason gave him a bland look. "Naw, you think?"

The Red Mystic started laughing, relief washing over him at Jason's sarcastic tone. If the Zeo Ranger wasn't okay, he wouldn't have reacted with sarcasm. "How bad?"

"Bad," Jason grunted. The pain shot through him, causing every nerve ending to throb along to the beat of the blood pulsing through his veins.

"As soon as the others take out Rito, we'll get you back to Rootcore and Mom can fix you up."

Jason tried to nod but felt nauseous at the motion. "Leave it to Sha, she'll kick his ass," Jason muttered, swallowing hard.

"I'd kick it if I wasn't worried about the blood you've lost. What the hell were you thinking taking that hit for me?" Nick demanded, anger now replacing the worry.

The Red Zeo Ranger winced and struggled to breath. "Not stupid, must protect," Jason muttered as he started losing consciousness.

"Protect what?" Nick snapped, seeing Jason going under. "JASON!"

"Must protect light," Jason uttered before he passed out.

The younger Red Ranger began to shake, a horrible sense of déjà vu attacking him. His friends, his beloved Maddy, the same ones he now counted as his family, they had once done what Jason was suggesting. The sense of loss, even though he'd gotten them back, attacked him, even worse than before. "Come on Jason! Hang in there!"

While Nick was with Jason, the others were morphed and taking out their frustrations on Rito and his goons. "Damn!" Rito grunted as he was hit from all sides and fell to his knees. With a roar, he unleashed his eye lasers and slammed his sword into the ground, causing the whole forest to shake. The Rangers lost their footing until Taylor launched herself into the air, claws extended.

"Lights of Orion, activate!" Damon announced, the special weapon adding itself to his suit as commanded.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Trent called out.

"SPD SWAT MODE!" Sky's voice followed a few seconds later.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Cam's voice echoed, his uniform changing to it's powered up mode.

"You've got nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, Bonehead!" Aisha fiercely growled, facing him with the others circled around them. "I'm so sick of you bad guys fighting dirty and us not being able to counter!"

"You're a goody-goody, Yellow Ranger. You don't have it in you to fight down and dirty!" Rito taunted.

"Eleven years too late to grow balls, Rito," Aisha hissed. "Don't think we're not going to extract payment for Jason's wound. Your ass is mine."

"You haven't got the guts!"

Aisha smirked behind her helmet. "See, that's why Zedd, Vile, and Mondo got their asses handed to them – they underestimated the Rangers."

"Just you and me, Aisha; just you and me."

"Fine!" Aisha hissed. "Power down!"

The others gasped when Aisha's suit melted away, revealing the yellow tank top and red and yellow sweat pant wearing civilian. "I'll be rewarded for sure for taking out one of the Morphin brats."

"In your dreams." With that, Aisha silently launched herself toward him, ducking to avoid a slash from his sword while popping up and nailing him in the chest with her fist, which sent him stumbling back while she back flipped out of his reach. He grasped his chest and grumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she mouthed off at him.

"Naw, it didn't hurt," he announced, dashing forward toward her. He caught Aisha by surprise, slamming the handle of his sword into her back as he passed by her, which caused her to cry out and hit the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Aisha rolled over onto her back, drew her legs up and extended her hands backwards over her head before pushing up from the ground and popping up in front of him. "I won't give you satisfaction by answering that," she smirked before she bent down on one knee, closed her eyes, and concentrated on the power that lived inside of her, the one that was separate from her Ranger abilities. The others watched in shock as she planted her palms flat on the ground and then began to glow yellow.

Seconds ticked by, leaving Rito standing there, twitching, as he watched her. Before he had time to react, Aisha's head was snapping back, her eyes wide and her mouth flying open as yellow power blasted straight into the air. Power was also emitted from her hands, seeping into the ground, which began to shake.

The ground began to start ripping apart, as if something was snaking under its surface. The rip headed for Rito before it stopped and disappeared. Rito looked down between his legs at the dirt under him before he looked up at Aisha. "Ha, your powers shorted out chickadee. Nice try."

Cam, the most sensitive to the elemental powers charging around the forest, shook his head. "Wait for it," he whispered.

The others gasped when suddenly a fountain of yellow power blasted through the ground and straight into Rito, lifting him into the air before dropping him, hard. Rito only had a moment to grunt as he was suddenly sucked into the hole Aisha's power had made, until only his head was visible and the dirt had closed around him. "Since I don't have time to beat you senseless like you deserve, leaving you stuck in the earth ought to be good enough for now," Aisha hissed before she looked to the others. "Let's get Jason back to Rootcore; I've had enough of Rito's ugly butt for one day."

The others nodded, not wanting to anger their obviously powerful friend, and headed for Nick and Jason. "How do we get him up and to Rootcore without hurting him?" Cassie asked, pulling Jason's head into her lap. She shook her head, knowing Kat was so not going to be happy.

Aisha pursed her lips. "Nick, listen to me," she started, knowing he was still freaking out slightly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you channel all our powers to use a transport spell?"

The Red Mystic looked skeptical but nodded. "I can try."

"Good. Ready guys?" she asked.

"Ready."

"Yellow Bear…"

"Pink Space…"

"Green Condor…"

"Titanium…"

"Blue Time…"

"Yellow Eagle…"

"Green Samurai…"

"White Drego…"

"SPD Blue…"

"Mystic Phoenix!" Nick called, concentrating on pulling all the power floating around them into himself as he began to weave that power into the transport spell.

Aisha turned her head and saw Rito struggling to free himself. "See ya later, Rito, cause we are so not finished!" she told him in a sickeningly sweet voice, blowing him a kiss just as Nick called the spell.

"VANISHIO!"

--

"You have got to be kidding," Nadira muttered. She and Ally were still awake, listening to their guards argue back and forth, about some stupid numbskull named Rito losing to the Rangers after having injured one of them.

"I don't understand, is that bad?" Ally asked.

"If memory serves correct, Rito's an idiot, but if he managed to hurt one of the others, then things are really serious," Nadira told her, her eyes shifting from Ally's dirty face to where Nikki and Ransik slept. The two older adults had kept watch most of the night while the two younger women slept. "As much as I hate to say this, I sorta wish Daddy had power still. At least then we could get out of here."

Ally just patted Nadira's shoulder. "Are you alright? You look, I don't know, scared?"

Nadira's lips thinned. "That's because I am. We're in a lot of trouble, Ally; I'm not sure you understand how much. Every bad guy on Earth that the Rangers faced from 1993 to 2006 has been brought back and teamed up with each other to face the Rangers."

The blonde haired human looked resigned as she turned away from the bars. "I didn't really spend a lot of time with Jack when he was a Ranger; I sorta came in on the tail end of that, and my stubbornness shone through every time he mentioned it. I guess... part of me was jealous that I couldn't share those experiences with him, so I made him deny them, made him turn his back on that part of his life."

"Why? I don't understand how you could do that. I know Lucas, and I know that having been a Ranger is very much an instrumental piece of the man I love."

Ally blinked away tears. "It hasn't been so bad the last year or so, but in the beginning, I couldn't stand seeing him with his former teammates, knowing that they shared those experiences with him and I wouldn't. I love him so much, Nadira, that it took me a long time to realize that if he hadn't been the Red Ranger for that brief year, I wouldn't have found him to begin with."

"So you really don't know what we're up against, do you?" Nadira asked, suddenly realizing how frightened her new friend had to be considering.

"Oh, I know some of it, just not all. I remember Morganna and Gruumm, I remember Jack talking about Mirloc in terms of Sky and mentioning Benagg had something to do with Cruger, but I don't know the details, simply because I never wanted to. I'm ashamed of that, but right now, I know Jack, and I know he's got his morpher back and his teammates behind him. If your Lucas is anything like Jack, or any of the other Rangers are for that matter, then we're out of here, and soon."

Nadira smiled. "Oh, I completely agree. I've met the Wild Force and Lightspeed Rangers, though the latter was on more combative terms, but I know that we will get rescued, and evil's going to get its ass kicked."

"SHUT UP!" a figure in gold and red hissed, slamming her sword against the bars. "No talking!"

Nadira sneered at her. "Gee, like I wouldn't recognize that fashion disaster outfit a mile away. Scorpina, right?"

"I suggest you shut your mouth, Nadira, before we shut it for you," a second figure, as tall as Scorpina, snickered.

"Morganna," Ally's voice was barely a whisper.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little Red Ranger's chickie poo. Enjoying your accommodations?"

Ally just looked at the woman and suddenly felt sorry for her. When SPD got their hands on her, she was one dead minion. "Jack and the others are going to kick your ass."

Morganna looked unimpressed. "We'll see, but I hate to break it to you, I'm a lot more powerful than before."

"And so are the Rangers," Ransik's strong voice suddenly echoed through the cell as he and Nikki walked up to the bars.

"Scorpina, Morganna, I don't think…" Zurgane started, sounding worried.

"That's right, you aren't paid to think, you're paid to do, now shut up!" Morganna hissed, lurching at him. Zurgane jumped back in fear and cowered for a few moments.

Nikki let out a sound of disgust. "You three are pathetic," she told them, shaking her head. "Honestly, don't you know that all Rito has done is piss off the Rangers? Who'd he injury anyways?"

"The original Red himself, who is now playing Zeo leader," Scorpina laughed. "Ironic that Jason fell saving that wimpy Red Mystic. Some ultimate weapon he turned out to be, he didn't even see Rito coming at him until it was too late."

Nikki's eyes burned with anger as she lunged at the bars, surprising the three on the outside and sending them jumping back. "Let me tell you something, the Light is to be feared. He will destroy the darkness, reset the balance, and there isn't a damn thing you can do, and don't think that the Rangers don't know that."

Scorpina got close to where Nikki stood and gave her a wicked smile. "You have no idea how much damage we're about to do to those stupid Rangers. Everything they ever took for granted is about to be pulled out from under them, and soon, the whole world is going to know what failures they are."

That said, she and Morganna spun around and headed to another room, leaving Zurgane to watch the four. "Please, I'm asking you, don't anger them. I can't deal with them both, not when they're that mad."

"Shut up, Zurgane," Nikki hissed before she stalked to the back of the cell.

--

Udonna and Dana fairly flew into the main room after Nick and Joel's frantic calls over their communicators the instant they reappeared. "What happened?" Udonna demanded, moving toward Aisha, who was being helped into a chair by Cassie and Taylor.

"Long story; needless to say, Rito Revolto showed up and shoved his sword straight into Jason's side," Aisha huffed, her eyes locked on Jason's withering form on the ground. The Yellow Ninjetti was reeling still from her use of power, but what was worse, were the feelings of helplessness and guilt echoing through her; she hadn't been fast enough to get to her friend in time and now he was suffering needlessly. In the ten plus years she'd known Jason she'd never seen him look so helpless.

Meanwhile, Dana was already at Jason's side. "Nick, where are you bleeding?" the Pink Ranger asked, her voice calm though she knew her question would shake Udonna.

"Nick!"

"I'm fine," he assured them both. "It's Jason's. I tried to put as much pressure as I could on the wound," he shakily told Dana.

The Pink Ranger smiled at him. "Good job, you probably saved his life," she told him.

"Just trying to return the favor," he murmured, causing Dana's eyes to lock with his, an understanding between them.

"JASON!" Kat's frantic voice echoed as the Pink Zeo Ranger raced in, followed by the Morphin and Zeo teams as well as all of the Red Rangers.

Dana's sharp glance at Rocky and Tommy had the pair catching the Pink Zeo Ranger before she could get anywhere near her hurt fiancée. "Guys! Let go!" Kat cried as Tommy turned her around and wrapped her in his arms.

"Katherine, listen to me," he started, his own voice shaky as he saw the blood all over Nick's tank and sweats and all over Jason's clothes. "Dana's a doctor; let her do what she needs to in order to save his life, alright? Right now, you're just going to be in her way."

While Kat hugged Tommy fiercely, no one could catch Kimberly in time as she fairly flew across the room and hit her knees next to her big brother. "Kim, please, I need to see to this," Dana murmured.

"You don't have enough time," Kimberly softly uttered, terror in her voice. "He's lost too much blood already. Let me."

Dana looked confused until an unknown voice echoed in her head, reminding her that the Ranger teams had new powers they didn't know about yet. "Go for it."

"Monitor his pulse for me," Kim murmured.

The group watched on in shock as Kimberly's whole body suddenly flared a bright pink. When the light died down, she was outlined in pink still, her normally doe brown eyes were fuchsia and her hands were twin balls of pink light. Leaning down, she put her hands on either side of Jason's injury and bowed her head. She flared like a strobe light for several seconds before her head flew back and Jason was enveloped in pink light before he began to glow red on his own. One blinding flash of white light burst forth, blinding them all, and when it died down, Jason was breathing normally, his eyes open and looking up into Dana's. Kimberly, on the other hand, had passed out.

"What the hell just happened?" Rocky uttered, finally breaking the silence.

"Did you not listen when Zordon and I explained your abilities were greater now?" Ninjor asked, moving from the doorway, navigating through the crowd, before he knelt next to Jason and Kimberly. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just got sucker punched, but a lot better than I did," Jason muttered. "Kim!" he cried out in shock, trying to lean over before Ninjor's hand stopped him.

"She's just asleep. Using her powers for the first time in such a way has left her a little under the weather. Nick, can you carry Kimberly to one of the bedrooms?"

The Red Mystic looked down at his clothes and then back up at Ninjor. "I don't want to pick her up with the blood on me," Nick murmured.

Ninjor waved his hand at Nick's clothes and instantly they were clean. "Better?" Nodding, Nick crawled around Jason's now sitting form and crouched next to Kim before lifting her into his arms and then carrying her upstairs. "Tommy, I think now would be a good time for you to have a talk with him," Ninjor suggested.

The White Ranger nodded and released Katherine, who immediately moved over to Jason, throwing her arms around him while Dana continued to check his pulse. Tommy turned, leaving the group, and headed after Nick and Kim.

--

"Did you get what I asked you to?" the deep voice requested as Broodwing entered the room.

"Yes, I got it," the giant bat-like being huffed.

"Good. Allow me to introduce King Mondo of the Machine Empire," the First spoke, pointing to Mondo's hulking form. "You, Divatox, Mesogog and Trakeena will be working with him on the project. I want it ready immediately."

"Programs of the magnitude and sophistication you're suggesting take time," Broodwing grumbled.

"You have until March 17, fair enough?" the First angrily asked.

"Why then?"

"Because that's when the second phase of our plan begins."

Broodwing glared at the First's back before turning to face a stupidly grinning Mondo. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

--

Once he laid Kim on his bed, Nick collapsed on the floor beside it, his face buried in his hands. He drew his legs up and tried to get the images out of his head. It didn't work. Open or closed, his eyes kept replaying Jason falling to the ground with Rito's sword protruding from his side. Nick swallowed convulsively, hoping to keep the contents of his stomach down. He felt the guilt eating at him; he and Jason hadn't been on the best of terms until just before the fight, and then the Red Zeo Ranger had to go and be heroic.

"They must make Red Rangers out of the same mold," a voice muttered.

Nick's head snapped up and his eyes met Tommy's. "Huh?"

"I know that look," Tommy started. "I can't count how many times as the Green Ranger I had that guilty look, or how many times as White and Red I felt I'd let the team down. Every Red has had that look at some point in their career."

"I…" Nick started before shaking his head. "Why'd he do it?"

Tommy leaned against the doorframe. "Start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

Sighing, Nick told the older Ranger everything that happened from the time training ended until they'd brought Jason back to Rootcore. "I just, I don't get it, Tommy. I couldn't stand him and we were both abrasive and after one talk, he's jumping in front of me, taking the hit that was meant for me."

The White Ranger shook his head. "That's Jase for you; even though you'd been at odds, the second you made friends with him it was forgotten," Tommy told him, the look on his face saying he'd been there done that with the older Red Ranger.

"Sounds like the voice of experience."

Tommy nodded and moved into the room. Carefully, he checked on Kim before sitting on the floor next to Nick. "Have you heard how I became a Ranger?"

"Some."

"I nearly killed the original five," he started, shaking his head at the memory. "When Jason destroyed the Sword of Darkness, thus breaking the spell over me, I felt horrible; I felt this overwhelming guilt that I tried to kill the people who had tried to befriend me. He was the one who extended the invitation to me, to join the team, to be friends with them after what I did to them. The minute I accepted, all of what had been done under Rita's influence was forgotten."

Nick swallowed the lump in his throat. "If he dies…"

Tommy laughed. "It'll take more than Rito to kill Jason, trust me on that. Besides, didn't you see what Kim did down there?"

"Is SHE going to be okay?" Nick asked.

"Kim? Yeah. She's just sleeping it off. She's always been the one to push the limits, even at the expense of wearing herself out. She'll sleep like the dead for a couple of hours then be good as new."

Nick was surprised Tommy wasn't more worried about Kim but figured the White Ranger knew his fiancée and her limits, not to mention had enough respect for her not to completely flip out. "Are you going to be alright?" Tommy asked.

The Red Mystic nodded. "I guess so…"

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, definitely a true Red."

Nick grinned at that. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Be careful," Tommy warned. "The girls would call it a turn off too, since we tend to be more stubborn than even they are."

Chuckles ensued then. "Sounds like something Maddy would say."

"Direct quote from Kim, who is the master of knowledge when it comes to Ranger men," Tommy grinned.

--

"Don't look so happy," Taylor teased as she plopped down next to Alyssa on one of the couches in the library, her attention on Danny.

"Taylor, I really don't want to hear it from you right now, okay? I've got enough to deal with without listening to you harp on me," he huffed before he got up and headed out of the room.

The Yellow Ranger looked bewildered. "I was just teasing, what crawled up his butt and died?"

Cole looked weary from where he stood near the stairs to the second level. "He found something out a few days ago, and the conversation he just had with Kendall didn't help."

"Fill me in?"

Alyssa sighed. "It has to do with Z," the White Ranger started. When Taylor gave her a look she continued. "He overhead Jen talking to Katie. Apparently, Z is his and Kendall's daughter from the future, and from the sounds of it, she grew up on the streets."

Taylor's blue eyes widened. "Then something happened to Danny and Kendall, because I know for a fact neither of them would up and abandon their daughter."

"That's what we were thinking," Max finally put in. "He just called to see if Kendall would come out here, but she's too busy right now."

"Does Z know?" Taylor asked.

"We're not sure," Cole spoke up again. "Danny wants to talk to her about it, but he wanted Kendall here when he did it."

Taylor nodded. "Let me go talk to Jen, since I'm the closest to her of us. I'll come find you guys when I get some answers."

That said the three Rangers watched Taylor stand up and stride from the room, her destination the Pink Time Force Ranger.

--

Katherine sighed as she sat on the bed Jason was resting on, her eyes trained on his still pale face. He seemed to be resting comfortably since whatever Kim had done to him, but her own uneasiness prevailed. She had nearly lost him to a devastating injury and the shock and fear still had a firm grip on her heart and soul. "Kat?" Jason's soft voice sounded, causing her to lean closer to him.

"I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," he uttered tiredly.

"I don't know how to help," she told him honestly. "What do you want me to do?"

Jason licked his lips. Usually when he had trouble sleeping he thought about Kat, or tried to remember her singing. "Sing for me?"

A smile spread across Katherine's face. "I can try," she whispered.

As Katherine's melodic voice launched into a semi-familiar song, Jason felt his eyes get heavy and his body start to settle down. He barely felt the shift from being awake to being asleep, but as soon as he found himself in the basement lair of the Dino Thunder team, he knew something was going on.

"_Go ahead Andros," Tommy told a familiar figure on the large plasma screen._

Jason could also point out several other familiar figures – Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, T.J., Rocky, and the only non red of the group, Zhane. For a moment, he felt bewildered until he realized what was going on.

"_They've defeated their evil," Andros spoke carefully, gauging everyone else's reaction. "Apparently, he was after something called The Light. From what Zhane and I have been able to find out, The Light refers to their Red Ranger, Nick Russell."_

The former Red and Gold Ranger suddenly felt the déjà vu overwhelm him. He was reliving the conversation from November when Andros had called them all together to say that Mystic Force had prevailed.

"_Okay, color me confused, but why is their Red Ranger referred to as The Light?" T.J. asked._

"_Apparently he's not from this realm," Zhane broke in. "He's from a magical realm that is located in the Dark Forest outside of Briarwood. His parents are two of the most powerful magical beings on the planet. His father was turned to the darkness and his mother is known as the White Witch."_

"_Do I want to ask how you got those gems of information?" Eric sarcastically asked._

_Zhane's chin came up. "Unlike other teams, the whole of Briarwood seems to know the story of the Mystic Force Rangers, including their identities."_

"_Oh that's wonderful," Rocky muttered. "Do Rangers these days not get the concept of SECRET IDENTITY?" _Jason couldn't help but chuckle at that. He remembered had thought the same thing but knew that sometimes things happened beyond their control.

"_Is that all?" Tommy asked, drawing their attention back to the reason for the conference call._

"_Just that both Zhane and I got the feeling that if a team up is necessary, it might not hurt to have some older Rangers come in for backup. If something happens to The Light, it could very well spell disaster for all of us."_

"_If the Master was after him, I'd have to agree with you," Carter spoke up for the first time._

"_The Master used him, but underestimated him; we might not get so lucky next time," Andros pointed out._

"_Andros is right. The rest of you, if your teams have their powers, have them on stand by, just in case. Tommy and Jason out." _Jason watched his friend kill the transmission between the Rangers and then suddenly felt himself ripped from the memory.

"Jason?" Aisha's soft voice floated to his ears.

"Sha?"

The Yellow Ranger smiled down at him. "Shh, Kat's asleep. I just came in to check on you. Are you alright?"

The Red Ranger shook his head. "Not really; memories."

"I know the feeling; want to talk about it?"

"Did Rocky tell you about our Red-colored conference call in November?"

Aisha nodded. "He mentioned it, briefly. Why?"

"I spilled the beans to Nick, just before I passed out when we were fighting Rito. He knows I know he's The Light."

"And that's a problem how?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling there's going to be issues because of it."

Aisha shook her head at him in disbelief. "The entire town of Briarwood knows he's The Light, he can't hold you and the other Reds and a few others knowing that against you, and if he does, he's got a lot to learn about the whole issue of trying to keep secrets as a Ranger. The two things don't go together."

Jason smiled a goofy grin at his friend. "I hate it when you're right."

"Then you must be hating all the time, huh?" she teased. "Honestly though, is there anything I can get you?"

Yawning, Jason shook his head no. "I'm good. I got a soft bed and my woman; I just need to get to sleep."

Aisha rolled her eyes. "Then get to it boy, get to it," she laughed as she got up and quietly left the room.

--

As she packed her gear, Jen felt a ball of tension building in her stomach. She tried to breath through it, but knew what it ultimately meant – a confrontation was about to ensue, and she wasn't sure she'd like it much.

"Got a minute?" Taylor's voice echoed in the room, causing the Pink Ranger to stand up and face her friend.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Look, give it to me straight – is Danny Z's father?" Taylor asked point blank.

Jen's expression of muted shock gave Taylor and instant answer. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because Cole, Max and Alyssa just told me why Danny's suddenly so pissy; it's true, isn't it?"

The Pink Ranger slid down onto the floor near her bags, her knees drawing to her chest. "Yes."

"Why does it sound like Z was raised on the streets? What the hell happened to Danny and Kendall?" Taylor demanded.

Closing her eyes and swallowing hard, Jen fought to find the right words. "I can't tell you everything, Taylor, because no one is supposed to know their future, because we all make our own destinies. What I can tell you is that the future Z is from doesn't contain her parents. I won't go into detail, but she grew up in an orphanage and a children's home starting at about age 4 or 5."

For the first time, Jen saw Taylor's feelings for her teammates swirling in her eyes. Despite the tough image she presented, Taylor had a soft heart, especially where her teammates were concerned. "Why?"

"I can't tell you!" Jen bit out. "Z knows, and now apparently so does Danny. It's up to them to talk to each other."

"I cannot even image…" Taylor began.

"I know, I didn't want to believe it either, but I have access to all of SPD's files, and I looked. Cruger knew I knew her parents. How, I don't know, but when I first met him, he knew."

Taylor nodded. "I pissed Danny off earlier."

"That's nothing new, you piss everyone off," Jen retorted.

The Yellow Eagle Ranger grinned. "I do, don't I? Anyways, should we get them to talk to each other?"

Jen shrugged. "Z said she needed time to absorb. With everything going on, I don't think she's really had time to sit down and think it over, and neither has Danny."

"You're right. Look, sorry I snapped at you. You know how overprotective I get."

"Yeah, I know. Look, no one outside of you, me, Katie, Z and the rest of Wild Force knows. Let's keep it between us, okay?"

Taylor nodded. "You got it. I guess I need to go find Danny."

Jen watched Taylor walk out, her heart breaking all over again for the knowledge she had. How could she ever tell Z that her parents had died protecting her one night from someone trying to steal her because of her genetic powers.

--

Lucas leaned against the doorframe and watched SPD's Red Ranger clobber the punching bag that had been set up in the room Daggeron had set aside for them to train. Trip had mentioned earlier how maybe Lucas could talk to the ever quiet Jack about how he was doing. The Time Force Ranger had to agree with Trip on one level, he knew how Jack felt. They were both going through having had their girlfriends kidnapped. "You hit that much harder, you're going to break your wrists."

Jack hit the bag once more then leaned against it, his head turning in Lucas' direction. "Didn't know I wasn't the only one in here."

"Trip said you looked like you could use a friend," Lucas started. "And since I don't think anyone else around here might understand how you're feeling, I took it upon myself to come and talk to you."

The Red Ranger shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it, there's nothing to talk about. Gruumm's going to regret ever messing with SPD when I'm through with him."

"I wish I could say the same, but I have no clue who took Nadira. However, if and when I find them, they're dead."

Jack nodded, completely understanding the sentiment. "I'm probably going to get an earful when I get to her."

"Oh?"

"Ally hates the fact that I shared something with my team that she's never going to get to. So the first year of our relationship, after I left SPD, she pretty much flipped out if I so much as brought up things that happened," Jack started, shrugging as he leaned against the bag. "It's gotten better lately, especially with Syd and Sky and then Bridge and Z getting together. Ally seems a bit more able to handle me talking about that part of my life."

Lucas shook his head. "I'm glad I never had to deal with that, but it sounds like your Ally's learning that being Red Ranger is part of the man she loves, and to deny that would be to deny who she fell in love with."

Jack chuckled. "That's the same thing Syd said to me when I asked her about the whole thing a few months ago."

"I've learned that Pink Rangers are smart women, you should take her advice to heart."

"You don't know our Syd," Jack laughed.

"No, but I've known quite a few Pink Rangers in my time. If Syd is anything like the women who've come before her, which from what I've seen she is, then there is no doubt you should be taking that advice to heart."

The Red Ranger chewed that piece of advice for a few minutes. "Good point. So, feel up to some more working out?"

"Oh yeah."

--

"Are you alright?" Bridge asked, wrapping his arms around Z from behind. The Yellow Ranger had become quieter as the days wore on, ever since Jen had told her about Danny being her father.

"I'm fine," she murmured, leaning back against her boyfriend's chest.

"Liar," Bridge whispered, his lips seeking out the side of her neck. "Talk to me Z."

She sighed and tried to find the words to tell him what was spinning around in her mind and her heart. "I want to talk to my dad, but how do I bring it up without starting a huge argument? He's not going to believe me, and Jen's already stressed enough."

The Green Ranger seemed to contemplate the problem. "It's going to be a shock to him either way, Z. You know you can't reveal the future to him, but I know you need to tell him. It's a lose-lose situation either way."

Z was about to respond when the very person they were talking about entered the library. "Z?" he called out.

"Up here," she croaked out.

"We need to talk, NOW," Danny told her.

Bridge's arms tightened around her waist when she sucked in a deep breath. "Do you want me to stay?" he softly asked.

Z wanted to cry out a yes but having Bridge around during the coming conversation wouldn't be good, for any of them. "No, but don't go far, I may need you."

The Green Ranger nodded. "I'll be with Syd and Sky." He kissed her cheek and then headed down and out of the library.

Slowly, the Yellow Ranger moved down to the main floor, stopping just a few feet from where Danny stood staring at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Z looked ready to cry. "Because, I didn't know it was you until a few days ago," she told him, looking at her feet. "How'd you find out? It was supposed to be my decision to tell you."

"I overheard Jen telling Katie."

She nodded at that. "Look, I can't tell you anything about the future."

Danny silently glared at her. "Just tell me when it happened."

The Yellow Ranger shook her head. "I can't."

"Z, you have to know…" he started, the apology already in his voice.

She looked up at him then, tears in her eyes. "I know I was loved, and I know I was safe and cared for, but I was so young, I don't remember anything else."

The absolute misery in Danny's eyes made Z cry more. "How could this happen?"

"I don't even know what all happened, all I know is one day you and Mom were there and the next minute, I was by myself. That's how my whole life was until Jack, until SPD."

"Score one for becoming a Power Ranger right?" Danny muttered half jokingly as he sat down in a seat. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked, moving to kneel down in front of him. "You had no control over it happening, that much Cruger has told me. Bad things happen to good people; it's just how it is."

Gently, Danny reached out and cupped her face; staring into eyes that looked so much like the ones he woke up to every day back home, he finally saw so much of himself and Kendall in her – the way her face was shaped, her coloring, her pretty little mouth, the way her hair curled naturally around her shoulders. She looked so much like Kendall, with a few of his own traits thrown in, and the way she battled, it was all Ranger, and one thing he wouldn't have wished for her, but was happy she had held up the legacy he was proud to be apart of himself so admirably.

"You look just like your mother, with just a bit of me mixed in," he softly spoke, causing her face to scrunch up as she tried to blink back the tears that were soon running down over his fingers. "I'm not sure why I didn't see it before."

"It's enough that you know now," she whispered. "I just wish…"

"There's so much I wish for you," he told her, smiling. "But I have a feeling I know the one thing you wish for most. You want to see your mom, don't you?"

She nodded through her tears, causing him to let her face go and pull her onto his lap and into his arms. "I want to know her so badly," she cried into his shoulder.

"I know, baby girl, I know," he tried to sooth, running his hands up and down her back. "I'm going to call her and tell her it's really important that she come here as soon as she can, alright?"

Z pulled back then, looking at him in shock. "Why?"

"Because, if there's one thing I can do for you before you leave, it's that. You deserve that much for having missed out on having us there, consequences be damned."

A fresh round of tears came then as Danny pulled her tighter to him, tucking her head under his chin as she sat on his lap. He knew it would look mighty awkward to anyone else other than their teams and possibly Time Force, but he didn't care. He wanted to get the chance to hold this young woman who was his child, because he wasn't going to get to keep her, and he wasn't going to get to watch her grow up into the woman she was, but he would cherish their time now.

"I love you, Z. If you remember anything when you get back to the future, remember that I loved you."

She was starting to drift off to sleep, lulled by the protectiveness of his embrace and the peace she found after so many years without him. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

Danny choked back his own tears as he stared down at the woman in his arms, falling in love with his daughter the way only fathers could.

--

"You know, wearing your glasses might help," Hayley suggested, standing near the table in the middle of the giant tree, her arms folded over her chest as she stared at the other person in the room.

The figure hunched over one of her laptops merely grumbled in response and kept on typing. "Billy Cranston, don't you grumble at me!" she snapped, causing said figure to look up at her.

"Huh?" he uttered, confused.

Reaching over, Hayley pulled his glasses off his head and held them out to him. "Wear those in front of your eyes; it's what they were made for."

Billy blushed and accepted them before sliding them onto his face. "Thank you."

"Mind telling me why you're hunched over the computer and acting surly?"

"Trying to figure out why the series of calculations Cam and I came up with for the teleportation system aren't working."

Hayley nodded, her red hair swishing around her face. "Need help?"

Sighing, Billy sat back and stared at the computer. "I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore. I could have figured this out in my sleep when I was a teenager, but then, I had Zordon and Alpha looking out for me. Now…"

Without thinking, Hayley bent over his shoulder and stared at the complicated calculations he'd been working on. It wasn't until Billy turned his head and she felt his breath on her cheek that she realized the suggestive position she was in. Turning carefully, she found him staring at her.

Billy stared unabashedly into her pretty light blue eyes and found himself mesmerized by the emotions shifting within them. He felt the punch of desire, accepting it for what it was. Once upon a time he'd felt the same way for Cestria, but that feeling had faded into nothing in recent months. He'd loved Trini to the depths of his soul, and had desired her as much as any normal male teenager desired their other half. He had understood at a young age no one would ever come close to Trini for him, but now, staring at Hayley, he felt something simmering on the edges of the desire, something he couldn't name but that he knew without a doubt he'd never shared with Cestria and hadn't been able to share with Trini. He wasn't sure he was ready to feel whatever it was he was feeling, but if he'd learned one thing from the girls who were his best friends, it was that the heart needed to be followed, listened to, because in the end, it never steered you wrong.

Hayley felt the jolt of desire slam through her. She'd always found intelligent, confident men sexy and attractive. That's part of the reason she and Tommy had clicked so well. He was smart, quick witted and sexy as hell, or had been until she'd gotten to know him better. He'd gone from sexy to goofy as hell after she'd spent more time with him as their friendship had progressed. Billy, however, she knew he wasn't goofy. He was mysterious, serious, intelligent, just a tad sarcastic when needed, and above all else, he had a heart of gold. It also didn't hurt that he was sexy, especially with the glasses slipping down his face or the muscle just barely noticeable under his t-shirt.

The one thing that stopped her from being spontaneous and leaning over and just kissing him was the fact that she knew he still had issues stemming from the loss of the original Yellow Ranger. A kiss could lead to nothing, but Hayley was smart enough to know it could lead to a whole lot more, and she was suddenly unsure if she could live up to the memory of a woman she'd barely known but respected immensely.

"Hayley?" Billy whispered, his face so close to hers, his eyes darting back and forth from hers to her lips.

"Yeah?"

Just as Billy was about to respond, a voice called out. "Hey Billy-man! Are you just about ready to…?"

The two snapped back away from each other when Zack walked in, a big duffel bag over his left shoulder and a somewhat surprised look on his face that melted into a smile. "I have to go; Kira said she'd help me with a few things. Bye Zack," Hayley murmured, rushing from the room.

Zack nodded his head but continued to stare at Billy, who heaved a sigh and went back to staring at the computer. Neither of the original Rangers said anything to each other, because after years of friendship, they didn't need to. Zack simply moved over and leaned against the table where Billy was sitting.

"So, are you ready to go? Tommy said Kim's up and just about ready to head to this house that Tanya and Adam are renting for us."

"I need to finish taking care of this."

The Green Ranger knew his friend well, they had spent the majority of their lives together, and he knew that Billy's comment meant he really didn't want to talk about what Zack had just walked in on. "So can you find your way to the new house?"

"Have Tanya leave me the address, I'll find my way," Billy distractedly told him.

Nodding, Zack stood up and moved to leave. "Billy?" he started as he got to the door and turned around.

"What Zack?" Billy nearly snapped, looking up at his friend.

"Trini would approve," Zack told him, watching Billy's face pale. "She loved you, and she adored Hayley, what little she got to know her. She'd approve, don't be scared to make a move. If I wasn't married, I'd definitely try." That said, Zack turned and strode from the room, leaving Billy staring at him in utter shock.


	18. Part 4: Deja Vu

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 4 – Training  
Chapter 17 – Deja vu  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus

Last Revised: June 16, 2009  
Summary: For some of the teams, this feels awfully familiar…  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: I apologize for it being so long since I last posted a chapter. My senior year of college was a challenge, right on up to the day after graduation. Thank you to all of you for the support, the love, and the encouragement. While Chapter 21 isn't more than half done, I figured what-the-hey, so here you go! ENOJY!

_"When you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place." -- Unknown --_

"_Hold fast to dreams for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly." -- Langston Hughes --_

"_Could we see when and where we are to meet again, we would be more tender when we bid our friends good-bye." -- Marie Louise De La Ramee --_

--

Thursday  
March 15, 2007  
Reefside, California

"You're seriously having an outdoor wedding in the middle of March?" Kira quipped as the girls walked around the quaint little, white-painted steeple church on the outskirts of Reefside to the gardens in the back.

"It's California, it's going to be sunny, therefore it's not going to be that cold," Kim pointed out, grinning. "Besides that, the reception is going to be inside that massive white tent there, and considering how many people we have coming, we'd never fit into anything other than a massive church, and that's not the setting Tommy and I wanted."

Z looked around at all the chairs that needed to be set up. "How the heck did you end up with a three hundred plus wedding list?"

"I blame my mother," Kimberly spoke, which made Aisha, Kat and Tanya wince. They were the only three who knew Kim's mother Caroline intimately. "If Tommy and I had had our way, we only would have had close family and friends, including all the Rangers."

Syd looked around and then leaned close to Z. "Remind me not to let my mother anywhere near mine and Sky's guest list," the Pink Ranger muttered, causing Z to start laughing.

"Syd, your mother would invite the entirety of New Tech City and then some to your and Sky's wedding."

Alyssa grinned and stepped forward. "Where do you want us to start, Kim?"

"The boys are setting up the tent, and all the reception stuff, so let's get started setting up the seating for the ceremony? Oh! Kat, can you, Tanya, and Aisha handle the arbor and the unity candle?"

"Already a step ahead of you," Katherine grinned as she, Tanya and Aisha held up the pink and white silk roses, the green silk garland, the white Toole, and the box with the unity candle and decorations.

"Let's get busy!" Z laughed.

--

They worked in silence, carefully setting up the equipment they would need for what they were going to do. It had been Andros' idea to set up a perimeter system that would be turned on once the guests had been seated at the wedding. Eric and Taylor had agreed to man the console that Billy and Cam had built to create a perimeter alarm. It had been adapted from the system at Ninja Ops, and had taken the uber-geniuses only a week to build. How the heck it was supposed to respond only to evil was beyond them, but Billy and Cam had assured them it would work.

"T.J. reporting in," the Blue Space Ranger's voice crackled over Taylor's open Growl Phone, which had been almost converted into a walkie-talkie.

"This is Taylor, go ahead T.J."

"Beacons one through five have been set up; Space heading back."

"Acknowledged."

When the line went dead, the pair continued to work in silence, each checking the various beacons and their positions. Taylor bit her lip and shot Eric a look. "Do you think this is going to work?"

The Quantum Ranger shrugged. "Who knows," he murmured. "Cam and Billy don't exactly have a track record of being wrong."

"True."

"Taylor, its Leo," the Red Galaxy Ranger's voice sounded, startling them.

"Go ahead."

"We're done on our end."

"All right. We're just about done here. Head back in," Taylor told them. "And if you see T.J. and the others, tell them to head this way too."

"Affirmative. Leo out."

--

"You look like you could use a break," Jason quipped, pushing a bottle of water into Tommy's hands before he pushed down on Tommy's shoulder, trying to get the White Ranger to take a break.

"No time, we have way too much to do," Tommy uttered, trying to stand back up.

The Red Zeo Ranger raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't make me pull rank on you, Bro," he warned. "I could easily do it too."

Tommy rolled his eyes and sat back a moment, trying to give his body a rest. The last minute preparations for the wedding had had all of them going nonstop for the last week. Overall, Kimberly had had most every detailed ironed out, but there were always last minute, unexpected things to take care of. Added to that, Tommy now had to worry about security for the event, but Andros, Eric, Cam and Billy had assured him it was all taken care of.

"So did Kim finally talk Billy into being in the wedding?" Zack asked, plopping down on a chair next to the groom-to-be.

A wide grin broke out on Tommy's face. "Believe it or not, yes, she did."

"Oh?" Rocky butted in, throwing his arm over Jason's shoulder. "How so?"

Adam and Justin soon joined the conversation, intent on hearing what the White Ranger had to say. "She's asked him to walk her down the aisle."

"But aren't her dad and stepfather going to be here for the wedding?" Justin asked, confused.

Jason and Zack nodded. "You don't know Kim when it comes to her parents, Justin," Zack started. "They don't have the best of relationships, and honestly, Zordon was more of a father to her than her own. I can see why she chose Billy."

"That's good, cause I don't," Rocky uttered.

"Next to Jason, he's the closest of us guys to her," Zack told him. "With me being right behind him. Since Jason is Tommy's best man that eliminates him from being able to walk her down the aisle. That, and I got a feeling, it has to do with their mutual ties to Trini."

Tommy nodded. "Billy and Kim were really, really close, not only as Rangers, but before and after that as well. Kim's always said if she couldn't have Zordon and Jason with her, she'd want Billy. It almost seems like fate that he's back in time for it."

All eyes turned toward where the Blue Ninja was standing with Cam, Taylor and Eric, going over how to activate and monitor the security system they'd designed. "He has no clue, does he?" Adam asked.

"You mean how much it means to Kim?" Tommy asked, causing Adam to nod. "No, he doesn't, but I have a feeling he's going to realize it before long."

"Come on guys, break time's over, we've got three hundred chairs to set up under this tent," Jason finally spoke up, causing them all to groan and then get moving.

--

"Kimberly Ann Hart! What in the world is going on here!" a voice screeched, causing every Ranger in the vicinity to wince and turn toward the sound.

A thin, middle aged woman of about fifty-five stood with her hands on her hips, fingers digging into the pink silk material of her obviously expensive suit. Standing next to her was an impeccably dressed gentleman in a dark blue suit looking slightly embarrassed as he took in Kimberly from where he was, his face showing how sorry he was.

"Mom, Pierre, I didn't think you were coming in until tomorrow," Kim ground out through her teeth, starting toward them to greet them.

"For God's sake, Kimberly, who are all these people? They look like people you plucked off the street!" her mother's voice hit a new pitch.

The Pink Ranger sighed and hugged both her mother and stepfather before stepping back. At one time, her mom had been calm, collected, and unshakable in a crisis, something Kimberly had always strived to be like. Since she'd moved to Paris and married Pierre, so much had changed. She worried so much about image, money, wealth and status that sometimes, Kim felt smothered by it. Her mom had definitely changed, and not at all in good ways.

"Mom, they aren't people off the streets, they're friends of mine and Tommy's. They've all agreed to help, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't stand there and insult them," she said in her 'I'm a good little daughter' tone that gave away only a little bit of the attitude she was simmering underneath.

Caroline looked at her daughter and was taken aback by the attitude that the pretty brunette gave off. "Well, I see how it is," she murmured.

"No, you really don't," Kimberly sighed. "That's just the problem. You don't get it. Not all my friends have wealth, nor were they born to privilege; they've had to pave their own ways. I'm sorry you can't see how truly humbling that is, and how much character it builds, and honestly, I don't want to argue with you about this two days before my wedding," she uttered, suddenly tired in both body and mind. "If you have a problem with my friends, then maybe you shouldn't be here."

Aisha, Kat Tanya and Hayley looked on with slack jaws and Kim turned away from her mother and headed for where the younger girls were still working on the decorations for the arbor. "Hi, I'm Hayley," the Black Ranger introduced herself. "Why don't you come give me a hand, Caroline? I'm having a rough time with the caterer and the florist, and you just might be the person I need to handle them."

While Hayley led the pair toward the church, Aisha, Kat and Tanya stood together, arms folded. "Oh wow," Kat muttered. "Jason said Kim's mom was bad, I just thought he was joking."

"She wasn't always like this," Aisha told her. "When I met her, she was really, really down to Earth and really nice. Since she's moved to Paris, things have changed. It's something Kim still has trouble dealing with."

"I'm just glad Hayley's a smooth talker, or that could have gotten a lot uglier," Tanya put in, causing her friends to nod in agreement.

The Yellow Ninja Ranger shook her head. "It still might," she muttered. "Come on, I think someone better warn Tommy." The three girls soon headed off for the tent, intent on telling the White Ranger what was happening.

--

Hayley's Cyberspace Café  
Rehearsal Dinner  
Reefside, CA

The thing that was worrying Clare the most as she sat amongst the Rangers and Tommy and Kim's families was the absolute silence. No one had said much since both Kimberly and Tommy had blown up at Kimberly's parents during the rehearsal. The news that Billy would be walking Kim down the aisle hadn't gone over well, as could be expected. Xander had tried to explain the rituals of human weddings, since they were different from the hand-fasting that happened in the magical realm. Apparently it was tradition for the father of the bride to walk her down the aisle and give her away. In this case, Kimberly had chosen Billy instead of her father, as she didn't feel close enough to her father, stepfather, or even her brother now, to have them do the honors of handing her over to Tommy.

The Pink Ranger sat quietly at a table, surrounded by the rest of the wedding party, her plate untouched. The White Ranger sat next to her, idly picking at his food while he and Jason shot each other glances. Each and every one of the other Rangers, whether they were on the same team or not, sat, tensed, around them.

It was Billy who finally spoke up, but his words didn't have the desired effect on the bride, or groom, for that matter. "Kimberly, really, maybe you should reconsider the whole decision."

Kimberly sat straight up then, her eyes going to Billy's face, a mixture of anger, hurt and disbelief filtering across her face. "Excuse me? Mind telling me why I should reconsider something I want for MY wedding, especially if my fiancé has no problem with it?"

The Blue Ninja Ranger looked resigned as he tried to come up with the words to explain what he meant. "I meant you reconsidering having me walk you down the aisle. I'm honored you asked me, but it's putting a wedge between you and your family on a day that should be all about family."

"That wedge was there long before I asked you to do me this favor," she said in a trembling voice, though she did not cry. Clare could hear the hurt and the tension in her voice, and knew that it was taking everything inside of the Pink Ranger not to flip out. "That wedge started the day they dragged me into all the fights during and after their divorce, it grew larger when they both left me, for other marriages and other families, and it only got worse when I decided to step back from being a gymnast and to open my own gym and they felt they couldn't abide by my decision."

Clare watched Tommy and Aisha reach out to comfort her, only to have her recoil from their touch. "Kim…" Tommy murmured.

"No, Tommy, no one gets it but you. Billy is family to me; just like every single other person in this room is family. He's been through more with me than just about anyone in this room, shared experiences with me no one else has, been my rock and my comfort when no one else wanted the job, when I didn't want anyone else. I let him leave without knowing how much I loved him; he's my brother in everything but blood, and I refuse to not have him in our wedding."

Clare's heart softened when she watched Tommy reach out and cradle Kim's face with his hands. "I know, Beautiful, I know."

"My parents don't get it, and I honestly don't think any of the others do either. This is our day, and as traditional as we might be, we have never been completely conventional. I mean, seriously, look at our track record."

The entire group of assembled Rangers began cracking up at the comment, including Clare, because they'd heard some of the stories over the last few weeks from the original teams.

"Kimberly, sweetheart, you're making a scene," Caroline murmured.

"MAYBE I WANT TO MAKE A SCENE!" Kim shouted. "Maybe I want to make a scene instead of being a good little girl. For God's sake Mom, it's not the flipping end of the world."

Like the others, Clare stiffened at Kimberly's words. They were facing the end of the world, and the Pink Ranger seemed to want to make a statement about it, even though they all knew they couldn't.

"Caroline, she's right," the man Clare knew to be Kimberly's father, spoke up. "She's right about so much, why not let her and Tommy have their day the way they want it? I'm hurt, because I always dreamed I'd walk her down the aisle to him, but I understand why she's choosing it to be this way. I lost the right to be there for her, because I gave her away a long time ago."

Clare's keen eyes took in not only Kim's parents but Tommy's family as well. Elizabeth Oliver, Tommy's mother, looked very nearly ready to tell Kim's mother to shut up. The young sorceress had enjoyed her conversation with Tommy's no nonsense mother that afternoon, had enjoyed hearing her love for her son and for his bride to be.

"Caroline, if you'd stop, shut your mouth and open your eyes, you'd see not only is Ken right, but so is Kim," Elizabeth finally spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to her. "You weren't there for a lot of what happened to Kimberly her last few months in Angel Grove, you didn't watch her struggle to regain her bearings after that nasty fall, you didn't watch their group rally around her, and you didn't watch her take those first steps toward a road she didn't know would lead her away from everything and everyone she'd loved. Your daughter is a grown woman, deal with that fact, and accept that she's got reasons for the choices she makes."

The blonde haired sorceress watched Kimberly's mother sit quietly in her chair and debate over what she wanted to say. Finally having had enough, Clare stood up. "This is absolutely stupid," Clare muttered, just loud enough for Kim's parents to hear her. "Tommy and Kimberly are not only grown adults, but they're responsible, grown adults, who've dealt with a lot more in their lives than most people do in several lifetimes. They've chosen to make each member of their extended family apart of their wedding day; I don't see how you can't accept their decision. You're acting childish and hurting the very people you claim to love so much. I honestly don't understand you humans sometimes!" Clare ground out before she turned and walked from the room, leaving a shocked audience in her wake.

"Go Clare!" Chip murmured with pride as he and the other Mystic Rangers looked at each other in surprise.

--

The first quarter moon shed a luminous, soft yellow light across the clearing where a large white tent and several hundred chairs were set up. The animals that lived in the forest surrounding the church on the outskirts of Reefside were tucked safely in bed. Had they been out, they'd have been the only ones to see the nimbus of leafy green colored light that seemed to come out of nowhere in the middle of the wedding set up. From the light emerged a man, with broad shoulders, a slender waist, and muscles everywhere. On first glance, he looked as normal as the men who had worked so hard that afternoon to set up for the Ranger wedding of the century, and on even closer inspection, he looked EXACTLY like one of them, save for one difference – where his twin looked clean cut and studious, this man wore a single hoop earring in his ear. Other than that, they looked like twins – both with short, spiked hair, stylish goatees, and tanned, smooth skin stretched over muscles hardened by years of training. They even shared the same chocolate brown eyes that were so beloved by one woman.

His lips curled into a sneer as he did a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn to look at the area. Even though he'd once been part of a human being, he still couldn't see the worth in their lives, nor could he see why they made such a fuss over dedicating their lives to be spent with one person until their fragile bodies gave out on them and turned back into dust.

Carefully, he brought his hand to waist level, palm up, and then began to concentrate on the power inside of him. In the moonlight, the same cloud of green light that had announced his arrival began to spread out from his body, covering the entire clearing. An evil smirk replaced the sneer that had been there, even as the green light began to disappear. He'd left his mark, had set his trap. Now all he needed was for his two subjects to happen into the area tomorrow in preparation for the wedding in order for his personal plan to work.

"Sweet dreams you two," he muttered before his body burst into green colored light and then disappeared.

--

Friday  
March 16, 2007  
Reefside, CA

For the first time in the nearly fifteen years she'd known Kimberly, Elizabeth Oliver saw the normally perky young woman who had captured the hearts of her entire family looking as though she had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders and was sinking fast. Her and Tommy's friends continued to set up for the wedding, though not much was left to do except get ready the next morning, but Kimberly hadn't joined in with the preparations. She'd simply sat down in a chair near the front of where the ceremony would take place, staring at the unity candle on a table not far away. Elizabeth assumed it had a lot to do with the night before, when at the rehearsal dinner Kimberly, Ken, Clare and herself had all ripped into Caroline for being overly dramatic about Kimberly's choices for her wedding. Shaking her head, Elizabeth headed down the aisle between the chairs and sat down next to Kim in the second row.

"Whatcha thinking about Kiddo?" she asked, sliding an arm around Kimberly's petite shoulders.

"How I wish you were my mom."

Elizabeth laughed and leaned her head against Kim's. "Honey, if life was like that, this wedding wouldn't be happening, and you and Tommy would be related in completely different terms."

The Pink Ranger made a face at her soon to be mother in law. "That's wrong, to even hear you say that," she muttered, leaning close to Elizabeth's warmth.

"You're the one who said you wished we were related, I'm just telling you the truth. Given the situation, what do you think now?"

"I'm glad you're gonna be my mommy tomorrow?" Kim asked, looking up while her head was still on Elizabeth's shoulder.

The older woman looked down at the younger woman and winked. "You betcha, though, you gotta admit, your mom isn't all that bad."

"Says you," Kim muttered.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave Kim her patent parental glare that had the younger woman sighing. "Kimberly Ann," she said in a warning tone that made Kim smile.

"I love her, really, I do, but in the last ten years, she's ceased to realize I'm a grown up, let alone an independently-thinking grown up."

"Well, she hasn't spent as much time with you as I have, the last couple of years," Elizabeth grinned. "Besides that, she has no idea the kind of weight you kids have been carrying around since high school."

Perplexed, Kimberly sat up and turned toward her mother in law. "Huh?"

"I'm serious. Thomas and I were really surprised when you and Tommy decided to push forward with the wedding, considering everything that's going on," Elizabeth told her, watching Kim's face pale.

"What are you talking about?"

Elizabeth's face was serious as she stared at Kimberly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Running off at all hours, the solid choice of color in your wardrobe, Tommy's ever changing colors, the endless bruises, the sleepiness, the over protectiveness that only comes after being in life or death situations, and let's not forget that a certain pink spandex wearing superhero got awfully tall after being knee high to a grasshopper after three years."

Kimberly's face had a look of utter horror on it as Elizabeth quietly ticked off all the signs none of the other parents had ever caught up on. "You never said..."

"If you had wanted us to know, you'd have told us," Elizabeth concluded. "Besides, I'm not slow, I know that us knowing would have put a lot more stress on you, not to mention put more of us in danger than was necessary."

"Oh God, does Tommy know?"

"No, and won't unless you tell him," Elizabeth assured her. "Wasn't it interesting, just when Jason, Zack and Trini left, Rocky, Adam and Aisha showed up, and when you and Aisha left, Katherine and Tanya came? Then there was Billy and Jason, and it was a little harder to figure out, but my guess was Jason came back and was wearing a lot of black and gold for a reason. Then Rocky got hurt and all of a sudden, Justin's at our house all the time."

Kimberly turned back around and sat back in her chair, shock vibrating through her. "No one ever said anything."

"Because I don't think the rest of your parents knew. It wasn't hard for me and Thomas; you guys were always at our house. I have a feeling Jason's mother has an idea, as does Billy's father, but aside from that, I don't think the others do."

The brown haired Pink Ranger just sat there in silence for a few minutes, the revelation turning over and over in her head. Tommy's mom had never showed any sign of knowing, and yet, it didn't really surprise Kim, not deep down, that Elizabeth knew.

"Thank you," Kimberly finally spoke up, turning to stare at the older woman.

"What for?"

"For keeping our secret all these years, for not trying to stand in our way, for knowing we needed to do this. I'm sorry if we ever worried you."

Elizabeth smoothed a hand down Kimberly's hair. "Honey, you guys scared me more times than not; but you're right, I understood you had to do it. And I was always comforted by the fact that, truly, you never lost."

"We're going to win this time too," Kim promised passionately. "There's so much more at stake this time."

"I know. I don't know it all, but I've gotten the feeling that this time was a lot bigger than any other time."

Sighing, Kim leaned against Elizabeth and just soaked in the comfort she got from the woman who was about to be her new mother.

--

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bulk asked as Skull parked their vehicle outside of the large, white mansion on the out skirts of Reefside.

"This is the place; I got the directions straight from Jason. Besides, if you don't believe me, ask him," Skull responded, hooking his thumb toward the backseat where a man in a black and gold jumpsuit sat.

"How would he know?"

"There are large quantities of Ranger energy coming from within this building," the man behind them said.

"See," Skull pointed out. "Besides that, isn't that Tommy's brother David getting out of that jeep?"

The three looked out the window and saw a tall man who looked similar to the White Ranger standing next to a jeep looking up at the house. "Yeah, that's David. Let's go," Bulk commented, the three getting out of the car. "So, Trey, does anyone but Billy know you're here?"

"I'm afraid not."

Bulk and Skull traded looks and grinned. When they were closer to David, they called out a greeting. "Hey David."

"Bulk, Skull, nice to see you again," he responded. "Who's your friend?"

"I am Prince Trey of Triforia," Trey responded.

"Gold Zeo before Jason, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm David, Tommy's brother. So, shall we head inside? Sounds like the party has already started."

The four quickly made their way up the stairs, with David ringing the doorbell once they were there. It took a few moments, but the door suddenly opened to reveal Anton Mercer. "Can I help you?"

"We're here for Tommy Oliver's Bachelor party?"

"And you are?"

"His brother, David, and friends – Bulk, Skull and Trey."

Anton looked shocked. "I'm so sorry, David, I didn't recognize you with the shorter hair cut. I'm Anton. Come on in."

The group followed Anton through the front hallway, past the winding staircase that led upstairs and past the den into a large, cozy room just off the kitchen filled to the brim with men. Three tables were set up – one with food, another with drinks and one for the evening's poker games. A lot of the guys were lounging around the big screen plasma television watching a movie and snacking on popcorn while still others could be seen through the doorway to the kitchen, making snacks, pour something to drink or laughing about something. "Tommy, you have guests."

The White Ranger looked up from his spot at the table playing poker and grinned. "You made it!"

David gave his brother a look that said DUH and nodded. "No thanks to your directions. It's a good thing I had Hayley's phone number, or I'd still be lost, especially since you weren't answering yours."

Tommy looked sheepish as he got up and moved to hug his brother. "Sorry, things have been a little hectic lately."

"Yeah, I can tell," David uttered. "Look who I found outside."

"Hi guys. TREY!" Tommy uttered, shocked to see the Triforian. "How come…"

"I contacted Billy several nights ago. Triforia has heard that the Zeo Rangers have been reactivated and I was sent here to help. Then Billy mentioned you were, what was it, getting married? I was not sure what he meant, but it sounded like I should be here."

"The more the merrier, besides, it's about time you got to meet the rest of the originals."

Trey looked perplexed. "Originals?"

Tommy nodded. "You've only met me, Jason and Billy, but you'll get to meet Kim tomorrow, and Zack is right over there. They were two of the other three hand-picked by Zordon. You know Trini passed away a few years ago. She was our yellow."

Zack gave a wave and Trey bowed his head toward him. "I am honored to meet one of Zordon's chosen."

"So, Tommy, getting nervous?" Bulk teased as Tommy grinned sheepishly.

"Yes and no. I keep thinking things are going to change, but really, we've been living together for a year, it won't change much. Besides, I've been waiting over ten years for this day, nothing's going to spoil it, and nothing is going to stop me from marrying my Beautiful, not even cold feet."

"It's about damn time!" Jason called out, razzing his friend for the millionth time. "I was beginning to think Kat and I would take that walk before you two!"

Tommy just shook his head at the good natured teasing and turned his attention back to the new guests. "Well, it would take forever to introduce everyone to you, so just go ahead and make yourselves comfortable. Everyone here is Ranger or knows about the Rangers; food is in the kitchen through there, drinks are in the coolers near the door to the deck or on that table, and snacks are right over there."

David headed over to hang out with Rocky on the couch, while Bulk and Skull went to get drinks and Trey followed Tommy over and sat down at the table, watching the guys play poker.

--

"How the heck did we manage to cram twenty-six of us in this house of yours?" Dana cracked as she and Kim set another tray of food on the kitchen table.

"Ask Aisha and Hayley, they're the ones who rearranged my furniture," Kim laughed. "It's a good thing we aren't all sleeping in the same room."

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Kelsey asked as she popped up behind them.

"Me, Kat, Tanya and Aisha are sleeping in the master bedroom. I have several air mattresses from all my days of living on my own, and so does Tommy, so they're using one up there and the others can be brought down here. I think Jen, Taylor, Karone, Cassie, and Ashley are going to stay on the Megaship, which is parked in the backyard. They're going to need extra sleep since they've handling security tomorrow. I'm leaving you two, Alyssa, Kendrix, Maya and Hannah in charge of the younger girls, but we do have the two guestrooms – one upstairs and one down here, so you can decide who sleeps where. The couches both fold out and we have a day bed in the den that has a bed that comes out from under it. I figure all the younger girls can sleep on the sleeping bags or the fold out couches. Hayley's taking Udonna and Shayla back to her apartment tonight, so they're leaving in a bit. And there are a few more people coming, so we'll see where they're sleeping when the get here."

The girls laughed, grabbed their drinks and headed into the family room where the Hayley and Aisha had gathered the others. "So, Aisha, what movies have you picked out?" Kira asked as the girls all settled down.

The Yellow Morphin Ranger grinned. "While I know we all are tough, strong, capable women, I picked out two movies I hope will make you all laugh," she started, reaching over the end of the couch to the bag from the movie store. "We have The Bachelor with Chris O'Donnell and Runaway Bride with Richard Gere and Julia Roberts."

Laughter, groans, and flying pillows ensued as Aisha got up to put the first movie in, which was The Bachelor. "Bet Kim's glad Tommy's not commitment phobic!" Kelsey cracked.

Kimberly grinned and nodded. "No, that was me, a long time ago. You can ask Kat, Tommy's the only guy I know who LOVED being in a committed relationship as a teenager."

The Pink Zeo Ranger glared good naturedly at her counterpart. "Yeah, he's also the only guy you know who's been seriously involved with two teammates, and two pink ones at that."

"I don't understand," Clare started from her spot between Vida and Maddy. "How can you two be friends after all of that?"

Kim looked over at the young sorceress and smiled. "Because I let him go so we could both be happy, Clare; I trusted Kat with everything, and when I found out they were dating, I knew his heart was safe with her. Any animosity between Kat and I got worked out just after Murianthias, its water under the bridge."

The Pink Ranger's comment seemed to quell any further questions as the girls got interested in the movie. Twenty minutes in, the doorbell rang, startling them all. "Go ahead, I've seen this before," Dana grinned as she got up to answer the door.

Setting her drink down on the hallway table, Dana carefully looked out the peep hole and then grinned even more as she threw the locks up. "ANGELA!" she grinned, pulling the woman into a hug.

"Hi Dana," Angela laughed, hugging her friend back. "Joel said you guys would be here, and I brought a few guests I found down at Hayley's Café."

Once Angela stepped inside, Dana grinned and smiled. "Leelee!" she greeted, hugging the younger girl. "Did you get here okay?"

Leelee nodded. "Toby dropped me off, so yeah. Are the others here?"

"In the family room, head on back," Dana gestured toward the room where all the noise was coming from. Turning back to the door, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger took in the young Latina standing nervously in the doorway. "You must be Kendall; I'm Dana Grayson."

"Pink Lightspeed," Kendall murmured when Dana nodded. "Danny's told me about you."

"He's told us about you too," Dana smiled, hoping to put her at ease. As Kendall stepped inside, Dana took in the last woman on the porch. "You must be Zack's Angela, Kim said you were coming."

The young African American woman nodded. "That would be me. I take it this is a 'no boys allowed' party?" Angela grinned.

"You better believe it. Come on, the others are watching a movie."

--

The Mercer Mansion was utter chaos. There were Ranger men everywhere, getting into who knows what kind of trouble. Anton, Bulk, Skull, David, Daggeron, Lianbow, Commander Cruger, Sensei Watanabe, and Billy were holding an intense discussion about something or another. Tommy, Adam, Jason, Wes, Eric, Carter, Leo, Mike, Sky, Jack and Cam were in the middle of down and dirty poker game while Rocky was holding court near the television with most of the younger Rangers, playing Trent's video games.

"You keep looking at your watch, might I ask why?" Kanoi asked Anton, who grinned.

"Well, we have some surprise entertainment for Tommy, but I'm not sure how well received it's going to be by some of you and definitely not by the high school aged kids," Anton finally spoke up.

"Oh?" Lianbow tuned into the conversation.

"We got Tommy a typical human realm present, and normally it's pretty graphic, but in this case, it's just kinda funny."

"You got him a stripper, didn't you?" Billy asked, grinning.

"Depends on your definition of stripper, Billy," Anton chuckled.

The Blue Morphin Ranger raised an eyebrow at that. Bulk and Skull cracked up laughing as did David and Anubis. Kanoi, Lianbow and Daggeron looked slightly perplexed, even though Kanoi seemed to know what a stripper was. "As long as it's nothing graphic, I will allow Mystic Force to stay put," Lianbow told him.

"I promise, nothing graphic, and you'll get a kick out of us embarrassing Tommy," Anton told him, before moving to the center of the room. "CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Anton. "I know you're all having loads of fun, but it's time for the next portion of tonight's entertainment. Trent, if you'll go get the present, and Conner, the stereo if you please. The rest of you, help me push the couches back out of the way and Jason, a chair near the television if you will."

The group scramble to do as Anton asked, making room for the mentors all to sit on the couches, the Ranger men sitting on the floor or standing behind the couches, and Anton moving to man the lights, which were adjustable. Trent came back a few seconds later, giving his father a thumbs-up before going to sit with Ethan and Dustin on the floor. Jason quickly directed Tommy to sit in the chair before heading back to stand by the couch.

The first thing the guys heard was the click of heels on the marble floor just beyond the room they were in. The next thing that happened was Anton dimming the lights and Conner hitting the stereo. The Pussycat Dolls' _Buttons _came blaring out of the speakers then. Tommy, sitting in the chair at the front of the room, swallowed, hard, and wondered what exactly his former mentor had gotten him into. There was hooting and hollering from the Rangers as a long, slim, toned leg suddenly appeared around the corner from the darkened hallway. Suddenly, a spotlight seemed to hit the leg, lighting it up and drawing all of their attentions to the front of the room, where Daggeron stood next to Conner, grinning like a fool. He was holding his hand out and creating a magical spotlight for their entertainment. He shrugged sheepishly and the others turned back to their guest. Her body was suddenly visible, all except her head, and the boys were surprised by the white trench coat that the mystery woman was obviously dressed in.

Before anyone had time to utter a word, the young woman was suddenly strutting across the floor in time with the song, her identity causing a whooping laughter to rise up from those who know her. "Who is that?" Chip asked Dustin, who grinned.

"That would be Mr. Mercer's fiancée and Tommy's boss!" Dustin let out, causing an even greater round of laughter to split the air along with the notes of the song.

Elise stood in front of Tommy, shimming to the song before she spun around to face the others and strutted forward until she was standing in front of them. Sensually, she slid the knot of her belt undone and opened her trench coat, causing her viewing audience to laugh at the sight of her clothes underneath, while not once giving Tommy a view of what she had under the white coat.

As the song hit about mid point, Elise held her coat open and gave Tommy a backwards glance over her shoulder, grinning at him in a way that almost reminded him of Elsa in battle, which made him shudder. She licked her lips quickly and closed her coat before spinning back around and strutting back toward Tommy, whose eyes opened wide as she began to open her coat a little at a time, giving him peeping flashes of skin beneath.

Just at the point where Snoop Dogg began to rap, Elise finally grinned and with a touch of dramatic flare, she flung the coat back and off, revealing a pair of black leather short shorts and a pink leather tube top to go with the tanned legs and killer heels. The guys let out a stream of cheers and hollering as she posed for them a few times before she sauntered toward Tommy, whose eyes were wide and jaw had dropped open. She was less than a foot from him when the song suddenly stopped and changed. Violins and guitars began riffing together in a song that had Elise smiling a slow, seductive smile. Tommy knew that song, it was one of Kim's favorite to dance to – Christina Milian's _Dip It Low._ "Just so you know, I agreed to this only because if I hadn't, the boys would have gotten you an actual stripper, and I wouldn't want to see Kim going to jail for murder," she whispered in Tommy's ear as she slid around him, her hands caressing her shoulders.

"You don't think she'll kill us if she finds out about this?" he chuckled. It was a little weird to have just had a semi-strip show from his boss of all people.

"Oh," she snickered. "She already knows about this. Who do you think picked out my outfit?" Elise teased him.

"Figures," Tommy muttered and tried not to laugh.

"Sit back and enjoy, Dr. O," she teased as she moved around the chair so that she was right in front of him, facing him. With a seductive grin, she crouched down on the skinny heels she wore, her hands on his knees and her legs moving as she bounced in time to the song. Tommy choked on his laughter as she suddenly popped up, moved out into the middle of the floor, and during the chorus of 'Dip It Low', began a series of bouncing crouches that looked like something from a rap video of the 1990's.

She winked at the guys as she stood up, still twisting her body this way and that to the song, before looking over at her shoulder and winking at Tommy. Carefully gyrating to the song, she managed to grab her coat and then bounce her way back out of the room, the same way she came in, the guys erupting into laughter and hoots and hollers as she exited. Jason, Rocky, Billy, Zack, Adam and Anton lost their fight with their laughter and were soon cracking up at Tommy's expense while the others in the room were rolling on the floor, clutching their sides. The mentors were sitting on the couch, shaking their heads and chuckling at the shocked and embarrassed expression on Tommy's face.

"Bro! You should see the look on your face!" Jason cracked.

"And just think, I just got that all on video tape," Blake informed Tommy, which only made the others laugh harder when the Thunder Ninja held up a palm sized camcorder.

"God, Kim's gonna laugh her ass off at that video!" Rocky howled.

Tommy glared at them good-naturedly and nodded his head before he too started laughing. "Thanks guys, you certainly know how to make a man's last night single exciting as hell!" he laughed right along with them.

--

"Look who I found!" Dana called out as she led the four young women into the room.

"Leelee!" the group called as the young woman in question smiled.

"Angela!" Aisha, Kim, Kat and Tanya chirped.

"Ms. F!" Kelsey laughed, still in the habit of using her friend's old nickname.

"KENDALL!" Alyssa and Taylor gasped, followed by several other gasps. "How?"

"Danny said he wanted me to meet the rest of the Rangers, I figured I'd drive in and surprise you guys, since he said you'd be here this weekend. When I talked to Cole, he sorta gave me an idea of where everyone was. I hope no one minds," Kendall explained.

Kim was the first one up to greet her. "You're more than welcome here. I'm Kimberly."

Kendall smiled at her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Kim told her, before catching sight of Z, Katie and Jen looking shell-shocked. "Are you three okay?"

Syd reached out then to take Z's hand as the Yellow Ranger stared at Jen in shock, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Oh God," Jen muttered, looking to Katie, Taylor and Alyssa, all of who were looking like they weren't sure what to say. "Z, we have to tell them."

Aisha stopped the movie when Z scrambled up and rushed to the bathroom, Syd right behind her. Katie, Alyssa and Taylor looked to Jen, waiting for the Pink Ranger to make a move. "Jen, what's going on?" Udonna finally asked.

The Pink Ranger stood up and moved to stand with Kendall. "I'm so sorry, I figured Danny would have told one of us you were coming," she started, reaching out to touch the other woman's arm. "What I'm about to say isn't to go beyond this room, because only Time Force, SPD, and Wild Force know what I'm about to reveal to you."

"Jen, you're scaring me," Kendall murmured.

"How much has Danny told you about this mission?"

"Just that Wild Force has teamed up with Rangers dating back to Earth's first, as well as your team and another from the future. Why?"

"Z and Syd are from that future team," Jen explained. "In the year 2025, they're recruited to help bring down Emperor Gruumm. During that year, they learn how they came to have their genetic powers; they're parents were part of the experiments with Space Patrol Delta's first team in 2001."

"Oh boy," Kendall murmured, the pieces starting to fall into place for her. "I worked for..."

"I know," Jen stopped her. "Kendall, this is going to be really hard to believe, and I can't tell you or anyone else in this room what exactly transpires in a few years, but needless to say, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, Space Patrol Delta's B Squad Yellow Ranger, is your and Danny's daughter."

Every woman in the room who hadn't known that tidbit looked shocked as hell as they stared at Jen, Kendall most of all. "I don't understand, why does she look like she's seen a ghost?" Kendall questioned, watching as Alyssa and Taylor came toward her. Taylor rubbed a hand up and down her back while Alyssa took one of her hands.

"Because to her, you are a ghost," Alyssa explained, the pain in her heart shinning through her eyes. "Something happened to you and Danny when Z was a little girl; she grew up never knowing the two of you."

It was then that Kendall's legs gave out on her, causing Jen, Alyssa and Taylor to reach out and steady her. "How?"

"We can't tell you," Katie spoke up then. "Z doesn't even really know, and Jen and I have been sworn to secrecy, because no matter what we feel about it, we can't stop it from happening, or it screws up the time line and could prevent Z from ever joining SPD."

"A chain reaction," Kim murmured, looking at her new friend with so much sorrow. "It would cause a chain reaction in the time line. God, no wonder Z looks white as a sheet."

"I'll go talk to her," Aisha put in before quietly moving down the hallway.

The door was closed and locked, but Aisha could hear Sydney's gentle voice attempting to sooth Z, whose sniffles could be heard over the soft reassurances of her friend. Softly, Aisha knocked on the door. She heard a muffled 'go away' from Z before Syd opened the door, the Pink Ranger almost sighing in relief when she saw who it was. "Aisha, help," she whispered brokenly, opening the door so the Yellow Ninja could step in. Z was sitting on the floor, knees pulled her chest, head buried in her hands.

"Give me a few minutes," Aisha murmured, rubbing a hand up and down Syd's arm. "She'll be okay, just give me a few with her."

Sydney nodded and then moved over to Z, whispering something in the Yellow Ranger's ear before she kissed the top of Z's head and headed out to rejoin the others. With the Pink Ranger gone, Aisha shut and locked the door before she sat down on the floor, her pose mimicking Z's, save for she was looking at the younger Yellow. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to talk about it," Aisha told her sincerely, hoping all Trini's lessons in reverse psychology would pay off. "We can just sit here if you want, but isn't it nice to have someone with you?"

"No one understands," Z uttered, wiping her face.

"That's where you're wrong," the older Yellow Ranger told her. "There isn't a single member of the Power Rangers family that has lived the ideal life. We've all had our share of things to deal with."

Z just looked up at Aisha and damn near broke the Yellow Ninja's heart with the look on her face. Tears still coursed their way down her cheeks, her eyes were watery and red-rimmed, and her nose was bright red, not to mention her bottom lip was still quivering.

"And before you say no one else has lost their parents the way you lost yours, you'd better rethink that," Aisha started. "Billy's mother died when he was like eight, from cancer. Rocky's dad had a heart attack when he was ten. Tommy never knew his biological parents, and only in the last ten years found his brother. Kim's parents are divorced, as you've seen. Andros and Karone's parents died in the war with Dark Spector, Leo and Mike's parents were killed in a car accident, Dana's mother is gone, Eric's parents abandoned him, Wes' mom is dead, Master Org killed both Cole's parents, the Bradley boys have lost their parents, Trent's parents were killed in a cave in, Nick didn't know who his parents were until a few months ago, and need I remind you that both Jack and Sky have lost parents."

Z's mouth opened and closed the same way a fish out of water would. "Point taken," she responded, causing Aisha to nod.

"You aren't alone; you have a ton of people who care about you."

"It's so hard seeing them alive!" Z cried out, tears filling her eyes again. "I lost them once, when I couldn't remember them, and now I'm going to lose them all over again when I have to go back to my time. It's not fair!"

"Z, life isn't fair," Aisha told her earnestly. "No one knows that better than a Power Ranger. Life isn't all roses and candles and happy days and smiles. Life isn't about getting everything you want when you want it, and it's not about always feeling safe and secure. Shitty things happen to good people, but those same people, they're good people because they learn to live through it. They take what they've been handed and make a good situation out of a bad one. Yes, it sucks that you lost your parents before you got to know them, but don't sit here and cry about that when you've got the opportunity, however small, to get to know them before you have to go back. Take what you can, right now, and give them the knowledge that their daughter has turned into a wonderful woman, one who's carrying on her father's legacy in every honorable way she can manage."

The young woman sat there staring at her predecessor, taking in everything the older woman had to say to her. It was hard to know she'd go back to a home in the future that didn't include her parents, but Aisha was right, she had an opportunity she never thought she'd have, to get to know them before she went back; she had a chance to make memories of them she never would have if they hadn't died and Cruger hadn't picked her up off the street to become a Ranger. In a weird way, it all circled back around.

"Everything okay in there?" Tanya's voice echoed through the wood of the door, startling the two women sitting on the floor.

"We're fine T!" Aisha called to her. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay. Z? Kendall really wants you to come back out here," Tanya spoke.

"Coming!" Z told her as she and Aisha stood up. The Yellow Ninja pulled her counterpart into a tight hug, hoping her strength would seep into Z, giving the younger woman the boost she needed. It was in that moment that she remembered Zordon's words about her caring for the others as she had cared for her own team.

'I hope I'm making you proud' she prayed silently even as she and Z pulled apart. "Better?"

"I think so."

"Good. Then wash your face and come out when you're ready. I think those movies are exactly what we need right now, and maybe some gossiping about those punks we call male teammates."

Z's laughter sprang out at that last comment, filling the bathroom with its sound and echoing down the hallway to the anxious ears of the others waiting for them. "Aisha!"

"Oh, come on! Like you and Syd have never gossiped about your teammates!"

"Kinda hard to gossip about stuff you've seen first hand. We do live at a co-ed academy after all," Z snickered, causing Aisha's face to scrunch up as she laughed.

"Oh, this I gotta hear!" Aisha cracked even as she moved out of the bathroom and back toward the others.

Ten minutes later found the Ranger women and friends all situated again, this time with Z sitting between Syd and Kendall on the floor while the older Rangers told funny stories about the Ranger guys, causing some of the younger women to laugh and add in stories of their own.

Sometime around two, Hayley, Udonna and Shayla headed out while those running security for the wedding and of course the bridal party headed to bed to get some rest, leaving the younger women to chatter for a while longer before they too headed to bed.

"Did you have a good party?" Aisha yawned as she and Kim slid into Tommy and Kim's bed and Tanya and Kat collapsed on the air mattress.

"If that wasn't a memorable party, I don't know what would be," Kim grinned and yawned herself. "Thanks you guys, I had a blast, even with the emotional upheaval."

"You're welcome," Tanya laughed.

"We love you Kim!" the three women chorused as one, causing the Pink Ranger to blink back tears.

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night!"

--

With a sigh, Tommy settled into the guest bed he and David were sharing at Anton's. His bachelor party had been eventful and he was glad he'd gotten to share it all with those closest to him.

As he drifted off, he never realized what was happening to him, nor did he or anyone else in the room see the sickly green glow that surrounded him the instant he started dreaming.

--

Kimberly slept peacefully, at least until her body was covered in an inky green glow that seemed to seep into her every pore, quickly turning her pleasant dreams into the stuff of nightmares.

--

Tommy couldn't stop the gasp that came out when he saw Kimberly coming down the aisle on Billy's arm toward where he stood at the altar they'd set up. "Who gives this woman?" the priest asked, his voice echoing. If they hadn't been so focused on each other, both Tommy and Kimberly would have noticed the strange tone of the priest's voice.

"I do, on behalf of her family," Billy spoke loudly and clearly, so that everyone could hear him.

Just as the Blue Ranger moved to give Kim's hand to Tommy, all hell began to break loose. "I think not!" a voice hissed as lightning bolts speared down from the sky, illuminating the garden. The Rangers familiar with the voice braced themselves as the largest bolt faded away, revealing one of the Morphin and Zeo rangers' oldest and most hated enemies.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kim muttered as the teams turned to face their adversary.

"Lovely to see you again, Kimmie," Zedd sneered, gesturing with his staff.

"Wish I could say the feeling was mutual," Kim snipped at him, gathering her dress in her hands. "But honestly, that would be lying and I really don't feel like lying on my wedding day."

Zedd let out a sinister laugh. "I'm disappointed, Pink Ranger," he emphasized, causing gasps to go up from Kim's family. "You're marrying Tommy-boy here when you wouldn't marry me. I see what kind of standards you have."

Kimberly tried to hide her laughter, even as she shot Tommy a look. Zedd's comments cut too close to home in the memory department. Neither had been comfortable with his obsession with her. "Sorry Zeddie, but he's more of a man than you'll ever be."

The self proclaimed lord of all evil angrily muttered. "We shall see how you feel when I deliver my wedding present."

The Rangers and guests gasped when a larger, green colored ball of light appeared out of no where just in front of Zedd. Cries of disbelieve echoed about when a figure emerged from the light, a figure as familiar to all of them as the man he mirrored. "NO WAY!" Justin gasped in shock.

"Oh HELL NO!" Aisha muttered.

"It can't be!" Katherine's cry rang out, reaching all their ears.

Jason, Tommy, Kim, Billy and Zack formed a line together near the edge of the guests and their foes. "Somebody tell me I'm dreaming!" Kim whispered.

"I'm afraid not, Kimberly!" the man sneered. "Miss me, Pink Ranger?"

More gasps and startled cries went up from the crowd as Putties, Tengas, Cogs and Piranhatrons suddenly appeared. "Damn it!" Tommy cursed, his head whipping around to get a handle on the situation.

"Let's get busy!" Wes' voice called from somewhere in the crowd. Family and friends huddled together as the Rangers surged outward, taking on the new minions.

"Tommy, we can't fight in formal wear!" Kim hissed in his ear.

"Let's do it!" Tommy ordered, the two teams grouping together. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Standing back, both Zedd and evil Tommy clone grinned. "Perfect," the sinister version of the White Ranger uttered.

"Your plan is working," Zedd laughed.

"I know. They'll be so tired when they wake up that they won't know what hit them."

When the eleven Rangers burst from the front, evil Tommy moved to face the Pink and White Rangers. "Do you really think you'll be able to stop me from taking what's rightfully mine?" he sneered, his comment directed at the White Ranger.

The pair stood before him, slightly confused but none the less ready for battle. "We're sure as hell going to try."

"Allow me to even the odds," Zedd announced, stepping up beside his comrade. "You and me, Tommy, just you and me."

"Kim..."

"Go," she murmured, knowing he wanted to face them both but had to chose. "I can handle tall, dark and creepy; he hasn't seen what this Pink Ranger can truly do."

Tommy grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Be careful," he ordered before he moved off to face Zedd.

"Likewise," she warned back before she moved to face one of her worst nightmares come true. "I'm not the same scaredy-cat Pink Ranger who needs saving."

"And I'm not the same conscious wielding Green Ranger." Kim let him make the first move, and easily moved her body to avoid his attack. "Nice move," he grinned. "But not quick enough!" he called, having decided that he'd toyed with her enough even though he'd only pulled one move.

When a large, green colored lightning bolt tore through her suit and her body, Kimberly let loose a scream that caught everyone's attention. Ever Ranger in the vicinity snapped to attention, their eyes widening in shock.

Tommy, and Billy who had come out of no where, were the closest to her when she screamed, and began to struggle all the more to get to her. "Tommy! GO!" Jason bellowed, tackling Zedd to the ground, allowing the White Ranger to join Billy, who was already on his knees next to Kimberly's body.

"No. No! This can't be happening!" Billy's voice rose, taking on a hysterical edge. "I will not lose my sister too!"

"Kim!" Tommy's strangled voice sounded as he slid to his knees.

Billy ripped off his helmet when Kim's suit dissolved, leaving her laying in the grass, bleeding through her wedding dress. Tommy watched him shake his bowed head, knowing instantly what it meant.

"NO!" Tommy cried, reaching out to lift Kim's lifeless body into his arms, even as his suit disappeared. "KIMBERLY! WAKE UP BEAUTIFUL!"

Over Tommy's anguished cry, another voice could be heard. "What damage one little girl does to the almighty protectors of the universe!" Zedd maniacally laughed.

"One slip of a girl, gone, and your crumble. You can't stop me! The Master shall rise again!" the evil Green Ranger laughed. "And you, White Ranger, pin all your hopes and dreams on one person. Now she's dead, what will you do?"

Tommy carefully laid Kimberly's body on the ground, his suit reappearing in an instant. "I'm going to destroy you, for every innocent you've harmed, for every life you've shattered. I'm going to be judge, jury and executioner!" Tommy's voice rose until he was shouting the words.

"And risk destroying Zordon's legacy and losing the protection of the power?" the Green Ranger sneered.

Tommy said nothing, choosing instead to pull Saba from his sheath before he charged his clone. The others cried out in shock when the Green Ranger extended his hand and green power wrapped around the neck of the White Ranger. Saba dropped, lifeless, to the ground as Tommy fought for his life while being strangled by the power holding him. The Rangers could only watch on helplessly as Tommy's struggles stopped and his lifeless body was tossed to the ground, un-morphing in the process, just feet from Kimberly's still form.

"Zordon's chosen two, your legendary warrior and your heart and soul, gone, all for a measly thing called love! Your reign is over Rangers! The Master shall rise again!"

--

Saturday  
March 17, 2007  
Reefside, CA

"Jesus! Kim! Are you alright?" Aisha asked as she, Tanya, Kat and Hayley got ready with Kimberly in the bridal room inside the church. Once again, the senior Pink Ranger had dropped her makeup on the table in front of her.

"Not really," Kim croaked. She'd woke nearly screaming that morning, sometime after everyone else had been up, from a nightmare so real she'd felt like she'd died in her sleep. To make matters worse, the Pink Ranger had found herself groggy, unstable, and constantly wondering why she'd dreamed about HIM of all people when he was just a piece of their long history, no longer an object of reality. After today, he would no longer be a threat, real or otherwise. "I had the mother of all nightmares last night, Sha."

Katherine, Tanya and Hayley all turned to her. "Do we dare ask?" Tanya started.

Kim shook her head. "I'm not about to jinx today, so I'm not going to say. Besides, it's just an old fear coming back, one I tucked away a long time ago, and it's not something that I'll ever have to see again."

Aisha gave her a look. "Spill, NOW."

The Pink Ranger blinked back her tears and looked at her best friend, before she broke down and uttered the one word sure to send shivers down their spines. "Green."

The Yellow Ranger's face paled while Kat, Tanya and Hayley gasped. Aisha immediately spun toward Kimberly, her hands reaching out to take her friends. "He's long gone, sent back to colonial Angel Grove, remember? Tommy got through to him, turned him good."

"But part of Tommy will always be him, Aisha. It's that dark side of his I love so much, the one that's just a wee touch dangerous. That, and every insecurity he'd had up to that point, that's what she used, what she exploited to turn him. I can't help but wonder..."

Aisha squeezed her hands firmly, staring into the familiar brown eyes of her soul sister and teammate. "Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

Kim shook her head. "Aisha, don't promise me that, you and I both know something could, and most likely will, happen."

"We'll do our best to prevent it then," Tanya assured her with a dazzling smile. "Either way, you and Tommy are finally making this official."

The Pink Ranger blinked back tears. "Thank you, all of you. This wouldn't even be remotely possibly with you."

The five women came together, sharing a group hug before a familiar red headed girl popped in. "Cousin Kim?"

"Come in Kelly."

The five women turned to the younger girl as she smiled. "Everything's ready. As soon as the guys get into position, we're a go."

Kim smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin. "Thank you, so much, for all the help."

Kelly laughed and waved it off. "My pleasure; it's about time you two got your act together."

The others snickered when Kim blushed. "Yeah, yeah, you guys are such comedians."

--

David grinned and nudged Jason, nodding toward the pacing White Ranger. Jason nodded and grinned himself, understanding what Tommy's brother found so funny. Zack and Billy were busy getting Justin and Rocky ready while Adam was over speaking quietly to Mr. Oliver, none of them aware, or if they were they hadn't said anything, about Tommy's sudden nervous habit. "Think he's nervous?" David cracked.

"Tommy? Nervous?" Jason quipped sarcastically. "No, he's terrified, and with good reason."

"Oh?" David's eyebrow shot up at that, wondering what exactly Jason knew that he didn't about Tommy at the moment.

"He's marrying Kim! It's no wonder he's terrified!" Zack cracked from a distance, causing everyone to look at him. Tommy glared while the others snickered quietly. "You've never seen Kim pms-ing, have you David?" When he got a shake of the head, he all but cackled. "SHE'S SCARY!"

Tommy raised an eyebrow while the others tried not to laugh, and failed miserably. "Not to mention even though she wears those tiny skirts, she really does wear that pants in that relationship!" Rocky snickered.

"That's more than enough," Tommy grumbled.

"Seriously, you know WHY he's terrified," Jason told David, who suddenly looked like it had dawned on him why Tommy was freaked out. "Not to mention that dream he had last night didn't help."

"I would be too, considering," David responded, having spent most of the morning with the majority of the men in the room with him trying to calm his brother down after the terrifying dream Tommy had had.

"Tommy, relax," Mr. Oliver started, moving over to pat his son on the back. "It'll be okay. Every groom gets nervous."

The Rangers and David shared a knowing look but remained quiet. "We'll do everything in our power to make sure today goes off without a hitch," Adam tried to reassure him.

"Starting with me going to check on the girls," Billy smiled. "Just beep when you're ready," he joked, lifting his wrist.

"Do all of you have your morphers?" Mr. Oliver asked in a nonchalant voice as he adjusted Justin's tie.

The Rangers looked startled and froze in place. "Dad?" Tommy choked out.

The elder Oliver male just grinned, as if he was getting a kick out of knowing their secret, which deep down, he was. "Your mother and I have known since Kimberly and Kat switched places."

Jaws dropped while Tommy moved to face his father. "You never said anything," the White Ranger uttered.

"We figured if you wanted, or more importantly could have, you would have told us," Thomas explained. "Since you looked like you all wanted to say something but never did, we assumed you weren't allowed to by whatever or whoever had given you this duty."

"Zordon," Tommy murmured. "His name was Zordon."

"I've heard the story, from the news," Thomas explained.

"Your dad is right," David started, gesturing to Tommy's wrists. "You DO have your morpher, RIGHT?"

Tommy just grinned through his amazement and reached behind him. When he brought his hand back out in front of him, the gleaning silver of his morpher and the gold of the coin within sparkled for all to see. "The Zeo Rangers are always wearing theirs, since they're activated by a shake of the wrists, but yes, all of the rest of us have our morphers, and Aisha is carrying Kim's."

Thomas and David sighed in relief. "Good. With so many of you in one place, I think evil will think twice about showing up," Thomas commented confidently.

"From your mouth to God's ears, Mr. O," Jason muttered, even as Billy moved from the room.

--

The guests quietly mingled with one another before the wedding, each delighting in the spot Tommy and Kimberly had chosen for their wedding and reception. None of the civilian guests were aware of the precautions going on around them. Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Dino Thunder, and Mystic Force had been strategically placed among Tommy and Kim's non-Ranger family and friends. Space, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm and SPD had taken up defensive positions around the area, staying carefully hidden from view. Wes, Taylor, Eric, Jen and Kanoi were off to one side, back near the reception tent, monitoring the security system that had been set up.

When Zack joined her at the DJ table, Kira took that as her cue and began the music that Tommy would walk into. Once the White Ranger was at the front, his father walked his grandmother in, followed by Kim's dad walking her grandmother in. Next came the mothers, who walked to the front and lit the two pink tapers that would be used to light the unity candle. Once their moms were seated, the music changed to Pachelbel's Canon D in Major.

Hayley and Rocky emerged from the church first. Hayley wore a sleeveless v-neck top, tea-length circle skirt and a chiffon shrug in pink blush with a buttercup yellow sash tied neatly around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a very neat braid. Rocky was dressed in a dashing black suit accented with a white and red handkerchief, grinning from ear to ear as he escorted the pretty Black Ranger down the aisle.

Tanya and Adam emerged next, with Adam wearing the same exact suit as Rocky, only his handkerchief was green and white, while Tanya wore a v-neck halter top and tea-length circle skirt in buttercup with a pink blush sash tied around her waist. Her mass of tiny braids was pulled back into one larger one and rested at the nape of her neck.

The next couple was David and Katherine. Like the two men before him, David wore a sleek black suit with a white handkerchief, since he had no color affiliation like the other two. Katherine wore a sleeveless top with a sweetheart neckline and ruched bodice and a tea-length circle skirt in pink blush with a sash in buttercup yellow around her waist. Katherine's beautiful blonde locks were pulled back into a simple bun of understated elegance that showed off her long, beautiful neck.

The final couple before the bride was Aisha and Jason. Like the other three groomsmen, Jason wore a black suit, his handkerchief seemingly having all of Tommy's colors on it – black, green, red and white. Aisha wore a strapless top with sweetheart neckline and the same skirt as the other three women, only she was decked out in all buttercup yellow with a pretty pink blush sash at her waist. The audience murmured softly at the sight of the best man and maid of honor, both of whom looked tensed, ready for anything, and who were praying silently that nothing happened until AFTER the ceremony was over.

While Kim's niece, decked out in the same pretty pink blush as Hayley and Kat, walked down the aisle sprinkling flowers, Billy and Kim emerged from the church, with the Blue Ranger stopping his pink counterpart for a second. "Kim?"

"Yeah?" she grinned, craning her head up so she could look him in the eye.

"They're both here," he murmured, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "Can you feel them?"

Closing her eyes against the tears, Kim took a deep breath and nodded. "I can. Billy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for doing this for me. It makes me feel them more, for some reason, to have you with me."

For the first time in a long time, the Blue Ranger felt at peace. All his problems may not have been solved, but one piece of the puzzle was back into its proper place. "You're my little sister, Kim," he choked out softly. "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Are you ready?"

"Billy, I've been ready for this for the better part of fifteen years."

The Blue Ranger laughed and held his arm out to her. Slipping her right arm into his, she took her dress in her left and let him start to lead her down the aisle.

--

"Ladies and gentlemen, look alive," Wes murmured into his head set, which connected him with all of the Rangers on the perimeter as well as several sitting in the chairs mixed in with the other guests.

Jen's eyes took in Kimberly and let herself smile. "She's beautiful," she whispered, getting nods from the others.

Kimberly wore a strapless, satin a-line gown with a cascading side drape. There was a beautiful silk rose at her waist and a sweeping train behind her. The gown was pure white and all but made the beautifully tanned Pink Ranger glow. On top of her head was a delicate tiara that held a beautiful, multi-layered veil in place.

Next to her, Billy looked dashing in a black suit the same as what Tommy and the others were wearing, only his handkerchief had blue and yellow accents on it. The pair caught eyes with Wes, who smiled and nodded before they turned to stop at the end of the aisle.

All eyes turned to the pair, the whole of the audience standing as they began their way down to the Wedding March. Both Billy and Kim chuckled at the awe struck look on Tommy's face as he caught sight of his bride to be for the very first time that day. "I'm surprised his eyes didn't pop out of their sockets," Billy cracked softly, causing Kim to laugh even though she felt like crying. Each step she took, part of her looked back on the past fifteen years and every turn and fork in the road that had brought her here, surrounded by family and friends, and finally about to make one of her most cherished dreams come true.

Life had not been easy, nor had it always turned out the way she'd dreamed it would. Moments of loneliness, heartache, and despair had clouded in on sunny days and memories of much happier times. She had kept going through it all, had kept pushing, instinctively knowing that sometime, someplace, somewhere, she'd find her other half; too bad she hadn't recognized as a teenager that he'd been right in front of her the entire time. Everything she'd gone through, it had all led her straight back to the man looking at her with tears in his eyes and an expression of utter awe on his face.

Kim's eyes caught all the important people she needed to – her parents, Tommy's parents, Zack, Justin, Hayley, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Katherine, David, Aisha, Jason and finally Tommy. Each had a reassuring smile for her, smiles that calmed her down with each step she took, until she and Billy were finally standing next to Tommy before the priest.

"Welcome friends, please be seated," the white haired gentleman spoke in a clear tone. "We are here today to watch as these two young souls join their lives in holy matrimony, to officially seal the bond of love between them before the eyes of this congregation and God. Bow your heads with me as we pray," he ordered, the congregation doing as told. "Heavenly father, we are gathered here today to watch as Thomas and Kimberly join their lives together, in your name Lord, before their family and friends. We ask that you watch over this ceremony, Lord, protect it as you will protect these two, Lord. We ask that you bless this couple and those gathered Lord, in your name we pray, amen."

The Priest looked up then and smiled, seeing the eager faces of the wedding party before him. "Who gives this woman?" he asked.

Billy cleared his throat and squeezed Kimberly's hand. "I do, on behalf of her family," he spoke clearly. The priest nodded and Billy turned to give Kim's hand to Tommy, his eyes locking onto his friend and leader's. "From our protection to yours," he whispered just loud enough for the wedding party to hear.

Tommy swallowed hard and nodded, taking Kim's hand as Billy stepped back and moved to sit with Justin and Zack. "Thomas, Kimberly, are you ready?" the priest asked even as Tommy and Kim turned to face him. "Today, you come before this congregation, and before God, to join your lives together - lives that have not always been traveled together, nor gone down the same roads. You both know about the world around you, and you both know how fast something you cherish can be lost. I must say, you two are extremely lucky, to have been given a second chance at real happiness. You were together once, many years ago, during a time in your lives when most relationships are doomed from the start. You were together for three years before you went your separate ways, and now, you've found your way back to one another, having grown and matured, now ready to start the true rest of your lives together."

Looking over at her, Tommy felt his heart swell in his chest. Once upon a time, life had felt like it was caving in around him; new powers, new teammates, and the loss of the one who was his heart. At one time, he had thought he might spend his life with another, having given up on the dreams he'd made during his first years in Angel Grove, the dreams that had been centered around a life with Kimberly. He'd grown from that, gone on with his life. He'd loved others, in body, heart and mind, but none had ever touched his soul quite the way the woman beside him had. He'd studied hard, made something of himself, but always, it came back to one thing – he'd never let anyone close to him, not like Kat had been, and certainly not like Kimberly; never like Kimberly.

He'd felt guilty at one time, for comparing everyone woman he'd been with to the girl who'd once been the very center of his universe, and when he'd finally stopped doing that, he found he'd been able to move on. Then everything changed. He and Kimberly had been thrust back together, as if by fate. They'd agreed to start off as friends, but that had quickly changed. They could never be just friends, a fact they'd both acknowledged. It was the reason they'd stayed away from each other for so long, and it was the reason they were standing in a garden in the middle of March, surrounded by family and friends, about to pledge their lives to one another, legally, as they had done emotionally so many years before. They couldn't be just friends, they were meant to be so much more.

"Marriage is a never ending process of building and shaping. It should never stop growing, just as your love for one another should never stop growing. It must be nurtured, cared for, loved, and most importantly, it must be cherished. It will not always be an easy road, and at times you may find yourself at odds, not only with the rest of the world, but with each other. These problems must be worked through, and as you surmount each one, it will strengthen your marriage, strengthen the bond between you."

Tommy and Kim looked into each other's eyes and smiled, each knowing what the priest said was truer than even he would know. They'd already been through so much together, faced death and destruction and the loss of each other so many times that they both knew, as long as they were together, they could face anything. Their love was the most resilient bond they'd ever known, and it had survived years apart, heartbreak, and still, it was stronger than ever. What had started as attraction disguised as simple friendship, and a bond through an unbelievable experience together, had only developed more deeply into an intertwining of souls. They knew that without each other, they would survive, but they would not live. They were two parts of a much bigger whole.

"May we have Tommy's ring please?" he asked. Aisha stepped forward and slid the band of white gold off her finger and handed it to Kim. "Kimberly, repeat after me. I Kimberly, take you Thomas,"

Kim cleared her throat. "I Kimberly, take you Thomas."

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband," Kim grinned, looking up into Tommy's eyes, which were starting to tear up.

"To share the good times and hard times side by side."

"To share the good times and hard times side by side," she spoke, her voice softening, her tone reminding all those who knew exactly how much those words meant to her.

"I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you."

Kim's own eyes began to tear up at that. "I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you," she repeated, looking down at their joined hands and then back up into Tommy's loving stare.

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal."

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal," she spoke, squeezing his hand and then gesturing with a simple nod of her head to those gathered around them, those they both knew bore the responsibility of a legacy they started so long ago.

"Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail."

"Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail," she promised him softly, smiling through the tears that were starting to fall.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

A bright smile caressed her lips as she repeated the final words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"May we have Kimberly's ring please," the priest asked, causing Jason to start patting his pockets.

"Jase?" Tommy choked out in panic until the Red Zeo Ranger cracked up and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Did you think I was going to lose this? I'm no fool, I don't do anything to upset her royal pink-ness," he cracked, causing those around him to laugh, as he handed Tommy the beautiful rings.

Tommy glared at him for a second before smiling and turning back to Kim, who was trying not to crack up laughing herself. "You should have expected Jason to create at least one little hitch," she giggled.

"Nothing else should go wrong," Tommy murmured, squeezing her hand.

"Thomas, repeat after me. I Thomas, take you Kimberly."

"I Thomas, take you Kimberly."

"To be my wife."

Tommy grinned, thinking it was about time. "To be my wife."

"To share the good times and hard times side by side."

"To share the good times and hard times side by side," he repeated, smiling, knowing how true that was for them.

"I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you."

Tommy blinked back the tears. "I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you," he spoke, feeling humbled, as he had on that sunny spring day nearly fifteen years before when she'd told him she missed him, on the day they'd both acknowledged that they felt more than friendship for each other.

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal."

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal," Tommy's voice rose, his eyes going to her rings before coming back up to her eyes.

"Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail."

"Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail," he promised her, wanting nothing more than to reach up and wipe away the tears from her face, despite that he knew they were tears of joy.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

His smile was contagious as he repeated the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"If any has good reason why these two should not wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest began, just as the ground began to quake beneath their feet and their guests began to let out screams of shock as bolts of lightning began to strike the gardens.

The wedding party swung around toward Tommy's side of the set up and gasped in shock as the smoke cleared, revealing several forms from their past. "Well, well, well, what do we have here," the figure in gold plated armor grinned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Justin muttered, as he, Zack and Billy bolted up from their seats and joined the wedding party.

"Goldar," Jason ground out.

"Oh Adam, so nice to see you again," the female figure in gold and red grinned and teased, causing Adam to shudder.

"Who the hell is that?" Justin asked.

"Scorpina," Zack uttered.

"Now, now, what horrible manners you two have," the third figure grumbled. "I mean, after all, didn't you think we deserved invitations to the wedding of the century?"

None of the Rangers said anything, they just stood tensed, watching him. "Fuck me, could it get any worse?" Rocky quipped.

"Rocky, as much as I love the kick ass Christian Slater imitation, you just fucking had to say something, didn't you?" Aisha grouched.

"Would you two shut up already?" Adam hissed at his friends.

Tommy, Kim and Jason glared at the three of them before turning their eyes back to the being who had become their worst enemy. "What do you want Zedd?" Tommy growled.

The familiar evil laugh went up. "Why, White Ranger, it isn't me who wants anything, though making you suffer deliciously by ruining your wedding is a bonus," he started. "No, I have a mutual friend, if you will, that wanted to stop by and say hello."

Even as the rumbling continued, the Rangers on the perimeter and those mixed with the guests began to come out of hiding, readying themselves. Once the rumbling stopped, green and black lightning bolts began to rain down, causing the guests to shriek and the Rangers to tense. One large, massive bolt struck down right between the wedding set up and where Zedd stood. "Miss me?" the figure that emerged from it grinned sardonically as he stepped free.

"SHIT!" Jason hissed in shock as his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Impossible!" Aisha uttered, reaching out blindly to grab Kim's hand, the Pink Ranger's grip almost brutal.

"No," Kim whispered, drawing a sneer from their new guest. "God no."

"Hello Pink and White Rangers," he breathed, striding forward. "Now, explain to me why I didn't get an invitation to my brother's wedding."

Tommy moved forward. "I'm not your brother, and you're no part of me, not anymore."

He let out a laugh that sounded more like a bark, one that sent shivers running down everyone's spines. "How right you are, Tommy, how right you are. I'm the better part of what you were once, and I'm here to give you a sample of what the Master has in store for you."

"The Master is dead!" Nick's voice rang out even as Mystic Force moved to create a wall between the guests and the villains.

"What a fool you are, little Ranger, what a fool!" he called out, grinning evilly. "The Master is not dead, he shall rise again!"

"Over our dead bodies," Wes' words rang out, even as the Rangers rushed forward.

"I knew all your feeble little friends would be here," he hissed. "So I brought a few friends myself."

More lightning bolts began to strike the ground, each one revealing a new villain from the Rangers' past – Divatox, Darkonda, Vypra, General Nayzor, Lothor, Mesogog, Broodwing, Morganna, Koragg, Sculpin and Imperious.

"Holy shit," Eric cursed.

"We are so screwed," Conner muttered.

"Naw, ya think?" Ethan muttered, even as Kira moved to join them and Trent.

"Who the heck is that?" Xander asked.

Turning, the figure looked to the Mystic Green Ranger and smirked. "A fellow Green Ranger, Xander," he told the younger man, watching horror race across Xander's face. "Only I don't adhere to Zordon's wimpy rules the way the rest of you do, not that I ever did to begin with. My name is Tommy Oliver, otherwise known as The Evil Green Ranger."

"WHAT?" Joel interrupted, loudly. "An EVIL Ranger? You gotta be kidding me."

"Not just any evil Ranger," Billy breathed out, feeling his chest tighten at the memories long buried. "The ORIGINAL evil Ranger, but I don't see how that's possible, since you were always part of Tommy."

"As I said, the Master's power is great, it brought me back from the abyss that I'd been sent to when Jason so gallantly broke the spell on my wimpy brother."

"Look, I don't care who you are!" Jack's voice rang out. "You'd better pack your bags, cause we're sending you straight back to hell!"

Turning sharply, the evil version of Tommy set his sights on the Red Ranger. "I've been there done that, got the t-shirt to go with, but you, Red Ranger, you might not like it as much. ATTACK!" he ordered, watching as those he'd brought with him spread out and began to head for the guests.

"JASON!" Jen called out.

"LET'S DO IT!" Jason ordered as the Rangers formed a circle of protection around the assembled guests. Identities be damned, they had to morph, or everyone was going to get hurt. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" The Morphin and Zeo Rangers went through their morphs a mere second after his command.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Andros' voice rang out, the Space Rangers activating their powers.

"GO GALACTIC!" Leo commanded, the five Galaxy Rangers moving in sync.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Lightspeed's voices rose above the chaos.

"TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan's voice came then.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" the Time Force team called.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric responded just seconds after they did.

"WILD ACCESS!" the Wild Force team began, pulling out their Growl Phones.

"NINJA STORM…"

"THUNDER STORM…"

"SAMURAI STORM…"

"…RANGER FORM!" Ninja Storm finished together.

"DINO THUNDER…"

"WHITE RANGER…"

"…POWER UP! HA!" Dino Thunder echoed, each going through their various morphing sequences.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" SPD called out, moving like a well oiled machine.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Mystic Force roared, thrusting their morphers to the sky.

"POWER RANGERS!" the teams finished a second later, all of them morphed and ready for action.

The evil version of Tommy just grinned and nodded. "Remember what we came for, killing the others will be a bonus!" he called to those under his command, even as he moved to face off with the Pink and White Morphin Rangers.

The Red, Blue, Black and Yellow Morphin Rangers moved to square off against Zedd and Goldar while the Zeo Rangers moved to take on Divatox and Scorpina. The Space Rangers found themselves facing off against Darkonda while the Lightspeed team surrounded Vypra.

Not far from them, Wild Force and Ninja Storm had grouped together to face General Nayzor and Lothor while the Dino Thunder five found themselves face to face with Mesogog's resurrected form.

The Lost Galaxy and SPD Rangers teamed together to take on Broodwing and Morganna while the core five Mystic Force Rangers teamed up with the Time Force Rangers to go against Sculpin and Koragg, leaving Imperious to Lianbow, Daggeron and Udonna.

"PROTECT THE GUESTS!" Andros ordered even as the teams began their fights.

Karone, Mike, Hannah, Kanoi, Bulk, Skull, Kendall, Clare, David, Elizabeth, Thomas, Leelee, Elise, Anton, Trey, Krista, and both Joel's Angela and Zack's Angela instinctively moved to get the rest of the guests further into the circle the Rangers had made. "Stick together!" Kanoi ordered, as the fighters of the group moved a little more outward and those who knew they couldn't fight as well moved in closer to the other guests.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kim faced off with their worst nightmare. Most people would think that Zedd would be their worst enemy, for all he'd put them through, but in all honesty, their worst nightmare had come under Rita's control and had been made of Tommy's dark side.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your wedding," he sneered and mocked. "It was so hurtful not to be included."

"Fuck you!" Kimberly growled, surprising even Tommy by her comment. "Why don't you take your sorry butt and head back to hell!"

"Kim," Tommy gasped, tilting his head toward her.

The Pink Ranger gave him a tilt of her own head before turning her attention back to her beloved's evil twin. "My, my, spitting fire Kimmie?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kim muttered, taking a deep breath and deciding that now was the time. She sprinted forward, planted her feet and pushed off the ground, soaring up and over him even as she pulled her Power Bow from its resting place. She fired off a dozen arrows in quick succession, each one landing a blow on her foe.

Before he had time to turn on Kimberly, the evil Green Ranger was blocking blows coming from Tommy, who was wielding Saba like the hounds of hell were after him. "Unexpected," he muttered, dodging a blow from Tommy only to have Kimberly's leg slam across his back, sending him tumbling forward. "That is quite enough!" he roared, seconds before he discharged an array of power, which whizzed out and slammed both Kim and Tommy into the ground.

"Double team him?" Kim wheezed as Tommy nodded. "Say when."

"NOW!" Tommy hollered.

While the two fought tooth and nail, Karone, Mike, Hannah, David, Leelee, Elise, and Trey began to take on the multitudes of foot soldiers that had showed up and were trying to rough up the guests while Kanoi was wielding his walking staff like a man possessed.

Karone was the first to notice that the cool March air had begun to literally heat up. "MIKE!" she called out to him, motioning for him to look around.

"I feel it too!" Mike called back. "But what is it?"

The former Pink Ranger's eyes widened when she felt the familiar vibration. "Oh no!" she gasped, spinning around just in time to see the familiar figure of none other than Dark Spector appear less than two feet from her. "SHIT!"

"KARONE!"

Andros spun around just then, seeing Dark Spector moving in on his sister. "NO!"

As if sensing that the Red Ranger would not get there in time, Mike dug down deep and rushed forward, a sword appearing in his hands. "MAGNA POWER!" he shouted, his morphers suddenly appearing on his wrists. Within seconds, Magna Defender's uniform had suddenly appeared. Just as Dark Spector reached out for Karone, he met the sharp blade of Magna Defender. "I don't think so," Mike growled. "Pick on someone with a little more power."

"You will not stop me from claiming what is rightfully mine, pitiful human!" Dark Spector roared.

Mike had no time to brace for the blast that sent him flying backwards. "MIKE!" Maya and Leo cried out, having heard him morph before.

"Mike!" Karone called, moving toward him, only to feel Dark Spector's power suddenly lash out and wrap around her. "NO!"

"KARONE!" Zhane's anguished voice rang out, even as he turned and rushed toward her.

"YOU ARE MINE!" Dark Spector laughed, seconds before he disappeared, taking the former Pink Ranger with him, leaving her friends, brother and husband standing in utter shock.

"NO!" Zhane and Andros cried out.

Kimberly's head snapped up when she heard the two Space Rangers cry out in distress, her eyes snapping toward them even as Dark Spector disappeared with Karone. "No…" she cried softly, watching her friend disappear from sight. Pushing up from where she'd been carelessly tossed by the Evil Green Ranger, who was battling Tommy, she formulated her plan. Her Ranger powers would only do so much, but there were aspects of her Ninja powers she'd never tapped into. "Power down," she whispered.

"KIM!" Jason's voice boomed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She sent Jason one long look before she began her next transformation. "NINJA RANGER POWER!" she called confidently, smiling as the familiar suit appeared. While it provided less protection than her Ranger suit, it provided her with more abilities that her opponent would have no clue to defend against. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the Evil Green Ranger to toss Tommy aside before she sprinted forward, calling on her ability to Ninja streak toward him. She caught him off guard with a swift kick to his back, which sent him flying to the ground while she soared in the air.

"What the hell?" he muttered, using his own momentum to roll back to his feet.

Kim landed on her feet her back to him, arms spread before she spun around and caught him in the face with a side kick as he rushed toward her. "I don't think so!" she sneered back at him, watching in satisfaction as he stumbled back, his nose bleeding.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" he roared, rushing toward her, only to be caught by a familiar blue suited figure.

"I don't think so," Billy uttered, before rushing toward Kimberly, his own Ninja suit standing out. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"He's never faced us in Ninja form," she told him. "If we can get him off base, Tommy has a better chance of kicking his ass in Ranger form," she told him softly.

Billy tilted his head toward her and nodded. "You may have a point. Ready?"

"Always."

As one, the pair moved toward their opponent, striking at the same time with different attacks to throw him off guard. Tommy watched them, catching his breath and biding his time. Just as they were flung back by a blast of power, he raced forward, only to suddenly find himself caught by the neck. "I don't think so, Tommy. I'm done playing!" the Evil Green Ranger roared, tossing Tommy aside as if he were a rag doll. He turned and began advancing on the still staggering ninjas. When he was close enough to Billy, he reached out with his power and flung the Blue Ninja across the garden and into a pile of chairs.

Kimberly gulped as her vision wavered and she saw him stalking toward her. Tommy was still pushing to his knees and Billy was being helped up by Leelee and Trey. Jason, who was still squaring off against Zedd, didn't have the time to spare her a glance, but her eyes caught Kat's, and even through the Zeo Ranger's visor, Kimberly could see the cold fear in her friend's eyes.

"KIMBERLY!" Kat's voice seemed to rip through the area, drawing everyone up short as they watched what they knew they could not stop.

Both Billy and Tommy staggered to their feet and began to stumble forward as the Evil Green Ranger reached down and grabbed Kim around the neck. "You know, killing you would be entirely too easy," he muttered. She struggled to lash out with her legs, but it was to no avail. "I have better plans for you, my dear, so let us be off." Turning, he faced all the Rangers who were watching him. "Say goodbye, Rangers!"

Tommy sped forward with a renewed burst of energy, only to be seconds too late as the Evil Green Ranger disappeared with Kimberly, who was struggling to get free. A second later, the rest of the villains had gone as well. "KIMBERLY!"

--

Everything was spinning. She knew that if she opened her eyes, whatever was left in her stomach was going to be reappearing and she refused to look weak in front of them. The second she'd woken up she knew she wasn't alone. She'd heard voices, lots of them, and they were a mix of angry, gleeful, irritated, and commanding. Worst of all, they were all evil. And then she felt the presence of someone familiar; even if they'd never served together, never shared the same powers, they had shared a color. She waited until the room all but drained and then she opened her eyes and looked around. She was shackled to the wall, obviously in a dark room, but there were two presences with her. One was her sister in color – Karone. The other was the man who'd taken her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he spoke, his voice unwavering.

"Fuck you," she muttered, tossing her head back defiantly, even though her brain already felt like mush.

"Oh, I'm sure I could arrange that," he grinned at her, moving forward so that he was standing under the solitary light in the room. The look in his eyes made Kimberly shiver; she'd seen that look before, once, a long time ago. "But I'd rather have you willing, instead of the alternative of you trying to kill me in the process."

She let out a mocking laugh. "I'm not going to kill you," she assured him. "You signed your own death warrant the minute you took me from him. And despite Zordon's rules, he isn't alive anymore and we aren't playing with kid gloves. You're a dead man."

"He will do anything to get you back, safely," he spoke, sneering. "He will gladly lay down his life for yours. That will be his first mistake. His second will be in trusting you, Pink Ranger."

"Oh yeah? How so? I'm not going to willingly do anything to abuse his trust, and if you think I am, you're crazier than I thought," she defiantly told him, though there was fear welling in her heart as well as an awareness that she just may not make it out of this alive, or worse yet – her ultimate nightmare would come true.

His thrust his arm out, power shooting from his fingertips to connect with her, causing her to scream while her body convulsed. "Oh, I think you will. You're just like he was," he murmured, smirking as he strode closer, kneeling before her as she struggled to bring her head up. "You're just like me, evil to the core."

Kim's eyes widened. "No, I'm not!" she gasped, terrifying realization dawning on her that she was about to be used as a weapon of mass destruction, AGAIN.

"If you weren't, Maligore wouldn't have been able to turn you," he told her. "You hide that side of you well, but you're just as dark as I am, craving the dark side just as I do, just as he did once. Embrace it, Kimberly, you know you want to."

"NO!" she screamed, her body suddenly flaring with pink power that flung him back several feet. Once the power died down, she collapsed against the wall, unconscious.

He smirked. "We shall see, Pink Ranger, we shall see. You and the little Princess beside you, you have a lot of learning to do, but you're both going to help me bring the Rangers and their allies to their knees." Standing, he turned and strode for the door, nodding to the being just beyond it.

"I want Astronema."

"And you will have her, Dark Spector, but I warn you, she's to be used against the Rangers, not against me. Failure to comply with that will result in you finding a one way ticket back to the fiery hell you were pulled from by the Master. Am I understood?"

"Clearly."

Neither noticed the set of worried, tear-filled eyes darting from them to Kimberly and back. "Oh no."


	19. Part 4: Aftermath

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 4 – Training  
Chapter 18 – Aftermath  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus

Last Revised: July 3, 2010  
Summary: The Rangers pick up the pieces of the ruined Oliver-Hart wedding  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now

AN: It's been over a year since I updated, and for that, I am incredibly sorry. Unfortunately, a lot has happened this last year, both good and bad, and now that I'm out of school, being an adult with a job and making ends meat has seriously cut into my writing. You'll be happy to know, I finished chapter 21, its 49 pages long... and I'll leave it at that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's short but given what happened in chapter 17, you'll understand why.

AN2: please come and visit the message board that I am a admin and mod at with Shawn30, Angel, Enigmaforum, Liz and Rapunzl – http:/ www . valhallaboard . com / forum / index . php (without the spaces). We have multiple fandoms, discussions, artwork, and other fun stuff!

_"Life isn't meant to be all sunshine and roses. It isn't meant to go the way you want it. There are some things that you just can't change, and life, along with the way that things happen, can't be changed." – Unknown_

_"Love makes us all a little weaker, but in the end we all turn out a little stronger." - Unknown -_

_

* * *

_

4:00 P.M.  
Saturday  
March 17, 2007  
Reefside, CA

Maya looked around at the destroyed wedding area and felt her heart break. It was hard to believe only an hour before they'd been in the middle of Tommy and Kimberly's wedding. Now they were two friends short and several more had injuries, including her boyfriend. She was still in shock over him morphing into Magna Defender when she had thought he had no powers.

"So let me get this straight, your morpher just suddenly appeared after we left?" Leo grilled his older brother.

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. "I had a dream the night you guys left," he explained again. "The original Magna Defender came to me. He said that even though I'd selflessly given up my powers, Magna Defender was needed again."

"Why didn't you call and tell us?" Kendrix asked.

"Because I was told that the time to reveal it would come, but that I wasn't allowed to tell you right away."

Maya turned then, her eyes catching his. She watched him wince, knowing he understood how betrayed and upset she was, despite her understanding of the way destiny and fate seemed to work.

"Maya, talk to me," he started.

Kai, Hannah, Kendrix, Leo and Damon took that as their cue to back off, leaving Maya to tend to Mike's injuries. "What do you want me to say?" she asked, moving back over to check the dressing on the wound to his side. "I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, however much I've always been for destiny and fate and what they bring us," she explained, her tone telling him her words were no less than the truth. Maya rarely skirted around an issue, a fact he both loved and disliked about her personality at times. "You have no idea how much I wanted..."

"As much as I wanted to be beside you," he finished, reaching out to cup her cheek. They normally weren't prone to public displays of affection, but this time Mike knew they both needed the contact. He was worried she'd be mad, but when she leaned into his hand his anxiety eased. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Maya rolled her eyes at him. "You're forgiven." Mike smiled and leaned close, waiting for her to do the same. When she leaned in, they shared a soft kiss.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" Caroline's voice reverberated through the garden. "NOW TOMMY OLIVER!"

Everyone turned to see Kimberly's mother standing in front of Tommy and his parents, her body shaking with her anger. "Caroline, calm down," Elizabeth tried to reason with her.

"I will not!" Caroline hissed. "Your son has a lot of explaining to do. Who was that psychotic version of you and why did he steal my daughter?" she turned her attention back to the tuxedo clad man.

Tommy just sat in the chair between his parents, looking like an utter zombie. Having Kimberly so viciously ripped from him seconds before they were officially married had torn his heart to shreds. He still hadn't quite computed what was going on, only that she was gone and he hadn't been able to save her, just like before.

Just like before. It was all just like before. Kimberly ripped from him, ripped from them all, and there had been nothing they could do. It had been Zedd's doing the last time, and it seemed that ultimately, it had been not just Zedd this time, but his own dark side manifested that had taken her from him. Just like before.

The Rangers and their mentors could only look on, at a loss of how to proceed. Twin flashes of light suddenly announced the arrival of Ninjor and Dimitria, who had been at Rootcore and were now headed for their Rangers.

"Tommy, I WANT ANSWERS!" Caroline shrieked again.

Before anyone else could react, a voice spoke up. "I'm not going to stand here and watch her do this to him," Jen growled, striding forward to stop the insanity, knowing the rest of the Morphin and Zeo Rangers, along with Tommy's family, were too numb to stop Kimberly's insane mother.

Wes just let her go, even as Eric and Taylor shot him looks. "You want to hold her back, be my guest. I'm smart enough to know when my wife is so pissed off that I can feel it radiating like heat, that I should just stay out of the way."

All of the Rangers and guests stared in shock as Jen strode forward, coming to stand between Tommy and Caroline. "STOP!" Jen ordered, staring straight at Kimberly's mother.

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID STOP!" Jen repeated herself, this time with more venom in her voice. "Tommy isn't to blame and doing so is only going to piss the rest of us off. Do you really want to deal with sixty angry Power Rangers?"

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Caroline spit back.

Jen stared at her, trying to determine whether or not to dignify that with a response but figured it'd probably diffuse not only the situation but her own temper. She didn't think Kim would appreciate her killing her mother before she came back. "Jennifer Scotts-Collins, Pink Time Force Ranger from the year 3007."

"What?" Kim's dad gasped as he moved forward.

"The majority of us, in case you hadn't noticed, are indeed Power Rangers. Your daughter was the first to wear my color," Jen told them.

Ken shook his head while Caroline looked on in shock. "That's impossible!"

Jen shook her head at her. "You really are in denial aren't you?"

By then, Jason, Zack and Billy had stepped forward. "No, it's not impossible," Zack started, drawing the attention of the parents.

"We were given our powers freshman year, a month or so before Tommy moved to town," Billy spoke up.

"Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack and I were the original five," Jason told her, reaching out to take her hands. "We were fifteen, we had super powers and were saving the world, and we couldn't tell you, any of you. Several weeks ago, every team from Mystic Force back to the originals, and two teams from the future, were brought out of retirement because a very powerful being managed to bring back past villains we'd beaten in hopes of taking over the entire universe."

"That's impossible! Jason Lee, quite lying! Your mother would be ashamed!" Caroline cried out, despite the visual evidence she'd had just an hour before. Her mind couldn't accept what her heart had always known.

"Caroline, I know this is a lot to digest," Elizabeth told her, genuinely sorry she had to find out the way she did. "But they aren't lying. Thomas and I figured it out when they were kids."

"All the disappearing, all the bruises, the constant presence of pink her wardrobe that only seemed to triple as the months went on," Ken murmured, reaching out to touch his hand to his ex-wife's back in support and comfort. "We saw, but we never accepted."

Caroline shook her head before turning into Ken for reassurance. "Our baby," she sobbed softly.

"Who was he?" Ken asked, his question directed at them all.

"My dark side," Tommy numbly responded. "The dark part of my soul that Rita managed to pull to the surface the day she made me the Green Ranger. It's not my clone; he's two hundred years in the past. That THING is my dark side, and I want to know how the HELL he got brought back!"

"The same way the Master brought back Koragg," Lianbow spoke even as he stepped into the circle that ringed around Tommy. Their eyes met, an understanding drifting between them. "He must have tapped into the dark manifestations of both of us."

"And what about Karone?" Aisha spoke up. Her body hurt, but worse, her heart throbbed for her two missing friends. "Was it just me, or was that Dark Spector?"

Tommy's gaze flashed to Andros and Zhane, who Ashley and Cassie were trying to calm down and console. "It's time to stop playing games."

The gathered group stared at Tommy like he'd grown a second head. Power seemed to pulse around him as he stood and then moved to head for his jeep. The others made to follow but Hayley stopped them. "Let us handle this," she spoke up, gesturing to Jason, Billy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky and herself. "The rest of you should probably start cleaning up."

Jen and Jack both stepped forward then, the last two of the five leaders who weren't incapacitated. "Go, we'll get Andros and Zhane occupied and get everyone rounded up," Jack told her.

The group of six quickly followed the White Ranger. Jason managed to reach him first, snatching the keys from his hand before he could open the door. "Jason, give me my keys," Tommy growled.

"Hell no; not until you're thinking clearly."

Aisha and Hayley screamed out in surprise while Billy, Rocky and Adam rushed forward to separate Tommy and Jason after Tommy swung around and punched his best friend in the face.

"FUCK!" Jason cussed, bending over to keep the blood from gushing out his nose and onto his suit.

Adam and Rocky held Tommy back while Billy tended to Jason. "What the hell were you thinking?" Aisha hissed at the White Ranger.

"He's not, that's the problem," Hayley muttered as she strode toward Tommy. "You know, I always knew you had the potential to be an asshole, now I know how big of one you can be."

"Fuck you, Hayley," he hissed at her, shaking off Rocky and Adam.

"No, thank you," Hayley dead panned. "Just because you're hurting is NO reason to take it out on us; we're all hurting right now."

Tommy whipped around to stare at her, his mouth opening only to be stopped by Aisha's angry voice. "If you even suggest she means less to us than she does to you, I will kick your ass myself. I will make you scream like a little girl until I've embarrassed the mighty White Ranger in front of the ENTIRE FREAKING WORLD!"

The two friends got into a staring match until Aisha saw the tears in his eyes and noticed the trembling in his body. The gaze was soon broken when Jason strode up to him, grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and hoisted him off the ground a good five inches. "I ought to kick your ass, you know that right?" Jason snarled into his face. "You didn't stop to think how the rest of us feel about her being gone, did you? That's my little sister, in case you've forgotten, and she happens to be family to every person standing here and a few who are back over there trying to calm down your wedding guests." His head jerked toward where everyone else was. "I've known you too long, Bro, to know how bad you're hurting right now, which is why I haven't kicked your ass, but hit me again, and I will not hold back."

That said, Jason all but tossed him aside and turned and strode away. "I'm leaving him in your capable hands," Hayley murmured to Aisha, before she turned to walk away, but not before she reached out and squeezed Billy's hand. The two shared a look and Billy gave a nod before they went their separate ways.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Rocky asked, shaking his head.

"The Tommy we know, the Tommy that Kimberly loves, would have never done what you just did," Adam quietly commented, causing the White Ranger to wince.

"You were right when you said it was time to stop playing games," Aisha interrupted. "But the question is, are you ready to follow your own advice?"

Tommy just stood there, head bowed, hands clenched at his sides. He felt ashamed, as he had never before, for what he'd just done. The dark side he'd worked so hard to get rid of, so hard to tap down when he realized he couldn't completely rid himself of it, had burst free and hurt his best friend, his brother in everything but blood. When it came to Kimberly, he'd always been an emotional wreck, and anyone who knew him, really knew him, knew how true that was, but it was no excuse for what he'd just done.

It took him a few moments to notice that Billy was standing an arm's length away from him, his palm coming to rest over Tommy's heart. His head snapped up and his eyes stared into Billy's as the Blue Ranger started to glow the brilliant blue of his Ranger color. He suddenly felt all of his senses open and felt the fear and uncertainty and the guilt radiating off Billy.

Understanding struck him like never before. "Billy, you're not to blame for what happened." The first words he'd uttered in five minutes had Billy shaking his head.

"I'm as guilty as you are," he murmured. "I was right there, and I couldn't get to her fast enough. Trini asked me to watch over her, like she always did me, and I failed."

Tommy reached out and laid his hand over Billy's heart in a position mimicking the Blue Ranger's. The two of them and Kim had become a unit, so long ago. It had happened long before Jason, Zack and Trini had left the team; it had been as natural as breathing for them. He and Billy, in their own rights, had been the outsiders, and she had been their heart and soul, the one who may not have always understood them but who had accepted them whole heartedly. She had been the glue to hold them together. He and Billy had been polar opposites, the certified genius and the martial arts loner, but it had been the perky, pink-loving, you-know-you-can't-resist-me Kimberly who had brought them both out of their shells. No, he knew now with certainty that he wasn't alone, but he felt that only Billy understood what he was feeling, because Billy was feeling it too, if in a slightly different way.

It was then that Tommy and Billy remembered that Rocky, Adam and Aisha were with them, but something was happening around them. The three other members of their team had circled around them, each of them lighting up with their Ranger color. And then the calm, reassuring presence draped over them like a favorite blanket. "Kim!" Aisha gasped softly, noticing the pink haze that was forming in the middle of the group, swirling into the image of a crane before it suddenly dissipated.

"We're going to find her," Adam softly announced, his voice more certain than ever before.

"And we're going to kick evil's ass in the process," Rocky responded, each of them smiling for the first time since Kim had disappeared.

"They have no idea what they've unleashed," Billy grinned.

* * *

4:30 P.M.  
Saturday  
March 17, 2007  
The Pit  
Briarwood, CA

She felt nauseous. Every three or four hours, someone would come in, hold her still, and allow Imperious to fill her with his dark energy. She had managed to throw all her mental blocks up to keep him out of her mind, but each time it was getting harder and harder to do so, and she felt everything she'd worked for since she'd become human start slipping away. "Nikki?" Ally's soft voice came, followed by cool hands touching her face and neck.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not," Ransik responded, sitting next to her before he drew her into his arms and cradled her like he would have Nadira. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Dizzy," she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Every time it's a little worse, but I'm not done yet."

Nadira held a cup to her lips. "Drink this, it might help," she ordered softly, tipping the cup so Nikki could drink.

As the water slid down her throat, she let out a sigh of relief and felt her stomach settle and the ache in her head ease. "What have you found out?" she quietly asked Ransik, knowing he'd heard things while the girls had been caring for her unconscious form.

"The base practically emptied this morning, but they're all back now."

Nikki wracked her brain for a reason for that. "What day is it?" she suddenly asked in a frantic voice, doing the mental calculations. There was an important event coming, but with all the energy being taken and re-poured into her system, she'd lost track of the days they'd been captive.

"March 17th, by my last count," Ransik supplied.

"Oh no!"

"Why? What's wrong with the date?" Ally asked.

Swallowing, the former Queen of The Vampires raised her head and looked around at her three fellow captives before settling her gaze on Ally's face. "Today was supposed to be Tommy and Kimberly's wedding," she explained. "They're the Pink and White Morphin Rangers. I only remember it as important because Leelee, Maddy, Clare and Vida were all really excited about the prospect of a wedding in the midst of the chaos."

"Wait," Nadira started. "Didn't you say the First was the..."

"He's the reincarnation of the dark side of the White Ranger's soul, the one that was brought out during Tommy's days under Rita Repulsa's spell, his first days as the Green Ranger, the EVIL Green Ranger," Ransik supplied. "That explains what Zurgane meant by the two pretty pink packages."

Nikki's eyes focused on his face. "TWO?"

"That's what he said, more like muttered to himself," Ransik spoke. "He said the First and Dark Spector got what they'd gone for."

"Nikki, do you know what they were talking about?" Nadira wanted to know, though part of her had a sick feeling she knew exactly what the 'Two pink packages' were, though she hoped to God she was wrong.

The former Queen of the Vampires could only stare at Ransik, who knew exactly what she was thinking. "They've taken two Pink Rangers."

Nadira cried out at her father's words while Ally looked stricken. "Oh no."

* * *

5:00 P.M.  
Reefside, CA

Cassie shook her head as she watched Ashley try to comfort both Zhane and Andros. The Silver Ranger sat next to her, holding her hand tightly while the Red Ranger stood a few feet away, ignoring his brother-in-law and closing his wife out with his self-imposed guilt. Ashley was doing her best to help them, going so far as to block out her own feelings in regards to Kim, and more specifically Karone.

The Pink Ranger felt her strength seep back into her when T.J.'s arm made its way across her shoulders and Carlos took her hand. "How are you holding up?" Carlos murmured.

"Worried; you guys okay?" she asked, reminding them of their injuries.

"Carlos took a good hit to the knee and my shoulder hurts. Other than that, I think we're okay," T.J. assured her.

Cassie's gaze shot to his. "Your shoulder wouldn't hurt so much if you'd remember I can fight my own battles."

T.J.'s expression darkened. She had a point – she was a Ranger and could fight as well as the rest of them, but when she'd been fighting Darkonda and had missed the Quatron coming at her, he'd reacted without thinking. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you with a sword sticking out of your back."

Carlos bit his lip to keep from smiling when Cassie whirled around to face T.J. "Like I want to see you get hurt instead?" she demanded. "Yes, that's just what I need on my already burdened conscience, thank you."

"Better me get hurt than you get killed! And how many damn times are we going to have to tell you what happened to Kendrix was not your fault!"

Carlos let Cassie's hand go when she yanked on it then poked a finger into T.J.'s chest. "What are you now, my Blue Knight?" her voice rose a little.

"Might as well be!" T.J. all but yelled.

"I don't need another knight! Been there done that and look where it got me! He didn't want me!"

Carlos winced as all color drained from T.J.'s face. "I'm sorry; I'm not Phantom, I'm somebody who actually loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt," T.J. huffed before walking away.

"Cass, let him go," Carlos warned when Cassie made to go after the Blue Ranger.

The Pink Ranger turned her eyes to his. "Did I miss something?" she quietly asked.

The Black Ranger wanted to say something but he wasn't sure how much he should say. "Cassie, T.J. didn't try to protect you because he doesn't think you're incapable of protecting yourself. He did it because he loves you, and he wants you safe and sound."

The pretty Asian's eyes narrowed in on her friends face. "Carlos?"

"Talk to him," he urged her. Nodding, Cassie leaned over and kissed his cheek before she went to find T.J.

Wearily, Kat and Tanya sank down on chairs and looked around, as if they were lost, dazed and seriously confused. Justin and Zack stood nearby, looking the same way, though Zack looked a little more pained than the rest of them. "This can't be happening," Kat uttered softly. "She can't be gone, not again, not like this."

No one said anything to the Pink Ranger's comment. The Zeo Rangers had no idea how to react, how to think or how to deal with what had happened. "Tommy's going to fall apart," Zack finally muttered. "If he hasn't already." His gaze went toward the direction of the parking lot.

Justin looked more confused by the comment. "Are we talking about the same Tommy? The one everyone's dubbed Mr. Legendary Ranger?"

Tanya and Kat shared a look, knowing Justin had only caught the tail end of their original mission to save Kim and Jason all those years ago. He had no idea what Tommy was like when he was worrying about a kidnapped Kimberly.

"Justin, you don't know what he's like when it comes to Kim. The one and only time you dealt with him worrying about her was the first time he saw her after they broke up," Zack started. "He wasn't at his best then. Ask Billy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kat, or even Tanya. He looses it when she's in trouble, especially like this."

Justin shot Tanya and Kat looks and raised an eyebrow when they just nodded. "Jason!" Kat exclaimed when she saw her fiancé. She recoiled in shock when she saw his bloodied face and suit. "What happened?"

Jason just shook his head at her but Zack raised an eyebrow. "Looks like your face met Tommy's fist."

The Red Ranger just gave his childhood friend a look. "That about sums it up."

"What?" Tanya asked.

"He's lucky Billy calmed me down, or we'd still be beating on each other."

Justin winced when Kat hissed. "He had no reason to hit you!" she exclaimed. "Upset or not!"

Jason reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "If our positions were reversed, I'd have done the same thing," he told her honestly, watching her tears fall.

"What now?" Tanya interrupted.

"We regroup then we kick their asses. I think the time to act is just about here."

Zack nodded. "More training?"

Jason shook his head. "Yeah. I think it's time to start breaking out the powers." Justin, Tanya and Kat shared a look before they too nodded, letting Jason know they were behind him one hundred percent.

Bridge sighed and held onto Z a little tighter as the rest of the team waited for Jack and Anubis to come back to tell them what the teams were planning. "Are you okay?" Z asked, turning on his lap so she could stare into his face.

"My gloves are blocking most of it out," Bridge explained. "But I can still feel really strong feelings from Jason, Tommy, Andros, Zhane and surprisingly Billy."

The Yellow Ranger nodded and kissed his cheek before they turned their attention to Syd and Sky. Syd was sitting on a chair while Sky looked at the slice from Morganna's sword that went across her thigh from knee cap to hip. "Think she's okay?"

The Green Ranger nodded. "It's not deep, and Sky knows what he's doing. She'll be fine."

"Z?" Kendall's soft voice called out.

Springing up, Z looked over and saw her parents headed for her and Bridge. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching out to take Kendall's hand.

"I'm fine," Kendall assured her. "Danny hasn't got a scratch on him."

Father and daughter shared a conspiratorial look; both knowing that the Ranger suits took the brunt of whatever battle they were in. "I know the feeling. Syd's lucky; she just got her leg sliced."

"I think the majority of us got lucky," Danny responded. "It could have been a lot worse than it was."

Kendall looked stricken by that while Bridge and Z nodded. "One or more of us could be dead," Z replied, holding tight to her mother's hand. She saw the look on Kendall's face. "Don't worry; we know what we're doing."

"Ninety five percent of the time," Bridge cracked, causing Danny to roll his eyes and Z to give him a bland look. "That's what all training is for, remember? Covers the other five percent."

"And here I thought Jack was supposed to be the comedian?" Max cracked as he walked up to stand beside Danny.

Bridge and Z both cracked up at that. "What now?" Z asked Max.

"Well, from the vibes rolling off that entire group," he gestured toward the Zeo and Space Rangers. "I'd say it's about time we got down to business. The bad guys made a big misstep if they think taking Kim and Karone was a smart move."

"We're going to get them back," Alyssa's lilting voice interrupted.

"And when we do, evil's going to cower in fear," Cole finished.

Kendall watched as the other Wild Force and SPD Rangers soon gathered around. Sky grinned, sliding his arm around Syd to support her. "You mess with one Ranger," Sky started.

"You mess with all of us," Taylor finished. "Let's get to work. We've got a lot of clean up to do, then we need to sit down and assess what the hell happened."

* * *

6:00 P.M.  
The Pit  
Briarwood, CA

Karone was beyond pissed. She was hooked up to some weird machine while Dark Spector and a group of Quatrons hovered in the back of the room and Darkonda kept staring at her. His attention was starting to creep her out. She'd never been overly fond of him to begin with, but now it was even worse. When the door opened, her attention shifted from Darkonda to the two entering the room.

"I still don't understand why you aren't using your mystical powers for this," Mondo spoke to Dark Spector. "You realize you had problems with the machine you implanted the last time, right?"

"Unfortunately, my powers aren't one hundred percent, yet," Dark Spector growled.

The former Pink Ranger grinned at that. If she got free, she knew Andros would find that tidbit of information interesting. The only problem now was getting free. The machine she was strapped to offered no give and she had no powers now beyond her telekinetic ones. The mere thought of her brother stopped her in her tracks though. He had to be flipping out. He and Zhane both had to be flipping out.

"Well, well, well, how nice to meet you, Astronema," Mondo grinned.

"My name is KARONE," she spit at him.

"This slip of a girl was the mighty Princess of Evil?" Broodwing all but snickered, staring at her, unimpressed.

"And she will be again, soon," Dark Spector grinned. "I'd watch myself, if I were you, Broodwing. She had a nasty temper and didn't suffer fools well, if I remember correctly."

"You don't say," Broodwing murmured. "We should head back, Mondo. The First wants a progress report on the satellite."

Mondo nodded and followed Broodwing out of the room, leaving Karone staring at Dark Spector and wondering just what the hell he had planned for her, though deep in her heart, she already knew – she just hoped her already guilty conscience could withstand another go as Astronema.

* * *

6:30 P.M.  
Reefside, CA

The Mystic Force Rangers worked in dead silence as they helped pack up the chairs and throw away the debris left over from the battle. Clare and Udonna held the trash bags while Lianbow, Xander and Chip put trash in them. Vida, Daggeron and Nick were helping to stack the folding chairs together while Maddy and Leelee walked around where the altar had been.

Sniffling back tears, Leelee picked up the destroyed unity candle from the debris of what was left of the table it had rested on. Her attention shifted the minute she heard the quiet sobbing coming from behind her. Turning, her eyes landed on the Blue Mystic Ranger, who was on her knees, hands pushing aside pieces of table and decoration before they wrapped around something. Leelee's tears streaked down her face when she saw what Madison had uncovered – Kimberly's bouquet.

Before she could move, Leelee watched Nick kneel down next to his girlfriend and pull her into his arms, Madison's crying seemed to echo around them, turning the entire Mystic Force team's attention to her and Nick. "Maddy," he breathed, holding her close while she cried.

"It's not fair!" she cried, pushing back from him, her face scrunched up and red from her crying. "It was their dream and they ruined it! All she wanted was to get married to him! It's just not fair! How could the power let this happen to THEM of all people?"

Nick looked on helplessly as his beloved girlfriend cried out her heartbreak over what had happened to their friends. "Baby…"

"To top it off, they had to go and kidnap not only Kim, but Karone too! Hasn't she been through enough already!" the Blue Ranger asked, looking up at the sky above her as if she could see the Tribunal and those who were part of the Morphin Grid. "Haven't they given enough? Why do you have to let their dreams be ruined!"

Reaching out, Nick cupped her cheeks and turned her gaze to him. "Madison, listen to me." With trembling lips and swollen eyes, the Blue Ranger turned her attention to him and saw in his eyes the answers she not only wanted but needed. "We are going to get Kim and Karone back, and we are going to give Kim the wedding she wanted. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered.

Nick didn't look offended at all by her comment. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust I'm telling you the absolute truth."

Tori sat next to Blake, her head on his shoulder. Dustin sat on the ground in front of her, leaning against her knee. Hunter and Cam stood beside them, each with their arms folded over their chests. Shane stood away from the group, Kanoi speaking quietly to the tense Red Ranger. All of them remained eerily quiet until Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan approached.

"Well?" Tori asked, perking up when the four stopped in front of the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Hayley's not talking," Kira started.

Ethan interrupted then. "Something happened between Dr. O and Jason."

Kanoi and Shane joined them then. "Can you blame him?" Shane asked. "He just had the love of his life ripped away in the middle of their wedding. It's not easy to go through."

"Shane," Kanoi spoke only his name, knowing the feelings the Red Wind Ninja harbored. "I know this brings back memories of Skyla."

"Yes, it does. Vexacus killed her, took her away from me."

The group gasped when Tori surged up from her spot and stalked over to Shane. "You seriously need to stop. Vexacus only sped up her death, Shane. You said so yourself, she came to Earth to find you because she was dying. Whether you like it or not, she would have died if he'd been chasing her or not." Shane looked at her, his face full of pain and betrayal. "Your obsession with making him pay, it's going to get not only yourself killed, but you're putting us in the line of fire too. Were you not paying attention to what she said to you when we got our powers back?"

"Tor…" Shane gasped, hurt.

"She said she'd see you again, that you'd be together again," Tori told him, reaching out to take his hand. "Call it woman's intuition, but I have the feeling if we can get through this fight, you're going to see her a lot sooner than you'd expect."

The group remained quiet after Tori's triad. "What now?" Hunter asked, turning to Kanoi for guidance.

The Ninja Master merely smiled at them, his expression serene. "We take our cues from the others for now," he told them. "First, we must regroup, assess the damages, and address any concerns and issues any of you have."

"I hate to interrupt, but isn't that Cassidy?" Dustin piped up, pointing to the van that had just pulled up.

Both teams swung around to stare at the parking lo. Jaws started dropping when Cassidy, Devin, and another guy walked across the parking lot, the two males carrying camera equipment. "Tell me she isn't going to shoot here," Trent uttered.

The three Dino Thunder males gasped when Kira dropped Trent's hand and stalked off toward Cassidy. "Kira!" Cassidy greeted, waving.

"Cassidy, take the camera crew and go back to the studio," the Yellow Ranger snarled.

The blonde haired newswoman jumped back at the intensity of her friend's words. "But we're here to interview Dr. Oliver…" Cassidy's words trailed off when she got a clear look at the carnage left. "What…"

"You know what happened," Kira spoke, this time a bit more in control. "We don't need a camera crew catching the results."

"Is everyone okay?" Cassidy asked, obviously concerned.

"No. Kim and Karone are missing."

Understanding dawned in Cassidy's eyes. "I still have a story to do, Kira."

The Yellow Ranger looked ready to argue until Devin directed his assistant to start setting up a few fee away. "Kira, we'll spin it so the Rangers are just looking for missing friends, promise."

"Do what you need to, but Dr. O isn't going to be happy if you go near him. My suggestion is steer very clear of him right now."

The pair nodded and headed for their assistant. "Ready?" Devin asked a few minutes later as Cassidy stepped in front of the camera.

"Go." With a deep breath, they started. "This is Cassidy Cornell reporting live from outside Reefside tonight. On a day that promised so much for the lives of two of Reefside's best teachers, Dr. Thomas Oliver and Olympic Gymnast and trainer Kimberly Hart, everything suddenly went wrong. As the two were preparing to take their vows, to unite their lives in holy matrimony, their wedding was suddenly interrupted. Actual events are still sketchy, but from what we can tell, the seemingly isolated incidents in Briarwood and Angel Grove are no longer so isolated. Evil has returned, and along with it, so too have the Power Rangers. When we learn more, we'll get the information to you. This is Cassidy Cornell, live from outside of Reefside."


	20. Part 5: Drawing Lines

Legacy Of Power: At World's End  
Part 5 – Battling  
Chapter 19 – Drawing Lines  
Written By Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Story Ideas By: Pink-Green-White-4ever and Marcus  
Last Revised: June 24, 2012

Summary: Lines are drawn in the sand  
Genre: Action, Adventure, Romance  
Rating: T for now  
AN: It's been nearly two years since I posted, and a lot has changed and happened, and I do apologize for that. Life has not been easy, but God has blessed me immensely.

RIP psychochick32. You will be missed.

Please visit the Valhalla forum (link on my profile) and join in the fun at our message board

_When you come to the end of all the light you know, and it's time to step into the darkness of the unknown, faith is knowing that one of two things shall happen: Either you will be given something solid to stand on or you will be taught to fly. - __Edward Teller -  
_

* * *

**9:45 A.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Briarwood, CA**

"Katie?" Trip's voice called gently. Turning away from watching the others train with Lianbow and Daggeron, the Yellow Ranger's eyes landed on her boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he smiled, reaching out to take her hand. "You look like you're a million miles away."

She let a gentle smile caress her lips as she leaned against his side. Physically, she was the stronger of the two; mentally and emotionally, Trip was better equipped to deal with what was happening around them. "Just thinking," she murmured softly.

"About?" He knew he didn't have to ask, their entire team had discussed the previous day's events. He could tell by the way her eyes seemed trained on their Pink Ranger exactly where her thoughts lay.

"Jen's hiding it well, but you can tell she's hurting."

Trip nodded. Jen was upset over Kim and Karone's disappearances. While she had shared a color with them both, and that was the main reason she was upset about Karone, Jen was even more so about Kimberly. The pair had become fast friends in the short time they'd known each other, had bonded over being the only two females on the overall leadership team of the group. "Wes will be there for her, and so will we. We will get Kim and Karone back, of that I have no doubt," he sincerely told her, giving her hand a squeeze and leaning his head against hers.

Tilting her head back, Katie smiled at him even as she pecked a kiss to his cheek. It was hard to believe that their wacky friendship had somehow developed into more, that it had turned into love. They weren't ready for marriage, a family, or forever, but she knew without a doubt they'd get there in their own sweet time. "Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

**11:00 A.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Briarwood, CA**

Chip couldn't help but notice the lethargic movements of his pink teammate. Vida hadn't been physically hurt in the attack the day before, but like the rest of the Pink Rangers, she was feeling horrible for the loss of two of their own. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Toby quietly asked the Yellow Ranger.

"Sorry Boss," Chip muttered, turning away from the turntables and back to what he'd been doing, which was stocking shelves.

"Chip, I was only kidding," Toby teased. "Why don't you go cheer her up?"

The Yellow Ranger shook his head and sighed. "I don't think I can," he answered, then saw the look on Toby's face. "It has to do with Kim and Karone."

"At least give it a try, if anyone can cheer her up, it'd be you."

With a determined nod, Chip finished putting the c.d.s in his hand on the shelf then headed for the DJ stand in the corner. Vida's body was perfectly still as she stared at her turntables. "V?"

"Hmm?" she absently asked.

"What is it?"

The Pink Ranger looked at him and shrugged restlessly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chip gave her a look he rarely used - it was identical to the one on his face when he'd agreed to help Udonna make the Dawn Crystal months before to release Vida from Necrolai's power. "Vida."

"Did we do enough? Are we training hard enough? We've lost a lot of people the last couple of weeks, and I wonder if we could have prevented it," she finally let out in a rush, looking at Chip somewhat angrily and somewhat helplessly.

It burned a hole in his heart to see her doubt herself and what they were doing. "I don't think we could have," he told her honestly, tilting his head to the side to stare at her. "But you know what I know for sure?"

"What?"

"We're going to come out on top this time, I know that for sure. We're such a strong force to be reckoned with, I can't see us losing."

Vida's lips lifted in a wistful smile. "You know what, you're right. We're going to win. Thanks Chip," she told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Chip's eyes widened at the gesture; he knew it was extremely rare that Vida showed physical affection to anyone but Maddy. Their eyes met and Vida bit her lip as if she wasn't sure whether or not she'd overstepped her bounds. "V," he started.

"Sorry," she apologized. "You were just being pretty sweet and all…"

"Don't be sorry," he whispered, reaching out to take her hand. "I like seeing the side of you no one else but Maddy gets to." Carefully leaning over, he placed a gentle, light as a feather kiss against her cheek in return, grinning like a fool when her face flushed a bright pink. "I'm going to go back to work before Toby blows a fuse."

The Pink Ranger just nodded and smiled as her friend and teammate headed back to work.

* * *

**2:30 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Briarwood, CA**

Jason grinned and quickly wiped the sweat from his brow before he and Nick silently started the third round of their practice match against Leo and Conner. The four had decided they wanted to train together while everyone else broke off and either did weight training or cardio, or worked with Udonna to strengthen their magical abilities.

"I'm a rock climber, not a magician!" Kelsey complained loudly.

Leo grinned at Jason before launching into an attack. "Kels doesn't sound happy," he muttered.

"Some of the teams aren't magic based, but Udonna knows ways to get them to dig a little deeper into their powers," Jason told him. "She's stepping into unknown territory."

"Show offs!" Kelsey's comment was directed at Chad, Dana and Ryan, who were all glowing brightly with their signature colors.

"Come on Kels, concentrate," Chad murmured, taking her hands in his and making her face him. "Relax your body, focus your mind."

Conner snickered as the four Reds stopped to watch. "That's a good line, too bad it wouldn't work on Krista."

Nick laughed while Let and Jason rolled their eyes. "You got a lot to learn about women, Con," Jason uttered. The four suddenly gasped in surprise when Kelsey's body flared to life with a bright yellow light. Seconds later, Joel and Carter followed her.

"Good job, Kels," Leo whispered.

* * *

**3:00 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Briarwood, CA**

She could tell he was more than aware of his surroundings. His face didn't twitch, and his body never moved, but his breathing did speed up and then slow down just enough for her to notice, and his fingers drummed against his thigh occasionally.

"Is there something I can do for you, Princess?"

"No," she responded softly.

"How goes the training?"

"Those who aren't magic based are doing better than expected," she chirped happily. "They're finding it much easier to tap deeper into their powers than ever before, which Udonna is happy about."

Merrick opened his eyes. "Good. The sooner they do it now, the better for us later on."

Shayla nodded in agreement before biting her lip gently. "Merrick?"

"Yes Princess?"

Smiling, she held out her hand to him. "Take a walk with me?"

He gave her a quick nod and stood up before taking her hand and walking with her. They traveled through the forest outside of Rootcore, enjoying the unusually calm and quiet Sunday. Despite the cloud that hung over all the Rangers, both felt relatively happy. On impulse, Merrick brought her hand to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist gently. Shayla turned wide, surprised eyes to him and was rewarded by a loving smile and twinkling eyes. "Merrick?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Never mind," she whispered.

Merrick tugged on her hand, stopping her from turning from him. "Princess Shayla, what's wrong?"

She was just about to say nothing was wrong, but bit her lip instead as he looked at her intently. "Why do you never just use my name?"

The Lunar Wolf looked startled by her question. "I don't understand."

"You always call me Princess Shayla or Princess, but never just Shayla. Why?"

Merrick was silent as he carefully thought how to word his response. "I mean only to respect your position," he told her.

"And to constantly put a wall between us by reminding yourself that I was a member of the Royal family," she interrupted, watching him wince. "Merrick, you and I are the last of our people, my title shouldn't matter now, especially not if you have feelings for me the way I do for you."

The innocent, guileless persona Shayla often showed slid away to show a woman hurting over a love she didn't know was returned or not. It was a moment of clarity for Merrick; his beloved was far more aware of the world around her than he would have suspected.

Smiling, Merrick tugged her close, his hand placing the one of hers he held on his chest before he let himself grip her tiny waist. Shayla gasped softly when her body came into full contact with his. One of his hands came up then, cupping the side of her neck. Shayla let out a tiny gasp of surprise when he nudged her close, his warm lips covering her own as she experienced her fist kiss in a long time. Their embrace was a little awkward at first, until both relaxed and threw themselves into it, years of being apart followed by centuries of pent up passion finally breaking free. After several long, drugging kisses, Merrick pulled back and smiled at Shayla's dazed expression. "I hope that answers your question."

With a gentle smile, Shayla slid her arms around his waist, snuggling her head against his chest. "Merrick?"

"Yes Shayla?"

She seemed to melt at him saying her name. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he whispered, feeling relaxed enough to kiss her forehead and hold her quietly.

* * *

**The Pit**  
**Briarwood, CA**

Kim winced as blood trickled down from her wrists. Her arms were pretty numb from being shackled above her head and she'd been straining for hours to try and free herself to no avail. Dark Spector had come and taken Karone away, and the Morphin' Ranger knew it wasn't a good thing that the former Pink Ranger hadn't returned. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her captor enter the cell.

"Hello Kimmie."

Brown met glowing green. "What the hell do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet the man who's going to free you?" he grinned evilly.

"Free me? That's funny. By the way, no man would do what you're doing, only cowards would," she sneered back sarcastically, giving him a smug smile.

He made a tsking sound at her. "Now, now, my little Crane."

"I'm not yours, and I never will be, you wannabe reject from hell!" Kim hissed angrily and struggled against her shackles.

"My patience only goes so far," he bit out, his voice barely audible. "Maybe it's time I implemented my plan."

Kimberly's eyes filled with fear when his whole body began to glow with green power. That power built around him until it shot out and the second it connected with her, she screamed in agony, feeling the darkness fill her, burning away the purity of her own powers. Her own body flared pink in response but soon that pink turned a dark green almost black. Satisfied, the First pulled his power back to his own body and stared at her happily.

"Have a good rest, Love. When you wake up, you'll be completely mine."

Kim's half closed eyes flared a light pink before going completely black. Her head fell to her chest and her body suddenly went limp. After he turned around and left, the only sound that could be heard was two mournful cries, both of which sounded as if two injured birds had emitted them.

* * *

**4:00 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Briarwood, CA**

Daggeron grinned. The Mystic Force Rangers hadn't been expecting to be faced with Rangers who almost matched them completely, power to power. Because Udonna was busy, and Billy needed help, Cam elected to sit out, leaving two teams of five to Daggeron's guidance. Tori and Madison were standing before each other, both Blue Rangers bearing similar determined expressions. Xander and Dustin where also across from each other, grinning like crazy. Blake and Chip looked ready to begin sparring while Hunter, Shane, Nick and Vida weren't anywhere near ready. Shane didn't want to fight Vida, and Nick and Hunter seemed to be against going at each other.

"This is ridiculous," Daggeron finally told them. "Shane, trust me when I say you can't hurt Vida. She's tough, and she knows what she's doing power wise." The Red Ranger looked skeptical but nodded, knowing Kanoi was watching. "And you two, just because your elements are different doesn't mean you can't battle one another."

"Hunter, you will participate." Kanoi's voice was a no-nonsense tone and came out slightly commanding, causing all five Ninja Rangers to stare at him in shock. He never commanded them to do anything.

"Yes Sensei."

Daggeron watched Kanoi curiously. The Master Ninja suddenly looked tired and far older than he was. Leaving the Rangers to their sparring, the Solaris Knight moved to kneel before Kanoi, who was seated in a chair just to the side of the mats. "Sensei," Daggeron began.

"I'm fine, Daggeron. Merely tired," Kanoi assured at his unspoken question.

"Something else is wrong, I can almost sense it."

Kanoi nodded. "Your confidence?"

"Of course."

The Master Ninja sighed then in low tones spoke. "I received a call from my physician this morning, telling me what I already suspected." Daggeron's face paled. "I have cancer, inoperable cancer, and neither the Rangers nor Cam are to know."

"Kanoi, you can't keep this from them," Daggeron protested.

"They cannot afford the distraction," Kanoi told him. "I cannot, but more importantly will not, burden them with this when they have much to worry about already. If it was your Rangers, whom you consider your children, would you tell them?"

Daggeron shook his head. No, he wouldn't burden his Rangers; he'd rather go to the next world in honor by dying in battle. "I will keep your secret."

"Thank you. I am going to speak to Dana about it."

"Of course," Daggeron agreed. "Do you need anything?"

Kanoi shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright."

* * *

**The Pit**  
**Same time**

"I can't believe it," Broodwing muttered. "You actually know what you're doing, color me surprised."

Mondo glared at him as he finished constructing the satellite the First ordered them to build. "Contrary to what you think, Broodwing, I was constructing things ten times this complicated long before you or anyone else here was a twinkle in your parents' eyes."

The bat creature huffed. "So you say."

"Look, I built it, you program the damn thing," Mondo huffed angrily.

"I'd listen to him," Darkonda's voice cut in. "Mondo is revered throughout many galaxies for his knowledge of machines."

"Of that I have no doubt," Broodwing snapped. "Now go away so I can program this stupid thing with the information we were given."

* * *

**5:30 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Briarwood, CA**

Cam and Kai frowned at the computer screen. "That can't be right, can it?" Kai grumbled.

"You'd better hope it's not," Cam muttered. "But I don't see it as a coincidence."

"Who do you think it was?" Kai asked.

"From the grainy security cameras, I'd say Zedd, Mesogog and Lothor."

Kai nodded. "Should we call the others?"

"Call Billy first," Cam absently suggested even as he attempted to get more information from the computer.

The Blue Ranger hit a number of buttons before speaking into the microphone in front of him. "Billy, its Kai. We have a problem."

* * *

**6:15 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**The Pit**  
**Briarwood, CA**

"How do you feel, Ladies?" Dark Spector gleefully asked.

The two women grinned. "Ready for a little fun," Astronema laughed, flipping her long pink hair over her leather covered shoulder and shifting her staff in her hands. "It feels good to be back."

"Payback sounds good," the other woman grinned. "I have a few scores to settle."

"Patience, Beloved," the First spoke. "Let Astronema launch the first wave, and then you can destroy whatever hope they have left." He grinned when she wickedly smile and took his offered hand.

"Quatrons!" Astronema ordered. They filed in and stood at attention. "May I take a battalion of your Putties, My Lord?" she asked the First.

He nodded. "Take what you like, Astronema; just crush their will to fight."

"Of course."

* * *

**6:35 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Outdoor Café**  
**Briarwood, CA**

Zhane and Andros, and Ashley by extension, were the first to feel the familiar powers surge through the air. Cassie, Carlos and T.J. weren't far behind. Kendrix, Maya, Mike and Damon almost immediately noticed something was wrong with their friends. "Cassie?" Kendrix called out in worry as she saw the other Pink Ranger's face.

"Don't sound so worried, Kendrix."

Ten pairs of eyes widened at the voice. The army of Quatrons and Putties had the ten Rangers surging to their feet and forming a line between the civilians and their enemies. "It can't be," Carlos uttered helplessly.

"No way," Cassie shook her head in denial. "There's no way, not again."

Kendrix brought her morpher up and activated her communicator. "Kai, we've got trouble."

"What?" came the Blue Ranger's voice.

The Pink Ranger swallowed convulsively. "Astronema."

"Excuse me?" Kai's voice sounded surprised. "Want to repeat that?"

"You heard me the first time."

There was a sound of shuffling on the other end before Kai spoke up. "Leo and I are on our way."

As soon as Kai's voice signed off, Trakeena, Divatox, Morganna and Vypra suddenly appeared on either side of Astronema. "Holy shit," Damon gasped.

Mike nodded and activated his own communicator. "Kai, we have a much BIGGER problem."

"How much bigger?" came the slightly panicked voice of Leo.

"Lots BIGGER Bro."

* * *

**The Pit**  
**Same time**

"Where is Nikki?" Nadira demanded as Scorpina checked on the group.

"Doing what she was born to do," Scorpina grinned. "She's gone to be evil."

Nadira looked horrified. "Daddy?" she gasped.

Ransik looked positively angry. "They've turned her back into Necrolai."

Ally and Nadira grabbed for each other's hands. "Oh look, Scorpina, they're being supportive of each other," a sickeningly sweet voice laughed. "Poor babies."

The three captives watched as a petite brunette dressed in head to toe leather suddenly strode from the shadows to stand with Scorpina. Tied to her hip was a large, wooden cross bow and at her back was a quiver of arrows, their black feathers sticking up over her shoulder. "Who is that?" Ally gasped.

"I don't know," Ransik whispered.

"So you're the mighty Ransik?" she asked, her eyes roving over him. "You aren't much to look at, human." Turning her midnight black eyes to the pink haired woman, she sneered. "And you must be Nadira."

"What do you want with us?" Ransik demanded.

"Nothing, now," she chuckled. "It's unfortunate your daughter was too damn good for her own good, I could have used another warrior in my guard."

"I'd never join you!" Nadira cried out.

The brunette laughed bitterly. "No kidding. Scorpina, let's go. Astronema's launched the first round, you, Necrolai, and I need to launch the second. It's time to crush the Rangers' spirits once and for all."

As the two strode down the hallway and out of sight, Ally and Nadira saw Ransik bend his head against the bars and sigh heavily. "Daddy?"

"That," he started, lifting his head, tears shining in his eyes as he turned to his daughter and their friend. "That was Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger of Earth."

The two girls' eyes widened and their faces turned to horrified expressions. "Oh no."

* * *

**6:40 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Rootcore**  
**Briarwood, CA**

"Cam?" Billy called out as he and Ethan came rushing into Rootcore's main room.

"We've got two major problems," Cam started, turning to the two Blue Rangers.

Ethan arched an eyebrow at the Green Ranger. "What exactly?"

"Well, the most immediate is that," Cam told them directing their attention to the monitor.

The Blue Dino Ranger's jaw dropped while the Blue Ninja let out an explicative that had Cam nodding. "Damn it all to hell and back."

On screen, Space and Lost Galaxy were face to face with Trakeena, Divatox, Astronema, Morganna and Vypra, not to mention putties and Quatrons. "What was the other problem?" Ethan asked.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Billy nearly hissed. "Cam, call SPD, Lightspeed and the Zeo Rangers. Dispatch them to the fight, teleport them if you have to."

The Green Ranger nodded and turned back to the computer. "SPD, Lightspeed and Zeo, come in."

"Carter here."

"This is Jack."

"Jason checking in."

Cam sighed. "Billy says you guys need to head to the fight. Lost Galaxy and Space are going to need your help."

"We were on our way to meet them for lunch, so we're almost there," Carter responded.

"Cam, we're going to need to be teleported," Jason's voice came through.

"Us too," Jack informed him.

"Stand by for teleport."

While Cam started typing in commands to the computer, Ethan took Kai's vacated seat and slid over to another computer. The Blue Ranger began punching in coordinates while Billy smiled and moved to the teleportation device they'd built and threw several switches. "READY!" Ethan called out.

"Go!" Billy responded.

Cam sucked in a breath and held it before he hit enter. The three computer geniuses shared a scared look before seeing the two teams materialize on the battlefield and begin sprinting toward their friends.

* * *

**6:50 P.M.**  
**Sunday**  
**March 18, 2007**  
**Outdoor Café**  
**Briarwood, CA**

"What is this? Replacements?" Astronema laughed, gesturing to the newcomers.

Lightspeed, Zeo and SPD ran onto the scene and joined Space and Lost Galaxy in a line. "Fuck me," Justin uttered. "Is that who I think it is?"

Katherine and Tanya reached out and smacked him upside the head before nodding. "Astronema."

"Nice to know my reputation hasn't been tarnished by my stint as goody-good Karone," she sneered happily, her eyes on Zhane who was trembling.

"No," Zhane gasped. "Karone! Don't do this! Fight them! Fight what they're doing to you!" he pleaded emotionally with the woman who was his wife, lover, and his soul mate.

Astronema gave him a bland look. "Oh puh-lease, pathetic Ranger!" she laughed. "Do you honestly think I would willingly give up this power again, now that I have it?"

Zhane took a bold step forward. "You're my wife, my lover, my soul mate. At the heart of the woman you are, you will always be Karone," he passionately told her. "I want my best friend back." Even though the Silver Ranger pleaded with her, it was as if he was talking to a brick wall. Astronema stood there staring at him, her staff in hand, as if she were deciding whether or not to put him out of his misery or not. "Karone…"

"Karone is DEAD!" Astronema shrieked, her face contorting the same way a petulant child's would.

The Silver Ranger, though anxious and worried, was bolstered by the feel of Andros and Ashley beside him. "Karone, don't do this," Andros pleaded with his sister. "Don't do this, you're my sister, I know you better than you think. This isn't you."

"You know nothing!" she shouted. Looking at the four women around her, she grinned. "Attack!"

* * *

**7:00 P.M.**  
**The Pit**

"Are you ready?" the leather clad woman asked the Scorpion and the Vampire with her. Both nodded and waited as she summoned her powers. In a matter of seconds, the three disappeared.

Outdoor Cafe

For once, the male Rangers stayed back and let their female counterparts take on the big bads. Most knew that it was a matter of pride for the female Rangers to take on their dark female counterparts. So while the girls did that, the guys hung back and took out the Putties and Quatrons.

Kelsey and Dana were holding their own quite spectacularly against Vypra, who was using every trick in her little bag of tricks to take them out. "BATTLINGS!" she cried out.

The Lightspeed team was startled by the appearance of Vypra's minions, but only for a few seconds. "Damn her," Carter swore.

"We can take these uglies!" Ryan responded. "She's only doing this because she knows she's no match for Dana or Kels!"

"Not reassuring!" Joel gripped, rolling and then springing up behind his opponent.

"Shut up and fight!" Chad ground out, ducking a fist.

While the four of them were arguing, Leo, Mike, Damon and Kai had broken into two teams and were working perfectly together. Kendrix and Maya were more than holding their own against Trakeena. They were alternately attacking her, wearing her out.

"Stand still, damn you!" Trakeena demanded.

Kendrix and Maya shared a look and a laugh. "Yeah right!" Kendrix cracked.

"Why would we want to do that?" Maya grinned.

Not far from them, Morganna was doing her best to take out Syd and Z while the boys fought a group of minions. "You two little bitches are going to die!" Morganna hissed. "You'll be begging me for death when I get done with you!"

Z looked to Syd, who nodded. With that signal, Z created as many duplicates of herself as possible, surrounding Morganna in the process. While their opponent was distracted, Syd drew two iron pellets from her belt and silently activated them. "NOW!" Syd called out.

The Yellow Ranger and her duplicates backed off, leaving Morganna temporarily confused. It was just the opening Sydney needed. The Pink Ranger rushed forward, grabbing Morganna's arm and spinning her around. With a triumphant smile, Syd slammed her free hand into her enemy's stomach, sending Morganna flying backwards before she crumbled to the pavement.

"Fuck you!" Morganna groaned.

Syd and Z exchanged high fives. "No thank you," Z quipped.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fight, the Zeo Rangers were face to face with Divatox. "So, you finally got some power behind you power-boy?" Divatox ridiculed Justin.

"Can it, Divasnot," the Blue Ranger snapped back.

"Oh, did I hurt your wittle feelings?"

"Shut up or put up," Zack growled, his stance screaming battle ready even though he wasn't morphed. Years of training and his year and a half as the Black Ranger still engrained on his subconscious.

Divatox's attention shifted to the Green Ranger, a horribly fake smile pasted onto her face. "The washed up Black Morphin Ranger, right?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "The Space Slut, right?"

Katherine, Tanya and Justin gasped while Jason chuckled. "Nice one, Zack."

"And if it isn't Maligore's little brat," she sneered at Jason.

"Oh for the love of God!" Jason uttered. "Are you STILL crying over that?"

Kat and Tanya snickered while Zack and Justin shared a look before grinning. "YOU FOOL! I'll kill YOU!"

Jason gave her a look. "You had your chance."

Shrieking in rage, she shot forward to attack Jason and was caught by the wrist by Kat. "I don't think so," the Australian beauty hissed through clenched teeth.

"You and the muscle bound brat, huh?" Divatox laughed. Kat's electric blue eyes sizzled pink, forcing Divatox to take a step back. "What is this?" the Space Pirate spit.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kat's voice grew even angrier. Divatox swallowed and wondered what had suddenly changed Kat's attitude. "Now, start talking. Where's Kimberly?"

Smiling, the space pirate wrenched free and sent Kat flying. "Wouldn't you like to know? The little pink brat had her claws unsheathed. She belongs to the First now."

Tanya and Jason helped Kat to her feet and had to hold her back, lest she get free and kill Divatox on the spot. "You're going to regret taking her," Kat spat and hissed. "All of you are going to regret what you've done to her, I swear it!"

"You surprise me, Kitty Kat. I'd have thought you'd be happy to be rid of the woman who's the heart and soul of both the men you love."

Tanya let Kat's arm go while Jason tightened his grip. "Jason, let her go," Tanya responded, her voice a firm command.

The Red Ranger knew if he did, it would be Kat and Divatox and the Space Pirate wouldn't win. "Kimberly earned her place on our team, through hard work and determination, and courage," Kat ground out. "I'm not mad or jealous of her place in either of their lives, she was there long before I was and I've accepted that!"

Kat's beautiful blue eyes flashed pink again, causing Divatox to take another retreating step. It had taken Kat years to come to terms with the ghosts Kim left behind, first with Tommy and the team, and then with Jason. Yes, in the beginning, she'd been jealous, had wanted to be rid of Kim, but as she'd grown into a woman, she'd realized many things – her position in Tommy and Jason's lives mirrored Kimberly's. Jason loved her the same way Tommy loved Kim, and for Tommy, she was now a friend as dear to him as a sister, just like Kim was for Jason. The other thing she'd realized was that Kimberly, after everything was said and done, had chosen her to carry on the pink legacy. If Kim bore any ill will after what had been done to her, then she'd have never given Kat the chance to redeem herself.

"Trust me when I say she doesn't feel the same way," Divatox laughed.

Kat narrowed her gaze on the laughing woman. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, Kitty. The First merely brought forth every hidden feeling she has and amplified them."

"Divatox!" Astronema's voice echoed. "Quit messing around and kill them!"

"With pleasure."

* * *

**7:30 P.M.**  
**Rootcore**

"None of them have morphed yet," Cam explained to the gathered group. Jen, Conner, Nick, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Lianbow, Udonna, Daggeron, Kanoi, Anubis, Merrick and Shayla stood behind him and Ethan, who were seated at the computers.

"Why not?" Nick wanted to know.

"Probably because, as veteran rangers, they know better than to escalate the situation," Tommy told him. "It's something we've always lived by. We never use our powers to make a situation worse."

Nick gave the White Ranger a look that said he couldn't believe that. "They're in a fight for their lives, where they could potentially get killed."

Jen silenced the Red Ranger with a look. "Nick, every day since we strapped morphers to our wrists, we accepted that we could die. We got lucky that none of us did, in battle, but it's a price any Ranger would have gladly paid. You haven't been a Ranger, nor accepted your destiny, long enough to fully understand that. You also didn't know Zordon, his teachings, or his legacy, until recently. He was a wise man, who knew just how to win the war of maintaining the balance. What would happen if they had morphed right away?"

The Red Ranger looked from Jen to the monitor and it dawned on him what she was talking about. "Morphing would put the bad guys on the defensive, and would increase the likelihood of the Rangers, and any civilians in the area, getting hurt."

Tommy patted Nick on the back. "You've got it. The element of waiting till their defenses are down is in the other Rangers' hands. Even given their states of mind, all of them are aware of that."

The alarm began blaring then. Cam and Ethan struggled to pinpoint the secondary issue. "HOLY SHIT!" Ethan yelled.

Gasps, cries of shock and surprise, and Tommy's lone "Oh God" filled the air as they stared at the three women who'd suddenly appeared to aid Astronema and her little band of misfits.

"Nikki," Nick gasped as Necrolai took flight.

"Scorpina," Adam muttered.

"Kim," Jen started, shaking her head in denial. "Oh Kim, no."

"Rangers! GO!" Anubis barked, snapping them from their trance. Udonna took Cam's seat and made the necessary transmissions as the Ranger rushed out.

* * *

**Outdoor Cafe**

"Welcome, Milady," Astronema greeted the woman beside her. Normally, she wouldn't have bowed to anyone, but Astronema wasn't stupid, and she knew that the woman chosen by the First carried unimaginable power at her fingertips. If she wanted to get her revenge on those who'd taken her power away the first time, she knew she had to stay on the woman's good side.

"Is that Kim?" Ashley whispered in astonishment, looking from Andros to Cassie before looking back at the leather clad figure.

"Well, if it isn't the little yellow cheer-tart," Kim grinned sarcastically.

Cassie and Ashley shared a look of shock. "Can we say we're screwed?" the Pink Space Ranger muttered.

"Um, yeah, ya think?" Ashley shot back.

Andros' gaze landed on the two, his look silencing them even as T.J. hit his communicator. "Jason, get over here, NOW."

Divatox, Morganna, Vypra, Necrolai, Scorpina and Trakeena regrouped and flanked Astronema and Kimberly, sneering the whole time. "Is that who I think it is?" Justin uttered his question at Jason, who nodded, a grim look on his face.

"How the hell did they manage to turn her?" Zack demanded. He felt like his world was starting to fall out from under him.

The Red and Pink Zeo Rangers shared a look that spoke volumes. "Jason," Kat whispered. The vulnerable tone of her voice broke his heart as much as seeing Kim sneer at them did.

"I don't know what to do," the Red Ranger told her, the first time in his time as leader looking confused and lost. "I've never been on this side of her like that; spells and enchantments yes, but never like Tommy."

For the first time since Trini's funeral, Kat watched his composure crumbled. Jason was a strong man with a deep faith in all that was good. To see his little sister as she was now, Kat knew it was killing him. She knew he loved her like no other, but Trini and Kim held special places in his heart; he'd loved them longer and far more deeply than most. She could literally see his heart breaking in his eyes.

"KIM!"

Tommy's voice ripped through the air, slicing at each of them. Kimberly's head snapped up and her eyes flashed pink before the black overpowered it. Jason's gaze turned to Tommy and the two silently communicated the way that friends who were as close as brothers had the skill to. Whatever had happened just after the wedding, it simply didn't matter anymore. The two men had one mission and one mission only – get through to Kim.

The White Ranger hurried forward, with Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy right behind him. The other teams – Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Mystic Force, and Dino Thunder moved over to help the other teams. As soon as he was within reach, Kat's hand shot out and stopped him. "Both of you stop and think," she ordered. "She's not in the best frame of mind at the moment."

The trio never noticed the black as midnight gaze narrowing in on them; at least they didn't until power began pumping off Kimberly in visible waves. Her eyes were locked on where Katherine's hands were – one on Jason, the other on Tommy.

"You will die, slowly and painfully," Kimberly growled.

It was at that point that all of the Rangers realized morphing would be a smart thing to do.

"LEGENDARY SORCE, MSYTIC FORCE!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Even as their morphs began, Kimberly let out an inhuman scream and thrust her palm out in front of herself. Black power spewed from her body and flew away from her, battering the Rangers intensely.

The teams cried out in shock and disbelief while the women standing with the evil Pink Ranger laughed. Kimberly had finally done what no one else ever had been able to – she knocked all of the Rangers out of morph more than halfway through the process that normally shielded them.

The blast sent the Rangers careening back in all directions. Shouts of surprise and pain echoed out in the tiny space ringed by high rise buildings. "Well, she is powerful, isn't she?" Divatox cracked, only to shrink back when Kimberly rounded on her, eyes sparking with power.

"They're getting back up," Astronema announced.

Swinging back around, Kim strode forward, hands on her hips, a sinister smile on her blood red lips. The first person to recover and face her was Tommy. "Kimberly," he painfully murmured, holding his ribs, even as he took a step toward her only to have her power snap and lick at him, forcing him back a few steps out of self preservation.

"What do you think of your Beautiful now, White Ranger?" she sneered. "The pathetic little girl is now a woman, with incredible power."

Tommy swallowed hard. "Beautiful, you were never a pathetic little girl, and you've always had power – the power of your heart, your generosity, your gentle soul. The woman I love knows her darkness but she'd never let it control her."

"The woman you loved is dead and gone," she told him gleefully. "Nothing exists of her anymore."

Shaking his head, Tommy took another step toward her, regardless of the power whipping around her and trying to slap at him. "You're wrong. Zedd and Rita could never do it, and neither could Maligore. My Beautiful, my Kimberly, is still there, buried under his brainwashing."

While Tommy talked, the Morphin and Zeo teams inched forward slowly, and the others slowly got up and backed away so as not to make her feel threatened. Unfortunately for them all, Katherine made the mistake of putting her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Look, she's already replacing you, again," Scorpina murmured in Kimberly's ear, smirking as the Pink Ranger's hair began to lift from her shoulders thanks to an unseen wind.

Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Zack reacted the quickest of the group closest to her. Jason grabbed Kat around the waist and spun her away from the blast. Adam and Rocky spun themselves around and pushed Tanya and Aisha to the ground while Zack dove and pushed Justin down. Billy was left to tackle Tommy just as Kim's power struck out at them, sizzling and snapping over their heads.

The other teams were far enough away that all they felt was a strong wind slap at them. In the blink of an eye, all the women but Kimberly disappeared. "This is your only warning, Rangers. The next time we meet, you will not survive, especially your precious pink kitten." In a second flat Kim was gone, leaving three teams broken and in denial while the others struggled to cope with everything that had happened.

Justin sat up, staring at the spot where Kim had been, and uttered, "Can you say we're FUCKED?"

Rocky shot the younger boy a withering glare for the use of language, for once his playful mood completely gone. "No, Justin, we're royally fucked," Billy uttered instead, for once his eloquent vocabulary failing him as the others stared on in disbelief.


End file.
